Lucky Me
by Jaye Wolf
Summary: A son of Apollo with more power than any other of Apollos children. Given up at birth and raised by Apollo in the mortal world. What consequences are there for Apollo breaking the Ancient Laws for his son Felix. What other mysteries are there about Felix. And will he have the power to help Percy and the rest of his friends? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Every Story Has A Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is a AU of Percy Jackson, mostly just added characters, but maybe some story aspects as well. Also I do not own PJO or HOO or anything else made by Rick Riordan. Please see the bottom A/N for more info and how you can contribute to the story! Please Enjoy!**

 **(Third Person)**

A storm flashes above the City of Duluth which lay upon a hill overlooking a large lake, rain slowly drizzles down on the steps of a orphanage. Tiny rivers form upon the stoop of the large brick building, slowly making their way down to their much larger brother, Lake Superior.

A woman in a rain slicker carries a basket with a small child inside of it. The storm doesn't seem to bother the days old baby boy as he is carried up the steps by his mother. The woman puts down the basket in front of the old building door. She raises a hand to ring the doorbell, but pauses. The woman bends down to her child, as if to second guess herself of what she is doing. She looks into the child's bright green eyes, a single tear runs down her cheek and into the basket.

"I won't let what happen to me happen to you my love." She says soothingly to the boy. "I pray to every god that there is that you wont find out what you are." The woman shudders out a breath. "Stay safe, Felix" the woman said as she kissed her boys head. She placed a lumpy envelope in his basket before standing back up and wiping away her tears once more.

"She quickly rang the doorbell, and ran away from the door. She didn't look back, she couldn't look back. The woman sent a prayer to the boys father."Please keep him safe, he will have no one. On parent abandoning him is enough. Don't let him end up like the rest of us."

The door to the orphanage opened up and a plump looking woman opened the door holding a baseball bat. To many times had a crazy drug addict been at this woman's door looking for handouts, she had learned her lesson after the last one started asking for multiple children. She started to cary a baseball bat to the door ever since Not seeing anyone, the woman almost closed the door, almost. A small cry pierced the night, scaring the lady half to death. She quickly looked down to see the small child in the basket, gazing up at her with intense green eyes. She gasped and dropped the baseball bat. As quickly as she could, she scooped up the child in her arms. Something hit the ground at her feet. She looked down to see a envelope, addressed to emOwner of Orphanage. /emThe woman quickly grabbed the envelope as she tried to calm the now crying baby.

The woman stepped inside and found a place to put down the boy so she could read the note. The woman opened up the note, and as if on cue, lighting lit up the sky. She gulped and quickly pushed her short brown hair behind her ear to read the note. Her eyes quickly looked over the page. Not much was to the letter, just the name of the child "Felix", along with a request to keep the enclosed item with the child at all times.

The woman reached into an envelope, and pulled out a rabbits foot key chain. The woman's first instinct was to just throw away the foot. When she was about to however, she felt something change. Somehow, this keychain was important. This rabbits foot should be treasured by this young child. So what if it was something from the mother that abandoned him, it was a hell of a lot more than the things that other children had here.

The woman picked up the small boy named Felix and rocked him back and forth in her arms. "Don't worry little one, Aunty Marry is taking care of you now." She hummed soothing lullabies to the child, it worked almost immediately and Felix shut his tinny eyes almost immediately. Marry brought the child upstairs, and quietly set up an old crib in a room with another baby in it. She set down Felix in his crib and silently walked over to the other child.

"Chloe, you're going to have a new baby brother. You're going to have to watch out for him." "Marry stroked the cheek of the one year old, she had dark black hair that cover her eyes as she slept, almost like a shroud. Marry sighed as she swept away the hair.

 **(Line Break)**

The woman in the rain slicker quickly made her way down the hill towards the city. She was crying although it looked like rain on her face. Had she made a mistake? Was giving up her child really the best decision? Something drew her out of her thoughts. A fairly tall man in a trench coat was slowly making his way up the hill, he seemed to be staring directly at her. She quickly turned down an alleyway off the main road trying to avoid the man at all costs. She learned to trust her senses when she was very young, and she didn't make it to 20 being what she was by being stupid.

Looking over her shoulder, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the man appeared to not of followed her. Then something growled at her from the shadows, she reacted to slowly as the giant beast erupted from the shadows. It pinned her to the ground, it leaned down to her face to face. She stared directly into the blood red eyes of the massive dog leaning over her, there was no mercy in them.

"The woman heard more growling from behind her, another of the dog like demons was stalking up behind her. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Fear was paralyzing every part of her body. She saw a figure walk by the entrance to the alleyway, it was the man in the trench coat. He peered into the inky blackness and called out to the woman.

"Ma'am? Are you alright down there." The man barely got out the words when both beast let out a low, panic inspiring growl. The man tripped over himself trying to run away from the beasts.

Both beasts turned their attentions back to the young woman, she was muttering under her breath. The dogs heard what she was saying but not soon enough, she was praying for help. Faster than one of the dogs could react, a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Shots of pure golden energy shot the dog on top of the woman to golden dust. The other beast quickly dodged one of the blasts. The last beast, knowing it was beat, decided to make a last act of revenge before it was to be destroyed. Faster than the light source could react, it dashed for the woman still on the ground. It bit down deep into the woman and ripped out her intestines.

The woman let out a blood curdling screech as the dog was blasted into oblivion. The light dimmed and a 18 year old boy came rushing from where it was. He had golden hair, tan skin, and the most brilliant green eyes ever seen. He had tears streaming down his face as he chanted out "No, no, no, no, no, nononononono" He said faster and faster as he rushed over to the woman. The young woman greeted him with a smile, in shock and couldn't feel the amounts of pain that should of been coursing through her body.

"Hold on Grace! Just hold on I can help you!" he said trying to keep calm as he knelt down next to the woman trying to keep his emotions in check. He cradled her head in his lap as strange golden energy flowed from his hand into the giant hole in the the young woman's stomach. The woman he called Grace, continued to smile and wiped away his tears.

"My love, even your power has limits, you know you can't save me" She said with a raspy voice, she held his face in his hands. "Look at me." she said sweetly cupping the teenagers face in her hands. She gazed into his eyes, his eyes held such depth, such age well beyond what he looked like. The eyes had seen eons come and go, and where the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"You cant save me." She said and the boy's face turned to one of pain. "But there is something you can do. Find our son, he's just up the hill."

The boys face turned to look up the hill, but Grace's hands brought his face back to hers. "Watch over him, teach him, care for him. Please my love, he deserves at least one parent." The boy looked at her with a sad expression, tears still streaming down his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the women.

"I don't care about the Ancient Laws. Promise me, promise me you'll watch over him." She said making sure she looked him in the eyes. He looked down at the pavement, his face said that he couldn't make this promise, that he shouldn't make this promise. But the boys mouth was always stupider than the rest of him.

"I promise." He said quietly, but he stared back into the woman's brown eyes as he did. He could feel her life leaving her, see it come out in waves as her last breath drew closer. He leaned in and kissed the woman he loved for the last time.

"I love you Grace." he whispered as he held her close.

"And I love you, Apollo." She whispered back into his ears, her breath hit his ear one last time as he felt the life leave her body. The boy cried out in anger and anguish as energy rippled off him in waves. Cracks formed in the walls of the alleyway, all the rain evaporated around the city for a few moments before it began to fall again just as heavy as before.

Apollo gently laid the woman's head down on the ground. He waved his hand over the body as tears still streamed from his puffy eyes. He spoke a couple of lines of ancient greek as he did so. Grace's body shimmered and disappeared from sight. Trying to hold himself together he flashed to the front door of the orphanage.

He flashed through the door and then up the stairs to find his son. He opened the door and the very end of the hallway knowing that his son would be there. He silently walked through the door to find two cribs in a nursery styled room.

He went over to the left crib, knowing that it wasn't his child, but was curious about this baby none the less. He reached down and held a hand over the child, concentrating as he did. Flashes of the child's future played before his eyes. Growing up with his boy, love growing between them, childhood fun, school and all around what a childhood should be. Then the images grew darker, flashes of cars rushing by in front of the girl, a dark overcast day, flashes of three figures running, a large growl. Then blood, blood everywhere.

Apollo stumbled away from the girl. Feeling great pity instilled in his heart. He took a deep breath then walked over to the other baby in the room, his son. He gazed down at the boy taking in his features. He had sandy blonde hair, a mix of his own and the boys mothers. A natural tan and very similar features to himself.

Apollo passed his hand over the child, trying to look into his future. When he did he caught quick flashes, just like with the other child. He learned his son's name, Felix. Growing up with the girl, and another boy who looked a lot like Apollo himself, another son maybe? learning to fend for himself, falling in love with the raven haired girl. Then it went blank. Something was blocking him from seeing his sons future.

Coming out of his trance, Apollo had a quizzical look on his face. Why couldn't he see his sons future? He thought about this for a second or two before ultimately deciding not to think to hard about it. Apollo learned a long time ago that if something is not shown it is not meant to be seen. Probably by trying to see it, it would only make things worse.

Apollo picked up Felix and cradled him in his arms. The boy practically gave off his own heat, much more than a normal human. Not only that, but he could feel large amounts of energy coming off him, for a child that was only a couple days old. Apollo wouldn't be surprised if this boy was to be one of the most, if not the most powerful demigod he had ever sired. He hadn't felt that much energy since the days of ancient Greece.

As he held his son in his arms, a flash of Grace's face appeared in his mind. He remembered the promise he made to her. He looked back at the face of his son, and new he would make good on his promise. He felt something connect him to his son, like he never wanted to put him down again. Something he had never felt before.

"I promise, to teach you, to care for you, to watch over you, until you reach the age that you find out who you really are." Apollo inhaled once, "I will be by your side until that day comes, this I promise, on the River Styx" he exhaled once again. As the words left his mouth, lighting flashed about and thunder boomed in the distance.

Apollo was about to put Felix in his crib when he sensed three more people in the room, right behind him. He slowly turned around knowing exactly who they where. "

The Fates" Apollo said as he looked at each one. Each sister looked almost identical, old women who had high cheek bones and arched eyebrows.

"Do you know what you have done?" They all asked in an eerily steady tone.

"Yes," Apollo said simply

"You do know there will be consequences on him for this." They all said again, tilting their heads to the side in unison.

"I'll make sure that he is ready." Apollo said, gulping after he spoke

"So be it." The sisters said, as they faded into nothing. (Line Break)

Apollo stood outside of the door of the orphanage the next day, he was in his 3 year old form, this is what he needed to do to keep his son safe. He knocked on the door three times, and rang the doorbell four times. The door opened, and the orphanage owner marry stepped out and looked down at the child with a questioning simply looked her dead in the eyes and spoke

"My name is Fred, I live here now." Marry's looked at him for a second like he was insane, then her eyes glazed over for a second.

"Oh, of course, Fred! Where have you been, i've been worried sick." Marry yelled at him like the previous parts of the conversation never happened.

 _Got to love the mist_ Apollo thought as he stepped inside to his new life.

 **A/N: So there you have it Guys and Gals, thank you for reading to the bottom :) Now Heres some stuff for you guys and gals. Please Please Please Review. Every little bit helps. Tell me what you /spanliked, tell me what you didn't like. All constructive criticisms are welcome! Also Please tell me what cool gear Felix should get. I already have a main weapon picked out for him but maybe some other cool stuff. The possibilities are ENDLESS! So go nuts! Also when Felix gets to camp half blood, who should he like? Who should he hate? Who should he half a fling with or have a crush on? Now I already have a paring picked out for this one. Who is Felix Paired with? You'll just have to wait and find out (EVIL LAUGHTER). I plan on having Felix show up at the begging of the Sea of Monsters Book, just for future reference**

 **Recap of Important Shiznit**  
 **Please Please Please Review  
** **What cool gear should Felix have?  
** **Who should Felix hate/like  
** **Possible flings/crushes for Felix**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all you guys and gals catch the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hello everyone! Finished the last chapter and decided to roll right on in to the next one. Understandably, no reviews yet. So Please Please Please review, I would love the input. I do not own PJO, HOO or anything else created by Rick Riordan. So please Enjoy.**

 **(Apollo Viewpoint)**

Its very difficult being in multiple places at once, even for a god. During the first couple years of Felix's life, I had to take care of him, drive the chariot across the sky, answer prayers, attend meetings on olympus, and annoy my sister. It's very hard work for and immortal being, or any being I guess. Lying to everyone about Felix was easy, you would be surprised how easy many of the Olympians are to manipulate.

Whenever the question comes up to where Im spending so much time, I just turn it around and make them go after each other. Not very hard to do with a family as fucked up as mine.

Regardless, I did my best to watch over my son. So far, it was a breeze, I would sing to him, and he would just fall asleep, or quiet down at least. Easily soothed by his father's domain. Simple. But what I didn't expect was how quickly his demigod powers would manifest.

Today was the first day they manifested, nothing to big, just insanely good accuracy, like me. I was feeding him his cereal (Aunt Demeter would be proud) when he flung a piece of Lucky Charms across the room. It made a perfect arc and landed directly into the drain in the sink, a good 25 feet away. I stared at my son with a calculating gaze.

"Can you do that again?" I asked him with one of my trademark smiles. He looked at me for a second before turning and doing the exact same shot perfectly. I chuckled to my self as a wide grin spread across his face. He made the shot over and over and over again. I looked at him with pride when I suddenly felt someone behind me.

A small Black haired girl was watching me intently. She had deep brown eyes that almost looked the color of dark chocolate. Felix kept making every shot, not paying attention to the little girl behind him, examining what was happening. Soon a smile crept its way across her face. She walked over to the side of the 3 year old Felix, watching him make each shot over and over again.

"Aunt Marry!" She called out excitedly, the owner of the orphanage walked through the threshold trying to see what was wrong. "What is it Chloe?" she asked looking at the young girl.

"Look at what Felis is doing" She said unable to pronounce the boys full name. I acted quickly, silently jinxing each shot made by Felix. He missed over and over again, a defeated look appearing on his chubby three year old face. This was soon replaced with a large cry of defeat and tears running from his eyes.

Marry just shrugged a little, and looked to me. "Fred, you really shouldn't teach him to play with his food" she said with a small smile on her face. "go check if he has a dirty diaper, would you please." she said as she walked back through the threshold to go attend to the other children.

"Sure Thing Marry." I called after her, knowing full well that he wasn't crying because of what was in his pants. I took him upstairs to the nursery passing by the other children.

The numbers of the children in the orphanage fluctuated, usually stayed between 12 and 14, myself included. Many where new face's however, usually they where either taken in by foster parents, or adopted. Felix and Chloe where a different story. Without my intervention, Im sure that many young couples would have been waiting to accept my son and his friend into their homes. I used the mist to make sure no one would adopt them. I Needed to keep my son safe, and I knew from his future that Chloe would be important to him, she needed to stay around.

They made their way past the faces that would no doubt be replaced within the year. They were having out in their rooms, playing board games or cards. Apollo never bothered to learn their names, they weren't all that important to him. Sure he would joke around with them, try to make them laugh every once in a while, but he mostly stayed around felix.

All this time, Felix was still crying. I sighed put him down in his crib and put up my hands like I was trying to grab something. Suddenly, a golden acoustic guitar shivered out in front of me. I took hold of it and started strumming.

Felix liked all music, but he did have his favorites. I started to play "In Your Atmosphere." by John Mayer, (Look up the song, really good, make sure its the live version) It always pulled at my heartstrings, it was his mothers favorite song for me to play as well.

I let the melody take over, I sang out each note perfectly, the crying died down instantly. All that could be heard in the room was my voice and the strumming of the strings.

I finished the song to see my son soundly sleeping in his crib, I couldn't help but stare. At that moment, he was the only thing that mattered to me. Every other part of me that was working around the world to make sure it kept running, paused for a moment to feel the immense love I felt for him.

I felt heat hit my face, as calm energy rolled off my son. He really was a very powerful demigod.

 **(Line Break**

 **(Later that Night)**

I was downstairs with Felix again that night, trying to see if he was still just as accurate as before. Sure enough he hit every target every time, complete bullseyes. He was so talented, even if he was only using a spoon to shoot cereal.

"I should get you a bow little man" I said to him, this distracted him mid shoot. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how he did this, or if even I could do this. He missed his target, but it bounced off random things all through the house and hit one of the younger kids in the eye, causing him to yelp in pain. We both looked at each other with wide eyes.

He giggled for a moment and I stifled a laugh.

"Okay maybe not a bow just yet, when your older probably."

 **(Line Break)**

 **(7 Years Later)**

 **(Felix Point of View)**

"Felix, your bother wanted to see you, said he had a gift for you" Marry yelled up at me from the stair, I could only just hear her over my music. That woman had such a loud voice. I unplugged my earphones and turned off my iPod which I promptly stuck in my back pocket. Out of habit, I grabbed my slingshot. Like my iPod, the slingshot had been a gift from my brother Fred. Now, we wern't real brothers, we just spent so much time together that we practically were.

I made my way down the stairs stopping in the living room to pull Chloe away from her book.

"Oh come on Felix, not again." She whined as she put down her novel. Chloe was one of the girls I grew up with, people always teased us by saying we were "Boyfriend and Girlfriend". It made my face get hot and red whenever somebody mentioned it, of course I liked her, what self respecting ten year old boy wouldn't. She was gorgeous, and just happened to be one of my best friends, so go me.

I could never figure out the way she felt about me though, she walked the line between wanting to like me that way, or in a brotherly way, it was way to confusing. I concluded at a very young age that I would never understand girls. I told Fred this once, he laughed at me for a good ten minutes. When he calmed down, after me hitting a couple of times of course, he told me that I would get it eventually. Whatever.

I ran out the back door to the large back yard the orphanage had, I guess I was lucky for an orphan. Great friends, great life, just no parents. I never really complained though, can't miss someone you never knew.

Outside I saw Fred waiting for me, he saw Chloe behind me. He sighed shook his head and gave me a knowing smile. I swear, his smiles were so bright, they reflected the sun. He was blocking something from my view and was hiding something behind my his back.

"Hey bro, what did you need me for?" I asked him trying too look over him, but I couldn't, he was too tall. Fred was only a couple years older than me, but he looked way older. He was 14 but he looked like he was easily 17. At school he had every single person swooning over him, he would flash all the girls smiles and wink. I shit you not, one time a girl literally fainted. Ended up going on a date with her.

"So you know how every Wednesday I go out for a run and don't come back for hours?" He asked me with a sly smile. I looked at him excitedly, I had asked him for years where he was going, but he never told me, always answering with things like. "To the moon," or "I'm going to the sky see you later." But most of the time it was "Ill tell you when you're older." That always made me fume, but it was hard to be mad at my brother.

"Yeah! Are you finally going to tell me where you go?" I said jumping up and down, I could tell Chloe was giving me a strange look but I didn't care. Fred stepped to the side and pulled something out from behind him.

Behind him was a Archery target, and in his hand was a beautiful wooden recurve bow. I jumped up and down even more now. I fucking loved archery, I didn't know anything about it but I knew I loved it. I would watch videos about bow shooting, I'd watch online streaming of bow tournaments. I practically knew everything about bow's, except I had never shot one. Marry would hear me beg and beg to let me get an Archery range set up in the back yard, but she wouldn't hear any of it. She called it dangerous and barbaric.

"How the hell did you convince Marry to let you get me one of those?" I screamed out reaching for the bow, but Fred held it just out of reach.

"Wait, what does this have to do with you leaving every Wednesday." Chloe asked Fred as she stepped closer trying to look at the bow.

"well I was planning to get you one earlier, but Marry said she didn't want you to have one if you didn't know how to shoot one so, I took it upon myself to learn how. Thats where I go every Wednesday, to an archery range, but now, I brought the range to you." He said and slowly lowered the bow to me. I snatched it greedily from his hands, gazed at it for a second, then tackled Fred in a giant hug.

"Watch the bow there bud." He said to me.

"You're, literally the best brother ever." I said to him with a huge smile.

"You know what this moment needs?" He asked me with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Oh God, please don't, please don't ruin this moment." Chloe whined looking up at my brother. I watched him the same way one would watch a car crash.

"Some good old fashioned poetry, I'm thinking Hikou.

"Oh please God no." Chloe said.

"Bro gets Bro a Bow

Bro trashes my poetry

My Bro is douchy." He smiled as the last words came out of his mouth.

"I hate you." I said with my voice laced with fake hatred.

"Don't you have a new bow to try out?" Fred asked me with his trademark smile, disregarding my comment. I quickly forgot about the horrible poetry and grabbed a arrow. I notched it on the string, took aim, and let it fly.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(4 Years later)**

I was walking out of school when I saw a bully messing with a 6th grader right outside the back entrance way. The Bully's name was Chad Seltings, a real piece of work meat head who use to pic on me a couple years back.

"Dude just leave him alone." I yelled at him, he slowly turned to me and scoffed.

"Fuck off kid." He yelled back at me and went back to taking the kids money. I was't having any of that, this sheathed was going to pay. I walked up to him willing to knock him out when he turned on me and hit me square in the dick. It hurt like a bitch. He laughed at me for minutes before getting out.

"I told you to fuck off, you know, Id tell you to run home to mommy but you don't have one, you good for nothing piece of shit." He laughed out, his laughing drove itself into my brain. Something snapped within me and I starred at him with all the rage that I could muster.

He looked at me for a second before stepping back in horror, he tried to cry out for help but something stopped him. His face turn supper red, and he collapsed on the ground. Before I could see what happened next I ran off back home.

I ran through the doorway and up to my room. I slammed the door behind me, stressing over every little thing that had happened to me. My tutors had been extra hard today. I had recently been diagnosed with dyslexia and Attention Deficit Disorder or ADD for short. It was't making my life any easier.

I was so distracted with everything that was going on that I didn't notice that Chloe was in the room with me.

"Felix?" She asked quietly. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she spoke.

"Jesus, Chloe, You trying to give me a heat attack." I asked her clutching my hand to my heart. She merely laughed as she sat down beside me. She gave me a sympathetic look before asking me.

"Whats going on Fele" She asked me using my pet name. I sighed, thinking about school. About all my tutors, and how all the girls wouldn't talk to me and how all the guys would ignore me.

"I don't know just people at school," I paused, "Sometimes I feel like I just don't belong there, like everyone hates me." I finished solemnly. Chloe giggled when I finished what i had to say.

"What?" I asked her with a strange look on my face.

"Oh nothing, just irony." she said looking at me. I raised and eyebrow in response.

"Its just that everyone at the school freaking loves you, like seriously, the guys are intimidated by you and the girls all think your cute." she finished blushing a little. I was stunned at what she said.

"No way any of the girls think that I am cute." I said to her with a laugh.

"I do." she said without thinking, she quickly realized what she had said and turned away from me, her face as red as a rose.

"What was that?" I asked her. I lightly grabbed her by the chin and made her face me. She wouldn't meet my eyes but spoke.

"Nothing, it was nothing." she said shyly.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing" I said finally catching her gaze. She looked at me and started to get closer to me. I leaned in closer to her. It felt like there were millions of little ropes attached to the pores in my face slowly pulling me towards her. Our faces grew close and closer until we were inches away from each other. Suddenly she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. It had the works, tongue, going on for minutes on end, we even laid back down onto my twin bed and we made out for ours on end. We finally broke apart when we both felt the exhaustion of the work we went through.

Before we finally fell asleep in each others arms I kissed her on the forehead, and fell into my sleep.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(2 years later)**

I woke up at the crack of dawn to get ready to go on our daily run through Duluth with my brother. We both walked out the door on a warm spring day and set down the hill. We talked about manny things, somehow our topic got onto the best ancient weapon ever, besides the bow of course.

"Sword it has to be the sword." Fred said to me with hi confident smile.

"No it's the scythe dude." I told him with complete confidence.

"Bu the scythe is so hard to control, and its not as effective as the sword." He told me with confidence still coming off him in waves.

"Your forgetting about the fear factor of the scythe, I mean, are you going to fuck with the guy who comes not tot the battlefield wielding a fucking scythe?" I said to him.

"That may be true but no one used a scythe during that time period." He said finally thinking he won the argument.

"Thats false, Kronos used a scythe and he used a scythe, he was one bad ass other fucker. Fred got a strange look on his face.

"When did you learn so much about Greek mythology." He asked me

"Were learning about it it class. A cripple name Derek Wood and me are the only ones who answer the questions right, its really cool." I said genuinely excited about the topic. Fred tried to play of his next question carefully.

"So, who's your favorite god?" he asked me.

"Apollo of course, he represents everything that I love join the world, and he's the most badass." I told him, I swear I saw pride in his eyes for one second before they replaced my determination.

"Well those miles aren't going to run themselves." he told me, and he sped off in front going full sprint.

Later on we reminisced about all the old places we had gone to when we were younger. I reminded of a story where He Chloe and I were in a store and broke a couple things before we got the hell out of dodge.

When the run was almost done we started playing the target game. This games rules was we had to hit passing signs as we past them with pebbles dead center. Usually I lost to Fred but I didn't mind.

We got to the end of the game, all tied up at triple over time, if both of us made the next shot, we would go into quadruple over time and so on.

I made my first shot and I waited for my brother to line up his next shot. Suddenly something spoke in my mind, a voice told me to do something and I did it.

"Jynx" I said under my breath as Fred attempted his shot. It looked like he was about to make it when his shot went of course. He missed the sign completely. Just then I felt so week, I could barely stand.

"Wha...What?" He exclaimed as he looked at his missed projectile than back to the target.

"Well you win some you loose some Bro." I told him with a smile on my face. He looked at me strangely, then all of a sudden, he got a knowing looking spread across his lips.

"You did that didn't you?" He asked me. How could he have known about what I said, I could barely hear it.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"Never mind" he said with a laugh, but just as he did, a fire truck raced by with lights and sirens blaring. '

"Wheres that going?" I asked out loud. I turned to Fred to see a pale look on his face.

"No..." He said silently and ran off after the truck. I tried to keep up with him, but he seemed to be to fast for me.

I finally caught up with him as we reached our house. We found out where the truck was going to, our home. I scanned the crowed outside, I spotted Chloe. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I looked up at the fire to see something strange. Two glaring red orbs were staring at me with a malicious intent. They appeared to be in the flames themselves, but if you looked closely, you could see a black mass connected to them.

"Do you see that?" I said to Fred who apparently was already looking at them. He spoke one singular sentence in response.

"They found you."

 **A/NL: Thank you so much for reading. Please Please Please Review. Leave a review so you can choose things about Felix. Things such as what cool gear he should have, who should he like and dislike, who should he have crush/fling on/with at Camp Half Blood. Also no paring already have something planed out. If what you suggest does not contradict the story plan I have picked out, then ill probably add it to the story. Also I apologize for the fluff chapters, I can guarantee that the next episode will have more action it. Also if you guys and gals review 5-10 times by 3 am central time I will upload the next chapter by at least 8am central time. So please get those reviews in. Also please make the reviews pertain to the story. Any reviews saying random crap will not count. Please!**

 **Recap of Important Shiznit  
What cool gear should Felix  
Who should Felix Hate/Like/Crush on/Have fling with at Camp Half Blood  
If the story gets 5-10 reviews by 3 am central time, I will upload the next chapter by 8 am Central time **

**Thank you so much for reading my story, don't forget to get those reviews in. Thanks a Ton all you Guys and Galls and I hope you all catch the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams, Journeys, and Losses

**A/N Hello Everyone! Just FYI I do not own PJO, HOO or anything else made by Rick Riordan. Again, when you finish reading please review, it helps out a ton. After your done, please read the A/N below for a announcement.**

 **(Felix POV)**

I barely had a chance to ask Fred what he meant by "They found me," when I was crushed in a hug by Chloe.

"Oh my god, you're alive." She said still holding on to me. I was about to ask what happened when Fred grabbed my arm.

"We need to go, right now." He said pulling me down the street.

"What do you mean, where are we going." I asked him, Chloe was following behind us with a confused look on her face. Fred didn't answer me, he began looking at different cars on the street before he finally found a small white car. He focused on it for a second before it unlocked. I stared at him dumbstruck.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asked him astonished. He got into the car with out hesitation.

"I have no time to explain, you just have to get in the car." He said in a scarily serious voice, my brother was never serious about things, never. It was unnerving to say the least.

"But who's car is that, why do we have to go, what about Marry?" I fired off questions machine gun style. Fred huffed a little.

"You just need to come with me, now!" He raised his voice a little. It made me flinch, I had only seen him like this a couple times. The last time was when he told me to pick up the pace when we noticed a large man trailing us on one of our runs.

"You guys go, I have to stay here with Aunt Marry." Chloe said turning to run back to the currently burning orphanage. I quickly grabbed her by the hand, I didn't want her to go. But surprisingly it was my brother to speak up first about her leaving.

"No Chloe, we need you to come with us, I can't tell why, I just know you are important." He said stepping out of the car and walking over to her and me.

"But I can't leave . . ." She started, but my brother cut her off.

"Chloe, Felix. Do you trust me." He asked looking into both of our eyes, I nodded with out a seconds hesitation. If I couldn't trust my brother, I couldn't trust anyone. I looked over at Chloe, she was staring at Fred, thinking. She suddenly sighed, then nodded her head.

"Then you both need to come with me" He said as he ran back to the car. We both jumped in after him, I took the front seat while Chloe took the back.

"One other thing, do you have that guy Derek Wood's cell phone number?" He asked as the car magically started and we drove off.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, trying to figure out how my brother turned the car on.

"You're going to have to call him."

 **(Line Break)**

About ten minutes later, we were out in front of Derek's apartment building, he was stepping out the door to meet us.

"Hey Felix, what going on man?" He asked me as my brother stepped forward.

"There are at least three hellhounds chasing us right now, you can ask questions later, but right now we need to get him to camp." Fred said without a moments pause. All of the color drained from Dereks pimply, patchy haired face. He nodded quickly and rushed to the car without question. We all jumped into the car after him, the car started up again and we took off out of the city.

"Fred, whats going on?" I asked in a slightly panicked voice. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at me, he sighed slightly and started to speak."

"Felix, you know about those old greek myth's about the Gods?" He asked me, I looked at him questioningly. I nodded slowly, not sure why he was talking about greek myths at a time like this. "Well, they're not myths, they're real. They all live in America now, where civilization is the most advanced and where the flame burns the brightest." I looked at my big brother like he had worms crawling out of his ears. He noticed this and sighed a little.

"Everything you know about the greek myths is true, the gods, monsters, and their children." He said staring at me, but still driving perfectly. "Felix, you're a child of one of those gods, you're a demigod." I gaped at him with my mouth wide open.

"And I'm not your brother, I'm your father." He laughed nervously as he waited for my reaction. My mouth fell even lower as I took in all this information.

"So what your saying is, not only are greek Gods real, but you're also one of them." I said finally finding that I could close my mouth again.

"Essentially" he said quickly, I paused for a moment.

"Bullshit." I said with emphasis. My brother/"God" sighed quickly then turned to the back seat and looked directly and Derek.

"Derek take off your pants." My brother said in a commanding tone. Me and Chloe looked at him the way you would expect.

"Um why?" He asked, but he said it nervously.

"Derek, the cats out of the bag, drop the act." My brother said with a slightly angry tone. Derek sighed and started to undo his pants. Before we could look away, he had his pants off to reveal, hair. Hair everywhere, it looked like someone had surgically removed a farm animals hind legs, and superglued it to a child.

"What, the actual fuck." Chloe said staring down at Derek's legs. I started to go into denial, trying to rationalize what I was seeing.

"So what, he's just a little hairy." I said indignantly. My brother sighed.

"Felix, come on no one has that much hair on them, Derek is a satyr, half man, half goat." I crossed my arms, looking at him defiantly. He huffed in anger, then smile a little.

"Well if that doesn't convince you." He paused and snapped his fingers, my eyes were assaulted with a bright flash, and where my brother used to be, was what looked like him when he was seven years old. He wasn't touching the steering wheel anymore, but it was still moving as if on its own. The first thing that came out of my mouth was.

"Holy shit your seven." I stared at him with wide eyes, he snapped his fingers again turning back to his old self, except he looked a little younger now, 17 again probably. His running close was replaced with a yellow and orange "Soak up the Sun" tank top, he had on a pair of golden swim trunks. Over his eyes where a pair of golden ray bans, and he was wearing flip flops.

"Again, what the actual fuck." I heard from the backseat.

"Who are you?" I asked Fred, he looked the same, but I had no idea who or what the man in front of me was. He had a sad smile on his face, he put his sunglasses up on his forehead.

"Im your brother, Fred, Im the man that raised you and cared for you all your life, none of that has changed. I just happen to also be Apollo, God of Music, Poetry, Archery, Healing, and Prophecy." He paused as he watched my mouth drop again. "I was hoping to be the god of awesomeness, but that was a quote un quote, stupid and pointless domain." I just kept staring at him, then everything in my life started to make sense, the random things that I could do, the things that me and my brother/father had seen and run away from, the weird powers like my great accuracy. Maybe even the jerk Chad was my doing as well. He had been diagnosed with heat stroke after he passed out that fateful day 2 years ago.

"So what your saying is, Im a demigod." I asked Apollo, it was going to take some time getting used to calling him that.

"Yup." He said nonchalantly.

"And your my dad, not just some random guy who looks like me."

"Yup"

"But I thought Gods aren't supposed to have much contact with their children." I said, trying to figure out as much as I could about this new world I had been dropped into. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I guess I should probably tell you about me and your mother than, okay well its a long story but I'll try to make it short." He took a deep breath. "When your mother was younger, I mean way younger I'm talking 10 years old, she found me when she was on a quest. She was intriguing to me, I wasn't attracted to her per say, but she was fascinating to me. She had such foresight and such a sunny personality that I began to feel responsible for her. I became her patron and watched over her as she grew up, but as she got older, and I spend more and more time with her, I fell in love. I loved her more than any other mortal I had ever been with. She had you, and we were happy for a time, but then something changed. She decided to give you up. She had an epiphany one day." He took another deep breath, I could see pain in his eyes.

"Your mother was a demigod like you, she never knew who her godly parent was, but I think she had suspicions near the end. She knew that if two demigods where together all the time, the monsters would never relent. She had no place to go, and no place to take you. So she gave you up for adoption." I could feel my eyes well up, I never really knew anything about my mom, this was difficult to hear. Apollo went on to talk about the night that my mother died, how he found out all about it from talking to other gods. How he kept his promise to my mother and took care of me, knowing there would be consequences.

I took in all the information, he paused, obviously waiting for me to ask any questions i might have. When I stayed silent he just looked forward and focused on driving, after a minute of tense silence, Chloe spoke up from the back.

"So, where are we going?" She asked looking at Apollo with slight wonder in her eyes. Apollo smiled at Chloe, with what I had come to call the lady killer smile.

"For right now, to the airport, your going to New York."

 **(Line Break)**

We all got out of the car in front of the Duluth Airport. On the way, Apollo explained how he had willed the airport to ignore them and just to get on the plane that left for La Gaurdia airport in ten minutes. He also explained how the Gods had gone from country to country, going to where the flame burns the brightest. He also explained how all the things that were in myths about the gods followed them too. Such as how Mt Olympus currently resides above the Empire State building and how monsters made their home here as well. He also explained why I had ADD and Dyslexia, and why all Demigods did. It had to do with us being hardwired for reading greek and always being battle ready at a moments notice. It was a lot to swallow.

"But you're a god aren't you can't you just, teleport us there or something." I asked him helping the others out of the car.

"I would if I could, but my father makes things more complicated. Im doing everything I can to shield us from his gaze. If I were to teleport us to where you needed to go, it would take me a second to try and put up the protection again, and that second would be all Zeus would need to find out what I have been hiding from him for all these years, he would not be happy, to put in plainly."

"Well lucky we have you here." I said to him playfully, He opened his eyes wide.

"That reminds me, do you have that Rabbits Foot from your mother, if I remember correctly, she wanted you to have it at all times." He said looking at me expectantly. I nodded my head and reached into my pocket where I kept it always. As I pulled it out however, it fell out of my hands and bounced over to the side of the road.

"I got it." Chloe said as she walked over to pick it up. Suddenly a huge amount of cars drove by. I heard a huge gasp escape from my fathers mouth. I looked at him quickly to see the color drained from his face. He noticed me staring at him and quickly changed his face back to his usual sunny demeanor. Chloe quickly returned my rabbits foot to me and before I could ask him about the way he acted Chloe spoke up.

"So where are we supposed to go when we land in New York?" She said looking up at the tall God of the Sun.

"To Camp Half Blood, its a place way out on long island that a safe haven for Demigods." He explained, a panicked face immediately appeared on Chloe's face.

"But, if its a camp for people like Felix, then will they even left me in?" Chloe asked, Apollo put his hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Don't worry Chloe, me and one of the camp councilors are very old friends, Ill make sure they will let you in." Chloe thought for a moment, pushing her long black hair our of her eyes.

"Why do I have to come? I could of stayed and help Aunt Marry." Chloe said almost in a whine. Apollo looked into her eyes.

"You need to come along because I have foreseen that you will be needed on this quest, that my sons life depends on you coming with him. So please as a favor to me, please go with him." He spoke in kind words, but his tone made it clear that this was not a request. Chloe nodded looking at me for a second before looking at Apollo again. My father turned his green eyes to Derek.

"Make sure that they make it to Half Blood Hill." The ginger satyr nodded quickly, almost shaking his shoes off. Then my dad turned to me.

"Felix, I have a few parting gifts to give you." He said with his blinding smile still on his face, though his eyes looked sad to me for some reason.

"Wait do you mean you are not coming with us?" I asked him sadly. He nodded once, his smile faltering.

"My father will find out about you sooner or later, I have protected you so far but it is better to tell him then for him to find out. Once I explain the situation to him, he should allow you to live." I gulped nervously, that didn't exactly inspire confidence. "So after you depart, I'm going straight to Olympus." I looked at him worldly, he merely chuckled.

"Don't worry Felix, Ill be fine. And so will you once I give you these gifts here." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in my hands. It was a bright golden ring, with sunset colored topaz ringing the outside. It was so beautiful, it even glowed softly.

"Thats not just jewelry, that has a special ability." He said and placed it on my finger. He turned it to the right and it transformed into a beautiful golden long bow, It had topaz on the edges of the bow resembling the ring, but that was not the coolest part. On the bow running down front side was a magnificent bronze blade. The blade was connected at the bottom of the bow and it curved with the bow in a slightly bent shape. The body of the bow looked solid, but if you inspected it closely, it had tiny fissures in the shape of an N on its sides. But from afar it just looked like a normal long bow, with a blade on the from of course. Its bow string looked like it was made of spun gold. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Like it? I made it my self. Not bad for someone who isn't the god of forges. Though it does have a couple features worthy of my beloved half brother. May I?" He extended his hand, I begrudgingly gave the bow to him.

"You see, it doesn't need arrows." He said pulling back lightly on the string with expert form. As soon as he touched the bowstring a glowing, almost ethereal, golden arrow appeared on the string. He slowly release tension on the string, the arrow disappeared as he moved the string back into place. I looked at the bow as if it was more valuable than anything else in the world, truthfully at that moment it was to me. He smiled at my awed expression and the expression of everyone else.

"There even more," he whispered to us, my mouth fell open as he turned the bow upside town revealing a small button on the bottom of the long bow. I was about to press it when he stopped me hurriedly.

"Not in public buddy," He smiled at me with a wink. "Don't touch that unless your in mortal danger or at camp practicing. You don't want to go pocking someones eye out now." He laughed at me jokingly.

"Now to make it a ring again just let go of it," He told me handing me back the bow. Grasped it in my hands, then let go of it. The bow immediately shrank into the ring and wrapped itself on my finger.

"What should I name her?" I asked Apollo. Chloe huffed in defiance, and Apollo laughed loudly.

"Oh don't tell me your getting jealous of a bow now Chloe." Chloe didn't answer but she blushed a small bit, even I laughed at that.

"Technically she already has a name, Illios Fortia." He spoke in ancient greek but I somehow understood him,

"Sunfire." I repeated in english, my godly blood kicking in a little. Chloe gapped at me for a second before a question entered my mind.

"What does the button do?" I asked, curiosity gnawing at me. Apollo laughed and gave me a fatherly smile, something I had never seen before, but it felt good to see.

"It turns into a regular weapon hand, one that I'm sure you will like. But don't open it till you need it, trust me with my next gift you will be able to wield it." He flashed me a knowing grin. My jaw continued to fall down my face.

"Now what I'm going to give you is a boost in your power and I'm going to teach you how to manipulate individual truths." He told me, I stared at him blankly for a second trying to figure out the second part. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Im going to teach you how to lie, being the god of truth means has its benefits." He smiled at me. Before I could respond Chloe spoke up, Derek was staying silent looking at the sky every once and a while nervously.

"But if your the god of truth, why do you know how to lie? Lying is more along the lines of deceit isn't it?" Sh asked in quick succession.

"You'd be surprised how close those two things are to each other." He said laughing a small bit. Before Chloe could respond, Apollo cut her off.

"You see I hold domain over Truths, there are many different kinds of truths. My two personal favorite are Universal and Personal truths. Universal truths are things like the sky is blue and the gras is green, that kind of thing. But it also extends to everything that most people find true about the world. Like that terrorist are bad and that torture is bad. But there are other things called personal truths, things that each person thinks about themselves or anything else that they know to be true, even if they are wrong. It is still the truth to them, thus resides in my realm of "Truth". So if you can play on someones personal truths to manipulate them in such a way that in order to maintain their personal truths they have to do as you say, its not technically lying. Your just in a different part of the great mystery that is the "Truth"" Apollo machine gun fired these words out in rapid succession at Chloe. She looked like she was trying to find someway to argue but she just ended up looking like her head was about to explode. Personally I figured if your the god of something, you pretty much know everything there is to know about the subject.

"And before you ask, I have never used this gimmick to lie to either of you," He said pointing to both Chloe and I. "Unless it was so I could keep you from danger, I swear it on the river styx." Thunder boomed in the distance, making Derek yelp. A thought popped into my head as he finished his sentence.

"Um, Dad?" I said as Apollo turned to me, "Why do I need to learn to lie to people?" I asked him

"Because sometimes the only way to stop violence is to lie. Manny people, even your siblings will resent you for being raised by me. In order to survive, you need to learn to deflect violence off of yourself. That is why you need to lie." He said to me looking deep into my eyes. I had to admit, it made sense. I glanced at a nearby clock absent minded and gasped.

"We only have 5 minutes till out flight takes off, how am I going to learn all this stuff in five minutes?" I asked in a panic.

"Like this." My father said and he tapped me on the forehead. I suddenly felt queasy and dizzy. I lost my footing and almost fell went Derek caught me.

"Info overload, he needs sometime for his brain to adjust, get him to the plane and stay safe." I could hear him tell my two companions.

"Stay safe my son." I saw his blinding smile for a second, than everything went black.

 **(Line Break)**

I was in a void. Nothing was around me and I could barely even see my own body. This was obviously a dream, but for some reason I felt unwelcome in it. I tried to run around but something seemed to be holding me in place. Thats when the laughing started.

It was a deep and low rumble, but it also sounded like nails on a chalk board and scrap metal on scarp metal at the same time. Then, whatever was making the awful noise started to speak.

"Poor Demigod, lied to by his own father. Don't you know he does not care for you, don't you know that he doomed you from the moment you were born. He only uses you to gain his own power. Join me and help me raise from the pit." I felt anger rise in me. How dare this thing talk about my father and my best friend that way.

"You liar! My father would never lie to me, he loves me and I will never help you." I screamed into the void, I couldn't tell which way the evil thing that was making the noise was coming from because the voice assaulted me from all sides it seems. The voice laughed at me again, it sounded like a car getting crushed.

"You're "Father" has lied to you every single day of your life, and he lies to you still." It continued.

"I will not turn against him, and you can not make me feel any different!" I screamed back at it. It chuckled at me, if you can call what it did a chuckle.

"We shall see, Demigod, we shall see." The voice faded. I fell through the darkness and my screams couldn't leave my mouth. The darkness faded and I felt myself land in a new section of the dream, and this was a weird dream. I was in a gymnasium at some school. On one side of the gym was two boys. One was very large but skinny and had the body of a 20 year old but the face of a younger boy, maybe a 12 year old boy. Next to him dodging what appeared to be fireballs was a boy who was about 13, he had dark black hair, and green eyes. But more sea green than anything else. On the other side was one cowering overweight boy and what appeared to be giant monsters throwing giant balls of red hot metal at the two boys across the way.

The giant monsters were overwhelming the two boys on the other side, then one got hit square in the chest with a ball of fire. One yelled out as he pushed the other boy out of the way

"PERCY NEEDS HELP!" The large boy screamed as he caught both of the balls rocketed from the monsters that were aimed at the supposed Percy.

"Tyson!" Screamed the smaller boy as the other was engulfed in flames. I watched in horror as all this happened moving to the center of the court trying to make sure I saw everything. Then something odd happened, the larger boy was ok, he was holding the balls like they were nothing. He then threw them like they were nothing.

"BADDDD" The large boy screamed, I was so surprised that he was alive that I didn't notice that they were rocketing right for me, before they could hit however, the dream evaporated.

 **(Line Break)**

I woke up with a start. I felt something rumble beneath my feet. _Oh gods were crashing_ I thought to myself as I looked out the window. I sighed with relief as I saw that we were landing. It was getting closer to nightfall but the sun was still out. I looked to my left to see the sleeping forms of Chloe and Derek. We were in first class and people were starting to get off the plane. I shook both of them awake. Chloe woke up slowly, when I tried to wake up Derek he mumbled something about tin cans and then fluttered his eyes open.

"Felix!" Chloe cried as she wrapped me in a hug. "You're awake thank God!" she paused for a second "Or the gods or something, I don't know anymore." She broke down into nervous laughter as she held on to me.

"Did I sleep the whole way?" I asked Derek as Chloe was currently occupied by making sure I had no way to breath.

"Yeah man, it was getting to the point where we didn't think you would wake up." He smiled at me scratching his patchy beard "But hey your up now, how you feeling?" He asked me as Chloe detached herself from me.

"I don't feel any different, maybe it takes a while to kick in?" I asked knowing nobody would know the answer."

"Well I'm just happy you're awake. Now lets get off this thing before something happens." She said nervously I shrugged and we grabbed our things and exited the plane. We made our way through the airport and bought some food. Apparently after I passed out, Apollo had given Chloe and Derek packs filled with supplies, which included up to a thousand dollars in cash. Best. Dad. Ever.

We didn't spend much time in the airport, we quickly hailed a cab and Derek gave him the address. The Cab driver scoffed at us.

"I don't drive out that far kids, get a different cab." He said and waited for us to get out.

"What if we gave you a nice tip." Derek said as he pulled out the thousand dollars with of cash. The cab drivers eyes grew as big a saucers and he stepped on the gas. He sped the whole way there. The taxi finally screeched to a halt at the side of a sign that had pictures of strawberries on it. My dyslexia was acting up but I just made out the word "Delphi", weird. The whole trip took about 45 minutes, record time.

Derek, against my wishes, gave him the entire stack of cash. It broke my heart into tiny little pieces.

"It just down the road." Derek said as he pointed down the dirt road we had arrived at. "We will have to hoof it." I turned to Derek slowly narrowing my eyes at him.

"Was . . . Was that a pun?" I asked him maliciously. He just turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Bleets me." He said and the smile grew even bigger on his face.

"I fucking hate you so much." Chloe said to him playfully punching him in the arm. We all laughed at the horrible puns and made our way down the old dirt road. It was starting to get darker now, the sun was almost out of sight.

"There it is," Derek pointed out as he rushed ahead up a random hill. "This is half blood hill, where are all the guards" He asked aloud when all of a sudden something jumped out of pure shadow. It decked right into the Satyr and a high pitched yell was cut short as the beast ripped into his neck. Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs as I watched my friend die in front of me. He shimmered out of existence and all that was left was a small shrub that wasn't there before.

I stared at the thing that killed him, it looked like someone mixed a pit bull, bull mastiff and a pure shadow all into one. It had a long snout and double sets of razor sharp teeth. The thing that drew my sight was its eyes. Its burning red eyes. The same eyes I had seen in the window of the orphanage. Hatred started to boil within me.

"You're going to pay for that . . . YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I heard a horn sound in the distance but I didn't care, this thing in front of me was all that was on my mind. I twisted my ring in my left hand, Sunfire burst forth into my hand. It glowed with intensity, feeding off of my energy. The monster charged at me and chloe. Without thinking I pulled back the string and fired arrow after arrow at the beast pinning an arrow into its head. When the arrow made contact with the beast, it drove straight into its skull, but disappeared after a second. The giant dog howled and exploded into a fine golden dust.

Just when I felt the close was clear, I head howls all around me. I swirled my head around to see at least a dozen of the animals surrounding me and Chloe. I was about to notch an arrow when one lunged at me. I didn't have time to react and this thing knew it, it had victory in its eyes. I saw it clamp in to something, but it wasn't me. The only clue to who it was, was the faint gasp that belonged to Chloe. I reacted before anything else. I sliced with the front of my bow, slicing the things head off. I let out something painful something so fearful, that even these monsters stopped their attack for fear of what had seeped out of my mouth.

It was a loud roar of anguish filled with such pain and misery that it stopped everything that heard it. I stared down into Chloe's eyes, she was barely breathing, blood gushing from the huge chunk missing from her right side. Tears streamed down my face, as if this wasn't bad enough thunder cracked from above and rain fell from the sky. My tears mixed with the storm, and I tried to tell Chloe that it was going to be ok but nothing came out. Her eyes filled with tears, she smiled slightly and whispered to me."

"I love you Felix." As quickly as a could I whispered back.

"I love you Chloe." She let out one last breath and her eyes grew cold and lifeless.

Anger was all I felt. Not sorrow anymore, not terror. The need for revenge drove itself deep into my mind. I looked up from Chloe's body seeing one of the dogs step forward, the alpha. It barked orders at another one of its kind and the pack attacked. I reacted, I felt myself touch the bottom of the bow, pressing the button I was told not to push. Everything I saw was in slow motion, not in real life just as I saw the world with anger in my heart. The string sucked itself up into the stock of the bow and the N shaped figures in the bow release from each other. The n slowly straitened itself to create a long curved pole with the blade sticking out at the end. As it locked into position I could hear gears turning inside and sounds like metal on metal grinding together. Everything locked into place and it became a whole new weapon in my hands was a 6 foot long scythe. It hummed with energy and I swear the blade was red hot with energy. Dad was right, I would like it this weapon.

The process of the bow turning into a scythe took only one second, then I jumped into action. I dodged to the right of the first dog and sliced it in two. The second one was unlucky enough to be caught by my next swing. I placed the blade right through his skull, both dogs exploded into dust. I became a machine of death, slicing with Sunfire like it was an extension of myself. I finally noticed someone fighting beside me, he had dark hair, sea green eyes and a long bronze sword in his hand.

The alpha was the last one left. I rushed him before he could escape. I shot the blade up through his belly, using the pole as a lever, I heaved him over my head, turning as I did and slamming it down behind me, pulverizing it into oblivion.

I felt Sunfire drop from my hands turning back into its ring form. I walked past the 13 year old boy and fell to my knees at the side of my Chloe. I felt all the energy and rage leave me as I fell on the ground next to her.

"Call the medics from Apollo cabin." The boy yelled at the crowd that was forming around me. I could feel myself loosing consciousness, the boy with sea green eyes bent down next to me trying to keep me awake.

"Its okay man, were getting someone to come fix you up, just try and hang on." I smiled at the boy, inadvertently with my lady killer smile.

"Thanks for your help Percy." Everyone around me gasped, even Percy. Whispers started floating around, things like "Scythe" "Took on an entire pack" "Is he the one" were thrown around all around me.

"How do you know my name" Was the last thing I heard before I finally lost consciousness.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. This was a bigger chapter than usual, wanted to get to Camp Half Blood by this chapter so here we are. So Please Review, please it helps out so much. Things you should review about are things you liked, things you didn't like. Who should Felix like/hate, who should he have a crush on/have a fling with. Also what other gear should he have, I unveiled Sunfire the badass Bow/Scythe. The Bow/Scythe was the first Idea that came to me to start this fan fic, and I think its (To quote the great god Apollo) "Awesome" Also I have a new announcement. Starting Now, I will be posting weekly, unless I get at least Five to Ten Reviews on each new chapter. So if you want to see what happens next, please review. Sorry about not posting this earlier, I had a lot of trouble. Lost the entire chapter a couple of times. This version is the 5th one I had to write.**

 **Recap Of Important Shiznit  
Please Please Please Review  
What did you like/not like  
Who should Felix Like/Hate  
Who should Felix have a crush on/fling with (Felix is not gay, I'm not against that just it interferes with future events in the story)  
What new Gear should Felix get  
What did you think of Sunfire  
Starting to Post weekly instead of daily, in order to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, get up to 5-10 review on each new chapter **

**Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all you Guys and Gals catch the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Your Average First Day

**A/N: Hello everyone. Yeah I know what I said about not posting till next week, but I couldn't stop myself. Also I do have to credit Bigun03 for suggesting I keep posting. As per usual I do not own PJO, HOO, or anything else made by Rick Riordan. Thank You and please enjoy.**

I remember waking up, but only bits of it. I remember being in a large room inside, flashes of scared peoples faces. The last thing I remembered was a pain to the back of my head and then, nothing. Blackness for the longest time, just siting in a void, but I wasn't alone. The laughter was back, and it droned on for hours on end. I had never cried in a dream before, but there is a first time for everything. After what I assumed was the fifth consecutive hour of torture, the dream faded and was replaced by rushing wind.

I was in the seat of a sports car, a bright, golden sports car. Although when I looked out the window, I did't see rolling hills, or a highway. I looked out the window to see nothing but a straight drop down to the earth, maybe 150 miles down below, give or take a few shits in my pants.

"Mother of Zues!" I heard someone yell from beside me. I jolted my head to the side, meeting a pair of all to familiar eyes.

"Felix, you scared the Tartarus out of me." he just got out the words right before I tackled him in a hug, crying my eyes out. I felt his arms wrap around me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"They're, dead Apollo. Chloe and Derek are dead." I sobbed into his shirt.

"I know buddy, I know." He said sadly. We stayed like that for a long time, but a question was at the back of my mind, gnawing at me. After a couple more minutes I gave into the question, knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Did you know." I asked him wiping away my tears, "Did you know that they would die?" I asked him, his face told the story before he could. My face darkened, but my eyes were still watering.

"Yes." he looked down at his lap, he was nervously twiddling his thumbs. Anger lashed out of me. I started to hit him as hard as I could, yelling obscenities as I did so. He flinched after every word, but not at my strikes. But as my anger built so did my sadness and I fell back into my tears. Apollo spoke again softly.

"You have no idea how sorry I am, I couldn't stop it. Bad things happen when you mess with fate like that." With those words I lashed out again.

"Then what were you doing with me!" I screamed at him. "What was raising me if not "messing with fate" you could of saved her but you did't you selfish-" I got out before I felt a wave of energy ripple off Apollos body. His voice boomed louder than I had ever heard it. I could see anger on his face. Suddenly he was engulfed in light, I couldn't bare to look at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed at me. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SELFISH, EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE I HAVE DONE FOR YOU. EACH PUNISHMENT I HAVE RECEIVED, I DID FOR YOU. I LET CHLOE . . . Chloe- die." Anger left his voice, it was replaced with sorrow. The heat radiating off of him vanished. I turned to see him crying, his head in his hands.

"Chloe, oh gods Chloe." Deep sobs found ways between his words. He turned his head to me, his eyes bloodshot and full of tears.

"She was like a daughter to me, and knowing what would happen to her from the beginning. Every time I left the house, I was at the fates knees, begging for her life in between my punishments." My eyes widened, thats where he would go every Wednesday? To beg for Chloe's life and get punished for being with me?

"They would spend hours dealing pain to me, I would beg for her life, but they would not listen." He sobbed still staring at me with his bright green eyes. "I thought maybe her path could be avoided, moved maybe. If I hadn't of brought her with, she might of died at the house. Bringing her with was the only way she could stay alive, but even that failed. I failed." He faltered out the last words, crying out in anguish. I had never seen my former brother cry before, not once. It was hard to watch. I reached out and hugged him as tight as I could, he hugged me back.

"Im sorry, Im sorry." He whispered to me, over and over again."

"I forgive you dad." I said to him, he fell silent, but hugged me tighter. We hugged what seemed like hours. We finally broke apart, as we both settled back down I stared out the window again, unsure what to do.

"Felix, I have a favor to ask you, well a couple actually." I heard my father say, I turned to him with a quizzical look on my face. "You see, as part of my punishment from Zeus, I have to stay up here for a while. I'm to have no contact with anyone for some time, so I need some things done for me while I'm up here." I nodded to him without hesitation. Had he asked me before we talked about Chloe, I would have told him to go jump into the darkest pit of hell there was. But there was something very healing about our shared sorrow, what can I say, I can't exactly stay mad at my dad. Even when he was my brother I couldn't, guess its not in my nature.

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" I asked him, he look surprised but took it in stride.

"Firstly, I want you to watch after Poseidon's boy, you've met him before, Percy Jackson's his name." He smiled a little. "Percy is very important, If you can, please watch over him. I think you two will get along actually." He laughed a little. He then told me the predicament the boy was in, about the pact the big three had made and how Percy was technically a breaking of an oath.

"Also I need you to deliver some messages for me." He said as he reached into his back pocket. and pulled out 20 or so tightly packed envelopes with names written on the front in golden ink.

"Um Dad, ever heard of a post office?" I asked him, he chuckled a little, I had to laugh as well. His laugh was so contagious.

"No, well yes I have heard of them but no I think you will want to deliver them personally. They are letters to your siblings at Camp Half Blood." He said to me as I grabbed them from him. I stared down at them, then at my father.

"Why do would I want to deliver them personally?" I asked him.

"Because I know how reserved you are about lying to people who have't done anything to you, I know I feel the same way." He said staring into my eyes, he was right. I hadn't given it much thought before, but he was right. Now that I actually thought about it, I don't think I could even consider lying to my siblings about how I was brought up. It just felt wrong to me in every way. Then his face turned to a serious one.

"And I figured I should give you a little advice about telling the truth. Before you decide to use a personal truth against someone, try to remember why you are doing it. Universal truths are for friends, Personal for anyone else, think about which category someone belongs in before you decide which truth to tell them." I took in his words and nodded

"So anyway," He said cheerfully again, "These will work as peace offerings, each of them feels neglected by me because I did't raise them as well. These will explain some things to them as well as solve your problem with your cabin mates anyway." He said to me, "Oh, and in each one there is a necklace like this," He waved his hand and a necklace appeared in his hands. It was a simple leather necklace with a golden sun as a talisman. Engraved in the middle of the sun was a lyre.

"These don't have much use in battle, but if you pull down on the sun when the necklace is around your neck, instruments will appear in the hand of whoever is wearing the necklace. I think it might help them out a lot." He smiled as he gave me the necklace and I quickly put it around my neck.

"Thanks Dad, for everything."

"Ahh, it was nothing, your doing me favors remember?" He laughed then his eyes lit up like he remember something, "Also, my speeding up of your powers had some, uh, shall we say side affects, your going to look a little different. Nothing bad, good even just watch out for it when you wake up." He smiled and winked at me.

Part of what he just said didn't sound right. I figured out which part.

"Um dad, what do you mean wake up?" I asked him slightly worried.

"Uh, well technically you're not really here. You're dreaming right now." He told me with a small smirk.

"Wait what now?" I said quickly with a raised eyebrow.

"You are dreaming right now." He said slowly.

"But how?" I asked really confused.

"Well when humans use to much energy-" he started

"You know what I mean gods damn it." I huffed at him, he laughed loudly.

"Sorry." he stifled his laugh. "Well, all I know, is that Demigods gan glimpse things that happen when in a dream. You're technically not here right now, but I can still interact with you, being a god and all." He finished with a kilowatt smile.

"But then how am I going to get these things to my siblings?" I asked him holding up the envelopes.

"They will be there when you wake up, also, about when you wake up." He said slowly, "I have something to tell you." He said looking sorrowful at me. I felt fear grip my heart, what had happened.

"What do you remember before falling asleep?" He asked me. With fear still in my heart I spoke.

"Well not much, I was in a house, then peoples faces, then nothing." My voice cracked halfway through, what had happened?

"Look theres no easy way to say this so ill just say it. You had True Heartbreak sickness, you get it when someone who was your true love, or close to it dies in front of you." He said solemnly, Chloe was my true love?

"Now Chloe wasn't your true love, but she was close, very close to it. You lashed out at everyone, punching and yelling up a storm in the Big House at camp." I was breathing fast. Gods what have I done.

"Don't worry, a cyclops named Tyson stopped you before anyone was hurt. Right now you are resting soundly on a couch. Some of your siblings, and one of my siblings, looked you over, said you would be fine. But there is a complication." I held my breath, what now. Apollo breathed in sadly, pain in his eyes.

"There are only two ways to cure True Heartbreak, the first being time. The only problem is that it takes 50 years." I gulped slowly, only just realizing that my father had said I "Had" this thing, which means I had gotten treatment B.

"The second way is by consulting Dionysus who just happens to be Camp Director at Camp Half Blood. He's the god of Lunacy so curing it is his specialty, but there is only one way he could do it." Apollo averted his gaze.

"He took it away, by taking away your ability to truly love her." He said to me quietly. Sadness flooded me.

"Wha-What?" I asked feeling the tears start to return to my face, I quickly thought about Chloe. My heart flooded with even more grief, but I could still feel my love for her, it burnt stronger than anything.

"But I still love her right now." I told him hopefully. He shook his head.

"The spell won't take affect until you choose to wake up, while you're here, you will love her just as much, just without the sickness. But as soon as you wake up, the spell will activate. You will feel better, in fact you will be able to start loving others right away, but you won't love her like you did. It was the only way son, I'm sorry." I could barely breathe, the love of my life was whisked away from me, now she won't even be the love of my life. I couldn't let this happen I wouldn't. I was about to open my mouth when Apollo spoke again.

"Son, I know how you must feel, it is a horrible fate. But its the only way, the dream is almost over Felix. I can't keep you here for much longer." I panicked

"No please dad, don't please. I can't loose her like this, I can't!" He yelled at him. He looked at me with sadness and shook his head.

"Im sorry son, I can't stop it. I wish I could but I can't, I love you. Ill see you when I can." With his last words, the dream disappeared.

 **(Line Break)**

I woke up with fear still imbedded in me, but then it faded quickly. What was I afraid of again? Oh right Chloe, I thought of Chloe as best as I could. The memories were all still there, the love we had shared, the way I had felt about her. But the pain was dulled, like almost non existent. In my minds eye, it felt like she had died a decade or two ago. I was sad that I would never see her again, but that was about it. I felt like that made me a bad person but it was how I felt, nothing I could do but just go with the flow.

I thought about what I just had thought, which isn't as hard as it sounds. Why was I such a cold mother fucker right now. She literally just died. But that was because it was the only way I could be functioning and not murderous right now. Its a tough pill to swallow but it is what it is. This mental conversation happened all without me noticing the things on the coffee table in front of me. On it was the envelopes from my dad, my new necklace, my ring, my rabbits foot and my favorite sunset orange beanie, how did that get here. I looked down to look at the clothes I was wearing, finally noticing that they were not my running clothes. Funny I had been so caught up in all the action, I hadn't noticed that my clothes had changed during the plane ride from Duluth. I took stock of everything I had.

All the things that were on the coffee table, a plain white t-shirt, a dark orange and sunset yellow flannel over-shirt, a pair of faded and blue jeans that had holes in the knees, and my black converse. I was about to put on my beanie when something fell out of it, a small note card with golden ink on it. It read

 _Dear Felix  
Couldn't let you leave this old thing behind, grabbed it for you. I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I don't know how you feel about things right now but just know that I am here for you, even If you don't see or hear me.  
Love Apollo  
P.S. Don't forget about what I said about Universal and Personal truths, and who to tell which too._

I smiled, my dad was concerned for me. He really shouldn't be I'm fine, but I guess he wouldn't know that. I got where he was coming from but it was unnecessary, but still nice to hear.

I put on my beanie and checked over myself in a mirror beyond the table. My beanie covered my head but I kept it so just a bit of my sandy blonde hair was showing. I tried to find any differences that my dad had talked about, the only thing that I could see was my eyes looked a little brighter, but that was about it.

Just then I heard a creaky door open around the corner and slam shut, I heard multiple footsteps walking towards me. I felt like they were other campers. Just in case I kept my hand on my Sunfire in its ring form, ready to defend myself at a moments notice.

Three people walked around the corner, two of them I recognized, the other I didn't. They were all wearing orange Camp Half Blood t-shirts. The two I did recognize were Percy and Tyson, though he had one less eye then I remembered. The other was a shorter blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes. She appeared to be studying me, I found it unnerving. All of them looked tense and were staring at my hands. I took my hand away from Sunfire, they all relaxed a very noticeable amount.

"Sorry about that, didn't know who you were. My name is Felix Smith, nice to meet you all." I said nodding to them a little. Percy smiled a little and raised his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Felix, my name is-" I cut him off as I grasped his hand.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, yes I know who you are, Apollo told me." I said to him with a bright smile. Everyone looked at me with stunned awe. _If you liked my first trick_ I thought to myself with an inward smirk. I turned to the other boy and raised a hand to him which he grabbed and wildly shook.

"And this enthusiastic guy must be Tyson the Cyclops, don't worry about knocking me out, needed to be done. Water under the bridge." I said nonchalantly. _Your going to love my second one_ I spoke in my head finishing off my thought. Tyson smiled crooked grin at me, but his one brown calf eye looked confused at my words. I stole a glance at the other two in the room. Both Percy mouth was wide open, the mystery girl was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"But I do not however," I said walking over to the blonde girl who was still staring at me. "Know what your name is." I extended my hand to her with a lady killer smile on my face. Yeah, she was like 13 but it definitely looked like I need to win some points with her.

"Annabeth Chase, pleased to meet you." She said to me, still with a concentrated look on her face. A evil thought placed itself in my head, I love my evil thoughts.

"Annabeth huh?" I paused for a moment. "Nah, you look like a Blondie to me." I finished with a smirk on my face. I heard a stifled laugh come from Percy, it sounded like a smothered dolphin, which was kinda hilarious considering his heritage. Annabeth shot him a evil glare, then stared me right in the face, trying her best to intimidate me. I smiled right on through it, I had found out at a very young age that glares had little to no effect on me.

"You are not going to call me blondie." She said to me, over enunciating each syllable. "You will call me by my name." I paused in fake thought for a moment.

"Nah, I'ma call you Blondie." I stunned look appeared on her face, obviously her death glare had never not worked. Percy burst out into laughter, it filled the entire room and I couldn't help but laugh along. Annabeth tried to yell over us.

"Its not funny!" She stomped her foot and almost growled. Between laughs, Percy glanced over at her and said.

"Oh lighten up, Wise girl, its not that bad." After a couple second we finally stopped laughing, but Tyson was till chuckling a little.

"Well anyway, uh hehe, welcome to Camp Half Blood." Percy said wiping away a tear from his eyes. "And uh," He started awkwardly, "Sorry about your friends." he said to me sadly. I felt a tug of pain in me but not as big as one as I had thought would be there, gods I was turning into an Ice King. Soon I was going to start singing songs about letting things go, and how love is like something or other.

"Its fine, Dionysus fixed me all up. Kind of anyway." I told them, laughing anyway. They still looked sad at me and there was an awkward silence. I was looking for anything to change the subject when I noticed Annabeth was carrying something for.

"Ohh, Blondie did you get me a welcome present." I said slightly raising my voice with each word. She rolled her eyes in annoyance then handed me what she was carrying. Crisis averted.

"This is the standard Camp T-shirt, everyone has to wear it while they are here." She said with a smirk, obviously she thought I was attached to what I was wearing like most people where, no such luck. I had to prove her wrong and wipe that smirk off of her face. I quickly grabbed the shirt and flung it down, before I could process what I was about to do, I stripped off both my shirts in one go. Now I realized what I did the second after I did it, I was so used to changing in front of Chloe, that I sometimes forgot that I wasn't supposed to just throw off my clothes in front of girls. Especially girls who I had just met.

The realization struck me, and my mistake was clear in my head. Annabeth was staring down at my upper body, for a little to long, actually. She almost looked like she was in a trance when she finally came too. She suddenly yelped a loudly and turned on the spot covering her eyes, blush roaring on her cheeks. I looked at her questioningly, was she that sheltered? She looked like she was 13 or 14, how had she never seen a guys upper body before. Then I noticed Percy was staring at me too, ok now this was weird too.

I looked down at my body, before I could stop the words they escaped my mouth.

"Holy fucking shit what the fuck?!" I found that below my neck, it looked like someone had placed my head on the bodies of a male model. I had full Pecks and a well defined six pack, and what looked like another set making its way in above that to make it almost a 8 pack. I only had a four pack before we left the orphanage, and barely any pectoral muscle mass. I checked my arms to see my muscles super defined.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID ALL THIS COME FROM?!" I yelled out loudly.

"Dude first of all, what the fuck work out are you doing cause I want in, and secondly what do you mean, "Where did all this come from."" Percy asked still staring down at me, Tyson was looking anywhere but me. Annabeth was still looking away from me.

"Shut up and put some clothes on already." She said from underneath her hands.

"Ok first off, eyes are up here." I said snapping at Percy, his eyes snapped away from my newly acquired assets. "Secondly, Blondie just hang on a second I need to figure out why It looks like Ive been doing P90X for the best year and a half." She mumbled something under her breath but kept looking away.

"What I mean is." I said turing back to Percy "That none of this was here before, it just came out of nowhere . . . ohhhhhhhh" As the realization suddenly hit me.

"What? What is it?" Percy asked me.

"My dad, kinda blessed me with some stuff, he said I would change a little, I guess this is what he meant." I said gesturing to my body. "Hey can you check my back to see if there is anything new?" I asked pointing a thumb behind myself. He nodded as I turned around, I heard a shocked gasp as I turned around that did not inspire confidence.

"Dude did you have a tattoo before this?" He asked me.

"What?! No I didn't, I swear if it a tramp stamp I'm going to kill my Apollo." Percy laughed a little, along with Annabeth who had uncovered her eyes and turned around a little, curiosity must have gotten the best of her. I felt her gaze on me as well, I looked over at Tyson to seem his still examining the wall.

"Well what is it then?" I asked him turning around to try and see it in the mirror. I gasped a little. On my back was a giant tattoo of the the sun. It was in such great detail, like one of those pictures of the sun taken with Hubble telescope. With the arks of energy and solar flares blazing off of it. I spanned from my shoulder blades to the small of my back just opposite my belly button.

I turned back to see Annabeth ogling me again. She looked a little dazed.

"You alright there Blondie?" I asked her. She responded with what sounded like

"Merglo fines sherbert" I nodded at her

"Just checking" I laughed a little. All of a sudden the door slammed again and I heard more people coming in. They rounded the corner and spouted the strange sight. One was a tall African American who looked about my age, he had a bronze sword in his hand. There was a girl next to him, she was tall, good looking and had brown hair. She took one look at me and started to stare, she dropped her weapon on the floor.

"Everything alright in here Perce? We heard loud noises." The guy said, the girl was still staring.

"Yeah were fine Beckendorf, just finding out some stuff."

"Smernot huff norf" Mumbled Annabeth.

"You might want to take Blondie here when you go, I think I brokeded her" I said, yes I actually said brokeded. Percy laughed a little as he pulled Annabeth away from me and led her over to Beckendorf. He tried to pull away the other girl but she stayed put.

"Come on Katie, lets go they're fine." Beckendorf struggling to pull her away.

"But he needs help putting on his shirt, let me help him!" Katie yelled out as Beckendorf finally pulled her away and out the door with Annabeth it tow.

"Maybe I should put a shirt on." I said still processing what just happened.

"Yeah maybe." Percy said with a smirk. I threw on the orange T-shirt and thought for a moment before throwing on the flannel as well, couldn't hurt to cover up some more skin. I just finished adjusted my beanie when I heard what sounded like horse hooves getting closer. Around the corner came the body of a horse, but where the head should of been was the torso of a man in a tweed jacket.

"Dafuq?" I exclaimed

"Language." The horse man responded

"Sorry," I said back.

"No its alright, I've had worse reactions." The horse man said as he glanced at Tyson who then waved at him.

"Hello Horsey." Tyson waved happily, the horse/man guy just sighed.

"My dear cyclops as I told you before, Im a centaur." I did a mental face palm, these things were called centaurs, duh doy.

"Hey Chiron what going on?" Percy asked the centaur.

"I came to see our new arrival, before I head off anyway." He told Percy as he held out a hand to me. I grasped it firmly and shook it.

"I've heard much about you, happy to have you here my boy, I wish it was under better circumstances however." Chiron finished sadly. I

"So you're still leaving then." Percy said to Chiron, sadness was evident on his face.

"Im sorry, Percy, but you know the situation with Thalia's tree and the border. I have no choice." Chiron stated.

"Wait what and the who now?" I asked, extremely confused. Chiron chuckled a little, I had never had a grandfather, but if I had one, I would expect him to chuckle exactly like Chiron just had.

"Im sure Percy will explain everything to you." Chiron said to me as he looked at percy again. "Percy, as a favor to me, could you give Felix here the tour of the place. Percy nodded immediately.

"Sure thing Chiron, I hope to see you again soon." Percy spoke sadly, Chiron grasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"As do I Percy. But as for right now I must bid you both a fond farewell, and I suggest going out the backdoor of The Big House. I saw young Katie Gardner speaking very excitedly to a couple of girls from Aphrodite cabin about Felix here." He chuckled as he walked around the corner and out the door.

"Oh Gods, we have to run for it." Percy cursed in greek, pretty sure it was just either shit or fuck. "Lets go." He whispered as Him, Tyson, and I fled out the back door.

 **(Line Break)**

Percy led me all over the place, past the archery range which I was eager to try, into the sword fighting arena, which resembled the Colosseum a little. He led me past all the camp cabins which were a mish-mash of buildings, all of them resembled the god that they represented, very cool if I do say so myself. We were careful not to go by the Aphrodite cabin though. As we were walking by the lava spewing rock climbing wall I heard someone yell something very loud behind me.

"Hey Newbie!" It was a gruff yet feminine sounding voice. I turned around to see a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes stalking up to me, being backed by a boy and a girl who looked similar to her. Her shirt was oversized for her figure. I wouldn't exactly call her sexy, but she had the personal trainer vibe going, but she had a look on her face that could make Hulk Hogan cry for mommy. Luckily, this stare barely held up to Annabeth's so I smiled right on through it.

"Why hello there," I said to her, I slapped on my fathers Lady Killer smile. It didn't phase her a bit, but I noticed the girl behind her blushed a small bit and averted her gaze from me.

"Why Helooooooo there." She mocked me "Where did you get that accent from? Canada." The girl said with a rough laugh, her two cronies laughed with her like she had really gotten me.

"Felix Smith, meet Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares." He said gritting his teeth at the mention of the gods name. I ignored this for the time being and outstretched my hand.

"Hello there Clarisse, nice to meet you, and I'm from Minnesota actually, Duluth to be exact." I said keeping my lady smile up, she just huffed.

"Oh Minesoooootttttaaa. " She said mocking my accent harshly. "Practically the same thing." She laughed again, her sibling following suit. I slowly lowered my hand.

"I get the distinct feeling your going to be unpleasant." I said to her plainly, the cronies snickered under there breath, Clarisse LaRue stepped closer to me, obviously and intimidation tactic that worked on most people, Im not most people.

"Now what we are going to do is take your Canadian ass down to the bathrooms, so you can say goo day'e mates to the toilet, get some tea and biscuits while your at it.

"That was offensive and totally wrong on so many levels." I told her hearing another smothered dolphin coming from Percy's direction She took a mother step closer to me, she was inches away from me at this point. She smelled nice actually, but I didn't let that distract me.

"You know, I usually make people buy me dinner before the get this close to me." I stared her in the eye, a smirk still on her face. She stumbled back, obviously baffled by my comment. Percy laughed loudly.

"You think thats funny Prissy?" She looked at Percy with murder in her eyes, before anyone could react, she sucker punched percy in the stomach. He clutched his stomach, but stayed standing.

"Not so funny now is it punk." She said laughing with along with her friends. Anger washed over me in waves, I could feel my body tensing up and throwing off heat. I was about to twist Sunfire into action when all of a sudden, my mind got cold. Something clicked within me and I sensed something out different. Tyson was about to step forward, but I stopped him, this is something I would take care of myself. I focused on this new sense that I had discovered, I looked over at Clarisse and I saw her with new clarity. She was a warrior, plain and simple. She strived to be the very best at everything that had to do with battle. I sensed something about her, her voice sounded in my head.

"I am the best warrior in the world." I finally came to a realization, this is what my father was talking about. Truth manipulation. Suddenly everything became clear in my head, I knew what I had to say. The coldness was still there in my brain, but It felt warm at its core.

"Clarisse, your a great warrior, you know that." I said to her, everyone stared at me like I was either crazy or like I was crazy, crazy looks all around.

"What?" Clarisse asked me with a strange look on her face. She turned to her friends and started asking them what was going on, during this time Percy whispered to me.

"Dude what are you doing?" I spoke quickly out of the corner of my mouth

"Shut up, I'm doing a thing." I finished before Clarisse turned back around.

"What are you trying to pull?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, all I'm saying is that you are a great warrior, I mean come one you just one shot a Son of Poseidon." I said motioning to Percy, who fake clutched his abdomen again, moaning and falling over. Tyson ran over to Percy checking to see if he was alright. I heard Tyson ask Percy.

"Are you ok brother?" Brother huh. Who'd a thunk it.

"Keep it down Tyson, he's doing a thing."

So far so good.

"It seems like you pretty much got the run of the camp." I said to her with a kilowatt smile, the warm part in my brain grew a little bigger.

"You're right, I do own this camp." Her cronies nodded behind her.

"I bet you do," I laughed along with her, the warmth growing in size. "Say how does someone like you train, I mean is there even completion around here?" I asked her looking around

"Not really for someone at my caliber, mostly just dummies." She said approvingly glancing down at Percy as she finished her sentence. "And there are the stuffed mannequins in the arena too." I did my best to give a genuine laugh along with her and her siblings. The warmth took um my entire brain now.

"But that has to get boring after a while, but I guess that's what cabin mates are for right?" I said to Clarisse watching as some of the color drained from her brother and sisters face. Clarisse looked a little disappointed.

"No they refuse to battle with me," She said. In my brain the warmth started to get a little hotter.

"But aren't they your closest to battling yourself, I mean they are close to you genetically, they might put up a better fight than most around here." I said to her nodding to the fully drained faces of her cronies. My skull felt like it had a campfire going under it.

"You have a point there but like I said, they refuse to fight me." Clarisse said shrugging her shoulders. My brain was fully on fire now. I leaned in close to her.

"Who said they had a choice in the matter." An explosion happened inside my brain but was quickly drained out and through my body, heat came off me and I felt it breeze past Clarisse. She looked at me for a second. Then without warning she reared on her brother and punched him in the throat.

"Fight me you cowards, I deserve a real battle!" Clarisse yelled at the top of her lungs as she went after her scared sister. I quickly turned around and started walking away from the battle as fast as I could Percy and Tyson following close to behind me.

"Quickly, quickly, quickly, before she realizes what I did." I said as we stepped up the pace.

"Dude, what in the godly fuck did you just do?" Percy asked me as we broke out into a run.

"I uh, I did a thing." I answered shrugging as we went.

"Dude, you're fucking awesome!"

 **(Line Break)**

We continued the rest of the tour in relative peace. Percy gave me the sort story of his life, and I gave him mine. I decided not to keep anything out and tell him the Universal Truth. My father told me to watch out for this kid, so lying to him would be a mistake. We talked on and on, getting to know each other. We finally wound up at the boarder near A large pine tree.

"This is Thalia's tree." Percy said to me laying a hand on the trunk. On the way, Percy had told me all about how Thalia died and was turned into a tree, and about how Luke had poisoned it to make the camp week. I was not a fan of this Luke guy. I looked over the tree. It had yellowed thistles dropping off of it and green stuff leaking out. It was not in good shape. I laid my hand on it, suddenly I saw flashes of random things. A small blonde haired girl, A large cyclops. Half Blood hill on a rainy night being followed by legions straight from the underworld. I felt pain than, content, then pain again. Like my veins were on fire. The last Image was a 15 year old girl with hair down to her shoulders and curled up in a fetal position sleeping in a dark place.

Suddenly my body flashed brightly as I felt heat come off me in waves. My had was producing the most and I could see light coming out of it. I couldn't stop myself from doing it, waves of my energy were being poured into the tree. I could hear Percy's voice, but it was muffled. My had finally cooled down and recoiled. I could see steam coming off my hand as I held it in front of me.

"Thats new" I said casually as I fell backwards out from under the shade of the tree. I landed with a thud and looked up at the dyeing tree, except it didn't look as bad anymore, its thistles were mostly green now and there was a puddle of poison on the ground more than before, like it was drawn out of it. It still looked pretty bad, but it was better.

"You're just full of surprises today aren't you, and just on time to, looks like its official. Hello Felix Smith son of Apollo." Percy stated as he pointed to the floating hologram of a Lyre floating just above my head.

 **A/N: Thank You so much for reading! Please leave a review, it helps out a ton! So what did you Guys and Gals like? What didn't you like? Who should Felix Like/Hate? Who should he have a crush on/have a fling with. What cool gear should he get in future Chapters? Also, anyone that comments on any of the things described in the authors notes and gives some suggestions will get a shoutout in the subsequent chapters.**

 **Recap Of Important Shiznit  
Please for the Love of the Gods Review  
How should Felix act/what should he get.  
What did you like or dislike. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and get those reviews in please! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Bonding Time

**A/N: Hello Everyone. So just the usual disclaimer stuff. I do not own PJO, HOO or anything else made by good ol' Uncle Rick. Sorry for all the fluff in these recent chapters, but you need fluff to make the story feel real. I promise that the will be some action in this chapter, not a lot though got to get this fluff out before we can get into it more. As always please give a review! Seriously, I want your guys input for the upcoming chapters. Please read the Authors Note after you're done with the chapter. Please Enjoy.**

 **(Last Time)**

Suddenly my body flashed brightly as I felt heat come off me in waves. My had was producing the most and I could see light coming out of it. I couldn't stop myself from doing it, waves of my energy were being poured into the tree. I could hear Percy's voice, but it was muffled. My had finally cooled down and recoiled. I could see steam coming off my hand as I held it in front of me.

"Thats new" I said casually as I fell backwards out from under the shade of the tree. I landed with a thud and looked up at the dyeing tree, except it didn't look as bad anymore, its thistles were mostly green now and there was a puddle of poison on the ground more than before, like it was drawn out of it. It still looked pretty bad, but it was better.

"You're just full of surprises today aren't you, and just on time to, looks like its official. Hello Felix Smith son of Apollo." Percy stated as he pointed to the floating hologram of a Lyre floating just above my head.

 **(Felix POV)**

I felt like I had blown a fuze or two, I didn't even know I could do that. If what I just did was what I thought it was, then I was more useful than I thought. Percy made his way over to me and extended a hand, I grasped and he lifted me to my feet.

"Dude, I think you just healed the tree a little." Percy said as he closely inspected green puddle next to the tree. "Well you look like you could use a pick me up, lets get you to the Apollo Cabin, see if they can't fix you up right." I used Percy as a crutch as we made our way down the hill and to the cabins.

"You're siblings should be back from archery practice by now, you can meet them all." Percy said excitedly, I wasn't so excited. From what I heard from Apollo, not everyone was thrilled with me being raised by their godly parent. We carefully walked the long way around to the cabins, trying to avoid any Aphrodite girls that we saw. The forges where our safest bet for the best route. Mostly it was filled with Hephaestus kids, they all nodded and said hello to me as we passed through the shop. Bellows and forges where roaring on all sides. Scrap metal hung from the ceiling, from the walls and was all over the floor.

We kept walking by until we saw Tyson working with Beckendorf on something, we walked over to say hi.

"Hey Perce, hey, um, not so shirtless shirtless guy." He said not knowing my name, I laughed and held out my hand.

"Felix Smith, Nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand with a vice grip, he wasn't trying to hurt me, just did though, I held in a wince.

"Charles Beckendorf, but just call be Beckendorf." He smiled then looked back down on whatever Tyson was working on.

"So, word is you're even more popular with the laddies then I thought." He looked back up at me. "Did you really get Clarisse to beat up her Kayla and Brad?"

"Hell yeah he did, I don't even know how. All he did was talk to her." Percy said as he patted me on the back, my cheeks flushed a little.

"Huh, sounds like charmspeak, you sure you're not a Aphrodite kid?" Beckendorf asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head with a smile on my face,

"Nah, just a little extra power from my dad, it's hard to explain really. To put it shortly, if you believe something, I can make you believe it more. Then I just go from there." I said simply to him, Beckendorf nodded his head a little.

"Well don't go doing that shit to me now." Beckendorf laughed a little, I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I can't do it on command yet, and Ive only done it once. I think it just turns on when I get supper angry." I told him trying to see if I could turn on the Truth Manipulation to no avail.

"Dont piss off the knew kid, got it." Beckendorf laughed, Percy and I laughed along with him. "So that was quite a show out on the hill last night." Beckendorf said as he walked away from a concentrating Tyson to a different forge. He grabbed a couple pieces of scrap from the ceiling, then one off of the ground. He threw them all into a crucible on tracks and hit a button next to a nearby forge. The crucible made its way into the forge which promptly engulfed it in fire.

"Yeah, to be honest, I don't really know how it happened its kinda just like my body-" I started but then both Percy and Beckendorf cut me off.

"Reacted?" They both said in unison. "Yeah we all know how that feels, just part of being a demigod, though some of us are better than others." Beckendorf said nudging Percy in the side. I smiled at both of them, wondering if Percy was that good. How could he be, he was like 13.

"So you use a scythe huh?" Beckendorf asked me, I simply nodded. "Can I check it out, it looked pretty cool the last time I saw it. What can I say, I'm a nerd when it comes to weapons." Beckendorf finished. I nodded and laughed a little. I don't know how I did it, but I twisted Sunfire into bow form, from there I quickly hit the button than spun the bow around my hand expertly. When I caught it again it was in scythe mode. All of this took about a second. I finished the move with a smile. Truthfully, I was surprised that I was able to pull it off. Must of been a demigod reaction thing.

"Whoa," Percy said as I made the move look effortless. "That was really cool," he exclaimed staring down at the beautiful yet menacing scythe in my hand. I didn't get a chance to really look at Sunfire in this form before. I inspected it with great care. Like the bow form, the pole of the scythe had topaz lining the side of it. When I adjust my hand the topaz sunk into the metal bow to make room for my hand. This way I would never cut my hand because of a bad grip. The pole was mad out of celestial bronze, Percy told me about it during the tour, and the blade was made of some gold like material. It wasn't on fire anymore, but still deadly. What I didn't notice before was a circle on the bottom of the scythe that hung off the edge, at a close look you could see that the bowstring was wrapped around it. I would need to find out what that was for later. Since it wasn't visible on the bow initially, I would imagine it had a purpose. The pole was thicker than the bow could of been so I guessed magic made the split pieces grow bigger in this form.

I lightly handed Sunfire over to Beckendorf, he inspected it thoroughly.

"Its a very beautiful weapon, how the tartarus did you learn to wield it, it has to take some strength to be able to move with it as fast as you did." Beckendorf said handing her back to me. Yes I call Sunfire a her, deal with it.

"I learned as a gift from my dad, Sunfire was a gift from him too. Though I'm sure I'm not as good as I could be." I said grabbing hold of the scythe, I let it fall from my hand and it wrapped against my finger one more. Beckendorf and Percy both blinked twice, either at the fact that my weapon just disappeared or the fact that I had been given gifts from my dad directly. For Percy it was the former, Beckendorf the Latter.

"Where did it go?" asked Percy looking around.

"You've met your dad." Beckendorf asked astonished. Oh gods here we go, I expected Beckendorf to get mad at me, but instead he looked interested, almost giddy.

"What are they like, the gods I mean, Do you know anything about my dad?" He said staring at me expectantly. _Not getting out of this one, just roll with it._

"Well, they just seem like people, well mine did anyway. I grew up in an orphanage way out in the midwest, Duluth Minnesota to be specific. For my entire life, he was just Fred my big brother who wasn't really my brother. He taught me everything. But then shit happened and we came here. For most of the time he played a human very well, but when we left." I took in a deep breath. "He just got so wise, and caring. But he also got carefree and whimsical all at the same time. I could feel power rolling off him in waves, but he was still my big brother, he still feels like a big brother to me." My mouth just kept moving for me. "But I think thats the point. The thing about the gods are, they are reflections of their domains, and technically speaking all demigods are part of the domains of their parents. So if you want to know what the gods are like, just look at your self, or your siblings." I just then remembered some of the stuff Apollo had told me about some of the gods when he was explaining everything to Chloe and I on the way to the airport. "Also, I have heard some stuff about your dad. He's a quiet genius, when he talks, everyone takes what he says into account, except for maybe Ares or Zeus. He's one of the few gods that actually helps out humans just cause he can. He's gentle when he can be and a force to be reckoned with when he wants to be. Hephaestus also likes machines, obviously. My dad says he likes them almost better than anything else." I said finally shutting my mouth. Was that hitting to hard to home? I hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten. I looked around to see every Hephaestus kid had stopped and was looking at me now, with eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Uhh we got to go, see you guys later." Percy said as we rushed out the door. We had gotten a couple yards away when I started apologizing.

"Shit Perce, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get preachy about everything. Sometimes I get ranty and stuff and shit just comes out of my mouth without filter. I'm sorry." Percy stopped for a second and turned.

"Dude, you don't need to apologize, you did awesome in there." I stopped with him,

"What? No, I fucked up, they were all staring at me."

"Yeah dude, because you just gave them more knowledge about the gods in 5 second than anyone else had in there entire life." He laughed and patted me on the back. "Trust me, if you offended them, you'd probably be a sword right now." Percy said to me chuckling a little and kept walking. I followed quickly.

"Wait, how would they turn me into a sword?" I asked him with small laugh. He was kidding right, they couldn't actually turn things into swords right. RIGHT?

"You do not want to know." Percy said with a serious tone.

 **(Line Break)**

We made our way slowly to the Apollo cabin, I had a feeling of dread in my stomach. Percy told me I had nothing to worry about, but he wasn't getting his Information from a god. We made our way to the open door, we both looked inside. Maybe 20+ kids were inside milling around checking arrows and bows. Some where listening to music on iPods and speakers. It was a sea of blonde hair and tan skin. The eldest of all of them looked to be around my age there was another boy who looked around the same age. Then the rest of them looked like they were 13 and under, I guess I couldn't fault my dad for having so many kids. I at least felt good that he waited for three years before going out again after my mother died. From what I've heard of apollo, that had to be some kind of record.

I took one step in and everyone looked at me, some with confusion, other with plain distaste. 20 or so pairs of bright green eyes all staring into me.

"I'm-I'ma go, you'll be fine." Percy said as he patted me on the back and bolted out the door. The door shut behind me and it was dead quite in the room. It was quite the change from the loud noises that had been coming from the room earlier.

"Hey there my names Felix Sm-" I got out before someone shout and cut me off

"NO! I don't want to know your name." Said one of the eldest boys, he got off his bed and quickly came towards me, anger in his eyes. "What makes you so special huh?" He yelled at me punching next to my head, I'm sure if he wanted to hit me he would of, this was to scare me."

"Why did dad choose you, why did he choose to be with you, when all of us were left alone." Yelled out the angry boy.

"Will come on back off." Said the other eldest boy.

"No Lee, we deserve answers" Yelled Will, something sparked in me, I remember something.

"So you're names Will?" I asked him calmly. He slammed his fist into the wall next to my head again, a little closer this time.

"Don't change the fucking subject." Will screamed staring into my eyes with hate. I reached behind me and pulled out the stack of envelopes from Apollo.

"I have a letter for you." I said as I shuffled through the stacks of letters before finding a Will Solace.

"I don't want your fucking letter." He said trying to swat it away, I expertly stopped his hand using my wrist.

"Just read the letter, you can beat the crap out of me after you read it, I won't even fight back." I said putting all of my faith in Apollo, hoping these letters weren't just full of a list of people he banged. I wouldn't put it past him, he had done it before. Will looked at me through narrowed eyes. Huffed and grabbed the letter from me. Everyone watched as he hastily opened it and started to read. His eyes started out angry, then they softened as he read to one of shock. Is eyes started to look puffy as he kept reading. He clutched the paper harder as tears started to roll of his face. He finally looked up from the note I had given him. He then did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. I tensed for a second before I returned his embrace. He kept whispering thank you's into my ear. Everyone was stunned as he pulled back and stood off to the side reading the letter again.

"Is there a letter for me." A small voice asked, a girl came out from the crowd looking maybe seven. She had my hair and my eyes, well I guess our dads eyes. It hit me right then as I finished the thought, these people where my brothers and sisters. I felt tears behind my eyes but I pushed them back. I walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

"What your name sweetie?" I asked her in a loving voice.

"Harmony Tenor." She said to me in her tiny nervous voice. _Harmony Tenor, either this is a weird coincidence or Apollo just looked for people with last names that had to do with his domains._

"Yes, I think I have one for you." I smiled to her and handed her note to her. She quietly took it with a huge smile on her face and went over to her bed to read it. One by one my brothers and sisters all came to get their letter. I quickly found out that it wasn't a coincidence that Harmony and Will just happened to have last names reflecting of Apollos domains, it appeared to be a rule. Names spanned from Caroline Hunter, to Lee Fletcher. There was even a Bow last name as well.

Each one took a letter and were soon in tears. They read, re-read, and re-re-read all there letters, all the time I just stood and watched my brothers and sisters crying. Harmony was the first to get up, she set down her note carefully, put on her necklace, and rushed over to me. She jumped up into my arms and held on to me, yelling out thank you before she jumped.

"Guys, lets welcome our new brother. Felix." Lee yelled out though his eyes were still wet from the letter from his dad. He had his sun necklace on as did all the others. They all came running and gave me a group hug that knocked the breath out of me. Thank you's sprouted up on all sides. I couldn't help but cry too, I felt a hole inside me fill up, a hole reserved for a family. We stood there for minutes in content silence.

"So, I can't breathe." I wheezed out, everyone quickly broke apart, laughing started as I gasped for air. I put down Harmony and everyone went back to their beds, returning to do what they were doing before.

"Well as you already know, Im Lee Fletcher, Apollo head counselor. Let me show you around the cabin. We walked around the cabin, wasn't much to it. Beds, beds more beds. What was interesting was all the cluttered space, it was filled with bows, quivers, all manor of musical instruments. It reminded me of Apollos room at the orphanage. Instead of a roof there was one giant window pane. It let in all the sun and the room barely needed any natural light. The walls were painted yellow, gold and orange. We finally arrived at a bed at the back of the cabin, there was a couple of empty beds.

"Pick one, and its yours." Lee smiled at me, I quickly fell down on a bed, not noticing how tired I was. But before I could get comfortable, Lee spoke up again.

"Allright campers, its 3 O'clock, its time to go for a swim!" Everyone in the cabin yelled out in joy, each person pulling curtains around their beds to give some privacy. Lee was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Uh, dude I don't have a swimsuit, or anything besides what I'm wearing." I told him, he face palmed himself.

"Sorry man I forgot, stuff got a little exciting." He went to the front of the room and pulled some gold coins out of a drawer. "Each cabin has an allowance for new campers, here this will give you enough for some clothes and other stuff, if you need more money, volunteer for a job with the camp councilor." He told me poring the coins into my hand. "You go grab what you need we will meet you down there." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Lee, Ill see you down there." I told him and sprinted off to the store.

 **(Line Break)**

I quickly grabbed everything that I needed from the camp store and rushed to the cabin to drop off stuff and change. I put on the trunks as fast as I could threw off my beanie and took off down to the beach. I rushed past a couple people, almost knocked a satyr down, but finally got to the beach. The place looked like a beach party. There were a couple docks filled with people all talking or laughing. The water was filled with people too. I saw Percy in the water, hanging out with Annabeth. Without thinking I tore off my shirt to go hang out again and was about to go run in when I remembered oh to late that I looked a little different now.

"Holy Hephaestus." I can only assume one of the Hephaestus campers yell out. Some people turned to see what was going on, but most just didn't hear. The guys who looked at me, just stared at me for a couple of seconds before looking down at themselves, then just shrugged and turned back to what they were doing. Most of the girls just kept staring.

"This is getting old quick," I whispered to myself as I quickly made my way down to the tide. I accidentally past into the line of sight of the sunbathing Aphrodite girls, all of which decided to stare at me like I was a piece of meat. I quickly dove into the water, making my way to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey guys, wheres Tyson?" I asked Percy looking around to see the gentle giant. Percy merely pointed down into the water. I was confused for a moment before I looked down to see Tyson standing on the ocean floor waving up at me with his crooked grin.

"Thats so cool." I yelled out. We swam around talking for about 5 minutes before Annabeth spoke up.

"Can we get out now seaweed brain?" "How long you guys been out here for?" I asked them Percy looked fine, better than fine actually. He moved around like he owned the place, technically he did. Annabeth was shivering a lot, I don't know why, it wasn't that cold of water.

"Cause you ain't looking to good, Blondie." I chided Annabeth, she gave me a scowl before punching me in the ribs, we were underwater so it did't hurt to bad

"To long." Chattered out Annabeth angrily, I was feeling pretty bored with the water now as well, Percy looked sad but got out anyways. Tyson followed us out of the ocean, walking out in all of his clothes, which weren't even wet. I quickly threw on a shirt before any of the girls attacked me.

"So now what?" I asked Percy.

"Now is free time, do whatever you want before dinner. I was planing on going to practice in the arena if you want to come with." He asked me looking hopefully.

"Id love too," I smiled happily at him, we both ran off to the arena closely followed by Annabeth

 **(Line Break)**

The arena was filled with practice dummies and that was about it, it wasn't much to practice on. I quickly set up the mannequins in a circle around me. _Time to see if I can do this,_ I thought to myself. I summoned Sunfire and quickly changed it to the scythe the same way I had in the forges. Then I paused, I dropped Sunfire and this time twisted it to the right instead of the left. Sure enough, the scythe was summoned instead of the bow. I smiled at my self, that would save sometime.

I turned my attention to one of the dummies, and cracked my neck for good measure. I had put my beanie back on, I tucked it on real tight. I didn't want it to fall off during practice. My camp t-shirt was rolled up to look like a tank top, I'd probably cut off the sleeves by the end of the day. My fingers tightened around the scythe, I quickly lunged forward and spun the scythe to the mannequins head while moving to the left. It decapitated the first mannequin, but I kept the momentum going as I ducked under the blade. I let it pass over my back as I re gripped and sliced again to cut off the other mannequins head. I redirected the blade spinning my body the opposite way and cut the next dummy in half. Catching the momentum again I reposition the pole so the blade was facing upward, the blade was pointing down as I rushed the second to the last dummy. I stabbed it right through the abdomen and threw it over my back like I did the alpha Hellhound. The last dummy I paused for a moment. I started to spin the pole from side to side in a circle. I almost looked like I was making a windmill with the scythe on one side before switching directions to spin it on the other side of my body. It was quite intimidating, especially with a 6 foot long scythe.

The blade got within inches of the dummy before I quickly reached for the loop at the bottom of the scythe, hoping my body would no what to do. It did. I lunged again, this time spinning the scythe using my hand inside the loop to propel it. I caught the dummy with the upswing, sending it flying into the air. I quickly gripped the scythe like a baseball bat.

"Smith up for the bat." I yelled in my best announcer voice. As the dummy came back down, I swung like I was up for the pitch. The blade stuck right through the dummy. Not wanting to loose it to the blades momentum, I started to spin with the blade. I got two spins in before I got out.

"And its out of here." As soon as I finished the words I flung the mannequin off the blade, all the way to the other side of the Arena. It landed with a thump, making Percy yelp as he was in the middle of practicing on a dummy. He slashed it as soon as it landed out of fear. I fell to the floor in laughter.

"Oh go eat a bag of dicks." Percy yelled at me across the way. Then I heard the door to the arena open and Lee ran in.

"Hey guys, Dinner is ready." He yelled at us before he bolted off out the door.

"Shit, lets go guys." I yelled and the four of us made our way out the door.

 **(Line Break)**

Dinner went well, I talked and ate with my newfound family. Some creep named Tantalus, who apparently replaced Chiron, was talking about something. I wasn't really paying attention, he said things about the boarder, and how bad it was doing. He also talked about chariot races, but I didn't pay attention to that either. He was about to sit down when Percy raised his hand.

"Yes what is it brat." Tantalus spat out trying to grab a hamburger off of his plate, it was kinda hilarious to watch. Apparently he was a cursed soul from the underworld, his punishment was never to be allowed to eat food or drink water.

"Well, its about the boarder, I think until we find another way to heal it permanently. We need someone to try their best to fix it themselves. Felix, our newcomer, has shown expert ability in healing magic," He looked at me for a second. I could see where he was going, I didn't mind, Healing the tree would help me practice my abilities. I nodded to him with a smile on my face.

"And with your permission, I think he can help get the boarder slightly better." Percy sat back down next to Tyson.

"Is this true boy?" He said turning to me, which kinda creeped me out, how did he know who I was. But then I figured when your godly parent raises you, you make some waves in the immortal world. I nodded my head once, not liking the way he called me boy.

"Show us." He said cutting a nearby satyr, who yelped out in pain. Gasps flew out of most peoples mouths, except for the people at the front of the pavilion and the Ares cabin. I rushed over to the satyr and raised up my hand to him. At first nothing happened, then I felt a pull in my gut and my body heated up past normal temperatures. My hand started to glow as waves of energy rolled off of my hand and into the satyr who was whimpering in pain. I watched the deep cut close by itself and I stopped the waves. I didn't even feel as drained as before, I must be getting better at this.

I walked back to my table and sat down looking at the awed faces of my brothers and sisters. They all started to clap for me, as did most of the other people. Embarrassingly I had gotten a standing ovation from the Aphrodite girls. I blushed so deep, I looked like a ruby.

"Fine, we will have the boy help defend the boarder. Now go off to your silly campfire." Tantalus said, staring at Percy with an evil look in his eye, to Percy's credit he stared right back at him. To top it all off, Percy took a big bite of his burger making eye contact with Tantalus as he did. We both ran out of the pavilion before he could yell at us.

"Percy" I said to him as we ran

"Yeah?"

"You're my hero." We both laughed loudly.

 **(Line Break)**

First of all, I had to say that the campfire sing along was underwhelming to say the least. No popular songs, just camp songs that everyone knew. After about four different songs I turned to Lee.

"Dude, can't we play anything good. Do you always sing these Camp songs?" I leaned over to him and asked as my siblings picked out a new song to sing.

"Well Chiron says that singing songs that everyone knows brings everybody together." Lee recited like he had said it thousands of times before. I looked over the crowd around the campfire. Everyone was divided up into portions by cabin. No one was really intermingling and quite frankly looked bored but content. The fire that apparently reflected the camps mood was sitting low and looked like a normal fire. Not very promising.

"Yeah, I can see that's working real well." I told him sarcastically, he rolled his eyes.

"Look that rules are rules, especially Chiron's" Lee said.

"But Chiron isn't here right now." I told him, he looked uneasy.

"I don't know man." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Just one song, thats all I'm asking for. I even have the perfect one." I whispered the songs name into his ear. His eyes lit up.

"That would be awesome, but we don't have those kind of instruments." Lee said to me motioning to the few guitars that we had.

"You sure about that?" I said pulling down on my necklace. A golden microphone appeared where the pendant had been. I smiled as I watched his awed face. He looked down and pulled down on his own necklace, it turned into a shining gold Synthesizer.

"Holy Apollo!" Lee cried out, "This is amazing, but we still don't know how to play the song." I smiled mischievously at him.

"Don't worry, the instruments will show us how." I smirked. I left a confused Lee looking at his synthesizer as I went to go tell the rest of my siblings about the plan.

 **(Line Break)**

Two minutes went by and we were finally ready to go. A myriad of golden instruments in our hands, we were ready to go. Everyone was bristling in their seats, wondering what was about to happen. I turned back to my siblings truthfully a little nervous. Lee gave me a nervous thumbs up. I was singing lead, they all voted I should because It was my Idea. With microphone in hand I signaled the back up singers to start. Will and another boy named Mark Vane (Yes that does have to do with one of Apollo's domains, look it up) started the song

"Buh, Buh duh duh buh Buh duh duh Buh Buh." The continued on as more instrument joined in (The song is "Uptown Funk" go find it on youtube and follow along) Everyone riveted in their seats as I started to sing

 **This hit**  
 **That ice cold**  
 **Michelle Pfeiffer**  
 **That white gold**  
 **This one, for them hood girls**  
 **Them good girls**  
 **Straight masterpieces**  
 **Stylin', while in**  
 **Livin' it up in the city**  
 **Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**  
 **Got kiss myself I'm so pretty**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Called a police and a fireman**  
 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Make a dragon wanna retire man**  
 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Say my name you know who I am**  
 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Am I bad 'bout that money**  
 **Break it down**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **Saturday night and we in the spot**  
 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

 **Stop**  
 **Wait a minute**  
 **Fill my cup put some liquor in it**  
 **Take a sip, sign a check**  
 **Julio! Get the stretch!**  
 **Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi**  
 **If we show up, we gon' show out**  
 **Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Called a police and a fireman**  
 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Make a dragon wanna retire man**  
 **I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)**  
 **Bitch, say my name you know who I am**  
 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**  
 **Am I bad 'bout that money**  
 **Break it down**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**  
 **Saturday night and we in the spot**  
 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

 **Before we leave**  
 **Imma tell y'all a lil' something**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

 **Come on, dance**  
 **Jump on it**  
 **If you sexy than flaunt it**  
 **If you freaky than own it**  
 **Don't brag about it, come show me**  
 **Come on, dance**  
 **Jump on it**  
 **If you sexy than flaunt it**  
 **Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Don't believe me just watch**  
 **Hey, hey, hey, oh!**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**  
 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**  
 **Uptown Funk you up**

We finished up the song and the fire was raging up above our heads. I was right, Apollo did enchant the instruments to teach us the songs. Everyone had been dancing even me without realizing it. Everyone was cheering and yelling for more and more songs. Yelling out random ones. I went down to the crowd taking my microphone to a random girl who was cheering very loudly. For many people who were year rounders, that was the first time hearing that song. Annabeth looked like she was going to go insane she was so excited.

"What song do you want to hear?" I asked her, sweat glistening on my face. She looked at me like I was a rockstar.

"I uhh," She stammered "I want to hear "Counting Stars"" She said to me.

"Allright" I said into the microphone. "Lets do Counting Stars!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The guitarist started playing the opening rift and I sang along. We finished up that song then went on to the next one and the next one. The fire kept climbing higher and higher with each new song. After another song chosen by someone at Ares cabin surprisingly, we realized how late it was and we had to stop the sing along, but now it was more like a concert. We told everyone that we had to stop, this was met with moans and groans. When one person screamed out.

"One last song!" Everyone was already packed up. I saw there tired faces and I couldn't put them through one more. I nodded to them.

"The Apollo cabin is all to tired to go on, Im sorry." I started, this was met with more groans. "But I have one more song left in me." The crowd went wild! I quickly grabbed a single mike and a acoustic guitar. I pulled out a stool and motioned for the rest of my brothers and sisters to go and join the crowd.

"Here's one to give all of you a good night sleep." I said and I started to play strum the guitar. (The song Felix plays is Bright by Echosmith just you know replacing words to make it so a straight guy sings it. replace girl with guy and so on. Go find it on youtube and follow along)

I think the universe is on my side  
Heaven and Earth have finally aligned  
Days are good and that's the way it should be

You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case  
It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face  
Nights are good and that's the way it should be

You make me sing oh, la, la, La  
You make a girl go oh oh  
I'm in love, love

Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright

And I see colors in a different way  
You make what doesn't matter fade to grey  
Life is good and that's the way it should be

You make me sing oh, la, la, la  
You make a girl go oh oh  
I'm in love, love

Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
'Cause now I'm shining bright (oh) so bright  
And I get lost (oh) in your eyes

Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
Were you dazzled by the same constellation?  
Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right  
I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right*  
'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright  
Bright, so bright  
And I get lost in your eyes tonight

I finished the song looking out into the crowd. The fire was calm but still high in the air. People had lighters going back and forth. I dispelled the guitar, raised the microphone to my mouth.

"Alright guys, thats all for tonight. Now go get some sleep!" I said stern but playful. Everyone clapped one last time and trudged off to their cabins. Percy ran up to meet me.

"Dude that was so cool, are you guys going to do that every night?" He asked with excitement in his eyes. I honestly didn't know, I hope it would. Tonight was awesome, but it was up to Lee.

"I hope so man, go get some sleep alright I'll let you know by tomorrow." Percy nodded his head sleepily than ran off to his cabin. I was suddenly crushed by all my brothers and sisters in a huge group hug.

"You guys are going to make a habit of this aren't you?" I said, my cabin mates all laughed.

"Only if you keep being awesome." I heard Will say. I couldn't help but smile. This is what having a real family was like, I could get used to this.

"Alright guys thats enough smothering of Felix for one day. Lets get to bed now." Lee called out, the group disbanded, but Lee stayed close to me. I raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine you were right, they all went crazy." I cheered softly, not wanting to wake some of the already sleeping campers.

"So are we going to make a habit of this." I asked him, excitedly jumping down "Are we, are we, are we, areweareawearewearewearewearewe?" I said getting faster and faster with each word.

"Mother of Zeus, fine!" I celebrated again "At least until Chiron gets back." Lee finished, that was fine by me. We walked into the cabin and I crashed down onto my bed.

"Alright guys, great night, try and get some sleep though, we have a competition to who gets to drive the chariot tomorrow. Rest up and good night" Lee said as he turned off all the lamps with a flick of a switch. I closed my eyes and fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **A/N: There it is, hope you all enjoyed. So what did you think of this chapter, did you like the singing portions. I've seen other stuff where it prints out the lyrics that your supposed to listen too during the reading or what song is playing during a situation. Whenever I see it in something else I find that it really makes me feel like I'm there when Im reading. Tell me if you guys liked it or not. All the same stuff as usual. What confrontations should Felix have at Camp? What cool stuff should he get, this could range from clothes to weapons, pets even? Up to you guys! Also anyone who reviews with suggestions for the next chapters or future chapters will get a shout out in the next chapter so please review! Please!**

 **Recap of Important Shiznit  
Please Please Please Review.  
Confrontations at Camp For Felix?  
What Cool New Stuff Should Felix Get?  
Did You Like the Song Lyric Stuff?  
Anyone Who Reviews About Any of the Above Stuff Will Get A Shoutout!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all you Guys and Gals catch the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Birds are Assholes

**A/N: Hello Guys and Gals. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this next one. So were getting to the end of the fluffier Chapters and starting to get into the more storyline driven ones. There will be a great action scene in todays chapter, multiple actually. Also as the story moves on, we are getting closer to the lemon scenes. Its up to you guys. Vote for or against the use of lemons. If the votes for against lemons are high enough, I'll cut them out entirely. But if no one votes, or if the majority want the lemons, I will post them. The first lemon scene is in the very next chapter so get your votes in as soon as you can! As usual I do not own PJO, HOO, or anything else made by Uncle Rick. So please enjoy.**

 **(Previously)**

"Fine you were right, they all went crazy." I cheered softly, not wanting to wake some of the already sleeping campers.

"So are we going to make a habit of this." I asked him, excitedly jumping down "Are we, are we, are we, areweareawearewearewearewearewe?" I said getting faster and faster with each word.

"Mother of Zeus, fine!" I celebrated again "At least until Chiron gets back." Lee finished, that was fine by me. We walked into the cabin and I crashed down onto my bed.

"Alright guys, great night, try and get some sleep though, we have a competition to who gets to drive the chariot tomorrow. Rest up and good night" Lee said as he turned off all the lamps with a flick of a switch. I closed my eyes and fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **(Now)**

I woke up before the crack of dawn. Old habits die hard, especially when you formed them with a god who's job is to control the sun. When Apollo was Fred, he would get up every morning before anyone could see the sun, he would force me up too. I quickly put on the new clothes I had bought along with some running shoes. I had just ran out the door when I looked down at my sleeves. I promptly ripped them off the t-shirt making a tank top out of the orange t. I left my beanie off this morning, leaving my hair out. My hair was dirty blonde and slightly curly so I kept it short. Not military cut but still short. Nodding with satisfaction, I planted earbuds in my ears and turned on my iPod. I jammed out to my pump up songs as I took off to run past the Forrest. I ran by the old woods looking in curiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, but as I looked in closer I could see things moving inside. Wanting to get away from the woods as quickly as possible, I sprinted off past the sword fighting arena and up to the dining pavilion. On my way there, I noticed a small girl, maybe eight or nine, sitting down next to the bonfire. She poked and prodded the fire, making it blaze with each tap. _Couldn't hurt to introduce myself._ I thought, I quickly ran over taking out my earbuds.

"Hello there!" I exclaimed to her, she slowly looked up to me, as if she knew I was coming. A bright smile graced her lips as she caught sight of me. She had long red hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hello Felix, you are up early." She told me, I suddenly became surprised.

"So you know my name then." I said as I sat down next to her. The heat hit my back and rejuvenated me, much like stepping into the sunlight did to me. The only strange thing was that the sun was still not out all the way yet. It was still hiding itself in the tree line.

"Oh, everyone knows your name, Felix." She gave me a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I guess because of last night, it'll be hard to stay anonymous." I said laughing a little, remembering the fond memories of the prior night. The flame grew a little higher, and I swear the girl glowed a little brighter for a moment.

"Ahh, those memories are quite nice." She smiled at me, somehow knowing my thoughts. I had to admit, I was a little creeped out, but the girl seemed to sweet to be dangerous.

"You see, fond memories feed the hearth and thus feed my power." She said plainly. I was a little taken aback by her statement, what did she mean.

"Are you like a nymph or something, I know there are water and tree nymphs. I've never heard of a fire nymph before." I racked my brain trying to figure out if I had ever heard of such a creature. The little girl giggled a little.

"Not I'm not a fire nymph, though I must say that is a splendid idea. I should of thought of that eons ago." She said with complete seriousness. Now I was starting to freak out, what was this little girl. As soon as I had finished my thought, she practically read my mind and answered.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Felix, not in my nature. I should introduce myself. I am the goddess of the hearth, Hestia." As soon as she spoke her name, her sweet brown eyes burst into flames. I jumped backward in surprise. The flames in her eyes died down a little, soon it was just her iris's that were on fire. The fire in her eyes was not scary, it was comforting really. I quickly bent a knee and bowed to her.

"Lady Hestia, I did not know it was you, you look so." I started.

"Young? Oh and please get up, I haven't been bowed to in many years, it seems to have lost its charm to me." She said smilingly, lifting my chin with her small hands. I stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I was still so surprised that this young girl was a powerful goddess. She must of read my mind again because she stood up and erupted into flames. When the flame subsided, there was no longer a little girl in front of me. Instead there was a powerful looking young women. She looked maybe 20 or 21 but she still had the fiery eyes and deeb auburn hair.

"Is this more to your liking?" she asked me. Her voice was still sweet but older, motherly in a way. I quickly nodded in awe, the gods where still such a mystery to me. I had seen Apollo do something similar, but seeing someone change their age in a blink of an eye is not something you get used to quickly.

"Now sit young demigod. I have something to tell you, and I can't stay here for long." She said sitting back down and patting the stone next to her. I obliged her and felt the heat of the hearth on my back.

"You have a very difficult path in front of you, the road you take will be long but not impossible. Especially if you have friends at your side." Hestia said, she smiled but her eyes seemed far away. She seemed like she was remembering something very painful, something that caused people a lot of pain.

"Young Percy is going to need your help in not just the coming days, but in the coming years as well. You need to help him, I'm sure you father has told you that he is very special." She looked up to the pavilion with a fondness in her eyes. I followed her gaze to the dinning pavilion, I spotted Percy. He was having a less then friendly chat with Tantalus.

"Follow him, teach him as Apollo taught you, we may just survive the events that will come to pass." As the words left her mouth, I felt a pit open in my stomach.

"Um, Lady Hestia, what things are going to pass." I said, worry lining my words. She looked at me with sadness.

"I wish I could tell you, but the fates have ideas of their own when it comes to you. I am forbidden to speak what is to come, but I know that whatever it is will be some of the worst trials any demigod will ever go through." This didn't exactly inspire confidence in me, the pit was growing deeper. Hestia saw the look of dread on my face, she acted quickly.

"But do you want to know a secret," she asked me, it reminded me of the way Aunt Marry would talk to me when she was going to give me candy.

"The fates are quite fond of you, you will make it through this. Trust me." She said rubbing my shoulder a little. I felt a surge of warmth enter me when she touched me, hope bounded through my body. I felt like I could take on the world, and beat it all before breakfast. Hestia smiled at me again, a warm, motherly smile.

"Now that we are done with the depressing stuff." She joked with me. "I believe you have a responsibility to a certain tree," She said playfully. Truthfully, I had forgotten about my duty to Thalia's tree. I blushed inwardly at my own stupidity.

"Go with the Gods, Felix, son of Apollo, and keep your mothers token safe to your heart. In times where the sun doesn't shine, and all hope is faded, Luck will be your greatest ally." She told me cryptically as she stood up and away from me. She waved cheerfully to me one last time before walking into the burning bonfire and disappearing from sight.

 **(Line Break)**

The interaction with Hestia had left me a little shaken, but hopeful for the future. Thinking quickly I snatched the rabbits foot out of my pocket and put it in my necklace from my father. I don't know why, but it seemed right to have it there. I was pulled out of thought when I finally made my way up to the dining pavilion. Percy stomped past me in an rage, barely noticing me right now.

"Hey Perce, whats going on?" I asked him, he didn't stop but huffed over his shoulder.

"Can't talk right now, too pissed at the fucking ghoul up there. Come find me later and we can talk then." He almost growled out the last words as he stomped off towards the sword fighting arena. I decided it best to give him some space, I was about to head to Thalia's tree when I caught sight of Tantalus. He had a smug smile on his face as he watched Percy stomp away. A burning rage started to build in my gut. It was about time someone taught this fuck-head a thing or two.

I made my way angrily up the hill to where he was standing, his smug grin now turned to me. My anger peaked when he made eye contact with me, like had already won the fight. He shook his head at me and chuckled out.

"What, Mr. Oh-so-great Percy Jackson needs your help to finish his battles? I knew that kid was a good for nothing pussy." Tantalus said. The heat in my body froze up and shattered. A coldness spread its way to my brain and inhabited it. A small smile twitched on my face before I made it turn back into the angry face I had on moments before. I stared into Tantalus' eyes and looked into his mind. His voice entered my head and it jumbled together, saying multiple things at once. It sounded like I was in a crowded room with just a bunch of Tantalus'. Each voice downed out the next, some cursed the gods, others begged for forgiveness. Then one voice spoke and cut out all the rest.

"I will break this curse." His voice said in my mind, I locked in my target and started the show.

"So Tantalus, trying to get to breakfast early I see." I said, softening my facial expression. I faked actual interest so well, even I thought I was interested. Tantalus was a bit taken aback, obviously no one had actually struck up a conversation with him yet. He was to cautious though, It wouldn't be that easy to get inside his defenses.

"Maybe I am, what's it to you, Brat." He spat out, he tried to see what I was up to. I doubt even the most skilled profiler would be able to tell what I was up to, let alone Tantalus. I played along with my act perfectly.

"Oh its nothing to me, its a smart idea actually. With your curse and all." I said laying out the bait for him.

"What about my curse?" He asked incredulously. I smiled inwardly, to easy.

"Well I'm saying its very smart of you to try and use this time to get some food, you know while your here." I said moving on past him going towards the tree, but he stopped me.

"What do you mean while I'm here?" He asked me angrily, but I could feel the fear in his voice. My brain was starting to warm up.

"Oh well just that you know, your story about how you fed your kids to the gods was why you got cursed right?" I told him, glaring into his dark eyes.

"Well yeah" He said confused a little.

"Well, I don't know much about the gods, but they seem to be ones to hold grudges." I continued, the heat growing a little hotter.

"Yeah but-" He started but I knew where he was going.

"Yeah but the gods already relieved you of your curse, sure. But the way I see it, the gods don't exactly like change, do they." I looked at him like he was dumb, my brain grew hotter by the second. His personal truths were working against him.

"Yes." Tantalus said as his voice shook a little, he seemed to already be coming to the conclusion that I was. Paranoia seemed to be rather easy to manipulate.

"What I mean to say is, the gods used to like things to stay the same, and you were down in the underworld. They still like things to stay the same, get what Im saying?" I said, my brain growing even hotter. Tantalus didn't even speak.

"Well it seems like when things go back to normal, you will be, um how to put this, 'Relieved' of your station. You are going to be sent strait back to where you came." I pointed down to the ground as I spoke. Tantalus grew whiter than normal. My brain was practically burning now. Tantalus gulped and looked down at the ground.

"So, I'd spend all my time trying to eat if I were you." I said. The heat in my brain exploded like before, flowing out through my body and hitting Tantalus. He stood there for a second while my persuasion solidified within him. He suddenly gasped and ran away from me, he went straight for his seat and started running after the food on the table. He chased the food all over the place, playing the worlds funniest cat and mouse game. Nothing else mattered to him except for the food that was just out of reach.

I stood for a good five minutes admiring my work, I suddenly felt a presence behind me and turned to see who it was. Annabeth was standing opened mouthed, awestruck at the sight in front of her.

"Wha-What did you do?" She asked me, eyes as wide as saucers. I simply laughed a little as I walked past her up to Thalia's tree.

"Ask Percy about it, Blondie." I said using my lady killer smile and walked away from the slowly gathering crowd. I didn't have to look at them to know they were staring at me with wonder.

"Who is this guy." Is all I heard as I made my way up the hill.

 **(Line Break)**

I sat down under the lonely pine on Half Blood hill, I smiled softly to myself. I found a place around the other side of the tree that seemed a good enough place to sit. Two roots came out like armrest's and the ground seemed soft enough. It was even in direct sunlight, like it was made for me. I sat down slowly and put my hands on the tree roots. I focused inwardly, thinking about the golden lights that came out of my hands. I felt my hands warm up suddenly, the palms of my hands began to glow and I tried to relax a little and let my magic do the work. As soon as I did though, more images flashed in my eyes. A small black haired girl with a taller woman. They were yelling at each other angrily. The next picture flashed and a tall man was with the two from the last picture. The girl was a little older and she was smiling. In the arms of the mother was a baby. A baby boy with the same eyes as the girl but blonde hair. The next picture flashed and the man was gone. The young girl was holding the baby, the older woman was holding a bottle of liquor. The next scene flashed and they were all outside of a car in a park somewhere, the boy was older, maybe three, so was the young girl, she looked to be around 11 or 12. The next picture flashed and the girl was screaming at the mother who was crying and looking up at the sky. The boy was nowhere to be found. The next pictures flashed by faster. The girl running away, the girl meeting a tall blonde boy, Luke. Then a small blonde girl, Annabeth. Pictures of them being happy, then one of them all being captured by a giant cyclops. Then one of a dark night, being chased by an army of monsters being lead by three batwing looking creatures. _Furies_ A voice I couldn't recognize said in my head, I was startled a little but hung on to the picture in my mind. I tried to look it over as best as I could. I looked at the faces of the Furies, they were terrifying sure, but they did have human emotions. They were looking back at the monsters behind them with worry. Why were they worried about their own monsters? I asked myself, I wanted to look at the picture more but it was replaced with another. A arc of lightning hitting a dying girl on top of a mountain.

I was brought back to reality, still healing the tree but I finally could see with my own eyes.

"That was your life, wasn't it. You are still alive in there?" I asked the tree, it didn't respond, but I had the feeling that it was saying yes to me. I don't know how. I looked around noticing that the sun had changed position drastically. Either Apollo was drunk driving or I had blacked out for quite some time. I shut off my healing powers and got up. I felt guilty about doing so, it felt like something was drawing me to the tree. But I had to go, my cabin would be wondering where I had gone off too.

 **(Line Break)**

I found the rest of my brothers and sisters down by the archery range. I had to dodge a couple of bloodthirsty Ares kids as I did so, but most of them were built like semi trucks and weren't hard to get away from. They were all shooting perfect bullseyes from 150 yards away, quite impressive. I walked up to Lee who was watching the rest of the campers shoot in perfect unison. I met him with a smile and a fist bump, I nodded over to my other siblings.

"Whats going on over there?" I asked him looking down the rows of golden haired archers.

"Trying to see who can make the most shots without missing," as if on cue, little Harmony made her shot and missed the bullseye by a inch or so. She immediately looked crestfallen and walked away from her station.

"The chariot races are in a couple hours, winners get rewarded quite handsomely, even more so if you are one of the two that made the finish line." his last sentence peeked my interest, I wanted to be rewarded handsomely. I didn't know the first thing about chariot racing though.

"So who is driving the thing?" I asked nonchalantly, Lee didn't pick up on my interest.

"I am driving, I just need to find out who our best camper is to accompany me. If I were you, I'd start shooting to, we might be here for a while." He sighed turning his attention to the campers once more. A sly smile spread across my face, I walked up to the target which was open. I twisted my ring and held my hand up to my mouth.

"Jynx" I said under my breath, I felt a little weaker but not by much. I did't know how I knew it would work, like the last time I had done it, I just knew. As all my siblings shot their arrows, I saw the golden shafts go off center. Every single arrow missed their targets. A collective gasp left everyones mouths at once. They all looked down at their bows at once, knowing that they were not the problem. I simply cleared my throat to get everyones attention. I felt all their eyes land on me and a skilled to all of them. I thought for a moment then lifted up Sunfire horizontally. I cracked my neck to the side and pulled back on the string. 25 ghostly arrows appeared on the string just as I had pictured they would, I aimed them all and let them loose.

 _ **Thwump**_

The collective noise of the arrows hitting echoed through the valley, a stunned silence followed the loud noise. I focused on making the arrows stay around instead of disappearing like usual. I wanted everyone to see the 25 perfect bullseyes I had made with one shot. I let them slowly fade away after ten second, I turned around and bowed low to my audience. Cheers rang out among the Apollo cabin as they all rushed me, wanting to know my secrets.

"I guess I'm just awesome" I said, quoting my father when he was my brother 'I guess I'm just awesome' was his favorite expression to use. I smiled at all of them as they grumbled, as I did I walked up to Lee who hadn't moved but was obviously impressed.

"Ill see you in a couple hours for the race?" I asked him, he just nodded dumbly, still impressed by my show of talent. I let Sunfire return to ring form as I walked over to the sword fighting arena, where I was sure Percy would be.

 **(Line Break)**

I found Percy right outside the doors to the arena, by his side was his brother tyson. They were talking about something in hushed voices as they walked closer to the entry way. I was still impressed by Percy, he was quite the extraordinary kid. When you looked on the surface, he just looked like a 13 year old kid. It was hard to believe this kid had killed his fair share of monsters and lived to tell about it. Even more so hard to believe that he had faced the god of war in open combat and lived to tell the tale.

"Hey Perce, wait up." I called out after him, he turned around noticing me with a excited smile on his face.

"Felix, hey, come one. Beckendorf set up some cool knew battle animatrons in the arena." Percy smiled at me, but I had a question for him.

"Hey, what were you talking to Tantalus about this morning?" I asked him as we made our way through the doors, Percy's expression darkened a little before saying.

"Nothing, just bad dreams is all." _Lie_ I automatically thought. Huh, where did that come from. Could I tell when people where lying? That would be useful, but why did Percy lie to me. He must have his reasons, he will tell me in time. I thought to myself as I noticed Beckendorf working near the far wall of the arena. In front of him was a 5 foot 9 tall bronze statue of a man. But as we got closer, I released it wasn't a statue, it was a robot. The thing had gears lining its every limb, chains and pistons connecting to every gear. It was a mess of pure genius. The body was covered in armor plating that looked vaguely humanoid, but the face was the most disturbing. It looked like it had been a normal face but then got sand blasted for a couple of minutes. I could barely make out the features on it, just barely. Still all very impressive though

"Dude, you made a robot?" I asked as we stopped behind him. Beckendorf grumbled without looking up from his work.

"Automatron, there is a difference." He mumbled as he hit a button under its knee. The bronze man stiffened up and walked into a wall dock behind it. The wall closed up in front of it and Beckendorf banged on the wall. Some kind of good luck measure I guessed. Beckendorf turned around, dusted off his hands and looked at Percy.

"The automatons have a repair function after each use so don't feel bad about going nuts." He started, "On the other hand, they are brand new, so be nice." He said and walked passed us into the stands to watch.

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked Percy, Beckendorf had seemed unusually cold to us. Percy shook his head and patted me on the back.

"Nah, Beckendorf doesn't talk much usually, he usually will save it for when he's in the forge, then you can't shut him up.

" I can hear you!" I heard from the stands. Before he walked off to the bleachers, Tyson caught my attention.

"Percy say I need to apologize for hitting you on head." Tyson said slowly, being a baby still, Tyson did not have a good grasp on the english language.

"Nah man that cool, I said we were fine, you did what you had to do." I said smiling at him, Tyson just shook his head.

"Percy say it would be polite, so I make you something." He told me as he pulled something out of his pocket. At first I thought it was very shiny scrap metal. Under closer inspection I saw that they were anything but. They were fingerless gloves, with metal armor on the top, spikes coming out at the knuckles and a lyre imprinted on the tops, just opposite the palm.

"Tyson these are awesome!" I yelled out as I slipped them on, they fit like . . . well, a glove.

"They are so you can get better grips on your bow and scary death stick." He said referring to my weapon, he even left one of the fingers completely fabrics to leave room for my ring. I had to give Tyson more credit, he was smarter than he looked.

"Thanks man these are awesome!" I told him with a megawatt smile. He returned it with his own crooked version and lumbered off to the stands. As I followed Tyson with my eyes when I heard Beckendorf yell out.

"Percy, just for you saying that, Im upping the difficulty." I heard a large groan come from Percy.

"Beckendorf's normal settings on these things, are supposed to be hard settings, so this should be interesting." Percy groaned a little more as he headed to the center of the arena, he had his sword riptide in hand I twisted my ring revealing Sunfire's bow form. We readied up as Beckendorf started to count down from 10. I notched and arrow and had it aimed at the wall where I knew the automaton would come out. Beckendorf called out the last number and the panel to the automaton opened. Out stepped the lone robot with a sword in hand. Before I could loose the arrow, I hear noises from all around. I glanced around the arena to see multiple sets of panels opening. 20 or so in total, all with and identical animatron with a different weapon in hand. Before they could pounce on us, one sentence left my mouth in a shout.

"Beckendorf, your a dick!" all the robots jumped or rushed us at the same time. I let loose my arrow at one of the bronze men and caught him in the face, unfortunately that did not even faze him as he kept charging. Thinking quickly, I summoned two arrows to the string and let them loose to his knee caps. That made him fall to the ground, but he kept crawling, had to admire his enthusiasm. I turned around just in time to see Percy slice a spear wielding animation in half just before he ran me through.

"Saved your life!" He called out, I quickly hit the animatron that was about to pummel him with a bronze club with the blade on my bow right in the stomach slicing it in half.

"Now were even." I called back to him, flashing him a smile as I notched another arrow and took down another animatron making a jump overhead. He defended close range while I sniped the ones that were far away. Soon enough though, I had to change Sunfire into scythe mode. Now the animatrons didn't show fear, but they all paused for a second when I suddenly had a scythe in my hand, that was good enough for me. I smiled then started to reap robot ass with my 6 foot long beauty.

At first, Percy and I worked independently, each fighting a war on either side. But soon we started to protect each other every now and again. I blocked a blade here, he stopped a Warhammer there. Soon, we were practically jumping over each other, switching in and out of both sides of the war front, sprinting and slashing. We were a tornado of death and demise, soon there were only six of them left, they were circling us with lifeless, sand blasted faces.

"Come get some." I said waving towards me tauntingly. One jumped forward but I was read for him. I crouched down and swung out my scythe from the right side, taking out his knees. I kept the momentum going as I swept the blade over my back, I felt Percy jump over me nimbly and slash the robot in the chest, taking it down. He crouched under my swinging blade as I caught the next automaton in the chest, I flung that one into his mechanical brother and Percy drove his blade deep into both of their chests. I swung downward wildly at the next target, driving my blade deep into the side of its chest. Percy jumped over my scythe like a hurdler and decapitated the second to last automaton. I pulled back on my blade so fast that the robot just exploded from within, while Percy finished off his headless automaton with a quick lopping off of its limbs. Quite brutal if you ask me. The final one charged us both, with one sideways look shared between us, percy and I charged the sword wielding animatron and slice through him quickly like butter as we ran by. We stopped without looking behind us. Percy capped his sword and I dispelled Sunfire. The still standing automaton stood for a second before falling apart do to the X mark we had made all the way through his chest.

We had been so wrapped up in the battle, we hadn't noticed the giant crowd we had drawn, thunderous applause rained down from the bleachers. The entire camp had come to see us fight. How had we missed that. Suddenly one more panel opened up, I was about ready for another fight when I noticed what it was. A small pug sized robot popped out of a small hole in the wall and started to pick up pieces of the automatons and take them back to the docks they had come from. More and more of these tiny little robots poured out of the walls, each one picking up a piece of the robot then going to get another after it had deposited it. There were about 50 of them and miraculously none of them ever hit each other, they all just swerved around one another. I was so distracted by this, I did't notice the growing crowd forming around me and Percy. Only a few stayed in the bleachers, one of them being Clarisse LaRue. She starred down at me with hatred, or at least I thought it was hatred. When she licked her lips I suddenly thought it might be something else, hunger. She wants to kill me so badly, it has turned primal! I thought to myself almost panicking. Thankfully I was saved by Lee, who informed me I had to practice for the Chariot races, which was fine by me. If it got me away from this crowd of "Your so cool"s and "Oh my god your so hot's" I would be just fine.

 **(Line Break)**

It was the start of the chariot races, Lee and I had been practicing for hours, and I was pretty sure I had it down. Our chariot was bright gold and was pulled by two white stations. Down the line I saw Percy and Tyson in their Sea green and Blue chariot, pulled by two dark colored horses. Farther down the line I saw Annabeth and her brother Malcolm in a grey chariot with an owl decal on the side or it, their chariot was pulled by two grey colored horses. At the very end of the row, I spotted Clarisse eyeing me down with hunger in her eyes. Her chariot looked like it was painted in blood, and I had no Idea how she got the two skeletal horses to pull her chariot, but if anyone could, it would be her. I had to admit, she looked good in her battle armor, suited her better than anything else she could wear. Her long black hair was flowing out behind her helmet, and her deep brown eyes kept staring into me. Her tight, personal trainer body filled out her battle armor nicely, filling in all the places anyone would expect. _Stop thinking with your 'head' and start thinking with your head!_ I chided myself focusing on the road ahead of me. The horn sounded and we were off in a flash, racing ahead of everyone. We took the lead for a while, but Annabeth had other plans. Athena chariot pulled right up beside us and started to push against us, slowing us down. Percy took this profanity to speed ahead of us. Hephaestus cabin right on their tail, being pulled by bronze horses that breathed hot steam. I saw Beckendorf hurl something at the Poseidon chariot, it looked like a glass jar filled with neon green light.

"Greek Fire!" Percy yelled out as Tyson grabbed it and threw it out behind them. It hit the Demeter chariot and detonated on impact. The Chariot shot into the air a couple feet before landing in a green storm of flame. Some of my siblings rushed out, working as medics for the race. Ares chariot was in dead last, and Clarisse looked pissed. We shot ahead again as Athena chariot was distracted by the greek fire, we were just passing the first lap when I noticed something on the horizon. It looked like a cloud, but was moving to fast to be one. I focused hard on the mass trying to see what it was. Apparently, Annabeth had the same idea, but she recognized what they were.

"Stymphalian Bird's!" She cried out, I immediately recognized the name from greek mythology, those things were bad news. I looked to Tantalus, thinking he might have a plan, but he was to busy chasing a hamburger. I looked at Mr. D for help but he was reading a magazine. Damn! My brain snapped into action.

"Lee, get over to the rest of Apollo cabin, get them ready for combat and healing." He nodded quickly and I stepped off the chariot leisurely. I caught myself and yelled out loudly to passing chariots.

"Annabeth, work with Percy to get those people to safety!" I yelled as she slowed down the chariot to listen to what I had to say, Percy followed her lead.

"Beckendorf, get ready with some greek fire to throw at the birds on my go." He nodded and sped off to join his cabin mates. I yelled out similar orders to the rest of the chariots, all of which acknowledged what I said, except for Ares chariot. They sped on by without care, in fact it was just Clarisse now. Her brother was lying on the ground on the other side of the track. I turned back to the birds who were getting closer.

"Archers fire at will!" I yelled out, using a booming voice I didn't know I had. My sibling let loose arrow after arrow at the birds, they made a dent but not big enough.

"Hephaestus cabin, greek fire now!" I said at the top of my lungs. Catapults unleashed volley's of jars. Each jar had the green glow of greek fire in it.

"Archers, aim for the jars!" I yelled again. Explosions filled the sky as the arrows collided with the explosives. It still wasn't enough, one of the arrows must of missed because a explosion happened over by one of the abandoned chariots, Aphrodite's I think because a wheel landed right in front of me that was a perfect mirror. I looked into it, seeing a dirty, tired boy. This made me angry, I wasn't tired and certainly not a boy. But I was losing to a flock of self righteous seagulls. That was not going to happen. I felt a great painful pull in my gut as I lifted my hands to the sky. I focused all my energy on the flock of stupid birds above. A hot sensation pierced my eyes.

"Die, you fucking bird brains!" I screamed out as the clouds covering the sun opened up and blinding light shot down from above. Temperature raised a few degrees fro me but considerably more for the birds in the sky. The 500 or so left burst into flames and fell out of thee sky, they're bronze beaks glowing softly from the heat. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. My green eyes now glowed bright whit like miniature suns being eclipsed by my pupils, it was kinda scary to look at. But I didn't care much, I could feel all my energy leaving me. I fell down onto the sand as I witnessed the Ares chariot cross the finish line to win the chariot races. I stayed conscious just long enough to see people rushing to my side and to see Mr. D finally look up from his magazine and declare Clarisse the winner. Then I passed out of consciousness.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke from a dreamless sleep to find myself in the apollo cabin accompanied by all my brothers and sisters and one dark haired child who crushed me in a hug as soon as I fluttered open my eyes. I coughed and sputtered a little, getting used to the bright light.

"You okay man, we thought you had tapped out everything you had." Percy said loudly as he released me from the hug.

"Please tell me I didn't actually say 'Die you fucking bird brains'" I groaned out as a myriad of laughs filled the room, including my own. I quickly pushed my feet of the bed and got up. I looked at the shock in everyones faces as I did so, they had not expected me to do this I guessed.

"Guys I'm fine, trust me" I told them reassuringly. They all nodded their heads and let loose their held breaths. They filled me in on the situation at hand, I had been out for a couple hours since the attack. They had a wonderful dinner of Stymphalian bird barbecue. Percy had brought up the fact that the camp needed to get its boarder fixed fast. How the best bet was the Golden Fleece, which was currently in the sea of monsters. Percy volunteered for the quest, but Tantalus had off handedly given the position to the winner of chariot races, he was to busy trying to get a hold of a hot dog to really care what happened. Clarisse was over the moon about the whole thing. Percy was obviously pissed. After the story was done, the rest of the Apollo cabin went to go start the sing along, but made me stay in the cabin, saying I had done enough for today and to get some rest. They all left the room except for Percy who was still fuming.

"Listen man." He started, "I have to tell you some stuff." He told me as he took in a deep breath. Percy explained all about the dreams he had been having lately, how he and his best friend Grover, who happened to be a Satyr, were communication using a empathy link. Grover was in trouble and in the sea of monsters, thats why Percy wanted to go on the quest, to save his friend.

"I don't have a plan yet, but Im going to the sea of monsters, and I need your help. Can I count on you?" Percy asked me, he had the tone of a much older boy and the seriousness of someone older.

"Always Perce, Always." I told him grabbing his hand not in a hand shake way but in a way where our arms made the legs of an A.

"Alright dude, get some sleep. Ill have a plan by tomorrow, I promise." He said as he got up and walked out the door, he flashed me a reassuring smile as he shut the door. Before he shut it all the way, he poked his head back in as if he had forgotten something.

"Also, watch out for Clarisse. She kept talking about claiming you or something." He was about to shut the door when I called out in a frantic cry.

"Wait what?" I asked a little scared, what did he mean. Percy poked his head back in again, a little amused.

"Well her direct quote was, 'I won a battle today, so I deserve a spoil of war, that new Felix could could do just fine.' I'm sure its nothing, just big talk. Try and get some sleep." He told me shutting the door, I was about to protest when I felt fatigue hit my body. I laid down in my comfy bed, feeling myself relax.

I was just settling back into my bed and closing my eyes, when I heard the door open again. To lazy to open my eyes I just called out.

"What is it now? Who forgot what?" I asked as the multiple footsteps got closer. I was just getting worried when all of a sudden I felt something get pulled over my head and people grab me by the arms and legs. I struggled to get away but I was still weak from the ordeal on the tracks. I couldn't tell where I was, or where I was going, but adrenaline was coursing through my veins, enough to keep me awake anyway.

Whoever had me in their arms suddenly dropped me down on to a grassy path, the bag was still over my head but I could still hear what was being said.

"Good, now get back to the campfire before anyone misses you." A voice I recognized all to well said over me, two other voices grunted and ran away quickly. I was left kneeling down with the bag still on my head. It was quickly ripped off my head and I locked eyes with my captor. The brown eyes of a daughter of Ares I knew all to well, she had a smug smile of victory on her face.

Clarisse LaRue had gotten her spoil of war. Me.

 **A/N Hello Guys and Gals. Sorry about not updating for a while. Complications came up at home and I had to make due. I hope the wait was worth it though. So as I said above, Lemon scene's are coming up in the next episode. Do you want them? do you not want them? Tell me in a review. If no comments are made, I will be posting the lemon scene. Camp Half blood scenes are coming to a close and we are starting to get into the real story, so last chance to say what happens while at camp half blood. More stuff like this will happen in the future so don't you guys worry. As I said last time, people who comment about stuff to add to the story will get a shoutout in my next chapter, so please get those reviews in. It really does help and it makes me feel good about the story.**

 **Recap of Important Shiznit**  
 **Please Review, for the Love of the Gods Review!  
Lemon Scenes, Want them? Don't want them?  
What stuff should happen at Camp Half Blood?  
What cool gear should Felix Get?  
Shoutouts for anyone who reviews about things to do with Felix**

 **So thanks all of you for reading and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Went Better than Expected

**A/N Hello Everyone! Thank you Bigun03 for your input about the last chapter. As Bigun03 was the only person to comment on the lemon scenes, I will be putting them into the fic at this time. So this chapter marks the begging of the first step into the real story! Action scenes will become more prevalent from now on. So, no surprise, I do not own PJO, HOO or any other works made by good ol' Uncle Rick. Thank you all again for reading, and please enjoy. Also, bear in mind that Clarisse in the first scene, is not the way she is descried in the book. She is a muscular average weight girl with the body of a personal trainer, and is 16. I know thats not how it is in the books but its an AU. Also, sorry about the late update, just some writers block I had to work through.**

 **(Last Time)**

"Also, watch out for Clarisse. She kept talking about claiming you or something." He was about to shut the door when I called out in a frantic cry.

"Wait what?" I asked a little scared, what did he mean. Percy poked his head back in again, a little amused.

"Well her direct quote was, 'I won a battle today, so I deserve a spoil of war, that new Felix could could do just fine.' I'm sure its nothing, just big talk. Try and get some sleep." He told me shutting the door, I was about to protest when I felt fatigue hit my body. I laid down in my comfy bed, feeling myself relax.

I was just settling back into my bed and closing my eyes, when I heard the door open again. To lazy to open my eyes I just called out.

"What is it now? Who forgot what?" I asked as the multiple footsteps got closer. I was just getting worried when all of a sudden I felt something get pulled over my head and people grab me by the arms and legs. I struggled to get away but I was still weak from the ordeal on the tracks. I couldn't tell where I was, or where I was going, but adrenaline was coursing through my veins, enough to keep me awake anyway.

Whoever had me in their arms suddenly dropped me down on to a grassy path, the bag was still over my head but I could still hear what was being said.

"Good, now get back to the campfire before anyone misses you." A voice I recognized all to well said over me, two other voices grunted and ran away quickly. I was left kneeling down with the bag still on my head. It was quickly ripped off my head and I locked eyes with my captor. The brown eyes of a daughter of Ares I knew all to well, she had a smug smile of victory on her face.

Clarisse LaRue had gotten her spoil of war. Me.

 **(Now, Felix POV)**

This was not going to end well for me, I could already tell. Clarisse was slowly looking over me, circling her prey like a beast. She had that hunger in her eyes, it was unnerving to say the least. I would of run away but when I tried to get up, she pushed be back on the ground with her foot. I had the wind knocked out of me and still weak from what I guessed was a very powerful form of the sunstroke I summoned on Chad all those years ago. I tried to move again, but she stopped me by getting on top of me. Her legs were over my shoulders, stopping me from getting up again. Clarisse moved her hair out of her face, she had a smirk on her face like she had one something, and she had. She shook her finger back and forth, making a tutting noise with her tongue.

"No moving now," she said almost playfully, again supper unnerving. "In the old days, when a warrior won a victory, they would get spoils of war from the looser." Clarisse slowly got off me, but not before she put a pair of handcuffs on one of my hands.

"Don't try to run again," She told me in a commanding voice, "Take off your shirt." She told me in the same tone. I had no idea what she had in mind, probably involved very sharp things going into my skin. I decided running would never do, she no doubt would catch me and my punishment would be worse. I would just have to endure what she had planned for me. I took of my shirt, for the first time feeling shy about my body. She looked at for a couple seconds before pulling me over to a large tree. She pulled the chain around the tree, it somehow magically extended itself to fit around the wide cedar tree. She cuffed my other hand to it and smiled.

"Just relax." Clarisse said with a smile that conveyed anything but comfort, I was most certainly not relaxed. Clarisse took a couple steps away from me before tilting her head to the side, no doubt trying to find the first part of my skin to cut into. She stepped back to me and did something either dubious or curious. She unzipped my jeans and pulled down my pants, boxers and all. I felt so exposed, just what was she going to do to me? I had just got some of this stuff. Like my dick, don't get me wrong I was fine with my size before. Now though, I was a full 10 inches, thats 4 more inches than I had before. Best. Present. Ever. And now I wound't even get to use the damn thing, because some crazed Ares kid was going to do unspeakable things to my manhood.

"Since you lost, you will be my spoil." Clarisse finished her early statement, looking down at my groin. "You shave, good. Nothing will get in the way." She said smirking at my dick a little. Another side affect of the blessing was all unwanted hair was removed, I don't know if it was forever, but I didn't care. Shaving was a hassle anyways. Though if things went as bad as they could tonight, lets just say it would go to waste.

Clarisse took a few steps away, looking all over my body, she started to undo her bronze armor. No need for protection when your target is tied to a tree. All she had on now was a pair of jeans, a to big for her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a pair of worn running shoes. She kept looking me over, like a lion eyeing a gazelle. Then things got a little stranger. She slipped off her shoes and her socks then she lifter her shirt off, revealing a blood red sports bra. It took everything I had not to get hard looking at her. She must of had at least a 34 C cup. Damn. Again my mind tried to explain why she had done this. Maybe to keep blood of her clothes? But that wouldn't make sense, she could just explain it off as hers. Then things got even weirder, she whipped off her sports bra and undid her pants. Taking off everything leaving her completely naked. She had no hair on any part of her body except her head, I didn't exactly peg her for a waxer, but you learn something new every day. My dick stopped taking orders from me and stood at attention, she grinned maliciously.

I was terrified, but confused. On one hand she was a vicious killer, but on the other she was naked. She hated me since day one, but she was naked! What the fuck was going on!

"You see, when men won they claimed a prize of a women." She started out, oh no. "The thing is, I don't like girls." She started walking towards me, It dawned on me what was going to happen.

"Oh boy," I said with wide eyes as the daughter of ares walked towards me. I immediately started to try and break the chains, I'm not saying I didn't want to. Trust me, I wanted to. I mean it was my first time having sex with anyone. Me and Chloe had gotten close a couple of times but never all the way. The way I was chained, I'd probably break my arms. All the while she got closer and closer to me. They weren't that good of hand cuffs, I could already feel them breaking under my adrenaline induced state. She grabbed my dick in her hands, tutting with her tongue again.

"You're not getting out of those chains, Sun Punk" She rubbed my cock back and forth, only making me want to break the chains more. I got harder than before, growing an extra half inch. Clarisse stared down at my dick with the same hunger in her eyes, not hunger was not the right word. Lust, it was lust I saw not hunger. I was getting closer to breaking the chains, but I was noticeably, distracted.

"Time to claim what is mine." she growled slightly, she deftly claimed on top of me like she had done it a hundred times. Positioned her pussy expertly above my cock, and started to slide down slowly. I have to admit, it was one of the best feelings in my life. I lost concentration as she kept sliding down my cock, her moan growing louder by each inch. _There goes my virginity,_ I thought to myself in a moment of clarity. Clarisse kept sliding her way slowly down my cock, she was nearing the roots of my dick when I finally pored the last of my strength into my arms.

A small metallic clink could just be heard when I grabbed clarisse and tackled her to the ground, somehow I was still inside her. She had fear in her eyes, obviously she didn't think I had the strength to break those chains. I stared down at her with malice in my eyes, then I did the one thing she didn't expect. I pulled back out of her pussy almost all the way, but then slowly sent it back in. Making a moan escaper her lips, I did this without breaking eye contact. A sly grin spread across my face as pleasure spread across hers. She eyed me curiously before I let my body take over the job. Fluid motions with my hips sent us both into elysium.

Her juices were all over my cock, and I could feel her getting wetter and wetter with each stroke of my powerful cock. I grabbed bother her hands and put them over her head and gripped them with one hand. Her moans were getting louder, which might become a problem. Suddenly I felt her flush with fluid and breathe in sharply, I instinctually knew what was about to happen. As fast as I could I cover her mouth to muffle her orgasm, but that didn't stop me from working on her. I kept pounding in to her, feeling the same flush of juices 2 more times.

Her head seemed to clear, and her eyes were not longer glaze over. I was sweating, but still willing to go on. Fury flashed in her eyes, I had a feeling this was about to get a lot more interesting. I was suddenly on my back, and Clarisse was on top of me.

"Im claiming you." She growled angrily, but I was still fucking her so she said it between moans. "My claiming, my rules." she said as she pushed both arms down on my chest to steady herself. She mover her hips back and forth on top of me, grinding on my dick. It felt awesome, beyond awesome. I leaned up to try and reposition myself but, she pushed me back down on the ground.

"Stay put." She growl/moaned at me. She started to ride me faster and faster, I see the familiar flush in her face. She was coming again, time to make my move. As she came all over my dick I lifted her off the ground and pressed her up against a tree. I fit my mouth over her left orb and stated to massage it with my tongue. She moaned again, loud. I started to move my cock inside her and she almost came again. I grabbed her right nipple in my hand and massaged it as well, this time she couldn't restrain herself. She grabbed tightly to me, wrapped her legs around my back and came again and again. I kept moving my tongue an massaging her breast. All the while fucking her up against a tree. After her third round of orgasms that night she unwrapped her legs from around me, and pushed my head away from her breast. I was confused for a moment when she suddenly ducked to her left and spun upside down. Landing on her feet she pulled up her head and steadied herself. My dick was inside her the whole time.

I was still fucking her up against a tree, but now doggie style. She was impressive, and obviously not a virgin. How many other men had she "claimed" before me. I didn't dwell on it as I grabbed her by the hair and kept pounding on her. An all to familiar sensation stated building in me, I could feel my self cuming. I tried to suppress it for as long as I could, but this thing wasn't just going to go away. Suddenly I felt her cum on me, loudly once again. This was all to much for me to handle, I pulled out as fast as I could before coming all over her back. I thought I was tired after I had killed all those damn birds, but this was different kind of tired. I felt exhausted, but in the best way possible. My legs felt like jelly and I fell backwards.

I was naked, tired, and recently lost my virginity. I wasn't looking anywhere in particular, but then my eyes fell on the girl who had just stripped me of my V-card. She was already getting dressed, had wiped off my cum with a leaf or something. Soon, she was back in her clothes and body armor, a spear in her hand.

"Not bad Sun Punk." she told me, she had on a smile. But it was more akin to she just beat me in sword fighting, smile than a genuine one. "For a virgin anyway. Don't expect this to become a habit, even if you were the best lay I've had for a while. You were a spoil of war nothing else, get back to bed . . . looser." Clarisse was about to turn around when she remembered something. She turned around and gave me a swift kick in the stomach. I instinctively clutched my stomach and groaned loudly.

"What the fuck was that for?" I coughed out still clutching my stomach on the ground. Clarisse was already walking away,

"For cuming on my back," She called out behind her.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" I yelled back, she responded with a swift middle finger behind her back and disappeared into the forest. I played there for a minute or two, catching my breath. I felt aches everywhere on my body, but I still got to my feet and cracked my back from side to side. I threw on my clothes and made my way back to the Apollo cabin, the sing along had just ended and they were just setting into their bunks when I walked in.

On entry, I was met with 25 mouths all demanding them to tell me where I was, what I was doing and why I left.

"Gods guys, what are you my mother?" I said trying to calm everyone down. When that didn't work I just tried to make my way past them. Out of nowhere, and ear piercing whistle rung throughout the entire cabin. Everyone covered their ears until the horrible noise stopped. As soon as it did, everyone in the cabin stated to hit Will. I was quite obviously confused with this.

"Will! You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" Yelled Clara, Will just smiled a little.

"No I said I would only do it if you guys got out of hand, so you had it coming." Will finished, when he saw someone about to protest he lifted his fingers back up to his mouth. Everyone in the room quickly covered their ears. Lee chimed in, lightly making his way towards me through the crowd.

"Now, Im sure Felix has a perfectly good reason why he left. Everyone is entitled to their secrets. If he wants to tell, I'm sure he will in time." He finished looking around the room. "Alright, lights out everyone. Everyone moaned and groaned but begrudgingly went to their bunks. I made my way to the back of the cabin, my mind still on what happened in the woods. I knew I should feel guilty about it, because of Chloe. I just didn't feel that way about her anymore, so why would it matter. Im sure wherever she was, she probably hated me. She had died for me, and this is how I repay her? I felt guilty, should that of been possible? Then a certain clarity washed over me, no doubt a protection from going insane again. It was a good thing that I felt guilty, meant the version of me that was alive before I went insane still existed. Plus, Chloe could never hate me. We loved each other, that fact wasn't taken from me. She wouldn't want me wallowing in remorse, useless. She would want me as I was.

I let my mind shut down and closed my eyes.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke in the seats of a golden Mustang convertible. Cool wind rushed past my face as I looked out the window. Just as I suspected, I was hundreds of feet in the air. I was with my father.

"Hey little bro!" Apollo chimed out catching my attention, he held out a fist for me to bump. He looked like he did when I first found out he was a god, I guess that's just the way he liked looking.

"Can you even still call me 'little bro' anymore" I asked, smiling nonetheless as he kept his fist up. He looked uncomfortable for a second before he resumed his childish demeanor.

"Well, we've been brothers longer than we have been father and son, just felt right to say." He started to lower his fist before I bumped it with my own as quickly as I could.

"I like that." I said my smile broadening "I'd like things to stay the same, well as close to it as possible." He laughed.

"Well that sounds great to me bro." His face stiffened up suddenly "Now, how are you feeling since the whole, uh, Chloe thing? I know you are better however." I smirk appeared on his face before he made it back into a serious gaze.

"Much better actually," I said confidently, I didn't want him to worry. I sure as hell wasn't worried about it. "I feel guilty about not feeling anything, but that just reminds me that Im still here. You know?"

"I get what you mean, It sure does seem like you have moved on. I was skeptical at first, but after what happened with you and that Ares girl. Clarisse, I think was her name." He had a devilish grin on his face, sunglasses down the bridge of his nose looking down at me. I blushed violently.

"Y-You saw that?" I asked him stuttering my words nervously.

"Oh bro," He said chuckling and rolling his eyes. "Everyone on Mount Olympus saw that, curtesy of Ares himself." If my face wasn't completely red before, it was now.

"Everyone on Olympus? Seriously?" I said in a panic, "Why the fucking fuck was Ares showing everyone!" I asked almost shrieking. Stifling his laughter, Apollo explained.

"Well you see, he found out about Clarisse's plan." He said throwing up quotation marks. "He wanted to show quote 'Apollos new golden boy', horrible pun I know, getting dominated by his prodigy. He was laughing the first few minutes, but he stopped after you broke those chains." I blushed again, I was afraid my head was going to explode, but that didn't stop Apollo.

"Everyone thought you would take off after that, but you didn't. Oh, If you could of seen Ares face, he tried shutting it off after that, but Hephaestus and I opened up new channels. Im sure you know, Hephaestus is no fan of Ares. Oh he cringed each time she-"

"Bro!" I cut him off before he could finish the sentence. He giggled, a little.

"Sorry dude, it was just funny thats all. Good job by the way if you don't mind me saying." He complimented me, by far the weirdest compliment I had ever been given. "Especially for your first time too. Even made Aphrodite flush a couple of times." He nudged me in the side, congratulating me. I didn't know how to feel, honored? I felt weird about my first time having sex basically becoming god-porn.

"But hey, now we can play dibs for real this time!" He said excitedly I couldn't help but let loose a chuckle. Dibs was a game me and Fred/Apollo would play when we were living at the orphanage. The way the game was meant to be played was see a pretty girl, call dibs. If you called dibs on someone, you had to try and, well, get them. "Getting" someone ranged from getting their number, to making out, to getting in their pants. I could never really play because of Chloe. Apollo and I would always play however, just for shits and giggles.

"Hell yeah we can!" I said giving him a high five. We started talking about how camp was going, and some of my new powers.

"You frying those birds, classic." Apollo told me, "I wasn't expecting that much power out of you just yet, but you did it. Thats only the beginning though." He told me excitedly, I gapped at him.

"Wait your saying there is more?" I asked excitedly.

"Tartarus yeah dude! When I first held you, I realized you were going to be very powerful." He started out. "But when I decided to raise you, I gave you even more potential for power. I couldn't see into your future, but I knew you would need all the help you could get. This stuff is just the begging, you'll be on par with one of the big three children, easy."

"Wait are you serious?" I asked him, excitement building within me.

"Super serious. Granted, my power wasn't the same for the next decade, but you were worth it." He said clasping my shoulder, I did the same to him.

"I can't thank you enough Apollo."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. With great power comes great responsibility." He told me, quoting spider man. I rolled my eyes at him but he seemed to be serious.

"Monsters will come after you, more than they would a normal demigod, this is the price for power." I stared out the window, thinking about what he had just said, a question popped into my head as I looked above at the sun.

"Uh, Bro? Question." I said not taking my eyes off the sun.

"You're wondering what parts of the mythology about me are true." he surmised while following my gaze. I nodded simply.

"Well, most of it is true. I am the god of the sun, but that was passed down by Helios to me." He took in a deep breath. "The sun is comprised of my energy. For each star in the sky, there is a god for it. Maybe not here, but somewhere. The greeks got parts of my story right. I am the god of the sun, but I don't drive it across the sky, its a star just like any other, its out there and the earth does revolve around it. Mortal scientists got most of it right." I looked down at the car.

"Than what's this thing for?" I asked. Apollo took in another deep breath.

"Well, the part your scientists didn't get right was the amount of power the sun posses. It has way more power than they think, my 'chariot' works as an absorber of its energy, returning it to myself. Kind of like a very specialized mirror defeating a laser beam. It way more complicated than that though. The ancient greeks just surmised it as I drove to sun across the sky, because thats kinda what it looked like. Don't believe everything you read."

"So you are like, protecting us from you?" I asked him confused.

"In a sense, it just comes with the job. I provide life, but just like me, the sun is unpredictable. Therefore it needs someone to be paired with it to control it. It was originally Helios, now its me. Are you following any of this?"

"I think so, its kinda confusing." I said speaking truthfully.

"Trust me, if I described it in the most detail I could, you wouldn't be able to follow me for a second." He laughed. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled away.

"Ah, you are waking up. Just a few instructions before you go."

"You got it Apollo." I said trying to stay in the dream.

"Find Percy, Hermes and I are working together in order to get you guys in on this quest. Go out for you run, but be well equipped. Hermes should be close to getting done with Percy. Follow his lead, he is smarter than he looks. Good luck Felix, Ill be watching over you." He waved goodbye to me before putting his sunglasses on. The dream faded as he revved the engine and sped off into the blackness.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke with a start, before everyone else as usual. I worked fast, putting on my cut shirt, jeans and beanie before heading out the door. I was about to leave when I spotted the lone pine on the hill, guilt struck my heart. How was the tree going to do while I was gone. An idea struck me, I had to move quietly. Lee had told me about nectar and ambrosia, the food of the gods. It had major healing properties for half bloods, definitely would come in handy on our journey. It also held a purpose in the extremely near future. I grabbed some from the med kits as quietly as I could, and rushed out the door towards half blood hill.

It was still early and no one was up, although I could hear sounds of struggle from the dining pavilion. Tantalus no doubt. I arrived at the tree with what looked like a lemon bar and lemonade in my hands.

"Hey there," I said nervously. "Look I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, I want to make sure you are all right till I get back." The branches swayed in the wind, "And I'm talking to a tree. So either I'm insane, or smarter than everyone here. Here goes nothing." I subconsciously felt my hand go to my necklace and reach for the rabbits foot. _Please let this work_ I asked to no one in particular. For some reason I felt more confident, maybe just self assuring myself.

I raised my hands facing each other, and focused on the palms of my hands. I thought about how the tree was wounded, and needed healing. I felt heat build up in my hands, and felt light on my face. I looked down to see a small ball of the golden energy forming between my hands. I didn't stop though, I pored everything I had into the small ball, it grew bigger and bigger by the second. My head started to buzz, I could feel myself weakening, it was now or never. With effort I shoved my hand forward, placing one hand on top of the other. A beam of light shot into the tree like a laser, making it glow. The tree was literally glowing with life.

I could feel myself loosing consciousness, I grabbed for the lemonade and took a sip. It tasted like my brothers eggs. Sunny side up, pan fried eggs. I never found out what he put in them to make them taste so good, all I knew is they were divine. If you thought eggs would tasted bad in liquid form, you were dead wrong. I wanted to take another sip, but my mind told me not to. I capped the bottle and stood up, I expected myself to be shaky and incoherent, that wasn't the case. I felt like a million bucks, even better than that. My brain snapped to my fathers task for me, Percy. I had to find him soon.

I took one last look at the tree, it looked great. I started off to look for Percy. Before I did, I yelled over my shoulder at the tree.

"You stay beautiful now Bark Butt," I don't know why I said it, it seemed to fit. I had a knack for making up nicknames for people that they loathed entirely. One of my many gifts to the world. I think I nailed it too, because just then the wind picked up. When it did, it took a pinecone off the tree and hit me in the back of the head. Now it could of been a coincidence, but I don't believe in coincidences. Rubbing the back of my head I sped off to find Percy.

 **(Line Break)**

I was running down the beach when I found Percy talking to some guy in a running suit. I found this extremely odd, until I remembered who Apollo told me was talking to Percy.

"Felix! Uh, hi. This is.

"Lord Hermes, god of messengers, thieves and a whole lot of other stuff." I said bowing my head low to him. "My father speaks very highly off you." Hermes chuckled a little.

"Ahh, Felix, son of Apollo. Ive heard of you from your father. He speak rathe highly of you himself. Gods you look so much like him." He smiled, Hermes had crew cut sandy blonde hair. Blue eyes, and a grin reminiscent of my Apollos, just less blinding.

"Well, I must be off, things to do." He turned back to Percy. "Normally, it three to a quest, but I sense the rules have changed a bit. Use my gifts wisely, and stay safe." He nodded to each of us before he started to glow. I shielded Percy's eyes as quickly as quickly as I could and shut mine tight as well. I felt energy all around then it was gone, I opened my eyes to see Hermes was gone as well.

"The gods seem to love their theatrics don't they."

"You should see Zeus." Percy mumbled to me, keeping a weathered eye on the sky.

"So what was that about?" I asked him, motioning to where Hermes was just standing. Percy got a guilty look on his face, then sighed heavily.

"Look man, I lied to you the yesterday about not being worried about anything."

"Duh-doy" I said with out fluctuating my voice. Percy let out a small laugh before he took a deep breath. He told me his story about how he had been having dreams about his friend Grover, a Satyr like Derek, was in some kind of danger. He was being kept in the sea of monsters by something, and he needed to go find him. He also told me about how grover had mentioned the golden fleece. Percy surmised, find the fleece, find Grover.

"Alright sounds good, when do we leave." A feminine called out from behind both of us. Annabeth appeared out from behind a small sand dune, Tyson in tow with her.

"Right now Blondie, at least I would hope so." I said, she seemed to be getting used to the nickname, or was at least pretending to be used to it.

"But how, I mean, Hermes told me about a ship, and told me to ask my father for help. Whatever that means." Percy said staring out into the ocean. I quickly grabbed the bags that Hermes had left us and let loose a megawatt smile.

"Well no time like the present, lets go ask for a miracle. I promptly walked off into the direction of the docks. When we got to the end I looked down at Percy.

"Well go ahead bro, ask for help." I told him setting down the bags.

"But I don't even know if he's listening." I chided him playfully with laughter.

"Percy, if there's one thing I've learned in these last few days, its that the gods are always listening." I nodded at him as he took a breath, he closed his eyes in silent prayer.

For a second nothing happened, then something splashed out of the water. Well multiple somethings, horses actually. But instead of regular horse back ends were fins. They were like a fishes tail, but infinitely more beautiful than anyone could imagine.

"Ponies!" Tyson yelled out as he leaned down to pet one a large water horse.

"Mer-Ponnies?" I asked looking at them, one of them snorted at me like I had offended it. "Oh I like that one." I said laughing a little.

"Hippocampi." Annabeth said. "Your father was listening Percy." She finished her sentence in awe, looking down at the beautiful creatures.

"Well lets get going then!" I said jumping into the water, followed promptly by Tyson who jumped on to the largest Hippocampi.

"Which one of you awesome Hippo-thingies wants to give me a lift?" None of them came forward, the one who snorted at me backed away a little.

"Well, we will do it the old fashioned way. Eannie-Meanie-Minnie-You" I said pointing at all of them before finishing the pseudo-rhyme by pointing at the Hippocampi that snorted at me. It looked angry, but obliged on Percy's command. It begrudgingly let me on its back. When everyone was situated, we tore off into the morning sunrise. I started whistling old western music as we rode.

"Well, this is, underwhelming." I stated, bored slightly. ADHD tends to make things not exciting after a couple minutes of it not changing. We were riding at a slightly slow pace.

"This is kinda boring, can't these things do anything cool?" I asked out loud. The Hippocampi suddenly snorted and whined, the others of its kind started to do the same, almost like they were talking.

"Hey Perce." I said nervously. "What are they saying?" Percy paused for a moment before palling a little.

"You're going to regret saying that. All of a sudden the Hippocampi took off, going 80 miles an hour, trying to buck me.

"So you wanna play huh?" I asked it, tightening my grip on the horse thing, putting my new muscles work. The thing dipped and turned, dragged me through water. It did flips, front flips, spins, sped around in circles. Even dove under a few times. I stayed on during the whole thing. During one of the stints underwater, it tried to crash me into some coral. When I dodged it however, it ended up hitting the coral itself. It surfaced quickly, whining and crying almost. A long deep gash was cut it the side of the creature, bleeding blue blood into the water.

"Oh gods no, you're going to be fine." I told it as the other caught up to us, Percy looked horrified.

"What happened?" He cried out looking at the wounded Hippocampus.

"He hit some coral, give me a second here." I said concentrating on my powers. A familiar sensation washed into my hands and poured out of my palms. The whining of he house stopped as it tried to see why the pain had stopped. It turned its head to face the wound when it saw it closing up. The Hippocampus' eyes widened before it let out a brief whiny. I finished my healing, not feeling weak at all as the Hippocampus said something to Percy.

"She says thank you." He replied to me.

"She?" I asked looking down at the snorting horse.

"Yeah she's a she." Percy said looking down at the Hippocampus again, trying to find any other injuries.

"I did always have a way with the laddies, isn't that right Blondie." I winked at Annabeth as I finished my sentence, she blushed a little and looked away. Always good to be a little evil every once in a while. Percy laughed a little as I continued to speak.

"She needs a name, I'ma call you Daredevil." I said with a smile, petting her spiny fish mane. She snorted at Percy again, followed my a long whiny.

"She says she hates that name." Percy replied, laughing a little.

"Then its perfect!" I yelled out. "Now come on Daredevil, lets go get that ship!"

 **(Line Break)**

We arrived at the cruise ship that Hermes told us to go to.

"Bad ship." Tyson said as he looked up at the front end of the ship. It was a sculpture of a girl, she was crying and chained to the front of the ship. _Princess Andromeda_ was written in gold on the side of the ship.

"Oh it can't be that bad, it just looks so inviting!" Percy said sarcastically. I chuckled a little as we made our way to a ladder that was hanging over board. Percy got off first followed by Annabeth. Tyson said goodbye to his ride, which he had dubbed Rainbow. It apparently loved the name. I was just getting off my Hippocampi when I turned around to wish it goodbye.

"Goodbye Daredevil, you bee a good girl now!" Daredevil responded with a spout of water directly to my face. "Oh I love you too Daredevil." I said waving overzealously at the Hippocampi. Im sure that if horses had middle fingers, Daredevils would of been held high at me as she swam away.

I smiled to myself and climbed up the ladder and onto the ship. We were not ten feet in when we spotted some fucked up looking half snake half woman thingy. It had the top half of a sickly but beautiful woman and instead of two legs, she had two snake bodies.

"What the fu-" Is all I got out before Percy and Annabeth dragged me into the nearest empty room.

"-uck was that?" I finished whispering very loudly.

"Dracaena, Half women, half snake." Annabeth said as she tried to keep quite.

"No shit sherlock! What's it doing here?!" I asked panicking a lot.

"Monsters are everywhere, she might just be here by accident." Percy said, but Tyson was sniffing the air heavily, he shook his head.

"No, more monsters." He said gravely.

"How many?" Annabeth asked.

"Lots?" he replied, he was obviously getting scared.

"Where?" Percy asked, his skin palling again. Tyson paused for a moment.

"Everywhere." He replied looking at all the walls, like they might come alive and eat us whole. I was new to this world so that might of actually been a thing.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "So Hermes just sent us to the U.S.S. Monsterville!"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Well kind of anyway. So what did you guys think of todays chapter. Please leave a review, it helps out a ton. As always I'm asking you guys, what cool gear/pets/anything should Felix get in the future? How should he help out in the story to come? What did you think of the Felix and Clarisse? They are not getting paired together just fyi. What nicknames should he have for characters?**

 **Recap of Important Shiznit  
Please Review, it Really Helps  
What Cool New Stuff Should Felix Get?  
How Should He Impact the Story  
Lemon Scenes, Like? Dislike?  
Possible Nicknames for Characters? **

**Again really sorry about the late update, no new updates this weekend but most likely something will be up by next Tuesday. Again anyone who comments on anything in the "Recap of Important Shiznit" section will get a shoutout in the next chapter. So please, give your opinions and constructive criticism! Every comment helps a ton! So thank you all for watching, and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The USS Monsterville

**A/N: Hello Everyone. Thank you for the review again Bigun03. So, Ill be trying to get deeper into the story of not just the books, but to Felix as well. I also want you Guys' and Galls' opinions on this story's length. I do plan to take it all the way through PJO, HOO and even further than that, but should I split it up into separate fics? If I do separate the story, how should I separate it? By book? By series? Not separated at all. Please tell me in a review. So as usual, I do not own PJO, HOO, or anything else created by good ol' Uncle Rick. Please enjoy the story!.**

 **(Last Time)**

I smiled to myself and climbed up the ladder and onto the ship. We were not ten feet in when we spotted some fucked up looking half snake half woman thingy. It had the top half of a sickly but beautiful woman and instead of two legs, she had two snake bodies.

"What the fu-" Is all I got out before Percy and Annabeth dragged me into the nearest empty room.

"-uck was that?" I finished whispering very loudly.

"Dracaenea, Half women, half snake." Annabeth said as she tried to keep quite.

"No shit sherlock! What's it doing here?!" I asked panicking a lot.

"Monsters are everywhere, she might just be here by accident." Percy said, but Tyson was sniffing the air heavily, he shook his head.

"No, more monsters." He said gravely.

"How many?" Annabeth asked.

"Lots?" he replied, he was obviously getting scared.

"Where?" Percy asked, his skin palling again. Tyson paused for a moment.

"Everywhere." He replied looking at all the walls, like they might come alive and eat us whole. I was new to this world so that might of actually been a thing.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "So Hermes just sent us to the U.S.S. Monsterville!"

 **(Now)**

We sat quietly as we could in the room, listening for any sign of attack. We must of waited for what seemed like hours before any of us dared to speak.

"We need to come up with a plan, now" Annabeth said as she kept an ear to the door. I couldn't help but agree, if this place was full with monsters, it was a danger to everyone.

"We need to destroy this place. All these monsters in one place can't be good for anything." I said, "Percy, any way you can take this thing down?" He shook his head slowly.

"Im not that powerful Felix, we could try and disable this thing though. Find the engine room and bang the place up a little. We might be able to sink it even now that I think about it." Tyson interrupted with a worried shake of his head.

"You can't destroy boat." He spoke in a hushed tone. "There are people here. People like people at school, and people like people at camp, lots of both." Tyson finished, worry in his eye.

"Demigods? Here?" I asked standing up from my seat.

"Prisoners maybe?" Percy asked heading for the door. Annabeth stopped him, looking at him seriously.

"Have you ever known monsters to take prisoners? Or for any large group of demigods not to fight monsters?" I could see where Annabeth was going with this train of thought, I didn't like it.

"You think some of them have joined the monsters?" I asked looking at the pale faces of everyone in the room. Percy nodded his head in sadness.

"Well, the monsters boss more likely, Kronos." I shivered when he spoke the name. I swear the room got colder as well. "The King of the Titans, he is the one that turned Luke against the gods."

"I thought he was in Tartarus, chopped in teeny tiny pieces." I said making nervous movements with my hands.

"He was, but it seems that he is starting to reform." Annabeth said as her face looked disappeared. From what I gathered of Percy's story. Annabeth had a thing for Luke, so it made things  
. . . difficult to say the least.

"We have to get off this ship, now!" I said firmly, everyone nodded. "We find a life boat and make our way to the shore, find our way to the Sea of Monsters from there. Uh where is the Sea of Monsters, you guys never said."

"The Bermuda Triangle." Annabeth said offhandedly.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I said in stride. We were about to open the door when we heard voices from the outside. All of us shut up immediately and listened. I couldn't make out what they were saying but both Percy and Annabeth paled when they heard the voice. As it walked by, I raised an eyebrow at the two younger teens. Annabeth was still pale but Percy had a face of rage.

"That was Luke, the traitor." Percy growled out. Anger flashed in my head, oh this motherfucker was going down, but not today. It would be a sincerely bad idea to attack him on a ship filed with monsters.

"We need to capture him, bring to olympus." Annabeth said, trying to calm Percy down. I would be pissed in Percy's situation too, but that was no excuse to get ourselves killed. Everyone was getting up and about to head to the door, I didn't have time to stop them. They stepped outside and were about to follow Luke when a voice sounded behind us.

"Campers! Campers on board!" I whirled around to spot a young Demigod, dressed in full armor pointing at us. She had blonde hair and green eyes like mine, a pang of guilt hit me. She was an Apollo kid, my sister. I turned back around to see a tall blonde kid that looked strikingly like my dad except for a scar under his eye and his eye color. His chin was a little less strong and had less kind facial features.

"Well hello cousins, how nice of you to come see me!" He spoke loudly, he had a smile on his face but it was not friendly. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by monsters and demigods alike. I still stared at the boy who had betrayed everyone at camp, everyone I had come to know. Rage was building in my body again. One of the demigods took a swipe at Tyson, poor defenseless Tyson. He got nicked on the arm and yelped out in pain. That was over the line. I jumped to his side, the same demigod tried to take a swipe at Tyson again. My first reaction was to yell at the kid, scaring him away. As I did however, something changed with the rage in my body. I could feel a fire in my body, giving off heat in waves. The only thing different was that when I was about to yell, the heat converged on my vocal chords. I let loose with all my might, putting all my anger into my words.

"BACK OFF!" I screamed, but my voice sounded like it had been remixed by Skrilllex. The words came out with a low, deep, and violent base that I didn't know I had. It had literally blasted the demigod and surrounding monsters off their feet. My ears rang for a second, before I noticed a burning pain in my throat. It was like I had drank lava and chased it with acid. It hurt like a bitch to say the least. Ignoring the pain, I turned to a stunned Luke.

"We havn't had the pleasure." I spoke horsely. "Felix Smith, Son of Apollo." I bowed sarcastically, Luke was still in shock as I turned to the others. They had shock on their faces as well.

"Run and find a life boat, I'll hold them off till you can get one." I spoke softly, each word was like a dagger in my throat.

"You can't hold them all off, you'll die." Percy said grabbing my arm. I laughed heartily.

"Please." I said to him rolling my eyes "Im to awesome to die, now go." Steeling my nerves I turned opposite of where a still shocked Luke was standing. I could barely see a life boat station down the way. Knowing I would regret it later, I focused on my vocal chords again, feeling a familiar heat in them once more. A single smart idea ran through my head as I readied myself, oh this was going to be good.

"BASECANNON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, so totally worth the hell I was going to catch from the group when I got out of this. Percy almost burst out laughing before I booted him off down the hole in the defenses I had made. Annabeth sprinted with Tyson on her heels. Percy was being dragged by a enraged Annabeth. I cracked a smile, most of the monsters looked bewildered, some of the demigods either amused or gave me distasteful looks.

"Worth it." I said even more hoarse than before, now it felt like the blades were on fire and stabbing me in the throat over and over again. I winced before calming myself down. I looked ahead again to se a full on laughing Luke.

"Oh my, you are one funny dude. Felix was it?" He asked me, I stared at him coldly. "Ah well, the titan lord could definitely use you, I would be happy to let you join our cause." Luke gestured to the surrounding forces, he didn't even pay attention to the rest of my friends fighting their way to the lifeboats.

"The gods abandoned you, here you would have a real family." Luke said, trying to play on the feelings of a normal demigod. I wasn't a normal demigod. This time, it was my turn to laugh. It sounded painful and scary almost, but it was a laugh.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Apollo my father, raised me since I was born." I rasped out each word, every syllable pained me beyond belief. It was all worth it to see the looks on everyone's faces. Luke was first astonished then his face was filled with rage. Suddenly I felt movement behind me. Without thinking I summoned my scythe and without looking behind me I swung the but of the weapon around my head. It made contact with exactly who I knew would attack me after what I said. The daughter of Apollo lay unconscious on the floor, my eyes never left Luke.

Every monster and demigod alike took several steps back at the sight of my glowing weapon, I smiled devilishly.

"You also poisoned Thalia's Tree, I like that tree. So fuck you and your face." I almost whispered out. Luke was staring at my scythe with fear in his eyes, good, it was doing its job.

"Kill him." He spoke simply, I flipped him off in response. Everyone charged me at once, I had a brilliant idea. I was most certainly not going to be able to talk for a while, but it would be so worth it. My throat flared up once more, I let the words flow from my mind and out of my mouth. I spun in a circle as I let the most badass words flow from my mouth.

"FUS RO DAH!" I shouted, quoting my favorite video game. The damage was catastrophic, like a miniature bomb had gone off on the side of the ship. Some people flew overboard while others flew against walls. I shakily stood up to see the carnage. Everyone was on their asses, even Luke. Well he was on his ass because a certain monster happened to land on his face with its ass.

"HAHAHAHAH!" I heard scream from the behind me. I turned around to see Percy on the floor, laughing his ass off. I finally remembered what dire situation we were in and sprinted off to my friends. I jumped into the boat as percy cut the two ropes holding up the boat. We landed hard on the surface of the water, somehow not shattering the boat. I thought we were home free when arrows started to fly past our heads. I looked up to see multiple snake woman firing at us.

"We need to go now." I said hoarsely, I was running out of adrenaline to make me ignore the pain, I was sure to pass out soon.

"The thermos!" Percy yelled out, okay maybe I skipped right past knocked out and went into a full hallucination.

"What?" Annabeth said, just dodging a well aimed arrow.

"In the bag, look." Percy almost screamed, he pointed at the bag Annabeth was carrying. Without hesitation she ripped open the bag and dug out a thermos, it certainly looked fancy, but that was about it.

"What is that supposed to do?" I asked incredulously, Percy opened the thermos. Without warning the end of the thermos erupted like a jet engine, shooting us away from the Princess Andromeda at break neck speeds. I nearly past out before he capped the thermos again.

"Oh, that I guess." I spoke in a whisper, finally figuring out how to talk without so much pain. Before I could straighten myself up, I was crushed in a hug from Percy.

"You are my favorite person." Percy yelled at me, I couldn't help but laugh "Fus Ro Dah? Really?" He exclaimed helping me back into my seat. I motioned for a bottle of nectar, Annabeth obliged.

"Thanks Blondie." I gritted my teeth through the pain in my throat. As the nectar poured into my mouth and down my esophagus, I nearly moaned in relief. My vocal chords no longer seared with pain, I coughed a little and laughed.

"Seemed right at the time." I laughed out in my normal voice.

"How did you even do that?" Annabeth asked me, "And you just had to make it lame with yelling 'Basecannon' didn't you."

"If by lame you mean awesome, than yes I had to." I nudged her playfully, Annabeth grinned slightly, hiding her blush.

"Very loud." Tyson agreed.

"Well, my brother Will can do a sonic whistle, so I guess this is kinda a one up from that? My dad did tell me I would keep getting new powers. Even told me I would be on par with the big three kids" I said simply, Annabeth looked confused.

"How? No offense but Apollo isn't as strong as any of the big three are, that shouldn't be possible." She said, her eyes starring into me, like she was analyzing me again. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Percy and Tyson both laughed while Annabeth blushed again. "My dad says that I was already a powerful demigod when I was born, he just blessed me with even more. Said something about my future being grim and I needed all the help I can get. He had less than half his power for a decade after he blessed me." I stated plainly, "Good enough for you Blondie?" I asked with a eyebrow raised at Annabeth, she sighed and nodded indignantly.

"Well lets just try and figure out where in the Hades we are?" She said looking around, no land was in sight. Just when I thought we would have to figure out some kind of compass system, Percy spoke up out of nowhere.

"Go about 50 nautical miles that way, we should get to the coast line." Even Percy looked confused as he spoke.

"Where did that come from Perce?" I asked, he shrugged bewildered.

"It must be because of your dad." Annabeth stated confidently. "You are a child of the sea, only makes sense you would know it like the back of your hand."

"Makes sense actually, onward great son of the sea god." I thought popped into my head. "Oh my gods, dude, you're Fish Jesus!" I yelled out loud. Percy turned to me like I was crazy, while Annabeth just shrieked out in laughter.

"Oh shut up guys, get some new jokes!" Percy yelled at us, before we could make fun of him more, he unleashed the thermos and we shot off to the supposed shoreline.

 **(Line Break)**

After a few hours of travel, Annabeth spoke up.

"Stop up here, Chesapeake Bay. I know a place we can hide. Percy obliged and tightened the cap on the portable thermos of jet propulsion.

"What is that thing anyways?" I asked pointing to the fancy drink holder.

"It's a gift from Hermes, contains wind spirits. We have some other stuff too, like these." Percy dug into the duffel bag and pulled out a jar of gummy vitamins. On the front was a carton depiction of Hermes, the two snakes on his caduceus had speech bubbles coming out of their mouths "They are SSSSSSeriously good for you" was spelled within it. Inside where multicolored gummy bear like things. Only instead of bears, their were tiny snakes, winged shoes, and other things associated with the god.

"Dude gimme some," I said holding out my hand. Percy took off the cap and poured some into my hand. I didn't eat them just yet, they would be useful later. I grabbed a baggie half full with ambrosia and put them in with it. I put the bag into my pocket and looked off the side of the boat. We were going up a river and past a sandbar.

"Pull onto shore here, we have to walk to it." Annabeth said as Percy beached the boat. "We should probably hide the boat, might draw attention to us." She stated, Percy, Tyson and I quickly got to work covering the boat with branches. When we finished, we followed Annabeth up the shoreline.

"No we didn't need help, thanks for asking though Blondie." I said with fake venom, Annabeth waved me off with a smile and walked right up to a bramble. If she hadn't walked up to it, I probably wouldn't of noticed it was there. She pulled away some woven branches and disappeared inside. Confused, the rest of us followed in. We stepped inside finding a shelter, lined with weapons and pictures. Three beds were easily spotted, each ranging in different sizes.

"How the Tartarus did you know this was here?" I asked astonished. Annabeth just laughed at my reaction.

"I made it." Annabeth said innocently, "Well with some help from Thalia and," she paused, "Luke." Her voice caught, I could see anger flare on Percy's face for a moment before it disappeared as he looked around the place. Wanting to change the subject, I stated looking around at the walls. My eyes were caught by a picture nearly falling off the walls. I had to stop myself from gasping. As slowly as I could, I walked over to the photo.

It was a simple photo of a girl with black hair, she had a smirk on her lips. She was trying to block her face from the camera but wasn't succeeding. Blue highlights colored her hair, her eyes were the same color, but more vibrant. They almost seemed to glow with electricity.

"Thalia," Annabeth said following my gaze. "Luke took that picture." Her voice cracked a small bit. I guessed she was still shaken up from the ship, Percy looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Can you guys give us a second here." I knew exactly what he meant, unfortunately, Tyson didn't.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Uh, reasons. How about you guys go look for some food, like at a wilderness grocery store.

"Wilderness grocery store?" Tyson repeated.

"Yeah, like grab us some powdered donuts or something." Tyson looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but I never gave him the chance. I quickly pushed him out the door and away from the two teens.

"Hey bud, Im going to establish a perimeter, you go find those donuts." I said cheerfully. I kinda felt bad for lying to him, but it was probably the only way to get him to leave. Tyson happily nodded and ran off into the foliage. I chuckled to myself and sat down under a tree. I popped in my earbuds and started to listen to some tunes on my iPod. I must of nodded off for a bit, but it only felt like seconds when I was woken up by an excited Tyson.

"Found them!" He said excitedly. Before I could ask what he found he dashed his way inside the shelter. I stumbled after him, wondering what he had found. I got inside only to see the stunned faces of Percy and Annabeth looking at what Tyson had brought. In his hands, I shit you not, was a box of powdered donuts.

"What? How? Where?" Annabeth stuttered out, she looked like she was about to explode again.

"Now Blondie, what you're having is called an aneurysm. The first step is accepting that it is happening." I joked, she punched me hard in the arm. That didn't stop me from laughing.

"Tyson where did you get that?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Monster Donut." Tyson said like it answered all the questions. Before anyone could ask what he meant. A force ripped off the roof of the hut. We all screamed loudly as we took cover from the thing attacking us from above.

I looked up and nearly shit myself. At first I thought it was multiple giant snake monsters coming to kill us, but they all had one body. The name of the creature popped into my head.

"A Hydra!" I cried out, this monster I knew from school, and if the legends were to be believed. We were pretty fucked.

 **A/N: Hello guys and Galls. Sorry about the short chapter today. With all the problems with getting it up, this is all I could muster. I promise longer chapters in the future, but writers block is hitting me pretty hard. Motivation is just nowhere to be found as of late, I will try and fix it in the future. If I had to make a suggestion, Please review with your Ideas. It really helps to get feed back and is a nice source of motivation for writers of any genre. Well, all you guys know the drill by now. Review on stuff you want in the fic, anyone that does review will get a shoutout in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading today, and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Im Saaaaaaaiiling Away!

**A/N: Hello Guys and Galls. So a couple things before we begin. I feel really bad about the last chapter, I shouldn't just upload a few thousand words just cause I want a new chapter up. From now on I vow to always post at least a 7000 word chapter, if not more. I also want you guys to know this next chapter will be an amalgamation of the next 3 chapter ideas, hopefully making it the largest chapter yet! Also thank you for your support Bigun03, I appreciate your use of "finding your muse" in your comment. I found it hilariously appropriate. We should be drawing close to the end of the Sea of Monsters section of the story by the end of this chapter, so watch out for that. As always, I do not own PjO, HOO, or any other works made by Rick Rioridan. Please Enjoy. Lemon warning, Gore Warning.**

 **(Last Time)**

"Found them!" He said excitedly. Before I could ask what he found he dashed his way inside the shelter. I stumbled after him, wondering what he had found. I got inside only to see the stunned faces of Percy and Annabeth looking at what Tyson had brought. In his hands, I shit you not, was a box of powdered donuts.

"What? How? Where?" Annabeth stuttered out, she looked like she was about to explode again.

"Now Blondie, what you're having is called an aneurysm. The first step is accepting that it is happening." I joked, she punched me hard in the arm. That didn't stop me from laughing.

"Tyson where did you get that?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Monster Donut." Tyson said like it answered all the questions. Before anyone could ask what he meant. A force ripped off the roof of the hut. We all screamed loudly as we took cover from the thing attacking us from above.

I looked up and nearly shit myself. At first I thought it was multiple giant snake monsters coming to kill us, but they all had one body. The name of the creature popped into my head.

"A Hydra!" I cried out, this monster I knew from school, and if the legends were to be believed. We were pretty fucked.

 **(Now)**

Percy reacted before I could, he uncapped his sword and sliced off one of its heads. I winced as he did so, knowing full well what would happen when he did. Didn't this guy ever watch Hercules or anything? I watched in horror as the stump that used to be one of the heads started to steam a bit, the severed head disintegrated on impact with the ground. Two meaty nodules formed on the severed neck, they kept growing as more and more steam rolled off of them. It smelled putrid, like rotting meat mixed with sulfur. The two nodules exploded, spewing mucous and other bile from itself. In their places grew two more heads, snakelike and menacing.

"What, the actual, Fuck!" Percy yelled our dodging more and more heads, trying to parry rather than slice them.

"How do we kill this thing?" I yelled across the room to Annabeth, she was tying to slice at the monsters eyes while it lunged its heads.

"Fire, but we don't have any, I don't know what to do." She screamed over the destruction the Hydra was causing. Fire? Wait, Of course. I twisted Sunfire to bow form, I was't sure if this would work, but I had to try. I focused on my gut, willing it to wrench itself within my body. My body temperture skyrocketed, filling the entire room with heat. I focused all my energy on the bow, sure enough the blade on the front lit on fire. I pulled back the string and the fire leaped to the tip of the arrow. I took a deep breath, then started my assault.

I jumped out from behind my cover, raining hell on the beast above me. I aimed for the eyes, the most vulnerable part. As soon as one arrow was released, I was already readying the next one, each one blazing with fire. One by one, the eye sockets were replaced by the ethereal arrows. Golden blood rained down on us, oozing from the empty sockets.

I was about to enter phase two of my plan when a huge explosion was heard from the river. The Hydra surged backwards, away from the blast had come from. Blast after blast hit the Hydra, even after it stopped moving, the volley continued. Soon all that was left was the smell of putrified shit, and golden dust. Carefully, we all left the hut to see what or who had been our savior. I was the first one out and what I saw shocked me to the bone.

A ship was harbored just outside our shelter, but it was unlike any ship I had seen before. It was one of this old Ironside ships, you know from the civil war. It looked like a pyramid with the top couple layers loped off. Out of its sides protruded old fashioned cannons, but they were slowly being drawn back into the metal trapezoid. Some parts of it were made of steel, while others looked like they were patched up with celestial bronze. It was either the most beautiful or most hideous thing I had ever seen, probably the latter rather than the former.

The hatch on the top sprung open, and the one person who I never thought would come to our aid popped her head out.

"What the hades are you losers doing here?" Clarisse cried looking at the four of us.

 **(Line Break)**

After we explained ourselves to "Captain Clarisse," We were welcomed aboard the ship. It reminded me of a submarine but why more lo tech, almost steam punk in a way. Everything was run on steam and coal. But that was not the most surprising thing. Ghosts inhabited and ran the ship, well kinda. They were ghosts no doubt, but they had solidity to them. I had to scoot past them as they walked in the narrow passages, they could interact with the machinery. I was at a loss for how Clarisse had scored a ghost ship.

"A gift from my dad, All soldiers from the loosing side of wars must serve my father. This ship was a prototype warship from the confederate side, it had gone down during a fight with the north. They have to listen to my commands. Remind you of anyone lover boy?" She asked looking at me, she had a slick smile on her face. Clarisse kept walking down the aisle when Percy stopped me.

"Why did she call you lover boy?" He asked seriously, I couldn't help but smile a little. His innocence was just to damn funny, time to ruin the kid, just a bit.

"Well you know how she "Claimed" me as her "Spoil of War?"" I asked him still smirking at the memory.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked clearly not getting it, but I could see the gears in Annabeth's head turning.

"Well what would soldiers do after a battle to the opposite sex?" I asked him, my smirk only grew as I saw a shocked look appear on Annabeth's face. Percy looked confused for a second, then the realization hit him.

"They would . . ." He finally realized what happened, "Bro you didn't." He said, sounding shocked but with a smile on his face. Annabeth just looked perturbed and downright angry.

"I totally did" I said posting up for a high five. He didn't return it right away, he was still in shock.

"Dude, I don't know weather to love or hate you right now." He said, on the verge of laughter.

"Im pretty sure thats what Clarisse was thinking too." I stated, he couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out in fits of laughter, the kind of laughter no one could resist from laughing along with. Even Annabeth let out a few giggles, before she serioused up ad stomped away.

"Whats going on back there." Clarisse shouted from down the way.

"On nothing, please continue, oh mighty warrior." Percy exclaimed between laughs. Tyson just looked confused during the whole incident, he kept trying to say hello to the ghosts, but to no avail. We followed Clarisse through the ship. It was rather impressive, if not a little steam-punkish. By the end of the whole thing, we were all noticeably pooped out. We were all shown to our beds, which were just hammocks in the crew quarters. For some reason I expected them to already be filled with the sleeping sailors. That was before I realized the dead don't need sleep, which made me feel eerily cold. I played down on one of the hammocks, which was harder than I had expected. I laid down in the swinging sheet, thinking about the day I had. New abilities, finally putting a face to the tree girl, a floating pile of death iron! Today had been quite eventful, I guessed tomorrow would be just as bad, hence the need for sleep. I my eyes, wanting to drift off to the land of dreams, but no dreams came. I was awoken suddenly by a ghostly cremate, which is a sure fire way to get you up in the morning.

"The 'Captain' requires your presence." He said captain sarcastically, obviously he was not happy with the new arrangement. I got up as fast as I could, wanting to get away from the ghost as fast as possible. I grabbed one of the vitamins from my pocket and popped in in my mouth, I immediately felt energized and ready to do anything. Say what you will, but Hermes knows how to make a vitamin chewy.

I tried to navigate my way to the captains quarters, which was harder than I expected. The ship was built like a maze, but twice as difficult for some reason. Probably the ghosts fucking with my brain. Finally, I arrived at the _Captains Cabin_. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in.

The captains quarters was rather small compared to other rooms I had seen. It had a bunk, a desk, a direct chimney from the boiler room that heated the cabin as needed, and a small desk for the captain, in this case Clarisse.

Clarisse was sitting at the desk, eyeing me from the moment I had entered her room. I had to say, she looked extra good looking in the captains chair. The way she sat behind the desk made it clear that she was a warrior, and a damn good one. It wasn't just that though, she looked hot. Like drop dead gorgeous. I don't know what she did to look like she did, maybe it was just the fact she was at war and in her father domain, but she was fine as hell. She still wore her celestial bronze battle armor, it shaped perfectly to her body. It almost looked skintight to her, and matched all her curves perfectly. Underneath that was her to big camp shirt, and for pants she was wearing a pair of blood red leggings. They were almost see through to, I couldn't help but stare.

"Ahh, Smith. Glad you came, sit down." I ignored my need to ask if that was a pun and sat down. This was her ship, I would play by her rules. Even if I was a rambunctious little twat, I still recognized respect where it was due.

"So, you punks decided to highjack my prophecy." She said calmly, but somehow still made me a little nervous.

"Well technically no, we are on a different quest altogether. Im just here under order from the gods to help Percy." I lied to her, no tricks, just strait lie. I would have kept Percy safe anyway, gods or no. He was one of the few people I trusted in this world, I can't just let him die on his own. But Clarisse didn't need to know that now did she.

Clarisse looked skeptical for a couple of seconds before nodding her head in acceptance of my story. I just noticed a smirk cross her face as she stood up and turned to face a map of the world. I couldn't help but notice her face as she smiled. She had beautiful features, but still powerful. She had full lips, a small nose, and light brown eyes. But she also had a wide jaw, high cheekbones, and arched eyebrows that conveyed absolute assertiveness, she was hot and scary, which I was begging to believe was my type.

Over the years, I found myself drawn to girls who others had considered bitches. Even when I was with Chloe, I could't help myself from thinking about them. A strict young math teacher here, angry women at the check out line there. It was mostly likely a problem, but my brother had said it was fine, as long as you don't act upon it. I shook the past from my head and watched Clarisse look at the map.

"You see, we have to go through here." She pointed to a small part of the map, just off the coast of Florida. Only problem was it was a rather small room, she had to bend over to show look where she was pointing. I was most certainly in trouble if I stood up right now. Her already almost see through leggings stretched over her perfect bubble but ass. They clung tightly to her skin revealing everything. Under her leggings, she was wearing some kind of lace thong. Again she was full of surprises, never thought Clarisse would be the one to wear a thong, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

She said more and more things as she kept bent over. As far as I was concerned, she could of been speaking Japanese. I was a little engrossed at the time. My dick was erect at 9 inches, not all the way there, but I could feel it pulsing with blood.

When she was done talking, she looked up innocently, which I was sure was hard to do for her.

"Something wrong Felix? She said slowly walking over to where I sat. I tried my best to stop my dick from rising. I was doing a pretty good job of it too, until she sat down on my lap, straddling me.

"Oh whats this." She said in an Innocent voice again, well as close as she could get to innocent. She grabbed hold of my cock through my jeans, great Apollo she felt good. That reminded me. I remembered what Clarisse's dad had done to percy the year prior, lets just say I was't done with the payback. I sent a silent prayer to Apollo. _Dear Apollo, pull up a video of me right now, preferably in the council chamber. Ares has a little more coming his way._

"Looks like someone did't get enough last time." She almost moaned, grinding on my groin a little. Gods I wanted her again, so badly.

"I thought you said this was a one time thing." I said faking nervousness, didn't hurt to play into her hand a little.

"Well a captain needs her distractions." She said leaning down and biting my ear, it hurt, but in a good way. I couldn't help myself, I shot my hands to her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her tongue immediately went into my mouth, not even bothering to let me open my mouth by myself. Her tongue moved around my mouth, shooting its way all over the place, till it started to go down my throat. I kept kissing her, letting her do as she wished. We broke for air. I was shocked by a slap to the face. \

"I make the choices around here Sun Punk." She said authoritatively. I nodded, still in a trance.

"And now, stay still." She said ash she dismounted me and stood up. She slowly took off her Camp Half Blood T-Shirt. She slowly revealed her flat stomach, with just the hint of a six pack. As she removed her shirt entirely, revealing what she was wearing underneath. She had on a bra that fit perfectly to her C cups. It was mostly red, blood red like her leggings. It wasn't a sports bra either, this looked like a lingerie bra. It had black lace fillings, even the straps were made of the same material.

My cock immediately grew another inch, 10 inches now. She kneeled down in front of me, unzipping my jeans.

"You know, most people find oral sex to be a submission to the other person." Clarisse said simply, she continued to take of my pants. "I don't see it that way, partly because your man-hood is in my most dangerous place." She snapped her teeth and smiled evil before taking off my boxer briefs, revealing my 10 inch cock. She licked her lips and then leaned in to my cock. She ran her tongue around the tip, it felt like amazing, unlike any other thing.

"And partly because I like the way it feels in my mouth." she finished before she swallowed my entire cock. Ecstasy, this was only second to actually having sex, but still amazing. Her tongue worked around my cock as she kept pushing more and more of myself into her throat. Her hands started to jerk me off as she worked, My gods this felt good. She used just the right amount of everything, tongue, throat, hands. Clarisse was a pro. I found enough of my mind to look down at her. She had her eyes closed as she sucked me off, but that was only half of the hottest thing. Her left hand was at work playing with her own nipples. She switched between that and putting her hands down her leggings and playing with herself. It was enough to make any man cum right there right now. But I wasn't just any man, or so I told myself.

She kept her lips around my cock for at least 5 minutes, never leaving me bored. Soon, I felt a rush of blood within me, it was happening. I instinctively grabbed hold of Clarisse's head, to her surprise, and came in her mouth. She took all of it, swallowing every bit of my cum. She even sucked for a minute or two afterwards, wanting to get all of it out of me. When she stopped, she looked at me, with still a little cum on her face. She stood up, wiped off the cum, and hit me as hard as she could in the stomach. I doubled over, clutching my abdomen.

"Im beginning to see a pattern here." I coughed out. She looked at me with an all to familiar hunger in her eyes, but it was mixed with rage.

"You don't get to cum unless I say so, sun punk." Clarisse growled at me, I would of been compelled to defend myself, had she not been topless. With the hunger/anger look still in her eyes, she unclasped her bra, revealing her perfect orbs. They looked tan, like she had spent time on a roof without a shirt on. I felt myself get instantly hard again at the sight of them. But the show did not stop there. She turned around and slowly bent over erotically. She gripped the edges of her leggings and slowly slipped them down, revealing her perfect ass, and her undergarment. All that was left was a pair of red and black lace panties. A lace thong. My dick got even harder looking at it, but I couldn't make myself move. I was to stunned to react, even when the almost naked girl in front of me lunged at me and threw me on top of her desk.

I laid there for a second, but just a second. When I tried to get up, I was pushed back down again by the scary sexy brunette.

"Now its time to return the favor." She stated hungrily, before she slipped out of her lace panties. She was completely naked now, she was still super sexy. Not a hair on her body, her pussy looked so good. Pink and tight as ever. My cock was hard and ready to go, I went to grab her hips, but I was blocked.

"Na ah ah." She chided me, "You have to earn that, sun punk." She stated simply. She slowly climbed on top of me, but not on to my cock. Instead she was sitting on my chest.

"I take it this is your first time doing this, so Ill tell you how. Screw up." she stated as she grabbed me by the balls. "And your guys get it." She smiled evilly and started to scoot towards my face. I knew all to well what was about to happen. She was right, I had never done this before, but I was more than eager to learn.

She inched closer and closer, till her lips were inches away from mine, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hips and dove into her pussy. My tongue out, I tasted my first girl. Clarisse tasted oddly sweet, not candy sweet, but sweet. I couldn't get enough of her. I let my tongue fly around her lips and inside her, moans escaped her as she sat on my mouth.

"To the left, thats it, up a little more." I followed her instructions to the T, hearing her moans fill the room. I sure hoped these rooms were soundproof. Her legs heated up, her moans got louder. It was coming, or rather, she was. Clarisse's juices filled my mouth, I lapped up every last drop. Each movement of my tongue bringing on a new wave of orgasms. I finally stopped to take a breath after the 6th time she filled my mouth.

She fell onto the floor and I followed her, falling at each others sides. She rolled over to me, still with a smirk on her face.

"I hope you're ready to go again, cause we ain't finished yet lover boy." She almost giggled out, before I could react, her lips were on mine. Then I was onto of her, she grinned maliciously, but I stopped at her entrance. My cock pressing right at the hole, pushing but not entering.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked confused. It was my turn to smirk.

"Do I have your permission ma'am?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes." She said hastily, and with a little venom, I pushed myself against her entrance a little harder. I wasn't in yet, but close. She moaned, aching for me. Her pussy started to drip with her juices.

"Are you sure ma'am." I asked her again, her moan died down, feeling my throbbing cock on her only made her wetter.

"Yes." She said simply again, this time it was more like a command, but I wasn't done yet. I pushed in a little further, but still not in. She moaned again, wanting me so badly. She pressed herself up against me, trying to get me inside her. I stayed my ground

"What do you want me to do ma'am." I asked her, moving my cock in a little bit, she gasped. My almost full size cock pushing up against her pink entrance. She was dousing the tip of my cock with her pussy juice. She wanted me bad. She mumbled something between her moans. I pushed in just a little more.

"What was that ma'am?" I almost moaned myself. The tip of my 11 inch cock penetrated the entrance, just the tip though. She moaned out the answer loudly, she might of actually cum as she spoke.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She yelled out, moans mixed with her cries.

"As you wish ma'am." I spoke silently, I pushed all of myself into her, filling her up all the way. Her cries filled the entire boat with her voice. She sounded like a nephilim, half demon, half angel. My dick pulsed inside her. Her pussy gripped me tightly, not wanting to let me go, but I did anyway. I pulled out all the way, tip and all, before driving back into her again. making her screams and moans double. Her cheeks flushed with each movement of my cock inside her, her moans were mixed with giggles as ecstasy mixed with joy.

She bucked her legs up, wrapping around my back. I followed her lead, lifting her up and fucking her against the desk. She gripped my back, and traced the lines of my sun tattoo. I felt a sudden burst of energy and picked her up again, slamming her against the door. I slammed my cock in and out of her, making her drip onto the floor. Each time I slammed into her, the door slammed and echoed through the ship. She gripped her legs around me tighter, her body temperature flushed. Her hand flew backwards in an attempt to grab something, but she only grabbed the door.

"IM CUMMING!" She cried as her juices flooded out of her and on to my cock. It sent me to the edge, I could feel my self about to cum when Clarisse gripped be by the cheeks, making me stare into her brown eyes.

"Oh no, your not aloud to yet, sun punk! Not till I say." I stopped my movements, willing myself away from the cliff. When I had finally stopped myself, Clarisse un-clamped her legs from me, pushing off the door. I flew backwards onto the desk. She had me pinned, but that didn't stop us. She moved up and down slowly, sliding on my cock. An almost silent moan escaped her as a second wave of orgasms hit her. Before she could recover, I took control again. Grabbing her by the sides, I moved my hips like a sowing machine. Slamming into her, multiple times a second. Her moans grew louder and louder, accentuated by the vibrations I was giving her.

"Don't stop, Don't stop, DONT STOP!" She screamed out as she came again, one orgasm happened after another, totally ruining the hardwood desk. I pushed her off of me, and jumped off the desk. We both fell onto the bed, but I was't done yet. I grabbed her hips again, positioning us doggie style. I started to pound into her, slow at first, but getting faster with each movement. Her moans started soft, but grew louder with each passing second. She flipped herself around, like she did in the forest, and we switched to missionary style. I pounded into her, filing her up with my entire cock. I felt her surge, her legs tightened around me and she yelled out in pure joy. I could't stop myself from cuming, and Clarisse knew it. But instead of letting go of me, she tightened her hold on me. The wave of euphoria hit me as my cum spilled out of me.

She came as I did, orgasming in unison. I dropped onto the pillow, exhausted. Clarisse followed suit, dropping down next to me on the bed. Shock hit me as I remembered what I had just done.

"Oh gods! I just . . ." I trailed off as Clarisse started to laugh.

"Don't worry, Ares kids can't get pregnant." She stated simply. She got off of the bed, my cum was still dripping from her pussy. "Children are a distraction for warriors, so I don't have to worry about protection in the bedroom." She winked at me and wiped herself off. In a flash she had all her clothes back on, her normal clothes though, not her seduction clothes. I was starting to get dressed when she grabbed me by the hair and threw me out of the cabin.

I was still half naked, exhausted, and surrounded by ghosts giving me the stink eye. I made my way back to the hammocks, thankfully everyone was asleep. I was not willing or ready to give an explanation for where I had been. I carefully laid my aching body down in one of the lower hammocks. I was asleep before I even rested my head.

 **(Line Break)**

I was abruptly awakened from my dreamless sleep, feeling groggy, and a little sore.

"Wake up," Annabeth shook me a little more. "We are almost there." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up in my hammock.

"Jeez Blondie, didn't anyone ever tell you not to shake people." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me "Yeah keep rolling your eyes, might find a brain in there somewhere." I spoke offhandedly, Annabeth flipped me the bird and walked off down the corridor. I got to my feet and stretched myself out before following her to wherever she was going.

I caught up to her as she was making her way up the ladder to the top deck. The sunlight was blinding, especially because we had been within the metal ship for so long. When my eyes finally adjusted, I took in my surroundings. The ocean spread out as far as the eye could see, nothing in sight, except for two formations dead ahead. One appeared to be a tall rock sea spire. The other appeared to be a lone Island.

"The entrance to the Sea of Monsters," Annabeth sated as we walked towards the front of the ship. Percy and Tyson were already at the front, along with Clarisse.

"Morning guys, Captain." I nodded with a wink to Clarisse, she only scowled at me, but I could see a smile somewhere in there. "So, looks like this should be the easy part of the trip." I said looking at both sea structures, the ship getting ever closer to the sea spire.

"Dont bet on it sun punk, the entrance is guarded by two sea monsters. Scylla and Charybdis, most people don't make it past this part." Clarisse said in a snarky voice, I tried to remember what I could of the sisters from class.

"So were going towards Scylla then, she is the least dangerous of the two. We could just sacrifice a few members of the crew to get us through, rather than risk Charybdis." I stated, looking over to the lone island, surrounded by a maelstrom.

"Thats the plan, surprised you figured that out. Wouldn't expect that from an Apollo kid." Clarisse sated, still looking up at the sea spire. Anger flared inside my stomach, what did she just say? People could talk shit about me all they want, but insult my siblings, insult my father! That was stepping over the line, I was about to bitch Clarisse out when Annabeth chimed in.

"Whats your plan for transportation?" She asked innocently enough.

"What do you mean? We have this ship, thats all we need." Clarisse huffed, not even looking at Annabeth. A knowing smirk spread across Annabeth's face.

"You do realize these ships were designed for shallow water warfare right? I wouldn't be surprised if this things engines were about to blow. We need a different mode of transportation, got any lifeboats on board?" Annabeth asked a fuming Clarisse. Obviously, she was not a fan being told what to do, but she couldn't argue with the logic.

"Yeah we do, but it would be useless now, we should wait until we get past the sisters for us to change ships." Annabeth looked satisfied with this answer, I was not.

"Thats a stupid plan." I scoffed, both Annabeth and Clarisse looked at me like I had just called their parents a bunch of cunts. "Seriously, this thing is a ticking bomb and your idea is to just wait it out? No I say we get all the soldiers on top deck, send this ship as close to that damn rock as possible, take the ships and get the hell out of dodge before Charybdis has time to pick over the leftovers." I said decisively. All my companions looked stunned. Surprisingly, Percy was the first one to speak up.

"Makes sense to me, the sailors are already dead anyway. Lets get off this thing before it takes us all to the underworld." Clarisse looked like she wanted to protest, but Tyson spoke up first.

"Percy is right, I go with my brother." Tyson spoke with a crooked grin.

"Me too." Annabeth spoke, Clarisse huffed.

"Fine, Ill tell the ex-captain the plan and get us some of the life boats. The dead sailors didn't look to excited about the plan, but it wasn't like they could say no. A few of them begrudgingly went below deck and came back with extremely thin canoe like boats, prototypes exclusive to the ironside ships. They were modified to take up less room in the hull, but still worked great. The sailors set up the pulley systems, but most of them couldn't help at the moment. They were all preparing for the assault and couldn't bother to help me and my friends.

"Doesn't matter, me and the big guy can help you down. We will make sure we get down by ourselves." Clarisse said definitively, but Tyson was a little hesitant.

"I want to go with you brother." Tyson exclaimed while clutching Percy.

"Um Tyson . . . Air." Percy wheezed out, Tyson released him a little, but just a little. "Look we are just going in separate boats, Ill be with you the whole time." Percy comforted Tyson into submission, both him and Clarisse worked the pulleys to let us down into the water. We touched down lightly into the sea, floating for a few seconds before the ship went past and started to drag our small boat by the ropes. Quickly, Percy and I undid the ropes, letting the iron ship overtake us. I was about to take up a paddle, when Percy called out from the back of the boat.

"Wait, give me a second." He closed his eyes and winced a bit. Suddenly, the canoe surged forward and we were keeping pace with the ship, just a couple meters behind. Clarisse and Tyson made their way off the ship, joining us at the end of the ship. Percy winced a little more and the other boat started to propel itself forward too.

"Percy, remind me to tell you how cool you are." I laughed out as we sailed away from the confederate ship and off between the sea spire and Charybdis. After about 5 minutes we started to hear screams from the ship we had just left. Lighting fast flashes of blue green shot to and from the sea spire.

"The plan is working, nice thinking Felix." Annabeth congratulated me.

"All in a days work Blondie." I just started to grin, when a loud noise drew my attention. The ironside ship exploded, Annabeth was right, it couldn't take the deep water. I immediately forgot my shock of the sound when I noticed the huge wave coming from the explosion.

"Oh shit!" Percy yelled out as the giant wave slammed into us. It nocked us just enough off course to push us into Charybdis suck zone. Percy growled as he tried to rip us free from the whirlpool below, but he just wasn't strong enough. Shark fins started to pass us by, at least thats what I thought they were at first. But sharks were not that white, and their fins were not jagged like that. They were also certainly not connected by orthodontists braces either. _Teeth,_ I terrifying thought entered my head, _These are her teeth._ I stared, awestruck into the maw that was the monsters mouth. She was sucking in everything around her, which included us. She had all manner of things caught in her horrible mouth. Old ships, new ships, cruise ships like the Princess Andromeda, submarines. Even a couple plains were caught in her hack job braces.

"Our only chance is to try and hold out for the expulsion!" Annabeth screamed above the roaring of Charybdis.

"Expulsion?" I asked back, trying to stay low in the boat.

"When she breaths in, she sucks in everything around her, what do you think happens when she breaths out?"

"Are you telling me this monster is bulimic?" I shouted over the rushing winds.

"Essentially!" She yelled back.

"Huh, I don't know wether to laugh of cry!" I yelled to everyone.

"Cry, most definitely cry!" Percy yelled out, he looked like he was hurting bad. Keeping both boats back was a taking its toll on him. I could feel my hands start to get cold. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get some heat from the friction. But something odd happened as I did. While I rubbed my hand, I started thinking of some way to help Percy. Suddenly my body heated up, but hotter than ever before. My hands immediately started to glow with golden light. The faster I rubbed my hands, the brighter it glowed. Without thinking, I shoved my hands at Percy, releasing all my energy at him.

"Holy Shit!" He cried out as my power seeped into him, both boats suddenly stopped. In place, unaffected by the monsters sucking.

"Dude, I feel awesome!" Percy yelled over the noise, I'm glad he did, cause I couldn't hold on for much longer. My healing powers were feeding him energy, keeping us from being sucked in. But when I looked over to see the others, I noticed they had gone father than we had. They were just on the cusp of falling into the huge whirlpool. Both Clarisse and Tyson had looks of terror on their faces. My power was dwindling, I could feel my arms begin to droop. The golden light died, and both boats jutted forward.

I watched as Tyson and Clarisse fell into the chaos below. A sickening silence followed as I lost sight of them, but this silence was not just in my head. The maelstrom stopped, the winds died down for just a second. Then, Charybdis exhaled. Gross water surged out of the mouth below, sending us flying like a bullet as far away from the entrance as possible. Either too g-force or to loss of energy, I passed out.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke in an all to familiar car, making its away around the world.

"Gods be damned bro!" I heard Apollo call out with a laugh. "I have to say, these last 24 hours of your life have been quite awesome. I even came up with haiku for my personal favorite achievement.

"Oh gods please don't . . ." He cut me off with a clearing of his voice.

"My bro just fucked ares kid

Even made him watch via me

not bad for a noob." He smiled as he finished his poem. I made a retching noise.

"Oh shut up, it was beautiful, just like me." He flipped the long hair that he did not have. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"In all seriousness though, Im impressed with you. Already accessing your awesome vocal chord ability, not to shabby bro." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, it hurts like hades to do it, but its so cool!" I exclaimed. Apollo chuckled.

"I also appreciate your choice of words, couldn't of done that spin move better myself."

"You don't thing it was to much." I asked him.

"You know, I almost became the God of "to much" but Zeus said I would be to powerful." He gave me a serious look for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"I had you there for a second."

"Did not." I replied punching him in the arm. Apollo looked up, like he heard something from above.

"Well, you will have to go soon, I just wanted to check in on how you were doing." He told me with a megawatt smile.

"So soon? Are you sure?" I asked, but I could already feel myself being pulled back to the real world.

"Pretty sure, keep your mothers token close to you where you travel next. I can't tell you how, but I know you will need it. When all hope fades, luck will be your greatest ally." He finished, quoting what Hestia had said to me.

"Wait, how?" I asked but he merely chuckled.

"See you next time little bro. Stay safe." He waved one last time before the dream faded.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke with a start once again, I seemed to be making a habit of this. The two others where already up, Annabeth was soothing Percy about something. I was about to talk when I realized something, Percy had just lost his brother. I didn't know how close they were, but I'm guessing its never easy to loose a relative. Then I realized Clarisse was gone too, but no gaping hole was felt within me. Sure I was sad about it, but it wouldn't stop me from doing my duty. Gods, Im one cold hard mother fucker. I should really check with Mr. D. to see if he accidentally removed to much of my psyche.

"Hey, is everyone alright." I asked standing up in the canoe, it rocked a little but did not capsize. The two of them seemed startled, but their faces returned to the ones they had on before. Of despair.

"Yeah were both fine, can't say the same for the others though." Percy's voiced cracked as he spoke. Annabeth rubbed his back a little, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said caressingly, treading carefully over to them. "We survived it, they could too. And if any two people could survive this place, its those two." I said reassuringly.

"They know where we are going, we might be able to find them on the way there. Might meet them there even." I knew the chances of the happening were statistically low, but I had to hope they would survive, and so did Percy.

"Ok, Yeah your right." Percy stood up, shaking off his fear. "I can't just mope around, we have to keep moving forward." He spoke in a commanding voice. He was most likely trying to convince himself, he had me convinced anyway.

"Guys, look." Annabeth pointed off the front of the boat. At first I didn't see anything, but then the fog cleared. A huge island appeared in front of us, jutting upwards from the sea. Building lined the cliff walls, each interlinked by either a rope bridge or a artificial concrete walkway. It spanned the entire island, like a strange but beautiful mess of wires and bricks. I banner hung from one of the building, **CC's Spa and Resort.** _Oh this looked like a shitstorm_ I thought to myself. Our boat made its way to the docking area, the two younger teens were about to walk onto the dock when I grabbed them as quickly as I could.

"What in the unholy fuck are you two doing?" I whisper screamed at them. They looked at me like I was growing tusks from my earlobes.

"What do you mean? This place looks nice, lets check it out." Annabeth whispered back attempting to get up again, I dragged her back down.

"So this is what passes for a child of Athena these days" I said under my breath, before Annabeth could ask what I said, I started my rant.

"So you think this looks like a nice place huh? Well thats fine, just let me ask a few questions first, before we go and check it out." I spoke calmly, but with humor in my voice.

"Why?" Percy asked me.

"Humor me, So you guys went on a dangerous quest last year, and during this quest, you found your way to Las Vegas, correct?" I asked them, they nodded still confused. "And what happened to you while you were there." I asked in the same tone.

"We got trapped in the lair of the lotus eat. . ." Annabeth started, but I cut her off.

"You got caught in the lair of the lotus eaters. Now would you describe that place as nice, inviting even?" I asked again. Somehow, Annabeth hadn't figure out what was I was getting at, maybe something to do with this place.

"Well yeah, it was awesome." Percy chimed in again.

"And where was that again? Oh right, Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A." I stated "And can you guys tell me where we are right now?"

"We are in the sea of monsters." Percy added again.

"Whats your point?" Annabeth asked almost to loudly.

"This is a really nice place." I almost growled as I whispered my response. I looked both of them in the eyes. I watched the gears turn in their heads. Annabeth's gears where a little more oiled then Percy's. I saw the realization appear on her face. She face palmed, chiding herself for being so stupid. Percy finally clicked with what I was saying.

"You think this is a trap. . ." I didn't even let him finish.

" _OF COURSE I THINK ITS A FUCKING TRAP!"_ I whisper yelled, louder than before. Both of them face palmed even harder.

"Whats the plan then." Annabeth asked, "Usually I would come up with it, but I don't trust myself here. I should of seen something off about this place from the get go."

"Well I think we need the element of surprise, Annabeth, give Felix your hat." Percy said simply, Annabeth looked like she would rather give her left leg than do such a thing.

"Why do I need her hat?" I asked confused.

"It turns the wearer invisible. The way I see it, if we hide you, you have the best chance for providing cover at a moments notice, with your bow and all." He said gesturing to my ring. I had to admit, it seamed like a solid plan. Annabeth thought it over in her head, trying to find a better plan. Obviously she couldn't because the next thing she did was throw me an old ratty Yankees baseball cap. I carefully fitted it on my head. Not feeling any different, I sighed.

"I don't think this thing works." I said looking at both Percy and Annabeth, for some reason they looked like they were searching for something.

"No, pretty sure it works just fine." Annabeth said, I looked down to see that I had no body.

"Da fuq?" I said jumping out of the boat. "This is to cool, Blondie, you have to let me borrow this sometime. Think of all the evi-good I could do with it." I switched words at the last second.

"Yeah right, for today only, then never again!" She yelled out.

"Hello?" A valley girl like voice sounded from the end of the dock. I just about dove behind something tho hide when I remembered what I was wearing. This thing was awesome. The person who spoke came around the corner, ignoring me completely as she bent down to talk to Percy and Annabeth.

"Well Hello, Welcome to CC's Spa and Resort. My name is Hylla and I will be your guide today, please follow me." Hylla said as she helped Annabeth out of the boat. Hylla was a beautiful girl, around 17 or so. She hat tan skin and brown hair. Her smile was wide, but her eyes were calculating, dangerous. When Percy reached up his had to get helped out, she didn't even try to help, strange. I silently followed behind them a couple steps. Hylla spoke about the exclusive resort and how it gave the best spa treatments around.

As I looked around, I noticed something awfully strange. There were only girls here, not a guy in sight the entire time waling up the strange spa.A single thought was in my head, Percy was in danger. Hylla spoke about how girls and boys had to get their treatments separately. Crap! I had to choose between who to follow. Percy, I had to protect Percy. Whoever ran this place obviously did not like men at all, Percy was the most in danger. I sent a silent prayer to my father, praying for her safety. Just for luck, I rubbed my rabbits foot as well, harder to do when you can't see where it is.

We made our way farther up the way to a castle like structure. Percy was greeted by an older woman maybe 25 or 30 years old. She was stunningly beautiful, perfect curves and D-cups. I had a hard time not staring. I shook away my man feelings and followed quietly into the building. When we entered, the woman took us down multiple maze like corridors. We finally ended up at a door, which I quickly dashed into. It seemed simple enough, just a couple of spa chairs, an out of place cage filed with guinea pigs, and a full size mirror. I made my way over to the far end of the room, but when I turned around. The older woman was staring almost right at me. Shit! I remembered my fathers words and rapidly started to rub the rabbits foot.

Luck was on my side again, the woman shrugged and looked away from where I was. A silent sight left my mouth and I tried to get a grasp on what was being said. I was to far away to hear much, but I did make out some words.

Things like, "Full Potential" and "As handsome as ever" were said. Oh fuck, so not good. She held out a small clear potion, tinted blue. It sparkled in the light, Percy eyed in hungrily. The woman said a few more words before Percy took one last look in the mirror and grabbed the potion.

I whispered to myself as quietly as I could, not wanting to give away my position.

"Don't drink it, don't drink it, don't drink it." Then Percy fucking drank the potion.

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! So there you guys and galls have it. Only a chapter or two left in the Sea Of Monsters book left. Just FYI, I'm adding a section between the Sea of Monsters and The Titans Curse books. I promise it will fulfill the Adventure/Romance style of this Fic. What will it be About? Just have to wait to find out! (Insert Evil Laughter Here) Also, sorry if some of the info from the actual books are a little fucked up. I recently broke my kindle with all the PJO and HOO books on it, so it won't be extra supper accurate. But I will try my darnedest to get it right for you guys. So like before, please comment about the Fic, what stuff should happen to Felix and the PJO crew? What should be different from the books? Leave your suggestions in a Review. Anyone to suggest anything will be given a shoutout in the next chapter.**

 **Recap of Important Shiznit.  
What Did You Like or Dislike?  
What Stuff Should Happen to Felix and the PJO Crew (Powers, Struggles, Anything, Ect.)  
What Should Be Different From the Books?  
Review What You Think and You Will Get a Shoutout in the Next Chapter. **

**So thank you all so much for reading. I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: To Achieve We Must Sacrifice

**A/N: Hello Guys and Galls. So, getting to the end of the Sea of Monsters section. Twists and turns ahead so watch out for that. As always I do not own PJO, HOO or any other works owned by Rick Rioridan. Please Enjoy. Also Big shoutout to Bigun03 and Aphhokuou5**

 **(Last Time)**

Luck was on my side again, the woman shrugged and looked away from where I was. A silent sight left my mouth and I tried to get a grasp on what was being said. I was to far away to hear much, but I did make out some words.

Things like, "Full Potential" and "As handsome as ever" were said. Oh fuck, so not good. She held out a small clear potion, tinted blue. It sparkled in the light, Percy eyed in hungrily. The woman said a few more words before Percy took one last look in the mirror and grabbed the potion.

I whispered to myself as quietly as I could, not wanting to give away my position.

"Don't drink it, don't drink it, don't drink it." Then Percy fucking drank the potion.

 **(Now)**

How could Percy be so stupid. Rule number one of scary monster ocean, Don't accept anything! I mistakingly thought Percy was smart enough to figure this out on his own, but I underestimated him greatly. I looked on in horror, watching the potion take it affect on the Son of Poseidon. At first nothing happened, then his body began to change rapidly. His hands and feet shot up into his clothes, his head shrunk into his shirt. Soon, all that was left was a pile of clothes. I was about to come out of hiding to attack, when I noticed the clothes move around a bit. The woman laughed horribly and bent down, picking up something small and furry from the pile. A guinea pig.

 _Oh my gods, this is Circe's Island!_ I inwardly shouted. In the Odyssey, Circe tricked some of Odysseus' men into drinking a potion, the potion turned the men into pigs. Well now I know why there were a lot of guinea pigs in the cage. She laughed and spoke some words to Percy/guinea pig, I was to busy to pay attention. How was I going to fix this, how could anyone fix this? Maybe, I remembered something that I read earlier.

 _Get you back to your normal sssssself._ I remember reading somewhere. Of course! The bottle of Hermes vitamins, it might work. The woman, who I figured out was Circe, placed the guinea Percy into the cage with the rest of the rodents. She laughed as all of the small animals cowered away from her, continuing her laughter even as she walked out the door.

I ripped off the hat and bolted over to the cage. Nervous reets emanated from most of the guinea pigs, except for one with black hair, it ran right up to me.

"Dammit Perce, you're a fucking dumb ass." I said to the small animal, I swear it almost nodded. Not wanting to leave the other man to their fates, I dumped out all of the gummy vitamins I had into the cage. Guinea Percy was the first to eat a gummy. Nothing happened, for a moment I was scared that nothing would happen. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Percy was standing in front of me again. He had bursted right out of the cage, and actually had all his clothes on. We looked at each other stunned for several moments before I broke it.

"Want a carrot?" I asked cheekily.

"I do actually!" He looked bewildered. I laughed loudly, by then the other rodents had eaten the magical vitamins and puffed back into normal men. To Percy and I's surprise, they all looked like old time sailors. No, pirates. I couldn't believe my eyes when one of them starting giving orders, he had a great big bushy beard.

"No fucking way, Blackbeard?" I asked loudly. The leader turned to me and made a shushing motion.

"Aye, I'm captain Blackbeard. But unless you want to end up as a small creature again, I suggest you shut your mouth. I hear the sea witch coming again." My eyes widened, I heard footsteps coming up the hallway once again. I turned to Percy and shoved the cap in his hands.

"Take this, put it on. When she's distracted, take her out. Do you understand?" I looked seriously into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to protest, but I had already taken the cap and put it on his head. As soon as I did, I heard the door open. I quickly summoned my bow and pulled back and arrow, aiming for the door.

Two people walked in, one was Circe. The other was . . . Annabeth? What was she doing with the witch? She looked different to, like she had been attacked by the Aphrodite cabin. She was stunning, for a 13 year old anyway. Without thinking I let loose my arrow which was flying right at her head. It was inches from her face when she snapped her fingers, the arrow bounced off a barrier right in front of her. Trying to catch her off guard, I snapped Sunfire into scythe form. I sprinted forward slicing the blade in a downward arc, this time she was ready for me though. She thrusted forward her hand and a wave of energy slammed into me, sending me backwards on my ass.

I jumped up again, but all she had to do was snap her fingers. Faster than I could react, all the fabric in the room came to life, off the walls, of the furniture. Hell even off of some of Circe's own clothes came to life and attacked me and the Pirates.

The fabric quickly wrapped around the limbs of its prey, tightening by the second. I couldn't see any cloth wrapped around a random space in the air so Percy was ok. I looked over to see Annabeth looking stunned, she obviously hadn't figured out who Circe was yet.

"Annabeth, she's Circe, the witch from the Odyssey." I choked out each word, the clothes tightened after each word. Annabeth's eyes sparked. Quicker than lightning, she whipped out her knife to stab Circe. Without so much as blinking, Circe spun around and grabbed Annabeth's wrists.

"Stupid little bitch, I could of given you anything." She sighed, Annabeth was struggling to push the knife into the witches heart. "To bad, you would of made a fine student." Circe held onto Annabeth's wrist with one hand, while lifting her other hand to Annabeth's face. Circe's hand was just inches away from Annabeth's face, when it started to glow a faint red. A whirring started to be heard from her hand, something that sounded like something high powered starting on. It was about to reach the top of its crescendo when Circe let out a pained cry.

Jutting out of her front was a blade covered in blood, but nothing was seen behind her. Percy appeared, taking off the baseball cap, fury in his eyes.

"Have fun in the afterlife, you smug cunt." He finished, pulling out his blade slowly. Circe crumpled to the ground and her spell lost its effect. I ripped out of my restraints and ran over the Percy.

"Holy crap Percy, that was badass." I said smiling posting up for a high five. He slammed his hand into mine, but his smile faltered. For a second I was confused, then I realized why he looked so guilty. He was staring down at the lifeless corpse of Circe.

"Look Percy, sometimes we do what we have to, to survive. She would of killed all of us." I grabbed his shoulder reassuringly, Annabeth chimed in as well.

"She was no better than a monster Percy, and you saved my life." Annabeth smiled at Percy. Percy was about to say something when an alarm suddenly went off.

"Shit, Time to go!" I shouted. We all booked it out the door and past the many girls who were trying to find the perpetrators. We were almost halfway to the docks when we heard loud yelling from the top of the structure.

"The pirates, they got out." Percy shouted over the loud noises, Annabeth almost tripped when Percy spoke.

"Why are there pirates?" Annabeth shouted at us.

"Well Blackbeard and his men got lost." I said over my shoulder. This time Annabeth did trip.

"Why is there Blackbeard!" She shouted even louder.

"You're grammer is astounding." I teased playfully.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Sunshine!" She yelled back at me, this time I tripped.

"Mr. Sunshine? Really, that was the best you could do?" I asked, by this time we had made our way to the docks, but Percy had run right past out small boat and right up to a giant ship for the seventeen hundreds.

"Blackbeards ship? How the hell are we going to be able to sail this Perce, we would need like 30 people." I yelled as he climbed the side of the ship.

"Just trust me, Alright?" He yelled back. Without a moments hesitation, Annabeth jumped on the rope ladder and started after him. I sighed heavily.

" _Help Percy, hen yeh yeh yeh yehyehyehyeh."_ I whined to myself, but none the less, I started up the ladder. When I finally got to the top, I nearly fell all the way back down to the pier. Ropes were flying all over the place, the sails where moving on their own.

"Am . . . Am I high right now?" I asked aloud, gazing as the ship readied and undocked itself.

"No, just a little son of Poseidon mumbo jumbo." Percy smiled as he helped me over the side and onto the boat. I stared in awe as the ship caught wind and sailed away, over the wind I could here multiple pirates cursing at us. When I finally found my footing, I looked around.

The ship had three tall masts, each scraping the sky and made of oak. The ship's side railings were intricately carved, but where also stained with blood. Now that I had looked around, there was blood spots almost everywhere on the ship. I shuddered to think whose blood it all belonged to, how many people had died on this boat? I shook off my thoughts and went up to the steering wheel, where Percy and Annabeth both stood. Percy was sailing the ship, while Annabeth looked on in wonder at the sea around us.

"Not bad for a thirteen year old." I called his attention from the stairs leading up to the upper deck.

"All in a days work, and it has been a days work." Percy said, looking exhausted. Only then did I notice how tired I was, I had a long day too. Living through two explosions, sneaking into a witch's fortress, fighting said witch. Annabeth was the only one who looked energized, she kept looking around at the ship.

"I wonder if all of Poseidon's children can do this to boats? Does it only apply to old boats, or could you sail and aircraft carrier the same way?" She fired off question after question that Percy could not answer. It kind of hit me how the other demigods must feel, not really knowing their parents. No one else had a direct line to their parent like I did, how much could Percy learn about himself if he could only do what I can. How much could any demigod do?

"You okay there Felix? You look kinda beat?" Percy asked me, pulling me out of my musings.

"Oh nothing, just zoning out." I lied, no one needed to hear about how my life was probably better than theirs was. Annabeth looked concerned however.

"You may just need some rest, its okay, me and Percy can hold down the fort . . . Er ship till you feel better, we will wake you up if anything happens." She said smiling, I never noticed how contagious her smile was. Probably because she barely ever smiled, too busy thinking.

"Alright Blondie, you got. Don't die up here." I told them with a chortle.

"Don't Die down there Mr. Sunshine." Percy responded. So looks like that name was going to stick, great. I flipped them off as I headed to where I thought the captains cabin would be. Turns out I was right, just underneath the ships wheel. Only the best for Blackbeard apparently, inside was one of the most luxurious rooms I had ever seen. Gold was strewn about haphazardly, jewels intermingled within the piles. Expensive paintings and sculptures were everywhere. I guess the people at Circe's island never thought to check the ships. But that wasn't the best part, to me anyway.

The bed. Oh gods what a bed. It had fines sheets, fluffy pillows, and the mattress was to die for. I stripped off my clothes, down to my boxers anyway. I set my beanie on the bedside table, which I was still surprised was on, and laid down. I swear I had died and gone to elysium, it was moments before I let sleep take me.

 **(Line Break)**

I appeared in an unfamiliar place, a large domed building. The mosaic on the top showed the sky as it was, dark and cloudless, with stars shining above. I lowered my gaze, examining the room. 12 chairs where placed around the room in a U formation. Each one seemed as different as the next, except for the two at the head of the room, they seemed to look like regular thrones. The chairs spanned from a Fisherman's chair, like what you would see for people who hunt sharks or something, to being made of what looked like they were made of antlers, and basked in moonlight. The only thing more out of place, was the size of the chairs. Each of them looked like they were made for giants, at least fifteen feet tall. It was then I noticed that one of these chairs was occupied. One that looked like it was ripped strait from a sports car, but it glowed, like it was woven from light itself. Seated in it, was my father. He still was wearing the clothes from before, but bigger versions of it.

"Oh, hey bro. I didn't see you there. Where are we?" I asked looking around. A faint smile appeared on Apollo's lips, but where immediately replaced by a sad look, a knowing look.

"We are on Olympus right now, in the council chamber. But that is unimportant right now, I need to tell you something." Apollo stood up from his chair, shrinking at the same time to human size. He sighed greatly.

"I sense I do not have much time with you, so I must speak quickly. Another of your friends will die, I suspect very soon." A gasp left my mouth, Who? "You have to be on you're guard, if you're not, I suspect you will join them. As before, your future is clouded by the fates. I can't tell you who this person is, but its someone I believe you consider a close friend. Don't let this persons fate become yours. Whatever you do now, don't tell anyone about this, the gods are watching. If her parent finds out before it happens, all I know is it will be bad. " He said sadly.

"Her parent?" I asked gravely, Apollo seemed to curse himself for not fixing his words.

"I'm sorry Felix. You must go." Before I could protest, the throne room evaporated.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke with a start, sweating profusely. By the silver light coming into the room, it was nighttime. My mind raced, who could of been the girl who dies. My question was answered all to soon, because the girl walked into my room.

 _Annabeth_ I thought mortified, realizing who my closest female friend was. Gods not Annabeth, not while I'm still alive. Sure, I guess I hadn't really known her all that well, but would I consider her a friend, my closest female friend? Without question. She was the only one to keep up with my banter, and the first person ever to give me a nickname, a nickname that I hated. Shit, she did something no one else could. Gods now she was going to die?

I couldn't stop myself, as soon as she got through the door, I had jumped out of bed and ran to hug her. I slammed into her, she couldn't even yelp. I had her wrapped in an embrace, but then I realized two things. One, I wasn't supposed to be letting on that I knew she was going to die. Two, I was half naked.

"Uhh, Felix, Why?" She asked, though she unintentionally groped my arms as she spoke. I quickly broke away, trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh you know, just wanted to make you blush Blondie." I pulled off the act, and she was blushing. She averted her eyes from me, but still had a red face.

"Ehh, okay, Um Percy and I need you're help with something." She said quickly before bolting out the door. Gods this was going to be hard, how the hell was I going to pretend like she wasn't going to die? Maybe, maybe Apollo was wrong? Its not impossible, maybe I can save her. Apollo did say that my future was clouded, there is no reason why I can't save her. Thats what I'm going to do, save her.

I quickly threw on my cut off t-shirt, my ripped jeans, and my shoes. I fit my fingerless gloves over my ring and threw on my favorite beanie. Last but not least, I put on my necklace. The golden sun clinked against the metal on my rabbits foot. I gripped its white fur tightly, rubbing it with a single thought. _Help me save Annabeth._ With that, I stepped outside my door

 **(Line Break)**

"This is really fucking stupid." I said trying to hide my panic. Annabeth and Percy had just told me Annabeth's plan for the Island of the Sirens. If I was going to keep Annabeth safe, this was not the way to do it.

"No its not, If you guys tie me up, I should be fine. I will be able to come out of it wiser than before, in case you didn't notice, thats kinda my thing." She smiled cheekily, her grey eyes glinted in the moonlight with determination. She was not backing out of this, shit.

"Ugh, fine. But please try to be careful." I said as Percy and I started to tie her tightly to the center mast. I tired my best, but Percy was way better at making the knots than I was.

"Dude did are you in boy scout or something?" I asked fumbling around with the ropes.

"No, I think its another Son of Poseidon thing." He smiled up at me, his hands were still moving even though he wasn't looking. I sighed loudly and went back to my fumbling.

"How come you get all the cool powers." Percy scoffed at me, intermingled with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I can't here you over your fucking base voice." He said in a crescendo.

"Touche" I said back to him. Everyone paused for a moment before we burst out in laughter.

"Allright we are getting close to the island, I gota maneuver us in there. Felix don't forget your wax." Percy said as he walked over to a barrel full of what appeared to be wax and plugged up both his ears. I turned to Annabeth and spoke to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, it could be dangerous."

"And sailing in the sea of monsters isn't?" She replied, I rolled my eyes.

"Ever heard the phrase 'flirting with death'?"I asked

"Ever heard the phrase 'nothing ventured nothing gained'." She replied. There was no arguing with her, she was to smart.

"Just be careful alright, I don't want you dying on me." I tried to hide my real emotion, but it was hard not to. This might actually be the part where she dies, and I did nothing to stop it. When I stopped the tears from coming, I looked up to see Annabeth giving me her analyzing look. But there was more to it this time, she looked almost concerned.

"You okay Feel?" She asked me.

"Yeah, no yeah Im fine, got sea spray in my eye. Just be careful alright?" I said before trudging off to the barrel full of wax. I took to large wads and stuffed them into my ears. I immediately heard the sound of my own blood, rushing through me. Slightly fast thumps, obvious sign of nervousness. I joined Percy at the ships wheel, we nodded to each other. The ship lunged forward as the ships sails shot open. At first I saw nothing but mist, but then, I could just make out a shape on the horizon. It finally came into view, a massive island, surrounded by huge spires of sharp rocks. Ships littered the shore and the rocks, busted up and broken.

I then noticed Annabeth. She was struggling to get out, glaring into both Percy and I. Her eyes pled to be released, and Im sure if I could hear her, I would of. Her face turned from great sadness, to unrelenting rage. She hatted us for not letting her go, despised us. I couldn't look at her anymore, I looked anywhere else. The stars caught my eyes, each one shining bright. But before I could look any longer, Percy quickly lunged away from the ships wheel. I followed to where he was going, just in time to see a flurry of blonde hair flow overboard. I looked to where Annabeth had been, only to find cut ropes, and her signature dagger.

 _Oh Gods No!_ I thought. I was about to jump over board when Percy stopped me. He patted his chest, signifying he would go, and jumped overboard. As soon as he left ship, the anchor chain ran out. The ship stopped suddenly, must of been Percy's doing. He was smart to not let me go after her, he couldn't drown, but I could.

I looked overboard, spotting both Percy and Annabeth. Percy was a fast swimmer, but Annabeth had a head start. Judging each ones speed, Annabeth would reach the shore before Percy could ever reach her, then the sirens would have her. That was not going to happen.

I focused all my energy into my hands, doing as I did before with Thalia's Tree. I was weaker without sunlight, but I was determined. The light in my hand built until they were blinding, even for me. I found Percy with my eyes and willed my power to him. A thin line of energy shot from between my hands, hitting Percy dead on. I willed the last bit of my energy out, leaving just enough so that I didn't pass out. At first nothing happened, then Percy shot forward in the water. Annabeth was pulled back, away from the island. The tide appeared to be bringing them closer together. They slammed into each other, but Annabeth was still thrashing around, trying to get away. I was just getting ready to charge up another blast when Percy grabbed her tightly and they fell beneath the waves.

 **(Line Break)**

I must of paced the deck of the ship for an hour before the chain for the anchor started to rise. Before it was even all the way up, the ship was moving. I almost fell on my ass. I sighed in relief, there was only one person I knew who moved ships like this, but he wasn't the one I was worried about. The ship sailed farther and farther away from the Island, and I wrung my hands with nervousness. What if Percy wasn't okay? What if he was just sending me away to save me from their fate? By the time the sun was peaking over the horizon, I was a nervous reck.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone come up the side ladder. Before I could check to see who it was, I spotted blonde hair coming over the side. I rushed in and crushed Annabeth in a huge hug. I stood back still clutching her. She appeared to be fine, save for a couple of bruises on her arms. She looked up at me sheepishly, with a little tinge of innocence in her eyes. I glared down at her.

"Flirting with death Annabeth!" I shouted at her, but held on to her all the same.

"Yeah I know, you were right." She replied returning the embrace.

"Gods above Im so happy you're okay." I said to her, that had been to close. If she kept doing things like this, I didn't even want to think about it. Soon I heard giggling coming from Annabeth's mouth.

"You called me Annabeth." She smiled at me.

"Don't know what you're talking about Blondie." I said shaking her a little. Percy came up the ladder, I immediately crushed him in a hug too.

"Now children, repeat after me. No More Stupid Shit!" I said taking both of them by the shoulder. Both their faces paled as the both looked to the front of the ship which was to my back.

"Going to have ar hard time with that." Percy said starting upward. I turned around to see what they were looking at. A giant island, taller than it was long shot up into the sky in front of us. I could just see the top of the island from how far out we where. Rolling pastures, piles of snow. No not snow, snow doesn't move, but sheep do. What are sheep doing on the island? But I was quickly drawn away from the sheep by the towering figure watching over them. I could just make out a lone eye, that I could just tell was bloodshot, feeling his way around the sheep.

That wasn't even the most astonishing part of the island. On a lone tree, at the far end of the island, something golden shined on the lowest branch of a tree.

"Is that the?" I started

"Golden Fleece?" Percy finished

"Yes." Annabeth answered in awe.

"And who the fuck is that big guy." I asked not looking away from the island. Annabeth answered without looking away as well.

"That is a cyclops, blinded by Odysseus when he was here, that is Polyphemus."

"Fantastic" I said as we finally made our way to the shore. The ship beached itself without effort, Percy assured us that he could take it out again on command. As we disembarked I spotted something down the beach.

"Holy Apollo!" I cried and I dashed down the beach, towards the thing I saw. The others dashed after me, not seeing what I saw until I reached it.

"What is it Felix?" Annabeth asked as she and Percy caught up to me. I knelt down next to the lump of wood, covered in what appeared to be sand and seaweed. When it was fully uncovered, it turned out to be exactly what I thought it was.

"Thats . . . Thats the lifeboat from the ironside ship." Annabeth stated. Percy was immediately trying to find tracks leading away from the boat, but found none.

"Tyson and Clarisse are here!" I almost shouted.

 **(Line Break)**

"Oh so here is the plan," Annabeth started out. "Percy and I go and try to get Tyson, Grover and Clarisse away from wherever Polyphemus has them, and Felix goes after the fleece." Annabeth stated.

"What no way, Im not leaving you to alone." I immediately protested.

"Look dude we will be fine, I went up against a god last year. A cyclops has got nothing on me." Percy let loose a crooked smile.

"Plus, those goats aren't normal goats, they are man-eaters." Annabeth said warningly, I gulped. "Thats why I have you going after the fleece, take them out with your bow from afar, then come help us with Polyphemus." She finished. Gods why did she always have to be right. I sighed.

"Fine, but if either of you die, I will kill you." I said to them a little sarcastically, they both laughed a little. Hard to find humor in a situation like this. "So how do I get up to the fleece?" I asked expectantly.

"You are not going to like it." Annabeth said as she pointed up to the sheer rock wall behind me. "You are going to have to climb that." She said looking at me with a little pity. I flared my nostrils.

"There has to be another way." I said staring up at he rock wall.

"Unless you want to wade through bunches of killer sheep, thats your best option. It also gives you a great spot to shoot from. Its your best choice." Annabeth said definitively, if Annabeth said it was, then it was. Damn.

"I really hate you right now Blondie." I said staring daggers into Annabeth, she just laughed it off. We all started to get ready to go, but I stopped Percy before Annabeth and him went off up the goat path.

"Look dude, I have a bad feeling about this. Just be careful, both of you." I said glancing to Annabeth, If I couldn't be there to protect her, then I needed someone just as good, if not better. Percy was that guy. He caught what I meant, he had a strange look on his face for a moment before nodding his head.

"You got it man, you be carful to." He said glancing up the cliff behind me. He handed me one of the bags that Hermes had given us. "To hold the fleece in." I nodded and we fist bumped him and went our separate ways. I threw the bag on my back and I walked over to the place Annabeth had told me to climb. I cracked my neck and limbered up. I groaned looking up the near 100 foot cliff I would have to climb.

"Ugh this is going to suck." I said before I found a good place to get a grip. It was a very good thing that I wasn't afraid of heights. As soon as my hands touched the wall however, my palms clamped on to the edges, making my grip better. I looked down at my hand, noticing the gloves sticking like adhesive, until I wanted to move up again.

"Tyson, you are the man." I said to myself as I started my way up the cliff. It took me about 15 minutes to get up the thing, probably would of taken longer without my gloves. Every muscle in my body ached like a motherfucker but I had a job to do, so I couldn't dwell on that.

I quickly took in my surroundings, noticing I was on a small part of the island, cut off by a canyon. Two rope bridges spanned out, one connecting to two other parts of the island, ripped apart by a canyon. This truly was the perfect spot. _Kudos to you Blondie_ I said to myself. I found the part of the island that had the best view of the tree with the fleece. Like Annabeth had said, it was surrounded by fluffy white sheep. _Fluffy white Man-Eating sheep._ I reminded myself. I summoned my Sunfire in bow form and line up a shot at the nearest sheep. I loosed the arrow, watching it fly and hit its target dead on. The sheep dropped to the floor and poofed out of existence. Before any of the other sheep could react, I began to fire of shot after shot like a machine gun. Each arrow found its target, the sheep didn't even have tim to run.

After about 5 minutes of shooting constantly, all of the monsters where gone. I quickly jogged over to the fleece, stepping my way through the monster dust. I got up close to the fleece and examined it in awe. It actually held my reflection, a little choppy of course, but still noticeable. When I touched it, the image flustered but held, and the fur was as soft as a cloud. I quickly grabbed it and rolled it up and stuffed it into the bag on my back.

I was just heading over to the other part of the island where I expected the rest of my friends where, when I was met with a strange sight. Polyphemus was yelling about 'nobody' literally, he was chasing Annabeth, Percy, Tyson, Clarisse who was wearing a weeding dress for some reason, and a small 13 year old kid with hooves for legs, grover most likely. They were running their way towards me, panic in their eyes. I had to slow down the Cyclops or they would never make it. I took aim with Sunfire, focused my energy to make the arrow catch fire, and shot the arrow. The projectile hit its mark, right in the giants eye. He yelled out it agony and stumbled a little.

"The eye! Why is it always the fucking eye!" Polyphemus bellowed out, but this only seemed to enrage him more. He picked up speed, gaining on the last of the group members. Clarisse looked behind her shoulder, seeing what was happening. Her eyes flashed open wide, then were replaced with determination. She stopped just before the rope bridge, ushering the people behind her on to it. She stared down the Cyclops, who was blinded even more by my arrow.

"Come at me!" She yelled at him, just distracting him enough to lead him astray from the rest. She dodged each of his blows and punished him with her spear. She moved with elegance and grace like I had never seen. By the time the rest of the group had made it to me on the other side she was still fighting Polyphemus. He was getting angrier and angrier. But Clarisse stayed calm, looking over her shoulder to the rest of us. When she saw where we all were, she did something I would never of expected.

She jumped away from a blow and sliced in a downward angle, not at the cyclops, at the rope bridge. With one expert move, the bridge fell to our side, cutting us off from the cyclops. Without missing a beat, she turned to us and did a tiny salute, but I swear she had a smile on her face, and she was staring right at me. Polyphemus kicked her in the square of her back, a sickening crack could be heard as his foot mad connection with her spine. Clarisse was propelled off the side of the cliff, and into the ravine below.

A cry of shock escaped everyones mouth, including mine. It was at that moment that I realized my father had been right. Some girl close to me was always going to die. I had just thought of the wrong girl.

 **A/N: Hello Everyone! So theres that chapter, Clarisse dying at the end, twist! Sorry for those of you who wanted to see more of her, but she was never going to end up with Felix anyway. Sorry, yes I know I'm horrible. Sooooo What should happen next in Felix's life? Open to all suggestions! Please leave them in a review for me! As I said before anyone who leaves suggestions will get a shoutout in the next chapter, so please, review away.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Long Way Home

**A/N: Hello Guys and Galls! So, twist in the last chapter caught some of you off guard, good, thats the way I like them. (Inert Evil Laughter) Thank You to Bigun03, ahhokuou5, and fanficer73 for you comments on last chapter. As usual, they were super helpful and made me feel on warm and cuddly. Thank you all for your continued support. Again if anyone has any opinions on where the fic should go, please don't hesitate to voice them. Some of the reviews I have gotten were instrumental in some of the twists and turns in Felix's life, so please, review away! As usual I do not own PJO, HOO, or any other works created by Rick Rioridan. Please enjoy the next chapter of LUCKY ME. Warning Explicit Gore In This Episode. Viewers Discretion is Advised**

 **(Last Time)**

Come at me!" She yelled at him, just distracting him enough to lead him astray from the rest. She dodged each of his blows and punished him with her spear. She moved with elegance and grace like I had never seen. By the time the rest of the group had made it to me on the other side she was still fighting Polyphemus. He was getting angrier and angrier. But Clarisse stayed calm, looking over her shoulder to the rest of us. When she saw where we all were, she did something I would never of expected.

She jumped away from a blow and sliced in a downward angle, not at the cyclops, at the rope bridge. With one expert move, the bridge fell to our side, cutting us off from the cyclops. Without missing a beat, she turned to us and did a tiny salute, but I swear she had a smile on her face, and she was staring right at me. Polyphemus kicked her in the square of her back, a sickening crack could be heard as his foot mad connection with her spine. Clarisse was propelled off the side of the cliff, and into the ravine below.

A cry of shock escaped everyones mouth, including mine. It was at that moment that I realized my father had been right. Some girl close to me was always going to die. I had just thought of the wrong girl.

 **(Now)**

I felt it again, that feeling I had almost forgotten. When Chloe died right before my eyes, that sense of complete emptiness. But it was an emptiness like a fire pit, and something was starting to put in the wood. Polyphemus cackled as he watched Clarisse's body hit the sandy beach below the canyon. No one could survive that fall, not even a demigod. Each rustic laugh added another dry log to the pit in my heart.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, turning me away from the laughing cyclops.

"We have to get back to the ship!" Annabeth yelled at me over the loud monster behind us. "Clarisse sacrificed herself for us, we can't let that be in vain." She finished shaking me a little. She was right of course, why did she always have to be right? Only one problem, there was only one way down, the cliff. We all ran our way over to the side, Grover was already hopping his way down the cliff like a billy goat. That worked great for him, but what about us.

"What do we do?" Tyson asked scratching his hairy head, Annabeth was already on it. Her eyes raced from side to side, looking from the cliffs edge, to the sea then back to the cliff edge again. Her eyes finally stopped moving and she spoke with authority.

"Tyson, throw Percy as far out to see as you can." She said like that was a sane thing to say.

"What?!" Tyson, Percy, and I all yelled out, staring bewilderedly at Annabeth. She huffed quickly.

"Percy, last year you survived a fall from the Arch in St. Louis, the water should protect you." Annabeth stated quickly. I stared blankly at Percy, who had shrugged and let Tyson pick him up.

"You kinda glossed over the whole 'jumping out of the gateway arch' in your story Jackson!" I yelled at him as Tyson hoisted him over his head with both hands. Percy only smiled.

"Cliff jumping is for pussies." He got out just before Tyson launched him off the side of the cliff, sending him way farther out than I thought he would go. Damn, Tyson was strong.

"Alright now, Tyson, pick us up and jump over the side." My eyes went as wide as saucers. Before I could protest, Tyson already had Annabeth and me in his huge hands and cannon balled off the side.

"I hate you Blondie!" I yelled over the rushing wind. We hurdled towards the beach a hundred feet down. When we mad contact I was sure we were dead. But I felt myself get put down gently on the beach, my eyes tightly shut. I opened one eye at a time, checking my entire body to make sure it was okay. Nothing broken, not even a scratch. The only thing missing was my beanie, which had flown off my head.

"Tyson! That was awesome buddy . . . Oh." I trailed off, seeing that my favorite orange beanie was stuck to his face. I slowly took it off of him and put it on my head.

"Sorry Ty, my bad." He smiled sheepishly just as Percy made it back to shore. I heard a sudden mass land behind us.

"Guys, that was insane. First I see Percy go flying, then I see you guys hurtling down without a parachute. Bad Ass." He bleated out, before we could respond. A boulder suddenly hit the ground next to us. Sand sprayed up into the air, another boulder landed a little farther away, right on Tyson and Clarisse's boat. My heart filled with grief when I thought about Clarisse, but I couldn't think of that right now. I looked up the beach a little ways to find Polyphemus, throwing rocks blindly.

"I may not see you Nobody, but I can still here you!" He called out throwing a piece of the island towards us, but it landed hundreds of yards away from us.

"We have to get to the ship, Percy, get it out to sea as fast as you can, but we have to stay here to draw his fire. Percy simply nodded, still a little shell shocked from the throw. He closed his eyes for a second, then a pained look appeared on his face. I turned to see Blackbeard's ship taking itself from the beach and going out to see. Unfortunately, Polyphemus heard it. He was ripping another piece of the island from the wall next to him, poised to throw it at the ship.

"Hey, shit for brains, over here!" I yelled out, running away from the group down the island. The giant tracked me with his ears and hurdled the rock towards where I was going. The moment the rock left his hands, I sprinted back towards the others.

"Time to go!" I whisper yelled at them. We all sprinted out to the now well out at see ship.

"We will never make it." Annabeth stated quietly as she could. I couldn't help but agree, it would take a miracle . . . Miracle? MIRACLE!

"Percy, your father! Pray for some help, you too Tyson." Percy opened his eyes wide, but then shut them as he mumbled a silent prayer. Tyson did similar with his one eye, and started mumbling the word 'Daddy' over and over again.

Nothing happened at first, but then something moved underneath us. I almost lost my shit, we were in the sea of monsters after all. What else could be underneath our feet besides monsters? I was about to get ready for a fight when I was pleasantly surprised with something else entirely, the head of a horse. Multiple heads of horses actually. One of which seemed extremely happy to see Tyson again.

"Rainbow!" He exclaimed loudly, a little to loudly.

"Move!" Percy yelled out, all the hippocampi got underneath one of us and jetted through the water, towards the giant ship out at see. A boulder larger than any of the others hit the spot where we just where, creating quite a large splash. I gripped the neck of my hippocampus, noticing an all to familiar scar on its back.

"Daredevil?" I asked looking the fish horse in the eye. In response, the horse fish dove under the water for a few second, taking me with it, and splashed back to the surface.

"Daredevil!" I squealed out, Daredevil snorted and shot under the water again, this time for a little longer. She surfaced again, but I still had a smile on my face.

"Oh, I missed you to girl." She nickered at me but didn't dive under again. I petter her spiked mane as we sped close to the ship. We finally arrived at the old ship, one by one we all bordered. One of the hippocampi neighed something at Percy. As Percy listened, I took of my pack and laid it down on the floor.

"They are going to stick with us till we get out of the sea of monsters, guide us along the safest path." He spoke walking up to the ships wheel. I got suddenly confused.

"Wait, you mean after we go back and kill that thing right?" I asked, everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, no, no we are getting the _Di_ _immortales_ out of here." Annabeth said, swearing in latin.

"But that thing killed Clarisse, we can't just let that slide. Im not asking everyone to go, just our best fighters. Percy you coming?" I asked not even waiting for an answer, I knew what it was going to be.

"No" He answered back. That was not what I thought his answer was going to be. I slowly turned back to him, confusion all over my face.

"What do you mean no? That thing imprisoned grover, he killed one of our own, and you are going to let that slide?" I asked he had a guilty look on his face, but he spoke up anyway.

"I can't kill him." He said plainly

"Why not? I we leave him, that just leaves others to be killed by him. That thing is a monster, we kill monsters." I said plainly taking a step towards Percy.

"He's a cyclops, not a monster. Tyson isn't a monster." Percy defended, I stammered a little but kept pressing.

"Hes not a monster because he's a cyclops, he's a monster because he kills what he wants when he wants. Tyson would never do anything like that, but Polyphemus would. Thats why we have to kill him."

"Polyphemus is a son of Poseidon." Percy stammered out, I faltered. I checked my memory from class, yeah he was one, so that would mean. "He's my half-brother, I can't kill him, he's family." He stated. I got angrily calm.

"Percy, if there is one thing I learned, its that family isn't just through blood. Growing up in and orphanage, you realize that family doesn't mean you share the same genes, it means you picked someone who you love more than anything else, that you protect them to the best of your ability. That they fight for you, that they fight with you till the very end." My voice caught in my throat, memories of Chloe dying entered my thoughts, but I pushed that away. "Your family isn't decided by whats in your veins, sometimes it helps though. Thats why I think of Apollo as my brother, why I think of you as my . . ." I trailed off, but Percy had known what I was trying to say. My cheeks flushed at his wide eyes, but I couldn't stop my speech here.

"Look the way I see it, your family is the group of people that mean most to you. Blood shouldn't matter more than that. If it does, then strike me down right now, cause I'm going to go avenge everyone that fucker ever killed." The shock was priceless, but I was to pissed to enjoy it. Just as I turned around, I spotted my target. He was trying to throw boulders at the ship but couldn't hit us. His voice could still barely reach us though.

"Fine! Go away and run, but you leave your friends body here. Been a while since I tasted demigod, make a fine meal. After I'm done having my fun with her, gets lonely out here." He finished of his sentence with a large laugh. That fire pit I mentioned, that was weighing down heavily within me with wood. That last sentence started the match. I felt an unearthly rage ravage my body. Everything about me felt hot, searing with my rage. I turned back to them with anger in my eyes.

"You do what you want. Wait for me here, I'll be back." I stated, my voice full of venom.

"Felix, your eyes." Annabeth said almost scared. I didn't have time to ask what she meant. I simply walked over to the side rail and walked off the edge. I fell on to the back of Daredevil, she must of been listening to my speech because she immediately took off towards the island. The water glisten off her back. Catching something in her wet scales, I took a closer look. It was my reflection, but instead of my normal bright green eyes, where two burning hot disks. The whites of my eyes were normal, and so was my pupil. Just my irises had changed. They were bright white with yellow tinge, like the color of the energy of my healing powers. Except the color was way more intense, like looking into the sun.

 **(Line Break)**

We arrived on the shore, dodging boulders on the way in. My anger had not subsided, my eyes still glowed with hatred. The booming laugh of Polyphemus echoed from his mouth. He towered over me at 25 feet tall. For some reason I was not intimidated.

"So just one of you then eh? Only one stupid enough to leave the ship?" His husky voice almost oozed out of his mouth, slow and gross like himself.

"No small talk, just you dying." I twisted Sunfire into bow form, it hummed with my energy. The blade glowed with its hot fire, the same fire in my eyes. Concentrating hard, I summoned as many arrows as I could onto the string, each on caught fire. I launched each of the now glowing hot arrows into the hide of the giant in front of me.

"Auggghhh fire! I hate fire!" He stomped his feat like a child and ripped out all of my arrows, but that didn't stop me. I did the same maneuver over and over again, aiming for vital areas. Golden blood leaked from each new pocket of arrows I fired. Ichor, blood of immortal things like monsters and gods. I didn't care what he had at the moment, he was going to pay with every ounce of it.

"Go down you fat bastard." I cried out with a new volley of arrows, big mistake on my part. He zeroed in on my location and swiped furiously with his hand. Thinking quickly I dodged forwards and to the side just missing the attack, but still slicing him with the fiery blade on the front of sunfire. A gallon of ichor dumped on my head as my blade cut through, effectively drenching me. It did't blind me, but it sent me into a state that I found almost enjoyable. Bloodlust. It felt good to be covered in his blood, exciting even. Inwardly I felt slightly evil, but at the time I did not care. I began to fight like a demon. Still in bow form, I sliced at Polyphemus' ankle, blood spraying me in the face. I chuckled in glee. Each swipe he made was a new target for Sunfire.

He slammed down both his fists at me, but I dodged expertly. I sliced each of his fingers in quick succession. When I got to the end I hit the button on the bottom of my bow and threw it up into the air. When I caught it again, it was my golden scythe. Holding the point of the blade across the fingers again, I sprinted back the way I cam, spraying blood out the front of his knuckles. He cried out in pain, but I was just getting started. I ran to his heels, slicing both the tendons on them. Blood poured out from his feet and he fell to his knees in pain. His loincloth exposed his lower extremities to the elements, and to me.

I walked slowly to his behind, swinging my scythe from side to side, making windmills on either side of me. I felt him stirring, but the time for him to move was past. I quickly sliced underneath both his knees, taking out his ability to walk anymore.

"You aren't going anywhere." I said causally but with anger towards the end. I let sunfire return to my finer, tightened my fingerless gloves around my hands. I walked strait up to his disgusting genitalia. One dick the size of a car and a scrotum the size of a tent. I held back my urge to puke, I had revenge to take care of.

"You are going strait to _Tartarus"_ I yelled out as I slammed my fist into one of his testicles. His voice went an octave higher as he squealed in pain. My bronze studded gloves leaving a bloody imprint on his sac. I laughed loudly at his pain. After what he said he would do to Clarisse's body, he deserved this. I took a couple steps back and an evil thought came to my head. I summoned all the heat I could and thrust forward my hands. The sun broke through the clouds and light shone down onto his backside, particularly his scrotum. I let loose as much energy as a I could, the heat from the sun intensified. At first it was nothing, but then his junk got redder and redder. Polyphemus screamed and tried to crawl away, but my light followed him. His sac began to crust over with sun burn, literally steaming.

That was enough of that I thought. I shut off my heat stroke and walked casually to where he had crawled too. His testicles literally seemed to be boiling as his ball sack steamed. The crusted over skin crackled when Polyphemus tried to move again. He cried out in terrible pain, whispering as I drew closer to his most valuable asset. I summoned my scythe and set the burning tip on the scrotal sac. Without hesitation I sliced into him. Blood poured out of the gash, gathering on the ground in a hot mess. His two vulnerable testicles laid out in the open, thinly attached my two tubes.

I gripped one with both my hands and ripped it from his body. His scream must of been heard on Olympus it was so loud. I quickly punted the ball down the shoreline, it was quickly followed by its twin. Satisfied with the work I had done, I leisurely strolled over to the Cyclops' face. He had tears running down his face, and blood from his mouth.

"Your going to rot in Tart . . ." I started, right before I was cut off by a huge hand grabbing me and slamming me into the ground, hard. _Damn_ I thought to myself. He was pushing down on my chest, gloating over me was Polyphemus' ugly, milky white eye. His hand was pushing me into the sand. His hand was still bloody, golden ichor leaking down onto me. It did not hit me with the same fervor as before, it was disgusting.

"NO, DEMIGOD. IT WILL BE YOU WHO WILL DIE, YOU HAVE TAKEN MY MANHOOD FROM ME, SO I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE! YOU MUST BE A SON OF APOLLO TO BE SO BOLD. YOU'RE EGO GOT THE BETTER OF YOU AND YOU FORGOT MY ARMS. YOUR MISTAKES ARE SAME AS THE ONES YOUR FATHER MAKES." He shouted at me, his slobber landed all around me. He was right. My ego had gotten the better of me, it was my fatal flaw.

His breath smelled like wet goat and manure. His weight was on my chest, I couldn't last for much longer, I needed an escape plan.

"LET GO!" I yelled at him, the familiar fire burned in my throat as I spoke. An epic sound wave hit the monster in the face, but he didn't loosen his grip. It might as well of been a sea breeze that hit him.

"NEVER, YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND DEMIGOD." He spoke squeezing me tighter. "IM GOING TO WATCH YOUR EYES POP OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS." He yelled gleefully at me. _Plan B, Plan B._ My brain yelled out. I tried to focus, what was plan b? It was hard to think, but I finally figured it out. The Truth Manipulation. I closed my eyes, focusing hard. The heat in my body and brain was replaced with a dead cold. I tried to look into him, finding his truths, but nothing came to me. I had to wing it. With my voice still hoarse from my bass shouts, I spoke.

"You sure are very stron . . ." I started but I was met with instant pain as the cyclops squeezed me even harder. He laughed loudly as his palms were almost cracking my ribs.

"So, one of Apollo's brats finally got the truth powers again? To bad you never figured out it doesn't work on monsters like me!" He laughed again, that was it, I was done for. I felt my eyes die out, turning back to normal.

"Thats it demigod, embrace your death. You'll be in me before you know it." He smiled at me, he was getting ready to put his full weight on me when I heard a faint boom in the distance. He turned his head to the sea, only to be met with a huge canon ball in the face. He was knocked to his side and off of me. I quickly got up and limped away from him, looking out to see my savior. Close to the shore, I the ship, our ship. It was facing us with its side, cannons out. A name was clearly written on the side _Queen Ann's Revenge._ I had never noticed its name, but I found it appropriate, if not just a little. Cannon fire sounded again as a volley of celestial bronze cannonballs shot their way towards Polyphemus once more. They pelted into his side, leaving wounds deep in his body. Ichor leaked from him like waterfalls.

"Brother!" He cried out desperately, he beckoned forward down the beach. He was on his belly and unable to move. "Help me!" Who could he possibly be talking to. Only then did I notice a small boy about 13 years of age walking slowly up to the giant, with a bronze sword in his hand. He didn't waver when the giant spoke, not for a second, he kept walking forward at a fast pace. When Percy got close to the cyclops, the thing swung at him with it right arm, Percy easily parried the strike. He redirected the cyclops' hand to his side, slicing at his wrists. Blood pooled out from the limp hand.

"You!" Percy cried out as he swung, Polyphemus swung his left arm at Percy. Percy deflected that arm the same way, it was obviously tiring to him, he needed all the power he could get. I got down on one knee, rubbing my now bloody rabbits foot like crazy, wishing for the ability to do what I needed. I did the same to my fathers amulet, praying for strength from him. I focused all the energy I had, everything short of what was keeping me alive, and pooled it into my hands. My hands began to glow with their white-gold energy, my healing energy.

"Are not." Percy yelled out again as he deflect the arm, effectively cutting both of the cyclops' wrists. "MY BROTHER!" He finished, stabbing his sword through the giants cheek. My energy hit maximum as Percy withdrew his sword. Percy drew back his arm, the blade pointing perfectly at the giants eye. Somehow, Polyphemus knew where the blade was pointing, because his milky white eye was staring right at it.

"You just tried to kill mine." He spoke almost to quietly for me to hear. An immense power surge entered my body, the power in my hands spinning way past normal. I shot the beam of white energy directly at Percy. It hit him without staggering him, I could feel Percy's power rolling off of him. The light entered his body, and Percy began to glow. Not white-gold like I would, but sea-green. It burned around him like fire. This all happened within seconds.

"You just tried to kill my brother Felix." Percy repeated with more power to his voice. Percy yelled as loud as he could and drove his entire blade into Polyphemus' eye, but he didn't stop at the hilt. No, Percy drove the entire sword, hilt and all, into the giants cranium. He kept pushing farther and farther, till he was shoulder deep in the massive skull of the cyclops. Golden blood sprayed Percy's face as the tensed monster went slack.

My energy was fading, my other knee gave out and I was left kneeling on the shoreline. The last thing I saw, was my brother Percy, watching the remains of some abomination his father sired dissolve into dust in front of him. My eyes shut on their own, and I blacked out.

 **(Line Break)**

"Felix?" I heard a familiar voice say, my eyes were shut and I had a bitch of a headache. That was a good thing though, it meant I was still alive.

"Felix? Please wake up dude." I heard more clearly, something wet touched my lips. It felt warm and cold at the same time, and it tasted like Apollos eggs. With one touch to my tongue my eyes shot right open. I quickly shot upwards, but many hands kept me down.

"Easy there Mr. Sunshine." Annabeth said laying me back down gently on the warm sand. I looked up at all the smiling face above me. Tyson's toothy grin and one Calf-brown eye staring down at me, Annabeth's tear stricken smile, Grover who was a little farther back but still smiling at me, and Percy. Percy who was still covered in crusty golden blood, smiled down at me. I couldn't help myself, working through the hands of the others, I grabbed him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you so much." I said to him quietly, he hugged me back just as tightly. "Thank you all so much, I would of died without you." Everyone nodded, Annabeth crashed into me as well, giving me a huge hug, and Percy refused to let go.

"We came after you as soon as you left. We thought you had him, that was awesomely brutal by the way." Percy smiled at me and gave me a fist-bumb, one which I retuned albeit weekly "But then he grabbed you, sorry it took so long of us to react." He finished rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed a little.

"I think you guys did great, the best rescue I've ever had." I said, this finally made them all laugh. We sat there for a moment, when I heard a neighing from out at sea. I looked over to see all the hippocampi next to the shoreline.

"They say it'll be dark soon, we need to get a move on." Percy said getting up.

"We were going to go grab, Clarisse." Annabeth's voice caught in her mouth. "But we thought it best if you did." She finished, she was right, I wanted to be the one to take her back.

"Okay, sounds good." I said taking Percy's outstretched hand. I was up on my feet for two seconds before I almost fell down again. Percy caught me before I embarrassed myself.

"Here chew on this on the way over." Annabeth said as she handed me a golden yellow brownie looking thing. Ambrosia. I took it gratefully and watched as my friends took their rides and headed off to the ship. One was left waiting for me, she nickered at me.

"Ill be right back, Daredevil, I need to go grab somebody." I said, the words almost did't make it out of my mouth, but they did, thankfully. She nickered a response I couldn't understand, I simply turned around and headed for the crevice where Clarisse had landed.

 **(Line Break)**

It only took about five minutes for me to find Clarisse. She was lying face up, staring up at the starry sky. She still had that smile on her face, the last thing I ever saw on her face. I held back the tears and sat down next to her. She was still wearing that gods forsaken wedding dress. In anger I ripped it off of her, thankfully she still had on her clothes from camp. Her to big for her Camp shirt and her black jeans.

When I had taken off the dress, something had fallen out of her pocket. A scrunched up piece of paper, that had obviously been looked at many times. I smoothed out the paper, there was writing on it. The message was written in red ink, and with slightly messy handwriting. It was all still readable though. Powering through my dyslexia, I read the note.

 _You shall leave you home, alone, without help  
Your father shall bless you, with a gift from wars whelps  
You shall sail the iron ship, with a crew of the dead  
Destruction will lead you where you wish to be led  
Be captured then freed and make your quest succeed  
But by only ones death can the quest make their leave_

I read the lines over and over again, trying to understand what I was reading. This was her quest! Percy had told me that the oracle gave out quests in rhymes, this had to be Clarisse's. It explained why none of her cabin mates had come with her on her quest. She had said that all of the wars loosing soldiers had to serve Ares. She had sailed on an iron ship, with the crew of the dead. Destruction led her to Polyphemus, where she was captured than freed.

The worst part about all of it though, was she realized that she was the one that needed to die. In that moment before she let the others pass, she knew that in order for us to succeed, to protect the camp, she had to die. She did so without a seconds thought, in order to protect the people she fought for.

Now she was here, with the last smile still on her face, dead. My tears couldn't stop themselves. They poured down my face, unwilling to listen to my commands to stop. I sat there for ten minutes crying over my fallen friend. My thoughts turned to what Her and I were. Did I love her? It took me a moment to think but no, I didn't. Which made it all so much worse, she was lying her dead, and I didn't love her. But I was crying for her, I felt something for her. Maybe it was the begging of love, maybe it was something else entirely but it was something. For me, that was enough. I cared enough about her to cry when she was gone, to be sad that I would never see her again.

I felt my tears dry on my face, I needed to get back. I gently picked Clarisse up bridal style and made the slow trek back to Daredevil. She was waiting there patiently for me, knowing not to try an nicker at me for taking to long. She must of known how bad I was hurting. No pranks or silly detours were made this time back to the ship, just strait to it.

When we got to the side of the _Queen Ann's Revenge_ I felt myself raising into the air. The water was rising Daredevil and me into the air, strait up to the deck.

"Thank you." I said to Daredevil, she bowed her head to me, and the water slowly sent her back down.

"She says she is sorry for your loss." Percy spoke up from behind me, "And so am I Felix." I smiled a thank you to him.

"We all are." Annabeth said as she stepped down from the skippers deck. Grover and Tyson I guessed where below deck, getting some sleep. I walked over to a table next to a mast and laid her onto it.

"You know whats horrible, she knew." I spoke silently, still looking down at her body.

"What do you mean." Annabeth said from my side, Percy and her had walked with me to lie her down.

"I mean she knew she was going to die, when she saved us all. Its in here." I said giving Annabeth the note from Clarisse's pocket. She read it and gasped.

"It was her last decision, and it ended with her dying, and she was okay with that. She was willing to die for all of us, because to her, she was just a warrior. Expendable." I choked out, a tear formed on my eye.

"But the most fucked up thing about it is, I knew before she did." I confessed, no point in hiding it now. Both Percy and Annabeth were in stunned silence, it was Percy's turn to ask now.

"What is that supposed to mean." He asked confused.

"Last night my father came to me in a dream." I paused and took a deep breath. "He told me someone I knew was going to die very soon, he said this person was a very close friend of mine, and he let slip that this person was a she." I said turning to Annabeth. "I immediately thought it was you, Blondie." Annabeth cupped her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "I tried my best to protect you in every way I could, I didn't know I was protecting the wrong person." I almost laughed out, it was a dry laugh though, not full of joy. Annabeth quickly slammed into me, wrapping her arms around me in a crushing hug.

"Hey, hey, hey blondie, you did't die, it wasn't about you remember." I said jokingly. Annabeth simply shook her head.

"It's not about that, you thought of me as your best female friend above anyone else, and immediately tried to change fate to save me. Gods Felix, I don't know how to thank you." She cried out, I wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't have to thank me." I said firmly, she only gripped me tighter. I pulled in an awkward looking Percy into the hug as well.

"Im just glad everyones safe." I said softly. We sat there for a good minute or so before Annabeth pulled away, her eyes droopy.

"Gods, im a mess. I need some sleep. Ill see you guys tomorrow. Thank you again Fele," She said smiling at me, she walked below deck and out of sight. Percy looked wide awake, like he had just chugged half a gallon of coffee.

"You look excited." I told him with a small laugh. We started to walk to the stairs when Percy tripped over something. My pack that had the fleece in it.

"Oh shit, this is still out in the open. Uhhhhh here give me a sec." Percy said as he focused a little. Suddenly ropes flew from nowhere and grabbed the pack, hoisting it up into the air above.

"Don't worry, the ship will keep it safe." Percy said to me with a smile. "As for the being so awake, I don't know. I just feel more alive out here. I haven't slept for a while actually, doesn't matter. I'll sleep when we get back to camp." He said smiling at me. "You should get some sleep though, might help you out after the day we've had." Percy said snorting a little.

"Its about to get a lot worse!" A booming voice said over a megaphone loudly far off to our left. Percy and I both summoned our weapons to try and see who spoke but saw nothing but murky blackness. Then lights flickered on in the distance, singing brightly against a giant white mass. A huge cruise shipped materialized into sight as all of its lights had turned on. _Princess Andromeda_ could be read clearly across its side. It was literally right next to out ship, how it had gotten there was beyond me. Suddenly the entire top of the ship was lined with archers of all kinds, and a rope ladder came down off the side a single figure came down its side.

"Hello Boys" Luke said to us all with a crooked grin. "Care to tell me where the fleece is?"

I was about to go in for the fight when Percy stopped me. I could see gears turning in his head, not sure what they were doing, but it was obvious he had a plan. Without a moments hesitation, Percy hand went into his pocket and flung something gold at Luke who dodged it harmlessly. I followed the coin and watched in miraculously disappear from sight into sea mist. Percy mumbled something under his breath. An image shimmered into sight just in front of the cruise ship, being created by the light from the ship and the sea mist. An Iris Message, I had heard Percy talk about them before, but never saw one. In the picture was camp half blood, specifically the dining pavilion. The entirety of the camp was there, but the picture was focused on Mr. D.

"Bro, what are you doing?" I asked him under my breath.

"I'm doing a thing." He replied quietly back, the irony was not lost on me. I kept my eyes trained on Luke, trying not to attract suspicion. I was subtly charging energy, just in case Percy would need a boost, if it was a Percy plan, he probably would need it.

"Why do you want the fleece?" He asked dumbly, Luke looked at him bemused.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Its to hep Lord Kronos rise. I had to search all over for his coffin, slowly I'm getting Demigods to join our side, the more that join, the more pieces we pull from Tartarus. The Fleece would speed the process." Luke gloated over his plan, unknowingly spilling everything. "I need every demigod I can get." He smiled

"So you were the one who poisoned Thalia's Tree?" Percy asked him pantingly. This time Luke looked more confused.

"Yeah of course I did, the more unsafe Camp Half-Blood is, the more likely demigods are to join me, how did you not figure this out?" He asked questioningly.

"And Chiron had nothing to do with it?" Percy asked once again.

"Well of course not, couldn't get that centaur to fight the gods if the world depended on it. You already know that though. Why are you asking all this?" Luke asked viciously.

"Just making everything clear for the audience at home." Percy said as he pointed to the Iris message behind Luke. Everyone in the picture was staring at Luke with hatred. Everyone except Tantalus, who was busy chowing down on all the food he could get his hands on. The curse had finally lifted and he was taking full advantage of it.

"Well that settles that," Mr. D. said almost bored. "Tantalus, your duty as camp director is no longer needed." Tantalus was't even paying attention. Dionysus snapped his fingers and Tantalus was gone, leading to an outburst of cheers from off camera.

"Luke you are expelled from Camp Half-Blood." Mr. D. as he swiped his fingers through the message. Luke turned on us with rage all over his face, but it was already to late. I had enough energy charged up to blast Percy to near super power. Percy smiled and whipped his hand up to the air. Thousands of ropes from the ship started moving all over the place. Some knocked archers away from the side of the ship, others worked on getting the _Queen Ann's Revenge_ moving again, and two wrapped around Luke and sent him flying up onto his own ship. Percy wasn't done there however. He summoned a massive wave off the side of the ship and it crashed into the _Princess Andromeda_ knocking it onto its side like a toy.

With that, Percy used all his energy to shoot us forward. He must of been using the tides because the ship was flying fast that I had ever seen it move. The shoreline ripped by us and I blacked out from exhaustion for the second time that day.

When I awoke, we had shown down, and an all to familiar shore line was ahead of us. Cam Half-Blood's shore line. The conch horn blew in the distance and almost everyone at camp bustled onto the shoreline to welcome the heroes back from their quest. Everyone cheered, even the Ares cabin. It broke my heart to see their faces, so happy, so excited to see their sister again. Not knowing they never would.

I stood up to see Percy giving the run down of what had happened since they had gone to bed. Everyone looked shocked but happy, except Annabeth. She had a hint of sadness in her eyes, almost unnoticeable. Almost.

The ship docked itself and we were welcomed by everyone, and I mean everyone. Percy summoned the bag from wherever he had kept it and held the golden fleece for all to see. Everyone cheered loudly, I was tackled with hugs from my sibling, Harmony leading the attack.

"Guys, air! Need that stuff to live." I spoke under the crushing weight of my sibling. They all laughed as usual and got off of me. They were about to lift me up on their shoulders when all of the children of Ares stepped forward. Kayla, one of Clarisse's siblings, one that I had set Clarisse on was standing at the front of them.

"Where Is Clarisse?" She asked, looking confused. Guilt hit me hard in the chest. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "She died making sure we could save the camp." I said trying to be stoic, but my voice failed me. Just then a very large horse/man walked through the crowd. Chiron looked happy for a moment, but noticing how everyone had gotten quite had adopted a confused face.

"Whats wrong children?" He asked us all, the Ares kids were on the verge of tears, but none of them cried. Crying was a sign of weakness to them.

"Chiron, were going to need a shroud for a Child of Ares" Annabeth said over the silence that covered the entirety of Camp Half-Blood.

 **(Line Break)**

We burned Clarisse with two coins over her eyes, and a shroud over her body on a funeral pyre in the amphitheater. We had given the fleece to a border patrol group to put on Thalia's tree as soon as possible. At Clarisse's funeral, we each spoke about her on the trip, shading her in the best light possible. Every one of us cried for our fallen hero, hoping she would achieve elysium.

Afterward, the quest members at a late dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I burned half my dinner for Hades, asking him to be lenient on Clarisse. I burned half of what was left for Apollo, and the other half for Hestia. I had promised myself that I would honor her at every meal. From what I heard about her from my class, she was kinda a great god. And meeting her had done nothing to sway me of that. She deserved more than she had gotten. So that is why I sacrifice to her.

I finally felt myself falling asleep for real, not just being knocked out by loss of energy. It was a good feeling. I made my way into the already sleeping Apollo cabin. Not even bothering to take my clothes off, I plopped into bed. I was asleep before I hit the pillow. It felt like moments before I was in my fathers car again, racing across the sky.

He was staring silently at me, with a wide grin on his face. I did't even have time to say hello because he cut me off.

"I don't have much time before I'm cut off from you, so here it goes. Number one I have never been more proud of you then I am right now," He paused and I filled with immense pride, its hard to explain what it feels like to have a gods utmost approval, especially if that god is your father. The closest word I can think of was Amazingifiedaesomeness. "Two." He started again "Be ready." He said silently. He waited for a few seconds, then he got confused.

"Huh thats funny, I could of sworn we had less time than thi . . ." He was cut off by the dream fading away. Just over the sound of the darkness taking over the dream, I could swear I heard my father yell out

"Oh gods damit."

 **(Line Break)**

"Felix, Felix wake up." A voice said to me, staring me from my sleep. I awoke to the face of my brother Will Solace. He was pulling me out of bed.

"Dude, dude what is it." I asked sleepily, thankfully I was still in my clothes, but I was longing to catch few more hours of precious sleep.

"She keeps asking for you." He told me like that answered all my questions. It didn't.

"What do you mean "She"? She who?" I asked as he dragged me out the door and towards the hill.

"We found her during a late night watch, no one will talk about who she is." He said again like it answered all my questions. Again, It didn't.

"Who?" I asked still sleepily.

"Just come on." He said again, dragging me up the hill. I hadn't noticed the large crowd before, but I did now. Everyone seemed to be up here, all quiet, except for one girl. She was yelling her head off about the healer boy. Was that me. Even Chiron was up here, staring gravely at her, like she was a ticking time bomb.

I stepped through the crowd, trying to see who this very annoying girl was. When I did, I was caught of guard. She was standing facing away from me, and the first thing I saw was her ass. Oh my gods what and ass. It filled out her black jeans perfectly. Her bubble but just wanted to be watched. Normally I wouldn't be looking for as long as I did, but it was late in the night, I had a one track mind this late at night.

She turned around to face the other side of the crowd and caught sight of me. She had on a death to barbie t-shirt on, and one of those spiked armbands. Her entire outfit screamed punk, but in a way that was still supper attractive. She had spiky black hair that went down to her shoulders, but she also had on streak of electric blue in her hair. Her eyes caught me next, her electric blue eyes. They were the same color as the streak in her hair, but her eyes were more vibrant, more alive.

"You!" She hissed out as she walked right towards me, without warning she socked me in the jaw pretty hard. I fell backwards on my ass, probably because I was so tired, probably. I felt the unmistakable tingle of electricity in my cheek however.

"My name is not Bark But! You know what my name is?" She yelled down at me. I knew her name, I was just to shocked to say it (Pun Totally Intended!) She loomed over me, looking ready to kick some ass.

"My Name Is Thalia Grace Daughter of Zues!"

 **A/N: Boom. There you have it Guys and Galls. The end of The Sea of Monsters book. Like I said before I will have a story in-between this last book and the titans curse. Building the storyline a little more. So please review what you liked and disliked. All reviews welcome as long as they are constructive. Tell me what you Guys and Galls want in the story. Like I said above, some of the major plot points I have derived from your comments so please review away. Plus when people review it makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside, it actually invigorates me to post chapters quicker. So if you guys want more, just review. I guarantee the chapters will come out way faster. Also sorry about the late update time. Its currently 3:30 am where I live right now so its pretty late. I just wanted to get this chapter out for you Guys and Galls.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hungry Like the Wolf

**A/N: Hello Guys and Galls. So we are getting into the next storyline. Now I'm not getting into The Titans Curse book just yet. I had an idea fro some story building that I think everyone will enjoy. Revelations here, some story there, good fun for everyone! So as always. I do not own PJO, HOO, or anything else created or owned by Rick Riordan. This marks my longest episode to date so please enjoy, no lemons or gore in this next chapter, so fun for all you kiddies! Also big shoutout to Bigun03, Aphhokuou5 for their comments. Also a Big thank you to Fanficer73 for helping me edit todays chapter, Fanficer73 will also be editing for the rest of the series, hopefully. Please enjoy!**

 **(Last Time)**

"You!" She hissed out as she walked right towards me, without warning she socked me in the jaw pretty hard. I fell backwards on my ass, probably because I was so tired, probably. I felt the unmistakable tingle of electricity in my cheek however.

"My name is not Bark But! You know what my name is?" She yelled down at me. I knew her name, I was just to shocked to say it (Pun Totally Intended!) She loomed over me, looking ready to kick some ass.

"My Name Is Thalia Grace Daughter of Zues!"

 **(Now)**

"Peace, Thalia Grace. My name is Chiron, do you know where you are?" Chiron spoke as he slowly walked up to the raven haired girl who had just laid me the fuck out.

"Yes I know where I am. I also know who all of you are." She said, taking deep breaths, obviously a method to calm herself down. "I was still partly conscious when I was in that fucking tree." Thalia growled out as she motioned angrily to the tall pine behind her.

"And I do remember everything all of you said." She narrowed her eyes as she looked around the crowd of people, most of them backed away. She then glared down at me, her eyes narrowed even further. She jerked her arm down at me. At first I thought she was going to hit me, but then no pain came. I looked up to see her extending a hand towards me, offering to help me up. I gingerly took it, as I did I felt a small electric shock. An audible zap could be heard.

"I also remember you saving me from that poison, thanks." She said almost unemotionally, just a hint of gratitude was perceivable. Annabeth came from the crowd, she must of been one of the first people on the hill, due to the lack of her freaking the fuck out.

"Thalia, this is Felix. Felix, Thalia." She said making the introductions. Of course she knew who I was, but not my name. Now that I think about it, my name never really came up when I was healing her. Thalia nodded once to me before she turned to the centaur whose tail was flicking nervously.

"Hey Chiron, it feels pretty late. Can we do the whole catch up thing in the morning? All I want right now is a shower and a night's sleep as not a tree". Surprisingly, I was the only one to laugh. The others still looked at her like she was a ticking time bomb. I could understand why. When Percy told me his story, he also told me about the "Great Prophecy". Apparently it was the reason the pact was made for the big three not to have any more children. It predicted some really bad stuff, but Percy didn't know what. I could tell that Annabeth knew more than she was telling, but I was sure she had a good reason for keeping it to herself.

"Yes, might give us all time to compose ourselves. Cooler heads prevail after all. All of you back to bed now." He chimed out, "But will one of you volunteer to show Ms. Grace to the showers and her cabin?" Annabeth's hand shot up into the air, but Chiron shook his head.

"Not you Annabeth, I need to speak with you about some things. Anyone else?" He asked again. Almost everyone took a huge step away from the daughter of Zeus, except me. I raised my hand. Sure this girl was intimidating, but Annabeth trusted her. That meant I trusted her.

"Very well Felix. Everyone back to bed then." Chiron said as he made his way back down the hill to the big house, leading a anxious looking Annabeth. I watched them walk away, not noticing that now I was alone with Thalia.

"So, healer boy, show me the way." She said almost commandingly. I looked at her with a small smirk.

"Really, healer boy? That's what you came up with?" I said with a scoff. She glared at me, but shrugged. We started walking as she talked.

"Not my best work I know, but that's all I know about you. Well, that and some... other stuff I saw." She said casually. Naturally, I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait, what do you mean 'other stuff you saw'?" I asked. She turned towards me.

"I don't know how it happened, it just sort of did. Each time you healed me, I got flashes. Like pictures in my head." I knew only to well what she was talking about.

"Pictures of an old building in a city on a hill. A brother, lots of random kids." Thalia said, her face looked puzzled as she remembered each of the flashes. This sounded exactly like what had happened to me.

"There was always a boy with you, but it was like two people taking the same space. Like one person in view, then one kinda silhouette of someone else. Same person each time, young looking guy with sunglasses on and a tank top." Then her face scrunched up, she didn't need to tell me what she was remembering. I already knew. The only thing it could be was the last couple of days before I came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Uh, I guess you know the rest." She said looking almost embarrassed.

"Its okay, the past is in the past. Can't change it now. I do have a confession to make though." I said changing my weight from foot to foot. Thalia looked confused, but only for a second. Then It dawned on her.

"You saw..." She started.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Same thing as you saw, uh, flashes." I couldn't meet her eyes, but I could tell they were boring into me.

"Dont. Tell. Anyone. You got that?" She said in an angry tone. "People don't need to know those things, people shouldn't know those things." She continued, seeming to only get angrier.

"Hey, it's not like I went digging through your past on purpose." I said defensively. Thalia narrowed her eyes again, barely noticeable in the dark night.

"Fine, but if you ever tell anyone, about… about my brother or anything, I'll fry you." She said, holding up her hands. Tiny bolts of electricity could be seen sparking around her hands, as small as static electricity. I stopped myself from laughing. I held up my hand in a similar fashion. I focused as much heat as I could on my hand as possible.

"Noted. And if you tell anyone about me, well, lets just say you'll get a sunburn." My focused energy pooled into my hand, making it glow slightly. This resulted in huge amounts of heat rolling off my hand, like pouring water on hot rocks. Even I had to squint through it as the heat assaulted my face. The heat died down as my hand returned to normal temperature. I wasn't even tired which was strange. Why wasn't I tired? I usually felt wiped out after using that much power. Maybe I was getting stronger? My attention was brought back my the wide eyes of Thalia, staring down at my right fist.

"You're not a normal child of Apollo I'm guessing..." She said getting over the shock of my show of power. I chuckled a little.

"You could say that. Dad says I'll be his strongest in years, on par with a child of the big three. But... I don't like to brag." I said with a small smile. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Riiiigghhht, sure you don't." She said, as she began to walk. I noticed her roll her eyes again as she did so.

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain back there." I said snidely. I was instantly met with jab to my side, accompanied by an electric shock.

"Ow-fuck, I was kidding." I complained. She laughed at my pain.

"Oh shut up you big baby." She said with a brilliant smile. She took off running in front of me.

"Hey, where you going?" I yelled after her, she stopped and shushed me.

"I've been in that God's damned tree for a long time, try and keep up. And be quiet some people are trying to sleep." She called back. It was my turn to roll my eyes as I sprinted after her.

We finally stopped when we got to the cabins. I had tried to be quiet, but Thalia almost stomped her way past each cabin. I was pretty sure it was on purpose, but I guess that 5 years in a tree really dampers your social skills. We finally got to the center of the small U of cabins, at cabins one and two.

They both looked very similar, regal, white, and tall. One had depictions of cows and peacocks on the side, while the other had all white sides, but thunderbolts on the double doors.

"I take it you know which one is yours?" I joked, but Thalia didn't laugh. She looked worried, not even bothering to hide her emotions anymore. She slowly pushed open the double doors, stepping inside. I absentmindedly followed her in, not thinking that maybe just maybe the lord of the skies only liked his children in his cabin. I took one step inside and thunder rumbled from far off, but I was too engrossed in the inside of Cabin 1 to notice. It was very beautiful on the inside, but not what I would call a cabin. It looked almost like a shrine.

The cabin was designed like a plus sign. On the bottom part, was the entrance. The other two wings of the building had nothing in it at all, but past that, just opposite the door was a statue. It looked to be made of marble, but it was colored in. It looked like a giant man was standing up on a pedestal, holding a cartoon lightning bolt, ready to smite a bitch. Its eyes seemed to follow you wherever you went in the building, only a few places appeared to be safe from his gaze. Unnerving was too kind a word for the statue. The statue could be of only one person, Zeus.

"Well this looks… comfortable." I said to no one in particular. Thalia was still staring up into the eyes of her father's statue. I couldn't read the expression on her face, but it looked like a mixture of pained and confused. I had to break this tension somehow.

"Huh, no beds. Not much of a cabin now is it." This seemed to get Thalia's attention. She looked around seeing no beds, not even a bed roll.

"Well fuck!" Thalia screamed loudly, I had to admit it caught me off guard. "How the freaking hell am I supposed to sleep?" She yelled at the tall statue of her father. "I've been in a tree for 5 fucking years, I deserve to have a little rest God's damnit!" She yelled, getting louder and louder with each word. In anger, she slammed her fist into the front of the pedestal. A sickening crunch echoed through the halls, broken fingers and hand no doubt. Thalia's face rippled with pain as she clutched her broken hand. She tried to hide her pain but all it did was make it look like she was really pumped up about something.

"Whoa there cheerleader, settle down now." I said grabbing her and sitting her down. Through her pained expression, she looked at me confused.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, anger lining her voice. I laughed a little as I focused my energy into healing power. Summoning the healing power has always been very similar to pulling the heat power. Both felt the same, but came from different places. Like closing your left eye compared to closing your right eye. Similar but different.

"Oh, just the way you freaked out made you look like you were about to lead a cheer or something." I laughed out. She growled at me, straight up growled, but I ignored her. I had a job to do. I gently grabbed her arm and let loose the pent up power in my right hand. A small ball of white-gold energy appeared as I relaxed my fist. It started to glow brighter when small tendrils of the same energy grew out of the small ball.

Thalia seemed to forget her anger as she watched in awe. I had never really looked at what my healing looked like before, I was mostly still in shock of it actually happening. This time I really paid attention to how my powers worked, mostly out of pure curiosity.

The tendrils of the bright gold-white light first slithered their way onto the skin, then they found the places where the injury had happened. In this case it was more than a few broken bones. Some of them even broke the surface and were making Thalia bleed. The tendrils made contact with the sticking out bones at first, slowly engulfing them in their bright lights. The energy moved the protruding bone back into place, somehow coaxing the blood back into Thalia's hand as well. Then underneath her skin, the bone out of place realigned themselves, pushing back to their normal places.

The wounds left over by the sticking out bones closed up on their own, not even leaving a scar. After all the work had been taken care of, the tendrils wrapped themselves around the small ball of energy on my hand, sinking beneath its surface. I closed my hand around the ball, cutting of the energy feed, and helped Thalia to her feet.

She flexed her hand in wonder, apparently she wasn't even sore from the recently broken hand. Thalia's face contorted to one of confusion.

"That was… different." She said, still in partial shock.

"Most people just say thank you." I replied cheekily, a broad lady killer smile on my face. I could of sworn I saw a blush on her face, but if there was, it didn't stay long.

"Thank you." She said rigidly, but with humor. "Anyway, I still need to take a shower. Show me the way." She said, I was about to follow her out when I noticing something. Something that wasn't in the room when we got in.

"Wait, wait, wait. Was that here before." I said pointing to the newly opened passageway. Just behind the now opened part of the wall, was a single set of spiraling staircase, leading upward. My eyes caught sight of something else different on the pedestal as well. In the place where Thalia had hit it, there was an indented piece of the marble. She must have hit the button in her rage.

"I don't think so… Race you to the top!" She said wildly as she took off up the staircase. I quickly followed up after her. The stairs spiraled up twice before we finally reached to top. What was up there blew my mind.

It was like someone had put a large studio apartment up on top of the building. Windows not seeable from the outside displayed the entire camp, but that wasn't the best part. It was fully furnished. A very comfy looking bed was accompanied with nightstands, couches, a T.V., a sink, kitchen, and a mini fridge. On the far side of the room was a single a door with the words 'Bathroom' written on the side. I gaped in awe as I looked around Thalia's room.

Thalia ran all around the room, checking every drawer, giggling constantly. She then found a single note on the bedside table. She read it over quickly, smiling widely as she did. She set down the note carefully, she was about to run to the bathroom when she finally took notice of me again.

"You, out. Go back to your cabin, I think I'll be fine with my private bathroom." She smirked at me as she pushed me back into the staircase. She slammed a door that I didn't notice. I could just hear giggling again as I walked down the stairs. When I finally got back to the bottom of the stairs, the fake wall shut behind me, scaring the Hades out of me.

I sighed wistfully as I looked up at what I realized to be the second floor of Cabin 1. I shook my head and trudged my way over to Apollo cabin. On the way, I couldn't help but think about Thalia. She was so, I don't know, interesting. No interesting wasn't the right word... _enchanting_ was a better one. Though the word didn't fit her very well.

But then someone else came to mind, Clarisse. Gods I had forgotten about her. How the hell was I supposed to be a decent person when I was cursed to always be so… emotionless. First with Chloe, I didn't even cry for her, and she was my true love, or close to it anyway. Then Clarisse, I never loved her, I had figured that out on the way from Polyphemus' island, but we had been close. Close enough to actually sleep together. But I guess I didn't really choose that did I? She kind of forced herself on me, however the second time was my decision. I never felt a connection to her though, never felt as close as I thought I was with Chloe. Another thought hit me hard in the chest, what if I couldn't love anyone like that again? What if I was doomed to never fall for another woman simply because I had been broken because of it? Maybe, but if that's who I am, then that's who I am. Maybe I was destined to be like my father, go from girl to girl without care because I knew I would never find love.

By the time my musings were at an end, I had found my way to my bed in the Apollo cabin. Finally realising how tired I was, I laid down and closed my eyes

 **(Line Break)**

I found myself in an Apollos car again, driving at high speeds above the world.

"Bro, I'm so proud of you." I heard from the drivers seat. I turned to see my father smiling at me with his shades down. "I am, however, sorry to hear about Clarisse. I knew you two were close." I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Not exactly. I mean sure, we had sex a couple of times, but that was about it. I didn't know anything about her. She was a friend, sad she's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it now." I said simply. Apollo chuckled a little.

"You sir, are too mature for your age. You need to loosen up more, have fun. Demigods, unfortunately, don't live long. You need to live life to its fullest, live in the moment dude." He smiled at me, something seemed off about what he said, then it struck me.

"Was that last sentence a haiku?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow. He looked at me with a surprised smile.

"Hey! Poetry Recognition kicked in. You're coming along fast little bro." He laughed out. He slammed his hand on my shoulder, congratulating me. I laughed a little, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Apollo sighed.

"To answer what you're thinking, no you are not doomed to never fall in love, but there is nothing wrong with having fun on the road getting there." He said cheerfully. I became confused.

"Wait what?" I asked. Apollo sighed yet again.

"Look, you will find love again. Maybe tomorrow maybe three years from now but it will happen. All I'm saying is don't let that stop you from having fun on the way. Go out, meet new people, fall in love with the wrong girl. It's all apart of your human life, something I try to emulate, but it never works out." He said, sighing heavily.

"But why should I risk fucking up my chances with the one if I'm with someone else?" I asked. Apollo burst out laughing yet again.

"Fele, If you meet the person and she doesn't make you want to drop everything to be with her, then she is not the one. So go nuts, go have fun. Be like me." He smiled at me.

"But don't you leave the women heartbroken." I asked, he looked at me confused. Then a knowing look appeared on his face.

"You think I'm like the way I am in the legends. Let me guess. You were taught that I'm a womanizing man whore who leaves woman heartbroken and pregnant." He said simply, that hit it pretty much spot on the way the legends told it. I nodded, Apollo scoffed. "Don't believe everything you read."

"Most of the legends are from people who had direct contact with the gods, who do you think told the stories about me?" He asked, he flipping up his sunglasses. "The Hunters of Artemis." He stated. I gave him a questioning look, he elaborated.

"My darling little sister, has taken an oath of abstinence, meaning no kids. She makes up for it with her handmaidens, or huntresses. You'll get to know them soon enough. Being the man hating goddess that she is, she teaches all the children that men are disgusting pigs, which of course some of us are, but not all of us. Still that makes no difference to the hunters, they kill men just for looking at them wrong." He said gravely. I didn't think I liked these hunters. I'm all for equality and feminism sort of things, but what these girls where doing sounded like straight up sexism.

"Anyway, they made all my relations sound like the sadistic workings of a man whore. Granted, I am a man whore, no sense in denying it, but I do not go around breaking people's hearts. I have rules that I have never broken since the day I became an Olympian." He said holding up his right hand in a swearing fashion.

"I never go after someone who is looking for something serious. That is just cruel and horrible, frankly I can't believe other of my kin do such things. And the only woman I get pregnant are the ones that want to be pregnant. I am one of the few gods that do this as well. I love women, and I would never hurt them."

"But still you leave a lonely girl with a baby, all by herself." I said, trying to see any fault in his words.

"I would of loved to of risen every single one of my children. I'm blessed that I had the chance to raise you. But it's against the ancient laws, I can't do what I did for you for all my children. But I can help them along. You'll find that all the women who bear my children are well taken care of, find fortune and are blessed with many things. Those notes I gave to you for your siblings, all explained the ways I helped them over the years, how I never left their sides. I did my best to be a father that I could never be." He said solemnly.

Damn, he seemed to actually care about the woman he had been with. I would have to make a mental note to give my father more credit, and to heed his advice, don't believe everything you read.

"You're right, I shouldn't of doubted you bro." I said posting up for fist bump, he returned it gladly.

"Ugh, enough with all this meaningful stuff. Lets talk about something cool. Like how bout new powers!?" He said, and confetti shot out of the side of the seats into the air around us. It was accompanied by loud party kazoo sounds. Apollo giggled like crazy when he saw my surprised face.

"Like that? I got it installed just yesterday. You should've seen Artemis' face when I showed her. Ooooh, she was so pissed!" He said getting a higher excited voice at the end of his sentence. "Anyway, it's about time for a power upgrade, you're going to need it pretty soon." Apollo told me as he tapped me quickly on the head. I didn't pass out this time, which kinda made sense. Its hard to pass out in a dream.

"Sooooooo how do you feel? Awesome? I bet you feel awesome." He excitedly rambled.

"To be honest, I don't feel all that different." I said honestly.

"Oh, well whatever, maybe you just need to kick it in. You'll figure it out. Also here have this." He said as he waved his hands over the air like he was about to do a magic trick

"Uh, thanks?" I said confused. Apollo just laughed again.

"I just upgraded Sunfire. I realized that maybe having something clunk every time you change its form, isn't exactly good for stealthy situations. Sooooo I took some lessons from my dearest brother Hephaestus and made the transformation more, smooth." He said with a wink. "Also, you'll be able to shoot more than just regular and fire arrows now. No need to thank me, it's because I'm awesomely charitable." He bowed a little at me. I didn't know what to say, I was so stunned by all the new things, I couldn't even form words

"Anyway, thats all the time we have I'm afraid. I wish you had more time to relax, but there ain't no rest for the wicked." He said with a wink. I started to panic. Umm what did he mean? Before I could ask he turned on the radio. He had it set to "No Rest For The Wicked" By Cage the Elephants. The dream started to dissipate, and the last thing I saw was the cheeky grin of Apollo, staring down at me with his shades on.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke feeling not so awesome. I looked at the sun through the skylight and gauged it was around 7 am. I had slept in. My head pulsed right where Apollo had poked me. I rubbed it furiously, trying to make the aching go away to no avail. I decided to try and ignore it and get on with my daily routine. To no surprise, everyone else was still asleep, so I had to be quiet.

I quickly brushed my teeth and face and got dressed. I put on a new pair of jeans, and my pair of running shoes. Unfortunately, my Camp Half-Blood cut off was being washed to get all the Ichor out of it. There was still some people who did not believe that it was ichor, so I had to go with the plaid button up I wore to camp. I rolled up the sleeves and took off out the door.

My sandy blonde hair was brushed to the side, trying to keep it in place was usually a nightmare. But ever since Apollo had blessed me, it never got messy. It always ended up in the same style I liked, another perk of the blessing. I ran what I planned to run the day the gang and I set out for the Sea of Monsters. a circuit of the entire camp.

I started down the way past all the cabins on towards the woods, keeping up a fast pace. The thing I liked about these early morning runs was the eerie stillness to everything. Made me feel safe almost, if that makes sense. I had my Ipod playing tunes at high volumes, drowning out any noise I might hear.

As I ran the edge of the forest, a sudden something caught my eyes, a flash of something glowing red. I stopped dead in my tracks. Hellhounds, what other monster had glowing red eyes like that? As soon as I tried to spot the red glow again, my eyes found nothing. I stood there looking into the woods for a couple minutes, trying to find any sign of what I saw before.

After about five or so minutes, I boiled it down to my imagination and continued on my run. I ran along the grassy parts of the beach, not wanting to get my shoes full of sand. I still felt sore from all of the work I did the day before, but that wasn't going to stop me from running. "Giving up is for pussies." That's what Apollo would tell me when he was Fred. I adopted it as my mantra and followed it ever since.

My journey took me all the way up past the dining pavilion up to Thalia's tree and past the big house. On the front porch was Chiron, looking over the camp. When he spied me, a big smile grew on his face.

"Felix, you are certainly up early this morning." He said, I took out my earbuds just in time to hear what he had to say. I nodded with a smile.

"Not as early as I would like, I usually get up just when the sun does. Living with the sun god will do that to you." I said with a laugh. Chiron smiled kindly. Before he got a worried look on his face, like he remembered something bad in his life. Just then my head started to pound. I clutched my forehead in pain.

"Felix! Felix are you okay?" I could just barely hear Chiron say over the pounding in my head. A sudden clarity to the pounding hit me not seconds later. I heard my father's voice in my head.

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze _

_this is the great prophecy_

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" I asked as my father's voice subsided. The pounding instantly went away, and I stood up with Chiron's help.

"Are you okay Felix? What happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know." I responded. "One minute I'm talking to you next thing I know, my Dad's talking in my head reciting rhymes about some great prophecy." I finished, Chiron's face turned very pale.

"What did you hear Felix, quickly!" He said in a very panicked voice. Slightly confused, I recited the poem word for word. With each new verse, Chiron grew paler and paler.

" _Di Imortales."_ He spoke, "Are you sure it was Apollo's voice you heard?" He asked, I nodded, still not sure what was going on.

"Felix, what you just heard from your father was The Great Prophecy. Those six lines are the reason the big three made their pact to stop having children." Chiron told me gravely.

"Well that worked out well." I said with a scoff, but Chiron wasn't laughing.

"Felix, this is no laughing matter, people have been killed because of these words. You are one of the few people who know it, how you know it is still a matter of mystery." He stated in deep thought.

"Well, my Dad did just give me some new powers? Maybe some form of prophecy?" I asked him. He nodded his head, still in thought.

"Perhaps. Long ago, there were children of the sun god that could bring forth important information on command via their father. A troublesome loophole that he discovered, by giving 'visions' to his children, he could give them important information. But it's been eons since this gift has been given out to any of his children. The child always needed to be very strong, and these visions never came very often. Apollo found that if the visions happened too often, bad things would happen to his children." Chiron said, looking down at me with apprehension.

"What kind of bad are we talking here?" I asked a little scared.

"Eh, it ranged from insanity to spontaneous combustion." Chiron stated, "It's a gift and a curse, let's hope that Lord Apollo has become less charitable with his gifts."

"Gods I hope so." I said, absentmindedly rubbing my rabbit's foot. If Chiron noticed this, he didn't show it. He was already onto his next warning.

"Felix, Percy and Thalia can never know of this. If they did, they would surely begin to resent the gods, maybe even join the other side." He said gravely again. Jeez this guy was just full of happiness today.

"Um okay, I get Percy, but why Thalia? Is she even eligible for the prophecy?" I said, I was confused by the strange look Chiron gave me.

"As a child of the elder gods, she is very much so eligible to be the child of the prophecy." Chiron spoke with absolute certainty. I looked at him with disbelief, had he and everyone else really not caught one of the most crucial parts of the entire prophecy?

"But the second to the last line says ' _A single choice shall end his days' HIS_ days. As in a boy." I started, putting extra emphasis on the 'his' part of the sentence. Chiron looked stunned before he closed his eyes and started mumbling parts of the prophecy. His eyes widened once again as he stared down at me. I sent a silent prayer to my father. Chiron was about to make a lot of noise, not everyone should hear what he was about to talk about. Chiron didn't notice, but a silent barrier, blocking all noise from the outside and letting any out appeared around us. Chiron was still too stunned to notice it.

"My Gods, how could we have been so blind! This is crucial, how...how could we of missed this?!" He mumbled over and over again. "I-I have to tell the council, they will need to hear this." Chiron was about to head inside when I stopped him.

"Wait, Chiron don't!" I cried out. Chiron stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean don't, this is earth shattering news, we have to tell the council!" He said.

"If you do that, you're putting Percy in danger!" I whisper shouted at him. How could I be seeing this and he couldn't, maybe part of the gifts from Apollo, or maybe I was just a more abstract thinker, who knew. Chiron slowly turned around to face me.

"How?" He said confused.

"If you tell the council, news will spread that only a male child of the big three can be the child of the prophecy. Word will get to the other side that he is the only one possible not just Thalia. They will redouble their efforts to try and win him over. We can't let that happen, because no one would be able to protect him then. No one." I warned. I could see Chiron thinking this over, he must of been thinking of every possibility. Eventually his face softened.

"You are right, I hate to admit it but you are right. Though I think the point is moot now, no doubt Zeus has already heard us speak . . ." At this moment, Chiron finally noticed the thin haze of gold surrounding the two of us.

"Sound proofing magic, from Apollo no less." Chiron spoke in wonder, turning to me with pride in his eyes. "Felix, you have wisdom beyond your years. I thank you for keeping me from making a horrible mistake." He bowed to me, but another thought popped into my head.

"And you will have to thank me again, because there is one more thing we should do. We need to tell Percy about The Great Prophecy." I said calmly. Chiron's face turned from confused to panicked in a matter of seconds.

"Felix are you mad? Putting that much weight on the shoulders of a 13 year old boy is ridiculous. He would either run from it or betray the Gods because of it." He said worriedly, but I saw it differently.

"No, Percy would never back down for anything to save his friends and the people he loves. He saved my life by taking on an ancient cyclops that had me pinned. And the only thing to drive Percy away from the Gods, is if the other side told him the prophecy before we did. Think of how they would spin it, how he would spin it if he knew. Percy wouldn't stand a chance Chiron." I said pleadingly. Chiron mulled over my facts for a couple of seconds before he nodded grimly.

"What do you suggest, should we summon him to tell him?" Chiron offered, I immediately shook my head.

"No, let him go back home to his mother, have him walk around the city. Remind him what he is fighting for, then tell him. Have him bring someone who knows the prophecy that he trusts with his life. I'm guessing that Annabeth knows as well?" I deduced.

"Very astute of you Mr. Smith." Chiron replied.

"He trusts her with his life, I know he does. Have her tell him with his mother there. He will be angry at first, but happy we didn't keep him in the dark. Assure him there is still some hope, that it might not be him. It may be a little untruthful I know but hope is better than despair." I finished my small rant. I honestly don't know where all of that came from, it just made sense to me. Questions for later though.

"Again Felix, you astound me. I'll make the necessary precautions. Thank you Felix." He bowed again and went off in the direction of the cabins.

 **(Line Break)**

After my chat with Chiron, I kept on with my run, making the circuit 3 more times. Overall, it was about seven or so miles. Each time I passed the woods, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach, pure dread. I pushed past it each time however. Convincing myself it was all in my head.

A little while after I had gotten out of my shower, Percy and Annabeth were all ready to go. I did not envy Annabeth her job, but if anyone could do it. It was her. Thalia and I were the only ones to see them off, everyone else said their goodbyes while Annabeth and Percy were getting ready to go. Tyson would of been there as well, had he not been called to Olympus to work in the forges of Poseidon.

I hugged both of them goodbye, telling them to use condoms. That earned me a hit from everyone on the hill, and an electric punch in the shoulder from Thalia. They waved goodbye as the many eyed chauffeur pulled up in the delivery truck. His name was Argus and seemed like a cool guy, even though he never talked. I watched them pull away, when they were out of sight I made my way down the hill with Thalia. I'll tell you one thing, Thalia is not a morning person.

I ate a quick breakfast, made my usual offerings and decided to get a little training in before I had archery practice with my siblings. My scythe skills were ok for the moment, but I needed more practice with the melee aspect of Sunfire's bow form.

I was strolling towards the sword fighting arena when I felt someone coming up behind me. I smelt ozone in the air, like they way metal smells when electricity is running through it, or the way outside smells just before a lightning bolt hits near to you. Before I could turn around to see what the hell was making that smell, I was zapped in the back of my neck by a large amount of static electricity.

"Oww-Gods dammit Thalia!" I cried out, rubbing the back of my neck. Thalia started walking in step with me, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry not sorry," She said quickly, almost laughing.

"So why you following me?" I asked her, that took the smile off her face.

"You just so happen to be the only person I know in this place, everyone else is too afraid to even look at me. So, for now, you get the pleasure of my company." She said in a dignified way. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh boy, I can't wait. Do tell me, will you usually be announcing your presence via shock therapy?" I asked, but I was met with a slightly less painful shock to my ear. Still stung like a bitch though.

"Ow-fuckingstopit" I whisper yelled at her, which only made her laugh loudly. We had finally arrived at the sword fighting arena, by the time she shocked me the second time.

"What's this place?" Thalia asked as she looked up at the tall colloseum like building.

"This," I said as I opened the tall doors, revealing the inside of the building; "Is the sword fighting arena." I told her. Her mouth opened wide as she took in the sight of the magnificent building.

"Jeez, you guys are well funded." She said looking around.

"I don't know about funds, but I do know most of this wouldn't be here if not for-" I was cut off by the dark skinned boy who came down from the bleachers side staircase right next to the front doors.

"Me, Charles Beckendorf. Nice to meet you." He nodded to Thalia, then turned to me. "So, Felix, Here to destroy my precious automatons again?"

"What? No, I want to have some fun too!" Thalia whined. I sighed heavily.

"Tell you what, let me practice for a little bit. You can study my moves while I fight." I smiled cheekily as I twisted Sunfire into bow form. Thalia looked down at the golden bow hungrily.

"That is one sexy looking bow." She said not tearing her eyes off of it. Beckendorf looked confused however.

"But aren't you going to use your-" He started before I cut him off.

"Ahh buh buh buh nuh uh shhhhh." I scolded him. Catching my drift, a sly smile appeared on his face.

"So Beckendorf," I said wanting to change the subject. "Any new stuff added to the place since I was gone?"

"Nothing major." He replied. "Just some upgrades to the automatons, and a speaker system for duels." He said, he caught me at the speaker system.

"Beckendorf, BeckendorfBeckendorfBeckendorfBeckendorf, my bestest buddy ever in the whole wide world. Please tell me you can hook up an iPod to these speakers!" Beckendorf raised his eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"What do I look like to you, some second rate mortal architect, or a son of Hephaestus. Of course it hooks up to an iPod. What song do you want?" He said pulling out a strange bronze box, but I already had it covered. I had the song I wanted cued up in a flash. I handed my little golden baby to the son of Hephaestus. He looked at the song, and smiled.

"Ha, perfect song for you. Thalia if you will follow me. Might want to be up in the bleachers when he goes to work." Beckendorf said as he pointed a thumb at me. She followed in curiosity, trying to figure out what the hell I had just handed Beckendorf. 5 years is a long time technologically if you think about it.

I walked out to the middle of the arena, waiting for the go ahead from Beckendorf. Thalia elected to stay in one of the front rows. A defiant smirk on her face, she was not impressed with me, yet.

"Watch out cheerleader, first few rows are a spash zone!" I said, raising my voice at the end of the sentence.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Thalia asked Beckendorf, who merely chuckled in response. "And stop calling me cheerleader!" She yelled at me.

"Not a chance." I replied smugly. I looked to Beckendorf who gave me the thumbs up. And the music started **(In this part, the song playing is called Bullseye by Kdrew. It's a very good dubstep song if you are into that sort of thing. I recommend listening to it while you read this next part. If you can't read and listen to music at the same time, or if you do not like dubstep, now worries. Just read this next part like any other scene. But to those of you that do. Please enjoy. I'm writing it while listening to the song, so inspiration should be perceivable for those of you listening to the song, Enjoy!)**

The song started as the androids all were released from their docks. I took no time taking aim at the first one out. I noticed the arrow was less ethereal now and more glowed more like pure light woven over and over again. It wasn't too bright but still solid. (Think hard light from the Halo franchise) Thinking of what my father had said about my upgraded bow, I thought about a certain Basearific ability of mine and applied it to my arrow. As soon as the word 'Bullseye' was uttered through the speakers, I loosed the arrow.

The arrow exploded forth and matched the drop perfectly, I took no time to rush the next automaton closest to me striking with the blade end of my bow, slicing limb after limb like butter. My blade was fully on fire with the white hot flame of the sun. After that one was finished, I moved onto another faceless automaton coming after me with a broadsword. I made short work of him, slicing quickly with the quickened base of the song.

I spun around notching two of the fire arrows and shooting them at the kneecaps of an oncoming automaton, then running up and slicing up its face with Sunfire. I punched it square in the chest with a finishing blow from my studded fist, courtesy of Tyson's gloves. I sliced and diced with the beat of the song, taking out more than a dozen of automatons. I bent over backwards, kicking the automaton in front of me in the face whilst ducking under a slice from one behinds me. I continued this until the beat got high pitched and fazed in and out. I sliced an automaton in front of me, decapitating it while I spun to kick another away from me. Being surrounded, I spun in a complete circle, the phaser in the music spinning with me. I cut through 5 of them like a tornado of death, then landed in a crouching position.

Just after that the beat dropped low again, I high kicked a head off of an automaton, following up with a spin kick to the side. Turning just in time to dismember another automaton to the high phaser noise again. I diced up another automaton so fast that it was still standing when I was done. I simply pushed it over as soon as the beat became calm again. Only a couple of automatons were left, about five from my count. They circled me as the modified piano played in the background. I pretend played along, twiddling my fingers over and invisible keyboard. This was too easy. As soon as they were about to attack. I spun around, shooting my bow exactly five times. I pinpointed each shot into where their hearts were supposed to be, where I knew Beckendorf stored the cooling oil for every automaton. I shot as the beat started to pick up again. Shooting each vibrant gold arrow with the beat just before the big drop of the second verse of the song. The final arrow made contact just as the song said 'Bullseye'. The last automaton fell as the music stopped, ending on the perfect note.

"Holy fucking shit dude!" I heard Beckendorf say from the top row. What I also saw was a bunch of the other campers. Again I failed to notice that they had snuck in. They all erupted in thunderous applause, I couldn't help but bow.

I couldn't help but notice one person not giving me a standing ovation. Thalia, sitting in the front row. Was absolutely covered in bronze oil, and she was not happy about it.

"Told you the first few rows were a splash zone." I gave her my bright lady killer smile. Only then did I notice I was drenched in the stuff as well. Good thing this stuff wasn't flammable.

"You. Me. Now!" She screamed jumping over the bleachers, and walking over to me. She was walking fast, and was very intimidating, well to most people. Not to me though.

"Well at least buy me dinner first." I said snidely. This earned a huge blast of electricity from her pushing into me.

"Ow, Jeez who shoved a pinecone up your ass." I realized how much that pissed her off only too late. "Oh no." I said like someone who had just realised what he had done. She shoved me hard in the chest, but that was nothing compared to the kilowatt voltage level shock she zapped into me. I was blown back at least 10 feet, landing on my back. I stood up angry, I turned my head to the side, anger in my narrowed eyes.

"Okay." I said coldly, cracking my neck. "Let's play, no powers, just weapons." She wasted no time bringing out a small canister of mace. But as she pressed the button, it grew into a long spear, with electricity crackling at the end. She then tapped her bracelet, which grew into a silver shield. On the shield was the single most ugly thing I had ever seen. Somehow I became of afraid of it, and I wasn't the only one. Audible gasps of fear could be heard from around the arena.

I quickly looked at Thalia's eyes, anywhere but the shield in her hand. I slowly summoned bow form Sunfire. Thalia smirked, she thought she knew all my moves, I couldn't help but smirk back. I touched the orange topaz button on the bottom, watching the bow change in a different way than from before. It shimmered out of existence and then back into it, as something else. My beautiful scythe. Thalia's eyes widened as my weapon appeared in my hands. My smirk grew into an impish grin.

"What? Something distracting you cheerleader?" I said swinging my flaming scythe from side to side. The mesmerising flow of my weapon caught her attention for a second, before her eyes narrowed.

"You are going down maistro." She said trying a new nickname for me. Hmmm, catchy.

"Only if you reciprocate, cheerleader." I bowed slightly. She screamed loudly as she charged me. I smiled as I charged her, blade near the ground to sweep her off her feet. But before we made contact. A loud conch horn was heard in the distance, the one signaling monster attack. God's not now. Everyone got to arms and headed outside in a hurry.

Thalia either not realizing or not caring, kept on with the charge. I narrowly dodged, but she did rip the front half of my shirt off, revealing my chest and abdomen to the outside world. She was about to go in for another attack. I had to knock her off balance. I aimed for her legs.

"STOP NOW!" I bassvoiced at her. She fell forward onto her face. She looked up at me murderously.

"You said no powers!" She yelled at me, hate in her eyes. But then her eyes caught sight of my torso. She seemed very distracted by it.

"That was before the camp was being attacked by monsters." I said, snapping her out of her stupor. The conch horn blasted again. This time, Thalia heard it.

"Come on dummy, we can kill each other later." Offering my hand to her, she grasped it tightly, shocking me as she did. I was too wrapped up in things to care, though. We made our way out of the arena, running to where the crowd had gone to.

"How could there be monsters inside the border, you guys healed it right?" Thalia asked as we sprinted over to where the crowd was, to the edge of the woods.

"We did. I don't know how they got in, but all that matters right now is that we make sure they don't kill anyone." I said. We finally got to the crowd pushing our way to the front.

"Nice of you to join us!" A voice said as we got to the front of the line. I turned to see Kayla, daughter of Ares, heading her cabin.

"What happened?" I asked looking around for any sign of monsters, all that I could see was large ruts left in the ground. 5 large lines all next to each other, all over the place.

"Whole pack of the damn things, one of them took Brad, then they all retreated back into woods." Kayla said, obviously worried for her brother.

"What were they? Hellhounds?" I asked, thinking that maybe it wasn't my imagination.

"Thats what I thought at first, but our weapons just passed right through them. Like it would a mortal. Nothing hurt them, and then they changed. From the dog thing to something that looked like a . . ." She trailed off as a loud howling came from the woods. Multiple howls from different monsters.

"Not hellhounds, those sounded like..." Thalia trailed off like Kayla had, that's when the first one came out.

It looked like a wolf, but massive. Shaggy black hair and huge canines. And eyes as red as blood staring at each and every person, but this thing was not alone. Just then, the rest of the pack stormed out of the woods, seemingly from nowhere.

"Wolves." I finished Thalia's sentence.

One of them was too eager and jumped forward, straight towards Thalia and I. Some of my siblings tried to shoot it out of the air, but the arrows just sailed right through it like holograms. Suddenly, when it was about to take a chunk out of me, a shield appeared and smacked it in the face.

The beast shot backward, an audible searing noise could be heard when the wolf made contact with the shield. I turned to see Thalia, holding her shield over me.

"Silver . . . Do you have any silver?" She asked quickly and angrily. I tried to think quick.

"Yeah, yes yeah I do!" I chattered back.

"Then fucking use it maistro!" She screamed at me. Trusting her I shot up from under the shield, finally getting a look at the overzealous wolf. He was whimpering on the ground. With what appeared to be burn marks on his snout.

I refocused and drew back my bowstring thinking of a silver arrow. As I did, the golden bright arrow phased into a shining silver arrow, I took aim and fired at the closest wolf. The arrow made contact with the beast's head and killed it instantly. The rest of the wolves yelped in surprise at their fallen comrade. Then they turned to me in anger, but I wasn't done yet. One by one, as quickly as I could, I shot down every wolf. Until just the leader and the wounded one remained.

The alpha narrowed its eyes at me, and lunged as quick as it could. I shot my arrow true, but this thing expected that. Like magic, it shifted to the side, and shrunk a little. How did it shrink?. What landed was not a wolf but a wolf skin, draped over a pink skinned animal. No not an animal, a person. The person looked up, a girl person by the look of her. She had wolfish features and extended canines. She looked to be maybe in her 20's but I couldn't tell for sure. Her blood red eyes glared into me with hatred.

In my confusion, I hesitated, and that was all the time she needed. The human girl smiled evilly and rushed me, pulling out a jagged hunting knife, made of bone. But I was not completely helpless. When she got close enough. I bicycle kicked her over my head, pulling off a backflip at the same time. I spun around in mid air, landing to face the defenseless shapeshifting monster. This time I did not hesitate. The arrow entered her skull through her eye socket, and she dusted out of existence before she hit the ground.

I didn't have time to gloat however, I needed info from the last shapeshifting asshole. I waved Thalia over to where I was heading. I crouched down next to the wounded wolf, an arrow poised at his head.

"Here's how this goes. You answer all my questions, I give you a quick death. You don't, I let my friend take her time with that scary shield of hers, got it? Now speak. Who are you!" I yelled at the wolf, but in an instant, it changed. The once large wolf shimmered into an 18 year old boy. with dark black hair, and blood red eyes. He had a wolfish grin on his face.

"Your days are numbered demigods, we hunt more and more of you by the day! Not even your camp is safe anymore." His voice sounded partly human, but it was double toned. One voice fit his form now, and the other sounded deeper and raspier. I gave Thalia a look, she understood and pressed her shield into the boys leg. He yelped out in pain, crying like a dog.

"Who do you work for!" The boy only laughed again, looking me dead in the eyes.

"The Wolf King will feast on your bones!" He screamed out before he rammed his head into the tip of my arrow. He dusted himself and golden bits of him flew into the wind.

"Dammit! Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I yelled out, trying to stop myself from screaming to loud, didn't want to activate my Bassvoice by accident. I calmed down trying to get a grip on myself. Thalia was still kneeling where the thing killed itself.

"What the hell where those things? Shapeshifters?" I heard someone say from the crowd.

"Worse." Thalia spoke quietly, but everyone heard her. She slowly stood up, clapping the dust off her hands. She sighed heavily before tapping her silver shield away.

"Those were Werewolves."

 **A/N: So, there you have it. Just a few housekeeping things. First of all, I want to address the hunters for a moment. In my opinion, the hunters are not good people. They kill random men just for being men, they are very sexist and borderline genocidal. In my story, I'm going to address some problems with them that I have. Don't get me wrong. I love feminism and equality and all that jazz. But what the hunters are doing is not feminism. Feminism is the idea that woman have been treated less than men, and deserve to be on the same level as men have put themselves on. Im a dude and I totally agree with that. But when Feminism becomes a tool for misandry like in the hunters case, thats when I have a problem with it. Sorry for ranting. I wanted to make sure no one was confused about my dislike of the hunters. Although I do believe Artemis has the right to hate men, she's a goddess she has the right to do anything, so don't expect much change from her. For the Hunters however, I plan to change things a little. Read on to find out.**

 **Also I always found it hilarious how the gods never figured out that only a guy could be the child of the prophecy. For those of you who have read the books up to TLO you know that the 'he' part has a different meaning than intended (no spoilers for those of you who have not read that book, if you haven't what are you doing? go read that then come back to this!) but the gods and everyone else were under the assumption that the "Single choice shall end his days" referred to the child of the prophecy. So the 'his' part could only mean a male child of the big 3 could be the child of the prophecy. So what the hades right? You'd think Athena would of caught that or something? (Please don't kill me Athena/children of Athena)Anyway.**

 **If you guys have any questions, Feel free to private message me or preferably, leave it in the review section. Im always eager to hear what you guys have to say, so review away!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

**A/N: Hello guys and galls. Sorry about not updating in a while. My family and I just participated in a half marathon, 13.1 miles. It was hell and sucked me of all energy. I finally geared down and finished todays chapter just for you guys. I want to thank Aphhokuou5, ' , and Slate for your comments. I also want to thank Baconisluf for her comments as well. And finally I want to thank Fanficer73 as acting Beta Reader, my chapters would be sloppy without him. So without further ado, lets get this show on the road. I do not own PJO, HOO, or any other works created by Rick Riordan. Please Enjoy.**

 **(Last Time)**

"Who do you work for!" The boy only laughed again, looking me dead in the eyes.

"The Wolf King will feast on your bones!" He screamed out before he rammed his head into the tip of my arrow. He dusted himself and golden bits of him flew into the wind.

"Dammit! Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I yelled out, trying to stop myself from screaming to loud, didn't want to activate my Bassvoice by accident. I calmed down trying to get a grip on myself. Thalia was still kneeling where the thing killed itself.

"What the hell where those things? Shapeshifters?" I heard someone say from the crowd.

"Worse." Thalia spoke quietly, but everyone heard her. She slowly stood up, clapping the dust off her hands. She sighed heavily before tapping her silver shield away.

"Those were Werewolves."

 **(Now)**

"Are you sure my child?" Chiron asked with fear in his eyes. His hooves paced the floor nervously as his tail whipped all over his hindquarters.

"Positive," Thalia stated. "Werewolves fit the description perfectly. Red eyes, shapeshifting, the works." She finished from her seat. We were all gathered around a ping pong table in the rec area of the big house. It had effectively become a makeshift council room for the head campers.

Each head councilor was sitting at their respective chair, representing their cabin. I was standing just behind Lee Fletcher. I wasn't a head counselor, but nearly every other head camper had insisted I was at the meeting.

"How did they get past the borders?" A pretty girl from Aphrodite cabin spoke up. She had long black hair and a more than attractive body; her name was Silena Beauregaurd.

"In all likelihood? They didn't." A boy from the other side of the table spoke. "If I were to venture a guess, they've been in the woods since before the camp borders got back up." He finished. His name was Malcolm, a 14 year old child of Athena. He was here in Annabeth's stead. Percy and Annabeth had been sent an Iris message, telling them what happened. They were making their way back to camp as quickly as they could.

"Why didn't they attack us right away?" Kayla growled back, her mind somewhere else. Probably thinking about her brother Brad.

"I don't know, monsters aren't exactly known for being smart." Malcolm replied, almost with a chuckle.

"These aren't just monsters." Thalia said softly from her seat. It wasn't loud, but it was dark, commanding even. No one spoke, not even the two Stoll brothers who were always causing a ruckus of some sort.

"Werewolves are monsters yes, but they are the worst kind. The kind that used to be human. They were all turned into what they are, sometimes on their own volition." Thalia paused, her face hardened. "Sometimes they are forced." Everyone in the room was deathly silent, staring at Thalia as she spoke. I could just barely see arcs of electricity jumping between the hairs on her head.

"Your soul is burnt away until nothing is left but a beast. It has all the knowledge and thoughts of the person it was, but all the cunning and bloodthirsty ambition of a feral wolf. These things are smart. They're faster than us, stronger than us, and will stop at nothing to sink their teeth into us." She finished, disgust written on her face.

No one spoke for a long time, Thalia's words hung in the air, refusing to leave our thoughts. My thoughts raced at a million miles a second. I then clenched my fists and broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" I asked, looking around the table. Everyone looked up at me. Some people looked impressed, others looked at me like I was insane.

"What are you talking about, we are safe in here remember? No need to go and look for death." Malcolm stated. Me and half the people at the table rolled our eyes.

"So that's why Annabeth is head councilor, she's the smarter one." I said crossing my arms and looking down at the sitting boy. He got red in the face with anger, but everyone else laughed. "Right now we are. But if I remember correctly, mortals can change into werewolves too, correct?" I said, looking to Chiron for confirmation. He simply nodded, but he was still pacing around the room nervously.

"What's your point, Sun Boy?" Malcolm spoke with venom in his voice.

"Well if you let me finish Bird Brain, I can tell you." I scowled at the younger boy. "The more time we stay hunkered down in camp, the more time these things have time to bolster their ranks. We need to nip this in the bud as soon as possible." I told everyone.

"Exactly, there is a chance that they are few in numbers. If we move now, it'll be better than fighting a horde in the future." Thalia chimed in.

"What are you suggesting?" Castor from Dionysus cabin spoke up, taking a sip from his juice box.

"I think they're suggesting a quest." A voice spoke up from behind us. I turned around to spot Annabeth and Percy walking into the room, the latter of which had spoken. Both Annabeth and Percy looked grim, but had determination written on their faces.

"These beasts are a threat to every living thing." Chiron spoke up, "From what I heard from witnesses, they are hunting demigods. We have to stop them, as soon as possible." He said, his tail still flicking about. Chiron turned to smile at Percy, who returned a weak smile and a nod.

I was about to go and talk to him when we heard heavy steps coming down the steps from above. Everyone drew their weapons, taking up defensive positions.

"What the hell is that?" I asked bringing out my bow, an arrow poised directly at where the the thing would come into view. "How the hell did it get upstairs?

"It couldn't get upstairs," Annabeth stated, her bronze dagger in hand. "Nothing's up there except for the...the..." She trailed off as the heavy footed thing came into view. I nearly gagged looking at it.

The thing in front of me had once been a woman, but that was a far cry from what it looked like now. Milky eyes rolled around in their socket like misty marbles. Its skin was worn and decrepit, looking like it would come apart at any moment. Some parts of it even had the bone showing, parts of its neck, cheeks and forearms had bones showing under the decaying skin.

Its hair was old and grey and only just barely keeping hold of the scalp. It had maybe half of its teeth left, and the ones left were black and brown. The smell, gods, the smell. Rotting flesh mixed with sulfur and topped up with a musty smell, like wet animal.

I almost released my arrow when I was cut off by Chiron.

"Hold your fire!" He shouted. I turned to him, holding my fire but keeping my arrow pulled back. I looked at him like he was crazy, but when I saw the rest of the campers put their weapons back in their sheathes, I lowered my aim. The only person not putting away their weapon, was Thalia. Her shield was held high, pointing at the zombie, and her bronze spear was aimed at the same target.

The thing kept walking. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but the closer it walked, the less I thought it was my imagination. The thing was walking right at me, keeping its milky eyes trained on me. It stopped a couple of feet away from me, and it opened its mouth wide. Its eyes glinted green and a sound like snakes escaped its mouth.

Thalia made a move to attack but two of the campers held her back, I about attacked myself, but I was quickly stopped by firm hands grasping me from above.

"Be still." Chiron whispered from behind me, urgency in his voice. I steeled my nerves, trusting in Chiron. The hissing grew louder as the green glint in the milky eyes of the dead thing in front of me started to glow bright green. I nearly yelped in fear as a thick green mist started to pool out of the things mouth.

The green mist began to take shape, taking the form of thousands of tiny snakes. The hissing grew louder as the snakes made their way towards me, herding me to the middle of the room, just in front of the zombie.

"What the fuck are these things?" I heard Thalia yell from the other side of the rec room. I turned to see her being corralled by the snakes in the same way I was. We were both finally pushed to the center of the room, just in front of the horrible snake breath lady.

Suddenly, the snakes all disappeared back into the smoke, leaving only the thick green fog, hanging in the room. A voice emanated from all around, a sickly sweet voice, followed by a hissing sound. Its voice rang through the room.

Five Half Bloods shall go west to help in the hunt

Children from above, wisdom, water, and a grunt

To make sure your way does follow the trail

Seek the source of the great lake, or you will surely fail

Find aid from those who serve the moon

Earn weapons to kill half wolves, from bronze they are immune

Find friends and foes in pursuit of your prey

Beware the half men, they serve the pelt grey

Keep strong your bonds, beware hatreds might

Or loose friends and gain foes to a half wolfs bite

With the final lines of the eerie poem finished, the mist began to funnel back into the zombies mouth. With the final bit of smoke disappearing, the dead girl simply got rigid and fell over. To my total surprise, the thing did not disintegrate on impact, as something as decrepit as that should have.

Stunned silence filled the air. Barely anything could be heard. Even a squeak of a mouse would have sounded like a nuclear bomb going off. Thalia finally broke the silence.

"What the hell was that?" She asked looking around at everyone.

"That, my dear, Is the Oracle of Delphi. Prophet of Phoebus Apollo.

(Line Break)

It took a good ten minutes for a few of us to get the Oracle of Delphi back up into the attic from once she came. I don't care if she was the prophet of my father, I still didn't like her, it, whatever the fuck this thing was. We got her all positioned back on her stool and made our way back downstairs to the council room/ping pong table.

"So, now that we are all here. We can sort out the prophecy just issued." Chiron stated. "Lets start with the first part shall we." He said trying to be cheerful, 'trying' being the key word.

"Well the first part is pretty self explanatory." Annabeth said, speaking for the first time since she had gotten back. "Five demigods are to go west and hunt the werewolves."

"Right." Thalia spoke up "But which five?" She asked.

"Well you and Felix have to go, obviously." Annabeth stated plainly.

"What?!" Both Thalia and I, yelled. "Why me? What did I do?"

"As the oracle seemed to be talking to both of you, you are the quest leaders." Chiron spoke, a worried look crossed his face. "Though we have never had two quest leaders before, at least not in a long time. Also the fact that five demigods are going is also worrying." His tail began to flicker again, I was beginning to notice a pattern.

"Why would that be a problem?" I asked, just about everyone shook their head, even Thalia was shaking her head. Annabeth drew my attention.

"Felix, each demigod gives off his or her own scent, this is how monsters can find us." Annabeth spoke. "To many demigods in one place can draw a lot of heat."

"Yes." Chiron began to speak again. "And three is a very strong number a good number. The Big Three, and the three fates, being just a couple of examples. Three seems to be a basis for good fortune, this five rule is troubling for this reason." He said nervously again.

"Well nothing we can do about it now," Thalia said assertively, "Just have to go with it, so Felix and I are going. Who else is going?" She asked everyone. Only two people stood up to volunteer. Both Annabeth and Percy stood up.

"We both fill the requirements of the prophecy, Percy being the water, and I being wisdom. Both of you fill the requirements of the children from above. Sun being above as well as sky." Annabeth said pointing to each person in turn.

"All that is left is the grunt." Percy spoke looking around from his place at the ping pong table. A few moments went by, but then one single person stood from their part of the table.

"One grunt reporting for duty." Kayla said as she stood up. Everyone looked surprised, rare was the case when an Ares kid volunteered for a quest that wasn't being led by one of their brothers and sisters. Kayla noticed everyone's stare and glared back at each person in turn.

"Those bastards took my brother, so I'm getting him back. Ares cabin has lost enough recently." Kayla stated, glancing over at Percy and Annabeth, then to me, before averting her gaze. Guilt struck me in the heart yet again. Feeling the fresh pain of Clarisse yet again. I pushed away the pain and focused again at the task at hand.

"Alright, we have our quest members, that's all we should discuss at this time. Prophecy's are notorious for punishing those that try to figure them out. You will all leave tomorrow morning. Good luck to all of you." Chiron stated as he made a gesture like three claws over his heart and then pushing it out from himself, apparently a way of warding off evil.

"Go with the gods." He said and everyone dispersed.

(Line Break)

I quickly made my way out of the building, trying to think about what I should do to prepare. I unknowingly bumped into Percy, he appeared to be in just as much thought as me.

"Percy, hey! How are you dude?" I said trying to make myself as happy as possible. He shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm doing ok." He wasn't making eye contact with me.

"So, I take it you found out about the prophecy, huh." I said trying to find a way to get him to look at me. Again, Percy shrugged.

"Yeah, Annabeth told me." He said looking at me for a second. "She told me you were the one to get Chiron to tell me." I nodded, grasping his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Perce. I really am, I'm not going to say I know what you are going through cause I don't. What I do know is that prophecy's aren't always clear, you could not be the child of the prophecy." I said, trying to get his hopes up, but to no avail.

"Please, I'm the . . ." I cut him off quickly shushing him and pointing upward. He looked up with added awareness and nodded at me.

"Right . . . With the thing, I'm probably going to be it." He said with his shoulders slumped. I had to try and get his hopes up.

"You think you are the only one of the children of the big three left? Dude do you even know the gods? There are probably dozens of your siblings and cousins out there right now, just hidden by their parents. You'll be fine bro. I promise you." I laughed out, patting him on the shoulder. His ears perked up as he took in my words.

"I guess you're right. The gods are not known for their keeping of vows." His eyes crinkled into a smile as he laughed. It felt good to hear him laugh. I laughed with them, relieved that he wasn't fully depressed.

"Come on, we have a lot of trouble ahead of us in the next couple of days. I'm heading down to the arena for some training. Wanna come?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Lead the way, Mr. Sunshine." Percy replied, his voice laced with mirth. I rolled my eyes as we ran on down towards the large coliseum like building. As we both ran, I really began to understand the situation we were in. We were at war with shape shifting super monsters of legend. They are specifically going after people like me, my friends, my family. We knew next to nothing about them, and we were fresh off of a super dangerous quest. I pushed those thoughts from my head however. I needed to focus on training, now was not the time to panic.

We finally made our way into the arena. I was about to ask Percy how he wanted to train when I noticed a shape in the middle of the arena.

"Alright Miastro," Thalia stated, staring at me, her electric blue eyes sparking with electricity. "I want a rematch. No powers, just weapon skill." She said, summoning her spear and shield.

"Whatever you say Cheerleader." I said staring right back. I cracked my neck from side to side and nodded at her. "Lets do this."

(Line Break)

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Percy said as he helped me set up some of the environment in the arena. One of the cool things about the arena, which I hadn't knew about before, was all the extra things you could put in it. Fake rocks, fake trees, even a way to make a pond or two in the arena.

"Why is she calling you Miastro?" Percy asked as we dragged a rock onto the field. I chuckled a little.

"I'm guessing she's calling me Miastro because of the way I fought this morning." I said as we moved the rock into place. I quickly explained the events of this morning, of how I had fought in the arena.

"Ok, I get that, but why is she Cheerleader?" Percy asked again.

"Well, partly it's because one time she hurt her hand and it made her look like she was a cheerleader. But also because she strikes me as a person who hated cheerleaders. So that hits me as a great nickname." I laughed loudly. I heard a groan from the other side of the arena. Thalia had heard me. Good

We finally finished up the arena. Not wanting to delay any further, we went to our respective sides of the building. A sparse crowd of people had gathered in the stands surrounding the arena, no doubt at Beckendorfs behest. The people that were in the crowd were taking bets on who would win, the collector of wages being the Stoll twins. The entire aphrodite cabin was in the crowd, along with all of the Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo cabin. All because of the cabin nine camp counselor. I would have to remember to bitch him out later.

I couldn't focus on Beckendorf right now though, I had to focus on the more important things. The arena now looked like a rocky beach, with tide pools thrown around, and a couple of trees on the outskirts towards the side opposite the larger body of water. It didn't look unlike the beach of Lake Superior back home. (If you want a reference go to www. .edu/~ )

Memories of jumping on the rocks when I was a kid flooded my mind; this was basically my home turf. Perfect. Beckendorf's voice started a countdown over the speakers, counting down from ten. I quickly got myself ready. I didn't want to hurt Thalia more than I had to, but I also had to win.

The bell rang out and I sprinted off to the side, towards the rocks and tidal pools. My bow in hand, I jumped from rock to rock, hopping like a kangaroo. I jumped over a clumsy Thalia, she was not used to these kinds of rocks. I nimbly jumped and flipped all around, trying to wear her down. She had both her spear and shield out, I averted my eyes from her silver shield and focused on my footing. She clunked around with her heavy equipment, slashing and banging the places I had just been.

Thalia finally wisened up a little and banished her shield, trying to mimic my moves as I bounced from rock to rock. Good, thats just what I wanted. I jumped over her head one more time, landing on a more flat rock, bow in hand, barely sweating.

Thalia on the other hand was drenched, lugging around her shield had cost her dearly, especially on this terrain. She clambered up onto the rock and faced me, holding her spear with two hands. I held my bow loosely at my side, with a huge smile on my face.

"Finally decided to stop wasting time and fight me, Miastro?" She asked, quickly gaining back her energy. I shrugged a little.

"I was just having a little fun with you Cheerleader." I smirked at her. This seemed to piss her off immensely.

"You're little fun is going to cost you this match." Her face darkened. Her raven hair fell down over her eyes, giving her a sinister look. I did my best to not be intimidated, it was hard though. I smiled brighter and popped my hip out to the side.

"Like oh My GOD, you have like no school spirit right now." I said using my best valley girl impression that I could. I even held up my hand like I was checking my nails in the girlliest way possible. Thalia only responded with a guttural growl and charging at me at top speed.

"Ready, Ok!" I said with the same valley girl impression, even mimicking a cheer pose. Her anger only grew as she got closer. If things turned out as I thought they would, this would be easy. She just about ran me through with her spear, but she was too angry to think straight. I sidestepped easily, moving the blade on my bow in a slicing arc, just to take out Thalia's back leg. Keep her from being mobile, an easy way to end the fight.

Just when I thought I would connect with skin, I connected with something else, something hard. My blade clanged off said thing and knocked me off balance. Thalia had summoned her shield at the last second to stop my blade, smart. I quickly jumped backward off the rock and onto the sandy 'beach' part of the arena, just narrowly missing a bash from Thalia shield. She nimbly jumped down after me, a small smirk on her face. So this fight was going to be more interesting.

"Catch me if you can, Cheerleader." I bowed to her, turned, and sprinted into the tall evergreens on the edge of the arena. I sprinted into the growth and hid behind one the thicker trees, calming my breathing. I listed carefully for any sign of Thalia's pursuit.

When I was convinced the coast was clear, I started making my way to the edge of the forest. If I could lose her in the thick trees. Maybe I could make my way out of forest undetected and start volleying arrows into the forest. Maybe some kind of knock out stuff, worth a shot anyway.

I was almost out of the forest when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. My body reacted before my brain did, spinning around to see who tapped me. I was met with a very large and painful blow to my chest, courtesy of Thalia's shield. She was much stronger than I had anticipated, because the blow and sent me straight out of the woods and damn near the center of the sandy arena. I felt a little sick to my stomach but managed to push myself off the ground.

It had knocked the wind right out of me. I slowly found my footing, only to see Thalia casually walking out of the forest. That damn smirk was still on her face. Time to knock it off of her. I stood up tall, and sprinted straight at my opponent. I faked to the left and dove to the right of her, slashing blindly, hitting her shield. I counted on this and pushed harder into it, effectively knocking Thalia off balance. Quickly I attacked her spear, putting all my power into my downward slash.

I knocked her weapon out of her hand, but she countered with another shunt from her shield. It knocked me back a couple yards. This time I landed on my feet, getting ready for the final push. What caught me off guard was a huge silver frisbee coming straight at me.

I just narrowly ducked underneath Thalia's shield, this bought Thalia the time she needed to reacquire her spear. I couldn't stop now, I ran full swing at her, weapon ready in hand. She was ready for me however. As soon as I got within striking distance, she swiftly jabbed at me with the tip of her spear. I ducked under it into a crouched position, using an extended leg to kick up sand and dust as I spun In a circle to avoid the follow up jab from Thalia's spear. Just under the sound of dust being kicked up, an almost inaudible click could be heard.

The dust settled around and the crowd gasped. At my neck was the tip of Thalia's spear, pushing up against my jugular. I was caught in an almost awkward position. My leg was off to the side as I was crouched down, my left arm down steadying myself.

"Yield, Miastro." Thalia spat, out of breath and smiling down at me. She obviously thought she had won.

"Draw, no clear winner." Beckendorfs voice boomed over the speaker system. The smirk quickly fell off of Thalia's face. A smirk quickly appeared on mine. At this point, Thalia finally noticed the rather sharp and pointy blade just brushing the back of her head.

She looked down at me, fully taking in my position. My left arm was stabilizing me, but my right arm was positioned between her legs. Gripped tightly in my hands, not visible to her without turning her head, was the tall golden scythe form of sunfire. I had transformed her when I kicked up the dust, deftly positioning the blade behind Thalia's head as her spear made for my neck. Just a flick of my wrist would be all it took to end her life.

I was the first to dispel my weapon, letting it drop from my hand and returning to its ring form. I stared into Thalia's electric blue eyes, waiting for her to make her move. Her eyes flickered for an instant before she dispelled her own weapon, turning it back into a small mace can. She offered me a hand, I took it gladly.

As both Thalia and I rose to our feet, we were met with thunderous applause from everyone present. I bowed low to everyone while Thalia simply nodded her head.

"Not bad for a newbie." Thalia mumbled to me good naturedly. I laughed a little, and leaned over to her.

"Not bad for someone who was a tree for five years." I murmured to her, a lady killer smile across my face. She rolled her eyes and punched me lightly on the shoulder.

(Line Break)

The day moved on normally, or as normal as one can get at Camp Half Blood. After Thalia and I's match, her and I went off to go do some things with Percy and Annabeth. Thalia and Annabeth caught up a little, and Percy and Thalia got to know each other a little. We spent the rest of the day going around camp, just hanging out. We all tried out the rock wall, which had been freshly restocked with snakes that slithered out of holes in the walls, and almost constant downfall of lava. I did exceedingly well, with the help of my gloves from Tyson.

We then went on to stables, to try out some horseback riding. Percy was a natural, being a child of Poseidon and all. I on the other hand was about as good at riding horseback as I was at climbing trees. Suffice to say, I suck at climbing trees. The only person worse than me at riding was Thalia, at least I could get on the horse for a couple of second. The horses avoided Thalia like the plague, except for the pegasi, which only seemed weary of her.

Next was Archery, my specialty. Percy tried for a total of five second before one of the Aphrodite girls, Drew, had an arrow through her leg. No biggie, I used my healing abilities to heal it up as good as knew. The Aphrodite girls left in a hurry and Percy was not allowed to touch any more archery equipment.

I showed up the rest of the group in archery. Annabeth could only just hit the target, stating that bows just 'were not her thing'. The person that did surprise me was Thalia. She could hit the bullseye from 100 yards no sweat. But once we started to go back farther and farther, her arrows started to waver. I on the other hand continued to get perfects all the way and past 1000 yards. The rest of the group began to get bored with my favorite pastime of loading up the archery bus and taking them to school. We went from activity to activity, until the sun was low in the sky.

Dinner was eaten quickly, it was the first time since the night before we left to the sea of monsters that we had a 'sing along'. Everyone was excited for the show. Apparently, my brother Will had already greenlighted the show with Chiron. According to Will, Chiron was a little apprehensive about the new show, but was impressed by the results it had last time.

"What's going on?" Thalia asked as everyone took their seats and waited for the show to start. "Where are all the usual instruments you guys use?" I looked at her confused.

"What? You don't remember, we changed up the sing along. It happened after one of the first nights I was here. You didn't hear it?" I asked her as we walked into the amphitheater.

"I was a little out of it." Thalia indifferently. "You know with the whole 'poison from hell thing'." She laughed out. I laughed right along with her.

"Well it should be a surprise for you, enjoy." I winked at her and took up my spot on the stage. I quickly tried to think of a song to start out with, something to wow Thalia with. Suddenly I thought of it. Something to blow her away.

I called over my brother Lee, telling him which song I had picked. A smile crossed his face and he nodded, passing the word quickly to the rest of the Apollo kids. Each one summoned a different instrument from their necklace, I was again given the honor of singing.

I took a steadying breath and signalled two of my sisters who had golden violins in their hands. They started to play and I began to sing. (The song is called "Feeling Good" By Michael Buble look it up on Itunes and follow along. I find it very adding to the experience if you try to picture how this looks at camp in your head. Look it up on youtube and follow along, Enjoy)

Birds flying high

You know how I feel

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea

You know how I feel

River running free

You know how I feel

Blossom on a tree

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know

Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean

Sleep in peace when day is done

That's what I mean

And this old world is a new world

And a bold world

For me

For me

Stars when you shine

You know how I feel

Scent of the pine

You know how I feel

Oh freedom is mine

And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

I feel so good

I feel so good

The big band slowly petered out and I slowly smiled to the rest of my siblings, sweat glistening on my face. Everyone in the crowd was going nuts, the fire in front was already super high, and I could see a young girl politely clapping, sitting next to the fire with a smile on her face. I smiled back and nodded.

The show continued for an hour or two more, I took requests from everyone and anyone. Switching off with Will a couple of times, jamming out on a guitar to rest my voice. Finally, Chiron stopped the show, declaring that it was already way past curfew. The only reason the show had gone so late was because even Chiron made a few requests.

My siblings and I all packed up our things, slowly making our way back to the cabins. I was congratulated dozen's of times on the way, but I was stopped by a very hyped up Thalia.

"Gods Felix, that was awesome!" Thalia said punching me on the shoulder, a little harder than she had intended I think.

"Thanks, but it wasn't just me up there." I laughed out while rubbing my shoulder. If Thalia heard me, she wasn't showing it.

"Oh you need to get better music though, granted everything you sang sounded awesome, but come on. Get some Green Day up in this bitch!" She cried loudly, obviously not giving a damn about Chiron's 'potty mouth' rule. I laughed a little.

"Um, Thalia. I don't know how to tell you this but. Green Day kinda sucks now." I said to her, expecting a full on punch in the face because of the look she was giving me.

"Bullshit." She stated.

"Bulltrue." I stated back. "Here I'll show you." I pulled out my golden iPod and queued up one of their more recent songs. Thalia listened to it for about a minute before she yanked out the earbud in disgust.

"Gods what happened to them! They used to be so good!" She cried out in despair. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look, I can help you out a little. Here are a couple of bands that you might like listening to, maybe. I don't really know your preference, but at least check them out. I grabbed a pen from one of my siblings and started writing down band names on her arm.

"Thanks I guess." Thalia said glumly, still wallowing in her recent knowledge of her favorite band.

"Oh come on, it's not the end of the world you know." I said jokingly, Thalia nodded her head. "Cheer up Cheerleader, sleep well." I said, quickly running into my cabin before Thalia could zap me.

My fatigue hit me as soon as I fell down on my bed. My eyes shut and I fell into the realm of Morpheus.

(Line Break)

When I woke up, the sun was just beginning to shine, that's when the memory of my dream hit me, parts of it anyway. I remembered my father's voice, but it seemed far away. He was warning me about the hunters, to be weary of them. Other flashed too, of men riding horses in large armor, silver arrows flying through the sky. I could barely piece it all together. But as I tried to remember more, it faded into my subconscious. Shrugging it off as best as I could. I got out of bed and started my day.

I went on my usual run, making my way around the camp in a loop. I was surprised that I wasn't the only one up though. Annabeth was already up, eating breakfast and studying something alone at her table.

"Morning Blondie." I called to her with a smile as I walked onto the dining pavilion. She looked up at me and smiled back.

"Morning to you Sunshine." She called back. Her voice made it clear that she was definitely not used to being up this early. I took a seat across from her, the magical cup filled themselves and food appeared on the plate by itself.

"Mythological Beasts and Monsters." I read the name of the book in her hands. "Doing a little homework?" I asked. Staying in earshot I went and scraped off some of my food into the fire.

"Yeah, surprisingly I don't know all that much about Werewolves. They're mostly a Roman myth to begin with, but still around apparently. Its kind of a ghastly story actually." Annabeth said with disgust on her face, I sat down and motioned for her to continue.

"Well the first Werewolf, Lycaon, was a horrible king. Always stealing and killing and all sorts of bad stuff, even cannibalism." She said in revulsion. I stopped mid bite into my bacon. Somehow, eating meat during this conversation just didn't seem appropriate.

"Of course, Zeus found out and visited Lycaon. The king, being arrogant or just plain stupid, offered Zeus human meat. Zeus was so furious that he turned Lycaon into a wolf. The whole man turning into wolf thing is where we get the word 'lycanthropy'." I finally finished my bite of bacon, marveling at the stupidity of Lycaon.

"Now here is where it gets a little muddled." Annabeth said staring into the book with squinted eyes. "There are multiple endings to the story. Most of them just claim that Lycaon just became a wolf, cut and dry. But there are a few that say Lycaon was able to find a way to change back to a human on command. He also continued his cannibalistic ways and passed on the curse to others as well." Annabeth paused as she turned the page. "Either way, this was the first story that really described a man turning into a wolf. Sure there were shape shifters before this story, but those could turn into any animal they desired. Basically what I'm saying is that Lycaon's was the first story of its kind, but it wasn't the last." She said looking up at me. I was on the edge of my seat, not even bothering with my food anymore.

"After that, more and more stories of people turning into wolves became more and more common, until they became the cheap knock off stories they are today. It all started with Lycaon." She stated closing her book and setting it aside.

"So, these werewolves, they are monsters right?" I asked, she merely nodded. "So they don't exactly age like humans do. Some of them might even be old enough to be from Greece?" I asked again, to this, Annabeth just shrugged.

"I don't know. They are monsters yes, but they also blur the line between monsters and humans. They might still age, but then again they might not. The book doesn't exactly say." She said picking up the book and flipping through it again.

"You were the girl that asked for extra homework in class, weren't you?" I said cheekily. Annabeth responded with sticking her tongue out of her mouth. I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"Keep studying Blondie. Don't want to be caught off guard out there." I smiled, cleaning off my plate.

I strolled down from the dining pavilion and into my cabin to get ready to leave.

(Line Break)

Everyone was ready to go by Nine o'clock in the morning. I was already getting jittery. Sure I had been on a quest before, but somehow this felt different, maybe because it was an official quest. I looked around at the rest of my party members. Mostly everyone was wearing their Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans, except for Thalia. She was wearing the same old 'Death to Barbie' shirt and her black skinny jeans.

I had on my cut off, my ripped jeans, my gloves and my Converse. I finally fitted my beanie over my head and I was ready to roll. The only other person who looked out of dress was Kayla. She had on all the regular camp stuff, but she was also wearing a Greek chiton. How she was planning on hiding that, I had no idea.

"The van will take you to the nearest train station. From there you are on your own, let the prophecy be your guide." Chiron stated as we made our way down the hill towards the chauffeur Argus and his van.

"Thanks Chiron, we will be back before you know it." Percy said, a little cheerfully surprisingly. If Chiron was caught off guard by this, he didn't show it. He smiled and nodded.

"Stay safe, young ones." He finished just as we were all piled into the van. I finally took notice of Argus, his eyes were boring into me. All 200 or so of them. He looked like a surfer dude with thousands of eyes tattooed on him, except they weren't tattoo's. To say it was unnerving to look at him was an understatement.

"Okay so whats the plan?" Thalia asked, looking around at each of us. "Where do we go first?" Kayla finally spoke for the first time that morning.

"Well the second line says we need to go to 'The Great Lake Source' whatever the hell that means." She finished looking confused. I on the other hand knew exactly what that meant.

"Guys." I said with a smile on my face. "I think I'm going home."

 **A/N. So there you have it. Felix and the gang have been issued the quest, what will happen? Who will they meet, what knew enemies will they face? What new weapons will they all get? You might be able to decide all of these things. Leave your suggestions in a review or a PM to me. All ideas are welcome, be they ludicrous or meager, Review away!**

 **I also want to thank everyone for reviewing the last couple of days. All of your support really gave me the determination to hunker down and do what I needed to do.**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review!**

 **So thank you all so much for reading. Don't be afraid to let your opinion be heard. I hope all you guys and galls catch the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Calamari Anyone?

**A/N: Hello Guys and Galls. I've got another great chapter for everyone. First off I want to give shout outs to Leena-Grace, Bigun03, and Aphhokuou5 for commenting on the last chapter. Also I want to give a big shout out to my dear friend Fanficer73 as my acting Beta Reader. My stuff would be slop without him. As always I do not own PJO, HOO, or any other works created by Rick Riordan. Also a very minor gore warning for today, nothing too gross for you guys and galls. So please enjoy todays chapter!**

 **(Last Time)**

"The van will take you to the nearest train station. From there you are on your own, let the prophecy be your guide." Chiron stated as we made our way down the hill towards the chauffeur Argus and his van.

"Thanks Chiron, we will be back before you know it." Percy said, a little cheerfully surprisingly. If Chiron was caught off guard by this, he didn't show it. He smiled and nodded.

"Stay safe, young ones." He finished just as we were all piled into the van. I finally took notice of Argus, his eyes were boring into me. All 200 or so of them. He looked like a surfer dude with thousands of eyes tattooed on him, except they weren't tattoo's. To say it was unnerving to look at him was an understatement.

"Okay so whats the plan?" Thalia asked, looking around at each of us. "Where do we go first?" Kayla finally spoke for the first time that morning.

"Well the second line says we need to go to 'The Great Lake Source' whatever the hell that means." She finished looking confused. I on the other hand knew exactly what that meant.

"Guys." I said with a smile on my face. "I think I'm going home."

 **(Now)**

"Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick." Thalia said as the boat jostled back and forth over the waves. We were currently in the middle of Lake Erie, being treated with not the greatest hospitality. We were on the ferry that took people through the Great Lakes, making port at our destination. Duluth, my home.

I had figured out that we needed to go back to my home town of Duluth Minnesota, "the source of the great lake" from the prophecy. I had originally thought that taking a plane would of been the best course of action, but Percy seemed to think that taking a plane would be a horrible idea.

Percy, being the son of the sea god, was not very welcome in the realm of the lord of skies. Surprisingly, I noticed a bit of relief flood Thalia's eyes when we agreed on no flying, weird. We were going to go by train but that's when Annabeth had her great plan. She suggested we take a ferry to Duluth, stating that Percy could protect us if anything happened out here, it being his father's realm. That and Poseidon tended to be a little more lax to demigods of other gods, well except for Odysseus.

Annabeth figured Poseidon, A) wouldn't have as much power inland as he would at sea, and B) would be less inclined to destroy the ship if his son was on it. So far it was going as okay as we had expected.

"Ughhhh, I was not meant to be on boats." Thalia said as she came back into our small room on the boat. I was still up, on the bottom bunk of the left set of beds. Percy and Annabeth on the other hand, were sound asleep on the two top bunks of the bunk beds. There was a very small couch where Kayla was sleeping, a dagger clutched in her hand.

A storm was whipping around outside, making it hard for me to get any sleep. The waves jostled and threw the boat around the gigantic lake, lets just say Thalia wasn't the only one feeling a little sick.

"It almost makes me wish I was back in the sea of monsters." I stated as I looked out the porthole at the bleak waters and storming skies. Thalia glared at me, her cheeks still a little green.

"I said almost." I covered defensively. The boat lurched again and Thalia turned a little paler. Percy mumbled something in his sleep.

"Come on," I said getting up from my bunk. "You need to get your sea legs . . . or something. Walking around should help." I was only partly sure of what I was saying, but it seemed to work. Thalia took my hand and we stepped outside our cabin.

The ferry had actually been a nice boat. When we signed up for the trip, we had expected gods awful, well, everything. But the ship actually seemed nice. No cockroaches, no rats, decent beds, good food. The only bad thing about the trip so far was the weather, but that couldn't really be helped at this point.

Thalia and I walked around in silence for a few minutes, wandering the halls, admiring some of the art on the walls. The awkwardness was building fast, I needed to break it.

"So, what do you think the prophecy means?" I asked. In the 2 days we had been on the ship, it had been all I was thinking about, trying to figure out what it meant. Percy, Annabeth, and Kayla didn't talk about it much. Whenever I tried to mull it over with them, everyone got very quiet, like I had said something really offensive. The only other person that tried to start the prophecy conversation besides me was Thalia, but she had little luck in that.

Now was one of the few times we had actually been alone on the trip so far. No one around to stop us from figuring out this damned poem.

"I don't know to be honest, I was hoping to talk about it with Annabeth, but she seems dead set about not talking about it." We stopped and looked out a giant window in front of us, looking out over the rolling hills of treacherous black water. It was late, everyone else was either asleep or driving the boat, it was just us in the hallway.

"What, am I not good enough?" I joked with a wide smile on my face, Thalia playfully punched me on the shoulder, but laughed a little as well.

"Well excuse me for wanting to consult the daughter of the _Wisdom_ goddess, not the son of sunshine and poetry."

"You know, words can hurt." I said in a mock defense, we both laughed again. "But in all seriousness, what do you think?"

"Well, like we said before, the first two lines are pretty self explanatory. The second part you already figured out, the third part is what's got me a little worried." Thalia said, her eyes looking out the window. Lighting flashed in the sky above us, lighting up both our faces. I thought back to the prophecy, recalling what the third stanza was.

" _Find aid from those who serve the moon. Earn weapons to kill half wolves, from bronze they are immune."_ I recited aloud,

"As far as I know, there is only one group who serve the moon." Thalia said glancing over at me with a grimace on her face.

"The Hunters." I said, remembering the conversation I had with my father about the certain handmaidens of Artemis.

"So you've heard of them?" Thalia said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice, though for some reason, I knew it wasn't annoyance because of me.

"My dad told me about them. From what I can tell, they aren't the most . . . Uh, accepting of some people." I said trying to find the best words without sounding hateful.

"Especially if you happen to have a Y chromosome. If we have to team up with the hunters on this mission," A sarcastic laugh left Thalia's mouth. "Let's just say fighting werewolves might seem like an easier task." I noticed her shake her head about, her eyes had a far away look to them. At the same time however, they burned with rage, her lip was tightening in anger by the second.

"So I take it you have met some of these lovely ladies in person." I said, trying to lighten her mood, her face softened as she chuckled softly, but her anger still ruled her face.

"When Annabeth . . ." She paused for a moment, then said the next name like it was the hardest word to say. "Luke, and I were on the run, we kinda ran into a whole bunch of them. They almost killed Luke on sight… now I kinda wish they had." She said, the faraway look returning to her eyes. She shook it off quickly.

"Anyway, the Hunters asked me to join them, when I refused, lets just say it wasn't the most pleasant reaction." She paused, stealing a glance at me. "They didn't attack us or anything, they were just a lot less sharing with their hospitality." She finished, she turned around and had her back facing the churning waters, leaning against the glass.

"I'm getting a strong, 'Holyer-than-thou' vibe from these Hunters." I said crossing my arms, a small smile on my face.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it, Miastro." She said crossing her arms as well. "Well at least we know they can get us silver weapons, thats pretty much all they use." She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, I was about to say something when something caught my eye outside. It was just a flash of pale white in the middle of the waves, but it was still something.

"Woah, what the fuck?" I said slowly getting closer to the window, squinting my eyes to see out into the storm.

"What is it?" Thalia asked as she looked outside with me, her hand on her canister of mace. My eyes scanned the water again, I saw the same thing again. A small stream of white roped its way under the sea, like something moving fast under the waves. My eyes widened, but just then something crashed into the window.

"Augh holy Zeus!" Thalia cried out as we both recovered from falling backwards on our asses. I looked up to see what had slammed into the window, what I saw genuinely surprised me.

"Archimedes?" Thalia exclaimed in confusion as she looked up to see a lone seagull fluttering outside the window. I swear to all the gods that the seagull nodded and then pointed its head to the front of the boat and flew off towards it.

"Okay what, the actual, fuck. Archi-who?" I asked getting my footing on the rocking boat. Thalia was already on her feet and running to the front of the boat. I stole a look outside again to see if I could spot the white thing moving under the waves, but I saw nothing. Shrugging my shoulders, I raced off after Thalia.

By the time I caught up with her, she was already outside, with something clutched in her hands. She made her way out of the rain and back inside with a large mess of white feathers in her hands.

"Thalia what is going . . . is that the seagull?" I asked looking down at the white and very wet bird. When I spoke, the bird turned on me and narrowed its eyes, honest to gods narrowed its eyes at me.

"He says he's a Herring Gull, not a common seagull. Felix, I'd like you to meet Archimedes." She said putting the Gull down on the ledge next to a window. The gull then proceed to lift its webbed foot for me to shake. Not knowing what else to do, I gently grasped and shook the bird's foot.

As I shook the Archimedes foot, I turned to Thalia with a confused look on my face.

"Ok two things. One, You can talk to birds?! Two, you named a bird after Merlin's pet owl?" I said still disbelievingly shaking the bird's foot.

"Yeah," Thalia started, laughing a little when the bird turned to her and cocked its head to the side. "Percy can talk to fish and stuff can't he? I can talk to birds. Also yes thats what I named him. I was young when he first started coming around," Her cheeks turned a little red. "And I really liked 'The sword in the stone', also Archie is wondering if you usually shake peoples hands for this long." She stifled a giggle. I quickly let go of the gulls foot, finally taking notice of the bird again.

Archie then turned to Thalia again and started to become very animated in his movements.

"Well Archie, if you must know, I'm here on a quest, I could ask you what you are doing here as well." She said with her hands on her hips. Archie moved about again.

"Right, 'In the neighborhood' stopped being a valid excuse a long time ago Arch. And don't worry so much, I'll be fine. I have a son of the sea god with me, the big bad ocean won't get me here." She said leaning down to the bird, who in return moved his head around again, looking out to the lake.

"What do you mean, why shouldn't I worry about the water?" Thalia asked him again. The bird turned towards her, moving around once again, fluttering his wings nervously.

"Wait what do you mean? Why can't you tell me? What's in the water Archimedes?" Thalia asked again, a little more worried this time. I was only barely following what was being said, hearing only half the conversation tended to do that.

The gull again fluttered its wings, spread the wide and took flight. By some stroke of luck, or maybe not by luck, the door to the outside opened and Archie flew out into the dark storm. Thalia tried to stop him but couldn't, her eyes were wide but they had a glint of thought to them.

"Thalia." I called to her, when she didn't respond I called again, louder. "Thalia!" That got her attention, she quickly turned on me, her eyes still wide.

"What did he say?" I asked, more than just a little worried. Thalia paused for a second before looking out the window again. Though she wasn't looking at the horizon as she had before, now she was looking straight down at the grimy deep. Without taking her eyes away, she spoke.

"He said that names have power, that he couldn't say its name without putting us all in danger." She breathed in deeply. She muttered something under her breath, "Why couldn't anything be easy for once?" She sighed. She took her eyes off the window and motioned to the waves outside.

"He said to beware that which comes from the deep."

 **(Line Break)**

I was surprised how well the rest of my friends took the news of 'that which comes from the deep'

"I've never heard of any greek monsters being in freshwater before, most of them are saltwater creatures. The strong ones anyway." Annabeth said as she flipped through a book she had brought along.

"You can talk to birds?" Percy questioned dumbly.

"If this freshwater pussy comes anywhere near us, I'll kill it." Kayla said, sharpening her bronze sword. She had named it Shredder, and aptly so. It didn't look all that much different from Riptide, except for the end. At the end of the blade was a small very sharp hook, used for tearing away the skin of your pray. The fact that Kayla payed extra attention to it while she sharpened, didn't exactly soothe me.

"You can talk to birds!?" Percy asked again, not really as a question, more as a statement. No one was really paying attention to him though.

"Well at least now we know about it." Thalia said shrugging as she leaned against the far wall, as far away from the window as possible.

"You know, I think I might know something that might help." I spoke up for the first time since we told the story to the rest of the quest members. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"When Thalia and I were out walking around, just before Archie showed up, I thought I saw something in the water.

"You didn't mention this before?" Thalia asked me incredulously. I grimaced at her.

"Excuse me for being caught up in the whole 'from the deep' thing." I snipped back, she rolled her eyes at me, I stuck out my tongue in response.

"So what did you see?" Annabeth asked flipping the pages in her book, effectively breaking up our childish antics.

"I didn't see very much, all I can say is that I saw something large and pale moving under the waves. It was really big." I said trying to the think back to what I saw. Our moment of silence was broken by Percy.

"You can talk to birds?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes! Percy, I can talk to birds! You can talk to fish, Annabeth could probably talk to owls! It's not that weird!" Thalia snapped, I guessed that it was probably because of the rocking boat that she was this high strung.

"Can you really talk to owls?" Percy asked Annabeth. Thalia looked like she was going to have an aneurysm.

"I don't know, I never tried." Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I once talked to a boar at a petting zoo." Kayla spoke up from her chair.

"More pressing matters right now!" Thalia yelled from her spot, she was turning redder with rage by the second.

"What was that like?" Percy asked Kayla, obviously oblivious to Thalia's ensuing rage.

"Augghhhhhhhh!" Thalia screamed as she stomped out of the room. I was about to go after her when Annabeth stopped me.

"Let me do this, I've known her longer." She told me, I nodded my head. If anyone could calm Thalia down, it was probably this daughter of Athena. Annabeth quickly raced after Thalia, who must of become very angry because lightning suddenly started shooting all across the sky.

"What was her problem?" Kayla said almost bewildered, "We were just joking around." I sighed, and exasperatedly motioned at the door.

"She isn't handling being on the boat well. As you can imagine, being a daughter of Zeus and all." I said as I sat back down on my bunk. My head was still swirling around with the image of the long sleek white thing hiding beneath the waves. I kept trying to play it over in my head, trying to figure out what the damn thing was.

I got so lost in thought, I barely noticed Thalia and Annabeth coming back in. If not for Percy speaking up, I wouldn't of noticed at all.

"Hey Thalia." Percy said as he got off of his bunk, he was rubbing the back of his neck and had trouble meeting the still angry girls eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for you know, being stupid. It's not that I don't take this seriously, I do, I'm just dumb sometimes." He made eye contact for a moment but then quickly looked away. Thalia stood there for a few moments, taking in his words. You could of cut the tension with a butter knife.

Her right arm flicked out, I thought she was going to hit him, but she didn't. She just patted him on the arm, and smiled a little.

"Don't sweat it kelp head. I just got a little worked up. This floating death trap is just getting to me." She laughed out. I felt all the tension leave the room.

"Damn, kelp head is a good one. Why didn't I think of that?" I asked out loud, just about everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Awwww man, I was hoping for a fight." Kayla complained, Annabeth gave her a dirty look.

"Lets just try and get some sleep, we are on this boat for another 3 days or so, so we should sleep when we can." Percy said as he climbed into his bunk.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Thalia said as she flopped down on the bed across from mine. Annabeth turned the lights off and made her way to the top bunk above Thalia.

As much as I tried, I couldn't sleep. The boat was moving around too much, making me feel sick to my stomach. I rolled over on my side, looking out into the near pitch black room. As I did lightning flashed, lighting up the entire room.

I could just barely make out a pair of electric blue eyes staring at me. I could just barely see Thalia's eyes widen as the room became dark again. Another flash of light lit up the room, this time no piercing eyes. Just the back of Thalia's head, her hair settling like she had just moved very quickly. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes, trying not to pay attention to the swaying of the boat. Instead, I payed attention to the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the boat, and the occasional thunder. For some reason I found it comforting.

 **(Line Break)**

I awoke early in the day, my mental clock telling me it was around 9 in the morning. I had slept in. I looked around to see everyone was still asleep. I couldn't even imagine staying in bed this late, my body just wouldn't allow it. _Maybe a run would do me good._ I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed some clothes and changed quickly, seeing as everyone was asleep, no one would see me.

I slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top and got ready to go out. Or at least I was until I heard some rustling behind me. I turned around to see a very still looking Thalia laying in bed. Funny, I thought I had just heard some movement from where she was. Maybe she was moving around in her sleep, she was also breathing very heavily. Also quite weird. Her breathing was very irregular, not normal for someone who was sleeping. If I didn't know better, I would say she was just pretending to be asleep, though that wouldn't explain why she had such ragged breath. Unless she had saw something terrifying, or something that made her excited.

I shrugged my shoulders, explaining it as she was having a bad dream, and went outside for a morning run. The ship was pretty big, it had to be in order to survive out in the middle of a huge lake. It was about 400 meters long and 200 meters wide. and had 3 stories to it. Not much when it came to first class and coach, mostly all the same stuff really. We had lucked out though, gotten a pretty good cabin, one of the biggest on the whole boat. It was on the very top deck, and had a ladder leading up to the roof. Would have used it last night if not for the storm. All and all, we lucked out when it came to the boat. Probably had something to do with Percy's dad.

I ran around the top deck of the boat, running out onto the roofles part of the ship, taking in the weather. The storm from last night had disappeared abruptly. Looking out to the north east, I could see we had out run it last night. I couldn't help but notice how close to land the ship was getting to land on both sides.

I ran past a couple of the crew members who were looking out at the shoreline. They were talking about how close we were getting to the Huron/Erie lock.

"Shouldn't be long now, think it'll go easy this time?" One of the sailors said.

"Hopefully, though if last night is any sign for how well this run will go, I wouldn't hold my breath." The other one said, garnering a laugh from his compatriot. I kept on with my run, not really interested in what they were saying. I continued on my run, making my way around one deck, then heading down the stairs to the next one.

I received more than than a few looks from many girls on my run, they all had the ferocity of an Aphrodite girl on their faces. If they happened to be with a man at the time, they gave me looks equivocal to that of an Ares camper. I never stopped though. I was afraid that I would get attacked, one group or another, if I did so.

I made my way back up through the decks and back down a couple of times, then headed back to my room. All in all, I went on about and hour and a half long run, wasn't really paying attention to the miles. I walked in to see everyone still asleep in their beds. It was 1030? How could they all still be asleep?

I rolled my eyes then walked up to Percy in his bunk. He was drooling so bad, it was starting to pool on his bed. Made me wish I had a camera. I stifled a laugh then tried to shake him awake to no avail. I shook him a little harder, still nothing.

I huffed, I then resorted to do what Aunt Mary used to do to us to get us up. I put my hands right in his face and snapped my fingers. I felt a wrenching in my gut, but that was only a distraction from the blinding light that appeared out of nowhere, totally catching me by surprise.

"Ughhhh, turn the light off." Percy said as he covered his face with his blanket. I barely heard him though. I was too busy staring at what was making the light. A small ball of pure light, around the size of a tennis ball, had appeared just above my hand. It looked like the energy ball I create when I use my healing ability, but it was much much brighter. It literally looked like a miniature sun was floating right in front of me, just less intense. Overall it looked like 60 watt light bulb was floating mid air.

"I... I don't know how." I said, trying to fling it away, but all it did was stay just above my hand, like it was moving in tandem with it. I heard Kayla groan from her spot on the couch.

"Turn off the lig . . ." She started before she literally fell off the couch in surprise. Her covers fell over her in her surprise, covering her face "What the Hades!?" She said as she yanked the blankets out of her face, squinting at the new source of light.

"What do you mean you- What the fuck is that!?" Percy said as he caught sight of my little light ball. Is elevated voice was enough to wake up the two other girls still dead asleep in the room. Both of them reacted similarly.

"I don't know what it is!" I said to everyone. "I just snapped my fingers and there it was, floating." I said flinging around my hand as I spoke. The ball of light followed my hand as it moved.

"Can you control it?" Percy asked me. "Or is it just stuck to your hand?" He asked, his eyes must of adjusted to the brightness, because he was now staring at the ball. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I can try though." I said with determination. I focused on the ball, thinking about making it move away from my hands. Sure enough, with a small pull in my gut, the ball began to move. It ever so slowly floated it's way out of reach from my hand and out into the center of the room. I got a feel for moving the ball around, slowly willing it to move faster and faster.

After about a minute or so, it was flying around the room, akin to a bat out of the underworld. It zipped and zagged and pretty much bounced all over the place.

"Okay you've had your fun, now stop before you give one of us a seizure." Annabeth said, covering her eyes from the magical light show. Percy and I seemed to be the only one enjoying it. Kayla was mildly entertained but was quickly losing interest. Thalia seemed to be down right annoyed by the ball, swatting it away every time I brought it near her.

"Enough already, like you weren't annoying enough without flying orbs of assery." Thalia yelled, swatting the ball away from her once again. I stopped the ball in its tracks. Staring down at Thalia with a maniacal grin on my face. She suddenly got a very scared look on her face.

"Oh please gods no." Thalia said almost begging.

"Oh, please gods yes." I stated, the smile not leaving my face.

"Please don't name these things that." Thalia said pleading.

"Oh, the name has already been chosen. What do you think Flying Orb of Assery? Do you like that name?" I asked the tiny ball. I made it bob up and down in agreement.

"See, he loves it!" I exclaimed.

"It's a flying lightbulb, it doesn't have thoughts!" she almost yelled at me. I made the ball droop a little.

"Well now you've hurt his feelings. You have to apologize to the Flying Orbs of Assery." I said crossing my arms at her.

"Felix seriously, put them away." Annabeth said dangerously.

"Jeez Blondie, ok." I said, but paused for a moment. "Did I mention I have no idea how to do that?" I said looking around. Everyone groaned in response, some of them even threatened me, mostly Thalia and Kayla though. The excess light was giving Kayla a migraine.

"Alright, keep your panties on." I said immediately regretting my words and dodging a throw pillow from Kayla and a punch from Thalia.

"Well, snapping turned it on." I said snapping my right hand's fingers again. The ball glowed bright for a second then split into two same sized balls of light.

"Oh fuck no." I heard Kayla grumble

"Oh, fuck yeah!" I almost moaned out as I sent the balls flying all over the room once again, but with twice as many balls!

"I'm so glad I have superpowers!" I said in almost awe of myself.

"I know right?" Percy chimed in as he watched the two orbs bounce around the room.

"Felix find a way to turn those off, or there will be another set of balls flying around the room!" Annabeth yelled at me. A sudden image of what I did to Polyphemus entered my brain. With a sense of dread taking hold of me, I stopped the balls in the middle of the room.

"Alright _Mom_ , take away all my fun." I said trying to figure out how to get rid of my orb buddies, which made me a little sad. "If right handed snaps make them, then maybe . . ." I trailed off as I snapped my left hand's fingers. When I did, the balls shrunk down to miniscule sizes, faintly glowing.

"Um . . ." Thalia got out before the balls exploded into giant supernova's of pure light. No heat was generated, just a literal blinding light that left my ears ringing. I never experienced a flashbang grenade before, but I'm guessing these balls were probably on par with the grenades. Keep in mind there were two orbs in a very small room.

"Orbs!" I cried out in pain, "Why have you betrayed me!?" My ears were still ringing but my eyesight was already getting better. I could see everyone else shielding their eyes from anything, yelling quite loudly, probably from the concussive blast.

"Felix, I swear to the gods when I can see again I will murder you!" Thalia growled out trying to feel her way around the room.

"Get in line Grace. Smith, call out so I can find you and stab you." Kayla cried out, her hand on Shredder.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to get as far away from Kayla and her sword as possible. "I told you I didn't know how it worked." I just finished my sentence when I was hit in the stomach by Thalia.

"There. Now were even." Thalia said with a smile, her pupils were so constricted that I could barely see them. It made her look extra creepy when she smiled.

"Glad we sorted that out." I groaned as I hit the floor, Thalia punches pretty hard. I was helped up off the ground by Percy as the rest of my quest mates were recovering from the Flying Orbs of Assery's special ability, Extreme Dickishness.

"So," Thalia said standing next to the door, with a smile on her face. Punching me must of put her in a good mood. "Who's hungry?"

 **(Line Break)**

The rest of the day went on as the days since we left had gone. Very slowly. Sure, we had moved through locks that allowed us to get on to lake Huron, but that was about it. There was also a little bit of excitement when the crew members started going around looking at people's passports. We were about to enter Canadian waters, technically changing countries. Couldn't do that without a passport. The only problem with that is, none of us had passports.

I was in a slight panic, how were we going to get around this? I kept thinking of ways I could help. _I could kill him, wait, what no! Not an option. Maybe use my truth manipulation to make him skip us, no that would never work. Maybe I could get him to jump overboard, no, thats just as good as killing him. What do I do?_

I was just about ready to panic when one of the crew members came up.

"Passports Please." The man said with a smile, when he noticed that none of us had them out to show, his smile faltered. Just as I was sure we were caught, Thalia snapped her fingers in front of the man's face. The weird thing about it was that the snap sounded way louder than it should've, like snapping into a cavern or something.

"You've already seen our passports." Thalia said commandingly, I sighed in defeat. No way just telling the guy that we were right was going to work. The man's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before he returned to normal standing up straight to us.

 _We are so screwed._

"Of course, how silly of me." He smiled down at us.

 _Wait what now?_

"Pardon my absent headedness. Long day onboard a hot ship, excuse my mistake. Enjoy the rest of the trip." He finished with a smile, he then walked away like all was right in the world. My jaw was on the floor.

"How did you . . . with the snappy snap . . . and the wheeeeeheeeewwww." I stammered making strange noises and gestures as I spoke. To say I was confused would be an understatement. Thalia only laughed, looking around to see that the rest of the quest members were just as confused as I was, she decided to explain.

"Before I left, Chiron taught me how to manipulate the mist, useful when dealing with mortals." She said, finishing with a wink. We all paused for a moment.

"Well aren't you just filled with surprises. You know I was just thinking you should be even more powerful." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're one to talk Miastro. And you know, you should really cut back on the sarcasm." Thalia said shocking me a little with a jab at my hand. I pulled it backward, rubbing the electrified spot.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I ever need sarcasm in my life?" I said looking up from my hand to meet the pointed glares of everyone sitting around the table.

"You know you have a problem with sarcasm, when you can't even deny using it to much without using it." Thalia said, making the whole table laugh.

"In all seriousness though, maybe cut back a little. Mostly during fights. I cant help but notice your sarcasm when I'm killing monsters." Annabeth stated. She may have a point.

"Fine, I will _try_ to not use as much ' _sarcasm'_ from now on." I said, only noticing how much sass I had put into my words after I said them.

"You know, I'd probably be more inclined to believe you if you said that again without sarcasm." Kayla said with a smile on her face.

"Don't push me on this. That's all you're getting." I said defiantly as I took a sip of my juice.

 **(Line Break)**

The day was finally dwindling down to a close, the sun was long gone beyond the horizon, and storm clouds had caught up to us again, no rain yet. Just basic overcast with lightning playing within its embrace. Most of the other people had gone inside, wanting to avoid the chance of rain. My friends and I were the only ones who were still on the top deck, unafraid of the storms wrath.

We had talked almost the whole day, about past quest's, old friends, everything really. I had found out that Thalia had been the daughter of a famous movie star, the pictures from the visions definitely glazed over that.

Kayla's mother had been a marine stationed in the middle east, thats how she met Ares. After she was done with her tour of service, she opened up a successful diner in the lower parts of Montana. She told us that she helps out at the place on the weekends when she is back home for the school year.

We probably would of kept talking if Percy had shushed Annabeth when she was telling her story about the lotus casino.

"Don't shush me Perseus Jack . . ." Annabeth trailed off when she noticed Percy's face. Deep concentration mired with a hint of apprehension, his danger face.

"What's going on Perce?" I asked, he didn't take his eyes away from the side of the boat.

"Somethings wrong with the water." He said standing up and walking over to the side railing.

"Maybe it's the fresh water, you're not exactly use to lakes." Thalia started

"No, I had gotten used to freshwater a while back. This is different, this water feels, I don't know, tainted." Percy said looking over his shoulder at the rest of us. I slowly stood up walking over to his side. Fearing what I would see in the waves.

"I don't know, I haven't felt this way since . . . Oh my gods." He almost whispered. I followed his eyes to where he was looking. I could just see a flash of something white rush from right to left under the waves.

"Everyone get to the center of the deck!" Percy yelled out, but it was too late. I was already rushing to the center when the things erupted from every side of the front deck. Long and thick meaty tubes of alabaster, shot and wriggled all over the place, blindly trying to grab onto anything that moved.

Before I could even get out Sunfire, one of the 'things' grabbed hold of Kayla and wrapped around her leg. She yelled out in pain as she was wrenched from the side of the deck. Luckily, Kayla had thought fast. She had Shredder in her hands and slammed the curved edge into the thick skin of the marble colored monster. She wrenched down opening up a large gash on the inside of the things side. The meaty tube instantly dropped her, but Kayla rode the sword, tearing the gash longer as she slid down to safety.

The things slinked back into the ocean slowly, leaking golden ichor from the wound on its side. Only then did I notice that on the far side of each of the monsters was a bunch of suckers, like what you see on Octopi.

"They're tentacles." I said just loudly enough for everyone to hear. Annabeth looked at me like she was about to ask me a question but she was cut off. A dulled guttural roar, reminiscent of a whale's call mixed a roar of a lion could be heard from deep beneath our feet. All of a sudden, something crashed out from beneath the waves. One Hades of a large something. A large albino white meaty and veiny pod rose from the other side of the ship, nearly capsizing the whole thing. From the pained look on Percy's face, it was his doing that it didn't.

"What the fuck is that? A giant squid?!" Kayla cried out. We were all looking up at this giant thing in awe and fear, wondering just what the fuck it was. But that's when it started to shudder, and the meaty pod began to shuffle down the side revealing the disgusting nugaty center.

"Worse." Annabeth almost whispered, her eyes did not break contact with the giant monster.

The thing's tentacles began to writhe all over the place, and it didn't take a mathematician to figure out that this thing had more than 8 of the damn things. As the meaty pod receded downward, almost turning into a fleshy white and veiny skirt. It revealed something not what I had expected to be at the center of this disgusting fishy snickers bar.

Whatever this thing was, it looked hard. Like stone was absorbed by some kind of flesh. It was just as white as the thing that covered it, but looked like actual marble. At first it was just the shell, attached to the rest of the monster by a series of smaller shells, the best way to describe it was as a lobster's tail leading out of a crab shell, that led into the bottom half of an octopus. Confusing I know, but monsters never are easy to describe.

The crab shell than had something erupt from two white fleshy slits on the underside of the shell, making a disgusting squishing sound. From the openings came two very large and very menacing looking crab claws, arms and all. They were spiny and jagged, and not to mention deadly looking. But this thing wasn't done yet.

From where I guessed the face was, two covering plates slid down and away from the 'face' making a horrible claw on chalkboard screech, but a thousand times as loud. From the newly made 'hole' in the shell sprouted what I thought looked like a great white sharks mouth, emphasis on white, accompanied by not one, not two, but four whole rows of sharks teeth. Made Charybdis look like a daily flosser. And from the parts where eyes should be, two stalks sprouted outward from the head. On top of each stock was single beady eye, and it was glaring straight down at our ship.

If this things wasn't scary enough, it was now five times taller than our dinky little ship. I about shit myself. But a single memory popped into my head. Not from greek mythology but from someone else's old stories.

It let out a blood curling roar as it lifted its claws into the air, getting ready to smash the feeble boat. thinking quickly, I brought out Sunfire and notched an summoned a greek fire arrow. I loosed it, aiming towards this things face.

The explosion was harsh and effective, the thing brought its claws up to cover its face, screeching out in pain.

"Thats not a Squid." Thalia said, still dumbstruck by the things transformation.

"Nope, Percy get this thing moving!" I said losing another set of arrows from my bow, aiming for chinks in the monster's armor.

"Already done, but what is it?" Percy asked trying to slash away the ghostly tentacles that were now trying to grab at the rest of us. "Is it a sea monster?"

"Not just any sea monster." I cried out over the things roars, courtesy of a certain electric arrow to where I assumed its nipple would be on his torso. "Its the Mother Fucking Kraken!" I cried out dodging a flurry of tentacles trying to grab hold of me.

The boat was moving fast, doing its part to avoid any shallow spots in the lake, it also managed to throw the Kraken off just enough to make sure it couldn't just destroy us. It had to keep up with the fast moving boat in order to do any damage at all.

"How do we kill it?" Kayla cried out, slicing away at the pale tentacles of the monster.

"Got any medusa heads?" I asked jokingly to the rest of the group, surprisingly no one laughed.

"How is this even possible?" Annabeth asked slicing away at a tentacle that got too close to her. "The Kraken was a scandinavian myth!" She finished. I huffed quickly, wondering if she really was a child of Athena.

"Annabeth, where is Scandinavia in comparison to Greece?" I asked, like I was lecturing her but also like I was fighting for my life from a giant sea crab/octopus abomination. Which I was.

"To the north." Annabeth said confused, still taking out as many of the tentacles as she could. Thalia was calling down beautiful streaks of lightning on the glorified crustacean, but all it did was stagger the beast.

"And where are we right now?" I asked again, taking aim at the Kraken's eye, and blasting him in the retina with some arrows, but it barely made him stagger.

"The North?" she called back.

"THE NORTH!" I screamed back at her.

"You said you would be less sarcastic." Annabeth almost whined.

"BABY STEPS BLONDIE!" I called back slicing a nearby tentacle with my blade. This went on for a few minutes. Dodge here, shoot there, slice, repeat.

"How is it not dead yet?" I cried out slicing away a tentacle that had gotten a handle on Percy, he in turn sliced the tip of the tentacle going after me.

"Its a creature from ancient legend, there's a reason they wrote stories about it." Annabeth yelled to me as she jumped over a marble tube.

"So, basically fuck your shit im mythological?" I asked her sending a volley of very explosive arrows right between the things eyes.

"Pretty much." She cried back.

"Thats a good one, totally using it." I said louder than I wanted.

"Please, for the love of all the gods." Thalia said as she jammed her spear right through a meaty appendage. "Can we focus!" I shut up after that, she was scary when she was angry. The ballet of carnage rolled on for another couple of minutes, my heart was racing the entire time. It was becoming painfully clear that we weren't going to kill the giant piece calamari like this.

"We need a plan, we're all going to die unless we have a plan." I called out to everyone. Annabeth nodded then got a concentrated look in her eye, like she was perceiving everything happening on the battlefield. She blinked once then came back to reality.

"Felix, use your balls." Annabeth said quickly, I almost stumbled during a dodge from a slithering tentacle.

"My what?" I yelled at her, what the hell was she talking about. She huffed.

"Your orbs!" She yelled louder, that sounded vaguely familiar but nothing rang any bells.

"What?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes at me now.

"Your Flying Orbs of Assery!" She all but screamed at me. That finally clicked, I had totally forgot I even had those things. A smile spread across my face.

"Righty ho then." I said and snapped my right fingers. A single orb was accompanied by a wrenching in my gut. It brightly glowed, illuminating the deck. I sent it straight up in between the monsters eyes. It was moving at almost unseeable speeds, getting to its target in a second. The beast all but stopped its attack, too caught up in what it was seeing. It crossed its eyes to get a better look at the glowing orb, which admittedly made me laugh.

It was acting like a cat going after a laser beam dot. Without hesitation I started snapping my right fingers again. watching the small orb turn into a cluster of bright white dots. The Kraken was utterly fascinated with the glowing light in front of him. I smiled quickly and snapped my left fingers.

All of the balls shrunk for a full second, just enough time to hear a confused "Waaaarrhhhh?" From the giant crab monster. The balls exploded, way stronger than what had happened in the room even with two of the damn things. It hurt my eyes just to look at the explosion, and that thing had gotten its full blast right to the face. literally.

It wailed in pain as it tried to rub its eyes. I turned my attention to Annabeth, who was surrounded by all the others in the group. All of them were staring up at the light show in awe. I cleared my throat, getting their attention.

"Alright, so what's the plan Blondie?"

 **(Line Break)**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Annabeth who had just got done explaining the plan to us. We were all in the position that we should be in. Percy was to the right of me, Annabeth was just to his left in front of me. Thalia was to the right of me, and Kayla was in front of her to the right.

"Certainty can't be assured without testi-" She started but I cut her off.

"Blondie, will this work?" I reiterated, making it clear I didn't want sciency stuff.

"I'm pretty sure it can work." She said soberingly.

"I can work with pretty sure." Kayla said from where she stood, Shredder in her hands.

"So can I." Percy said with a nod at Annabeth.

"Alright then." I said cracking my head from left to right. "Let's do this thingy." Perfect timing too, because the Kraken had finally recovered from my Flying Orbs of Assery.

"Felix go!" Annabeth said. Without acknowledging her, I lifted my hands high into the air. I focused on creating as much heat as I could with my hands, and shooting it skyward. The familiar pull in my gut and tingling hotness in my hands told me I was doing my part. According to Annabeth. The increased heat would stir the storm up, making Thalia's job easier.

I thanked every god I knew that she was right. The storm clouds began to bristle with even more lightning because of the increased heat via me.

Annabeth and Kayla were working on making sure the tentacles were kept at bay. After I had done all that I could for the storm, I summoned Sunfire and started to fire arrow after arrow at the eyes of the Kraken, throwing it off balance enough to catch it off gaurd.

In a last ditch effort, one of the largest tentacles tried to make its way towards me over the boat. It had fallen for the trap.

"Now Kayla!" Annabeth cried, but Kayla was already moving. She slammed her entire blade into the alabaster tentacle, golden blood shot everywhere. I had to keep firing arrows to keep it from pulling the whole boat away with its tentacle. Kayla worked fast, tearing open a long gash, opening up the golden flesh of the creature. It wailed in pain, but I kept it on its toes . . . so to speak.

"Percy now!" Annabeth yelled, wiping the ichor off of her face. Percy had been building up his power, he unleashed it all now. His own water tentacle raised from the other side of the boat and shot at the trapped tentacle.

The water started to pour straight on into the tentacle. When I say in, I don't mean like it was pouring over the wound. I mean the whole thing was acting like a solid and ripping its way through the flesh of the monster up the long appendage. The Kraken wailed in pain as its insides were being torn and pushed out of the way to make room for this new water vein.

I looked over to see Percy looking tired, he lied about how tired he was after the first round with the beast. He wouldn't be able to keep up the stream for much longer.

I focused inward, channeling my energy into my hand, focusing on the golden light of my healing energy. With a wrench in my gut. I thrusted both hands at Percy, shooting my laser beam of energy right at him. He was instantly replenished of energy, making his stream thicker and more powerful by the second. Not only that, but the water was steaming, literally boiling as it entered crustacean's body. It must of been my power spilling over into his, pun intended. Within moments, I could see the water stream pouring out of the beast's mouth.

It had a confused look on its face as it tried to bite the large thing that was hurting its insides, confused to find out it was just water. Time for the grand finale. Percy cut off the stream of water, focusing the end of it to poke out way above in the air like a pole.

"Thalia, Finish it off." Annabeth yelled as she jumped as far away from the tentacle as possible. Kayla doing the same.

"Raaaauugghhhhhhhh!" Thalia screamed out as she sent down the bolt she had been charging since the beginning of the second round. Suddenly, I just reacted. My powers were no longer pointed at Percy, but now being poured into Thalia. She instantly stood up straighter, and the lighting she had called down was 10 times thicker than anything she had ever called down that I had ever seen. I poured all of my energy into her, and she poured all her energy into the bolt.

It struck the water lighting pole, and lit that bastard up like a christmas tree. The light left its eyes and it started to disintegrate from its chest outward, mixing its golden dust with the pristine waters of Lake Huron.

I felt all my energy leave me, falling down on my back, about to blackout. The last thing I saw was Thalia staring down at me with worry in her eyes. She kept calling my name trying to keep me awake, but I knew it wouldn't work.

The last thing I saw was her pair of beautiful electric blue eyes, rimmed with golden energy that I had given her, staring into my likewise bruning golden eyes. And for some reason I felt happy that those were the last things I saw.

 **A/N: So leaving you kinda on a cliffhanger there, nothing to treacherous** **though, its only because I love all of you! So quick question. If Felix were to say get, oh I don't know, A very canine like companion buddy, what would his name be. Leave your answer in a review, or PM me your answer. So what will happen next? How will Felix and the gang get their hands on Werewolf killing weapons. What other monsters will they run into on the way? How long will I keep up this question gimmick? Find all this out and more next time.**

 **So thank you all so much for reading, and I hope all you Guys and Galls catch the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15:Home Field Advantage?

**AN:Obligatory** **disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I was getting pretty freaking annoyed about passing out all the time. Seriously, I'm beginning to think I have narcolepsy. I flickered my eyes open, trying to get my bearings. I recognized that I was in the cabin we had rented on the boat, no one else was in the room. I sat up, feeling extremely worn out. My arms and everything else felt weak and useless, but they were all I had. Using my jelly like appendages, I propped myself up, sliding the blankets off of me.

Judging by the lack of people in beds, and the bright light shining through the cracks in the window blinds, it was probably mid day. Wait, window blinds? Why the hell were the blinds closed? The others do realize that I get healed by sunlight right? Taking a shaky breath, I flopped my legs over the side of the bed. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and stood up.

My legs almost gave out on me, I had to grab the bunk above me for support. I fumbled the two steps it took to get to the window, cursing each floppy movement. I took off my shirt as fast as I could, my arms were slightly uncooperative, but I finally got it off. I sent the blinds flying upwards and the vibrant orangeish light illuminated the entire room. Immediately, I began to feel my energy returning to me. The sun was getting low in the sky, but it was still enough to reinvigorate me.

I gazed outside, taking in the sights before me. The ship was fairly close to shore, and we appeared to be close to the shoreline of a city. I saw houses and buildings all lined up against the lake, they looked all too familiar. A smile graced my lips.

"I'm home." I breathed out. I must of been out for a while if the boat had traveled all the way here from where we had killed the Kraken. Either Percy had the sped the boat up considerably, or I have been out for more than a day. T

I felt a rumble in my stomach, however long I had been asleep, I hadn't eaten for much longer. When I felt all charged up, I threw on my shirt. I was just about to put on my shoes, when the door opened softly. The entire group was shuffling their way in, trying to make as little noise as possible. That all went out the window however when the person in front saw me.

"Felix!" Percy cried out as he full on tackled me in a hug. I almost toppled to the ground, I was still fairly weak.

"Uh . . . Percy, still recovering." I groaned out. Before he could let go, Annabeth joined into the hug. Squeezing as tight if not tighter than Percy.

"Oh great, who needs lung capacity anyways." I groaned even louder. Just when I was sure it wouldn't get any worse, somebody punched me in the arm. Accompanying this punch was a very high wattage shock, which passed right through me and into Percy and Annabeth. This caused all of us to yelp and for the two 13 year olds to jump backwards.

"That was for almost killing yourself." Thalia said with murder in her eyes. She was rubbing her knuckles, like she had hurt herself. Before I could defend my actions she crushed me in a hug, which was also accompanied by an electric shock, but more of a static shock.

"And this is for not killing yourself." She said still hugging me. "I swear, if you keep passing out like this all the time, we might have to diagnose you with necrophilia."

Annabeth and I suddenly burst out laughing, a minor chuckle emanated from Kayla. Both Thalia and Percy looked at the two of us like we were crazy.

"What so funny?" Percy asked.

"Narcolepsy, Thalia, you mean Narcolepsy." Annabeth wheezed out, finally recovering from her fit of laughter.

"Oh, okay. I still don't see what's so funny." Thalia continued Percy's sentence. I finally got ahold of myself.

"Necrophilia, means to have sex with dead people." I said making my face go straight for a couple seconds, before the reaction on Thalia's face made my laughing fits come back full force. Percy was making his smothered dolphin noises again, I translated it to mean that he was trying not to laugh.

"Tha-that's not wha-what I meant . . . What I meant at all. I-I-I just didn't know . . . thought I knew what it was-Felix Stop Laughing!" She finally yelled at me after stammering out the first couple sentences.

"Wish I could-I can't breath-Help." I said gasping for air as I tried to breath. I was quickly met with another highly charged electric shock. That shut me up real quick. It probably would've gotten more heated between Thalia and I if there hadn't been a light knock on the door.

Annabeth quickly checked the peephole before she opened the door to find one of the crew members on the other side. He had a broad smile on his face, and kind looking eyes.

"Hello, I'm making the rounds on the top floor telling all the passengers that we will be docking soon. Please grab all your things and get ready to depart." He nodded curtly and headed onto the next door.

"Did you guys catch that?" Annabeth asked us. We all nodded and began to gather up our things.

 **(Line Break)**

We had cleared out of the room and made our way to the top deck. An announcer had told us that we were being let off the boat by deck, meaning that top deck would be the last to depart. I had suggested we go to the top deck towards the front, to watch outside as we dock.

Everyone had agreed and we were currently all sitting at the very front of the ship, watching as we made our way closer to the canal.

"That's Duluth?" Percy asked as we looked out to the city on the hill. Most of it was small houses hidden by trees, but there was the downtown area. Multiple tall buildings sprang up from the hill.

"Yup." I replied.

"It's awfully small." Percy said squinting at the buildings, obviously not impressed by the view. Growing up, it had seemed like such a big place, a place you could get lost in. But now, after seeing New York, and fighting through all the shit that comes with being a demigod. It looked so damn tiny. Well at least the city did anyway.

"Well the city part is, but the entire town is actually 14 miles long, just a little bit longer than manhattan island." I said putting up my finger and thumb up close to each other and squinting.

"No way?" Percy yelled as he looked back at the city with newfound curiosity.

"What in the name of Ares is that?" Kayla said pointing out past the front of the ship. I followed her pointed finger and rested my eyes on a familiar structure in the distance.

A fairly large canal started off maybe 400 meters off shore. At the head of the concrete slabs lay two slightly similar lighthouses, currently off. But further back from the two light houses stood a magnificent, grey structure.

"That is the Aerial Lift Bridge." I said with mirth. The bridge was long and stout, with two pillars on either side of the canal. These outcroppings were constructed of metal beams that criss and crossed all over the place. Connecting these two pillars were two long beams made in the same way as the pillars. the only difference was the bottom one had a metal and concrete walkway spanning it.

"There are only a handful of these things in the world . . ." I cut Annabeth off.

"But there is only one Aerial Lift Bridge." I told her, really emphasising the words. I never really realized how much I liked this thing, I had many good memories about coming here with my brother and watching the ships come in. I guess you don't really realize how much you miss a part of a memory until you don't see it everyday.

"I'm sorry still a little confused, what is it, I mean what does it do?" Kayla asked almost annoyed. Annabeth was about to answer when I cut her off.

"It would be better to just wait and find out." I told her with a wink, Annabeth's face turned sinister and she smiled back at me returning the wink.

"I don't like it when you too wink at each other." Thalia said warily, "It makes me worry for my future." She finished with a shutter.

"I know right," Kayla said finally putting down her hockey bag full of her armor and weapons. "I was beginning to think it was just me." We all laughed, Annabeth and I a little more maniacally than others, and watched the sights as we came into port.

The ship was 1000 meters out before we all heard a loud and quick bell. It kept ringing on and on, that's when the bridge started to move.

"What?" Percy said in confusion as he gazed up at the large metal contraption. The bottom beam started to make its way up to meet the top beam like it was an elevator.

In no time at all we were underneath the colossal structure, gaping at the tons of iron above us.

"This has to be the work of a Hephaestus kid." Annabeth said. "Its nuances are to un-mortal."

"You know Blondie, I didn't think you could of gotten any nerdier, but there you go, proving me wrong again. " I said, smiling sweetly at Annabeth. I was zapped on the back of my neck for my troubles.

"Ow. Jeez Cheerleader it was just a joke." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I was promptly zapped again.

"Stop It!"

 _Zaapp!_

 **(Line Break)**

Departing the ship took way longer than it should've. A full 30 minutes after the ship docked past the canal, we finally stepped foot on dry land, Thalia kissed the ground.

After her heavy petting session with the dirt, we all moved away from the dock and headed down the street. We passed a movie theater, a couple of restaurants and a gas station before everyone besides Kayla and I stopped in their tracks.

"Oh gods. What are they doing here?" Annabeth said in a panic. At first I didn't see who she was talking about, but as my eyes followed her gaze, my eyes rested on 3 figures in the distance.

Three woman stood on the other side of the street, looking straight at us. They all had dark hair, and black eyes. Not just dark colored eyes, completely black. Like they just had pupils instead of everything else.

"Furies." Thalia whispered in fear.

"Run" Percy yelled. I was about to turn and follow his directions, but I was stopped short. Right in my face was one of the demons looking straight at me with disapproval. My hand went straight to my sunfire. I was about to summon my bow when the fury grabbed my arm, stopping me.

Percy uncapped riptide and was about to slash through the fury that grabbed me when another one appeared out of nowhere.

"Do anything else demigod and I'll rip this one's eyes from its sockets." The monster growled. In her hands was Annabeth, who was trying to thrash about, but was held fast by the fury. Thalia was pointing her spear at the newest fury, about to slash it open when the third burst through the air. She slammed her foot into her spear and snapped it in two, lightning shook the sky as it did. This new fury slapped Shredder out of Kayla's hands, then spun to grab Thalia around the neck. She then turned her dark black eyes to Percy.

"Do the smart thing, honey." This new fury said, her voice, like both of her sisters, sounded double toned, like two voices playing over one another. One sounded normal while the other sounded higher pitched and screech like.

I let my hand drop to my sides, but was being eyed by the closest fury. Percy hesitated, he glared into the deep voids of this newest monsters eyes. After a couple seconds, he capped Riptide and put it back in his pocket.

"Alecto, I swear to all the gods if you hurt my friends . . ." Percy said as he slowly put up his hands in surrender, but his eyes had more hatred than I had ever seen. The Fury 'Alecto' released her hold on Thalia and cackled.

"Please sea spawn, If we wanted to kill you, you'd know it." She nodded her head to her other sisters, one released Annabeth while the other backed away from me. Their forms changed from bat winged demons into middle aged women dressed up like businesswoman.

"You know Alecto?" Thalia asked Percy confused, she was still tense though. She looked ready for a fight at a moment's notice, though she had nothing to fight with. Then her eyes went from her shattered spear to the one who broke it, to say she was not pleased would be an understatement.

"Yeah she tried to kill me two years ago." Percy said looking back at the fury with malice. "She thought I had stolen Hades' Helm of Shadows, well that and the Master Bolt. How do you know her?"

"I . . . Uh . . . She was hunting me before I met up with Luke and Annabeth," Thalia was baffled at the news of what Percy had been accused of. She regained her composure, but flinched when she spoke luke's name. "Then she and her sisters led a legion of monsters to kill me." She said glaring at Alecto again.

Something flashed in my mind, a familiar picture from when I was healing Thalia's tree. A picture of the oncoming horde of monsters, seemingly being led by the Furies. As I examined the picture, I noticed again that the face's of the furries was not angry but full of worry as they looked back at the monsters behind them.

"Thats . . . Thats not true though." I blurted out, everyone just stared at me with either confusion, or in the furries case, a familiar looking worry.

"What do you mean? Thalia was a tree for years because of them." Kayla said pointing a finger at the closest Fury. I lurched over in pain, a migraine rampaging its way through my head. My father's voice rang through my head. I could barely understand him, barely. A terrible sense of worry worked its way through my head, these moments of granted clairvoyance have never been painful. I shake off my fear and look back up at the group.

"Felix, you alright?" Percy asks me, taking his eyes off Alecto for a moment.

"I'm fine." I growl through gritted teeth. "They weren't trying to kill you," I tell a concerned looking Thalia. "They were trying to protect you." Thalia's face grows confused, the fury's all appear to grow pale . . . well, paler.

"What the in the bloodsoaked Hades are you talking about? They tried to kill me!" Thalia said angrily, electricity arced through her hair.

"Did one ever lay a talon on you? Scratch you? Harm you in any way?" I asked her taking a step forward. Thalia's eyes flashed as she searched her thoughts. When she looked up again she looked bewildered.

"A little strange that the three incarnations of vengeance had trouble going after one demigod, right?" I said turning straight towards Alecto, looking at her inquisitively. Everyone else held the same look as Thalia did. The three furies wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I'm guessing these three killed more than a few monsters to keep Thalia safe on her journey." I looked back to Annabeth then to Thalia. "Didn't you guys ever find it strange how you had three demigods in your group, one of which was a very strong and hated daughter of Zeus, and you guys actually had time to rest?" Everyone started to see the holes starting to appear in the facade the ferries had made.

"So why were you protecting Thalia?" I asked Alecto, glaring right into her dark eyes, she struggled to hold my gaze.

"We decided she would be worth keeping around, she could be very useful in the future." The one that grabbed me said with a sneer.

 _Lie._ I thought immediately.

"Nice try, but you are going to have to try a lot harder to fool a child of the god of truth." I responded, I didn't break eye contact with Alecto once. "Just tell us, I'll know if you lie."

"The Lord Hades has an interest in keeping the girl alive, everything else is none of your buisness, Mortal." She says her face flashing from human to a bat faced monster with red glowing eyes as fiery as an inferno. "I'm here on orders," her face morphed back into her human form "and I intend to follow them." She says with venom in her voice. The fury waved her hand through the air and a long weapon shimmered into existence.

It was a long pole with two black blades coming out of the end of it in a parallel line. It sucked all the light out of its immediate area and gave off an aura of power.

"Long ago, when our master used a weapon, he used this. The Pitchfork of Hades." She said as the catchpole like weapon floated into the air and out towards Thalia.

"He as long since changed the vessel of his power as the brat already knows." Alecto said as she nodded towards Percy. My friend clutched his fist's but kept his mouth shut.

"I have been ordered to gift it to you, to help on your journey." Alecto said with disdain.

"Why would I trust something you give me. You are servants of Hades, a person who has made it pretty clear in the past his 'dislike' of my father" She said making quote marks with her hands. "Besides, if Hades moved his power into something else, then why would I want this outdated stick?"

"You want this because it was once one of the most powerful weapons in the Universe, most of its power is gone now but it is still more powerful that the cheap knock off of Athena's weapons your father gave you before." Alecto said as she motioned to the broken spear near Thalia's feet. "Also these blades will to damage to anything your come across, even werewolves." She said as she looked up to the tall hill just behind us. I turned my attention to Thalia, she had a familiar far away look in her eyes, one I had come to associate with deep thought. Tension was thick in the air. The Fury's seemed to be getting antsy, and I didn't want to be around the three being solely in charge of the the fields of punishment when they got bored. Percy squared his shoulders as he glared daggers at the lead Fury.

"How did you know we were hunting werewolves?" Percy asked clutching riptide in pen form as hard as he could. His muscles were coiled like springs ready to unleash his wrath upon the servants of Hades at a moments notice.

"There are few things that Lord Hades does not know, boy"

I ignored the two of them and walked straight up to Thalia, completely aware of the way the three sisters tensed up as I moved.

"Look Thals, I know this seems off, but my father confirmed that they were protecting you. I know we can't trust the word of fury's, but we can trust Apollo. I don't know the whole story, but I do know the fury's only answer to one person, and he's offering you his former symbol of power. I think it might be a good thing to accept it, if not for the weapon itself, then to not anger the big guy downstairs ." tell her glancing to the ground.

Thalia hesitates in thought for a moment. "I trust Apollo, and I trust you. And I know it would be stupid to refuse it, but." She says glancing at me than back at the Pitchfork. "I'm just afraid that if it take this it will look like I'm betraying my father to his brother." I couldn't help but glance up at the sky as she finished her sentence.

"I'd rather have you piss of your dad, then you go up against a bunch of bloodthirsty beast's from legend without a weapon." I said motioning to the broken spear on the ground.

"I know but…" She started but I cut her off.

"Just for one quest, if you don't like it by the end, I'll ask my dad to get Zeus to send you a new one." I said as I held out my hand. "Deal?"

Thalia sighed then grasped my hand.

"Deal."

After a few second of hesitation, Thalia gripped the pole of the weapon gingerly. As soon as she barely touched the Pitchfork however, it glowed black and disappeared into Thalia's hand. Everyone except for the Fury's cried out in shock as the weapon sucked itself into the daughter of Zeus' palm. It was all over in a second. Everyone was recovering from the shock when Thalia cried out again. She was staring down at the back of her hand were a small two pronged head of the Pitchfork was burned onto the back of her hand, leaving a black tattoo.

"A word of advice half-bloods, the Hunters will not be eager to help you. " Alecto said as her two sisters walked over next to her. Annabeth rushed to Thalia's side while Percy, Kayla and I pulled our weapons out, ready for a fight.

"They will be near the stone building closest to the sky when night has fallen. Do not be foolish enough to ignore our lord's help.." She said the last words with a sneer. Then the three furries disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"What the hell?" Thalia said as she went to rub her hand. As soon as her fingers touched the mark, the Pitchfork appeared in her hands, the tattoo gone. She yelped in surprise and dropped it. As it left her hand it disappeared and the tattoo appeared on her hand. There were a few moments of tension before Thalia broke the tension by touching her tattoo again. Instantly the pitchfork of hades appeared in her hand.

Then Thalia giggled. A downright, full-on, super girly giggle.

"Cool." she said as she spun the weapon in her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"So should we go trolling through downtown, find the tallest building?" Percy said, trying not to stare at the near crazed Thalia and her spinning twin bladed spear.

"They didn't say tallest. They said closest to the sky. A stone building to be specific." Annabeth said as she looked up past the city.

"And the the stone building closest to the sky." I stated pointing up towards a tall stone pillar at the very top of hill. "Is Enger tower. If we get going now we can get there by nightfall let's move." I say to everyone. After a few second of walking I turn and tell Annabeth to go and grab the distracted Thalia who hadn't moved yet and was still gleefully playing around with her new "toy".

"It's never dull with you guys huh." Kayla said as we all started to move towards the tower.

"You don't know the half of it." I said back.

 **AN:SOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo...HI. I know its been a while since I last posted. (about a year and a half). All I can say is that I am so sorry, and I will try better to get these chapters up at a consistent rate. You may notice that my writing style may have changed just a bit since the last time I posted but I hope you still enjoy it! Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	16. Quick Update Apology

A/N: Hey everyone. So I know it's Been more then just a little while since I've updated and I can't cant stress enough how bad I feel about that. It's just that my life got a little crazy there for a while, between moving into a new place starting a new job trying to get my life together, it's been hard to just sit down and write. As some of you know i posted a new chapter earlier this year, one that I had been struggling to get right since late 2015. Writers block is a son if a bitch. To top It all off my computer shit the bed about a week later and I haven't been able to write anything since then. I'm actually going to have to write all my new content on my phone which will be slightly anyoing but I'll mannage.

So on to the real reason I'm writing this. As I've said before I havnt written in a while, so to get back into the swing of things I've been re-reading all of "Lucky Me", and I have to be honest those early chapters are realy hard to get through, like excruciatingly so. I've noticed how much better of a writer i became as I kept going but still it's a slog to get to the good stuff. That's why I've decided before I start doing any of the new content, I'm going to rewrite chapters until I feel proud of this fic again. I know some of you will be disappointed in this, and I am sorry for delaying more chapters, but it needs to be done. Desperately. I mean come on what was I thinking with that whole "true love sickness" thing. Super cringey stuff right there. Not to mention all the typos like wtf me. So what I plan I did do is work my ass off rewriting those chapter so I can get back to the story's progression. And just so you guys when gals know, i will be changing some of the stories continuity, such as some charecter interactions and storylines. For example I plan to change Chloe and Derek's storyline, no big spoilers there, just an FYI. After I'm done with the rewrites, I'll take down this update and start with the new chapters.

I hope you all understand why I feel this way and be patient with me. Ive felt horrible for leaving her you guys and gals hanging for so long. I want to change that. I want you all to see the story that I have planned and I hope you forgive me for not keeping up with It.

But on a brighter note this will be a chance for you all to "change the past" so to speak. Wants to change something in the story? I'm open to suggestions. I want your feed back. Receiving those reviews is what kept me going before, I'm hoping it'll spur me on to continue writing so please leave a review for me.

Thats all I have for you guy so for now, again I hope you forgive me for being so late.

Felix: hey what's the big idea.

Jaye: whoa, dafuq

Felix: dafuq is right, didn't you think you could just leave me in limbo forever you son of a muffin

Jaye: jeez I said I was sorry. I know i partially based you of deadpool but this is a a unprecedented level of 4th wall breakage.

Felix: well excuse me mr wolfe, but come on, it's been like two years. Am I not supposed to be this outraged? I have so much outrage that I had to jump through this fourth wall to tell you about It. And now you tell me that I'm not going to be doing anything new till you rewrite my past. What the fuck is that about

Jaye: Come on Felix, you know as well as I do that it needs to be done.

Felix: yeah, doesn't mean I like it though.

Jaye:Hey you just might, what I feel I told you (whisper into Felix's ear)

Felix: (eyes widen) holy shit are you serious?!

Jaye: (nods)

Felix: okay I'm down, this is going to be the best.I hope everyone's will like these change so as much as I do!

Jaye: I do too. But for own i have to get to work on them. So until next time guys and gals, have a super awesome day! Don't forget to leave a review for me

Felix: see you all later! And thanks for sticking around. Catch you in te next chapter!


End file.
